


Жизнь, словно карусель...

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: иногда наши слова могут пройти сквозь время





	Жизнь, словно карусель...

Ι Часть.

1.1 Прозрачные сны 

\- Проснись, соня. - Дин потряс брата за плечо. - Приехали.  
Сэм открыл глаза, и сонно огляделся вокруг. Импала была припаркована возле старого мотеля. В вывеске нахватало несколько неоновых букв. Картина до ужаса надоевшая и вязкая, как высохший бисквит. Кажется, это был двадцатый демон за полтора месяца - своеобразный рекорд. Никогда раньше они не охотились с таким остервинением. Убивали каждую мелкую тварь. Армия демонов, вырвавшаяся на свободу, постепенно редела, но и время Дина подходило к концу. Сэм ненавидел свою беспомощность. Ему хотелось крушить всё вокруг себя, но бессмысленность такого поступка останавливала.   
\- Где мы? - похоже, Сэм плохо понимал, где находится.  
\- Питцбург, штат Калифорния.  
\- Калифорния? Что мы здесь делаем?  
\- Охотимся. Как обычно. Я пойду, зарегистрируюсь, а ты протирай глазки и тащи багаж в номер. - Дин улыбнулся брату.  
Сэм проводил брата взглядом, а потом устало опустил голову. Его мучил один и тот же сон всю последнюю неделю: молодая девушка склоняется над ним и что-то говорит, но слова тонут в крике, полном боли и страдания. Краем сознания Сэм понимает, что это его крик. Сквозь шум в ушах и морок боли он разбирает всего два слова - Дин и спасение. В этот момент он всегда просыпался. Но в этот раз, ему удалось задержать ускользающий сон всего на несколько секунд, чтобы услышать ещё пару слов: Падающий Утёс. Сэм был абсолютно уверен, что сможет найти разгадку сна, когда поймёт, что значат эти два слова. Подхватив сумки, Сэм последовал за братом.  
Номер был старый, с двумя продавленными кроватями и покосившимися стульями. Обычный номер обычного мотеля. Дин направился в душ, а Сэм включил лептоп и начал поиск. Найти необходимую информацию было сложно, сколько падающих Утёсов в Штатах? Миллионы. Гостиницы, парки развлечений, секс-шопы, магазины, выставки и многое другое. Наконец, Сэм наткнулся на страничку, посвящённую странным местам. Среди них был городок - Феллинг Рок. Маленький и заброшенный, он больше напоминал деревню, в которой была лишь одна достопримечательность - ведунья Хельга, способная решить почти любую проблему. Она никому не отказывала в помощи, но брала большую плату за свои услуги. Женщина была довольно старой и по хозяйству ей помогала племянница - Хлоя, молодая девушка, работавшая в больнице, расположенной в центре города. Если это - не очередной трюк, рассчитанный на то, что бы выкачать из доверчивых граждан деньги, у Сэма появился шанс спасти брата. Он был готов заплатить любую цену.   
Услышав, что дверь ванной скрипнула, Сэм захлопнул крышку лэптопа и повернулся к брату.  
\- Я думал, что ты решил покорить Ниагарский водопад.  
\- Очень смешно, Сэмми. Посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться, если узнаешь, что я истратил всю горячую воду.  
\- Сукин сын!  
\- Тише, тише,- Дин поднял руки, стараясь утихомирить брата, - я пошутил.  
\- Гениально. И так по-взрослому.  
\- Иди в душ, Мистер Сама девственность, иначе я, правда, истрачу всю горячую воду. Я люблю принимать душ.  
\- Сучка. - буркнул Сэм, направляясь в душ.  
\- Я всё слышал, урод.  
Когда Сэм вышел из душа, Дин уже спал, устроившись на животе, рука привычно находилась под подушкой, обхватывая рукоятку ножа. Сэм осторожно оделся, взял свою сумку, лептоп и вышел из номера, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. На кровати, которую Сэм так и не расправил, он оставил записку, в которой сообщал брату о своём желании побыть одному пару дней. "Я вернусь, Дин. Клянусь. Но мне нужно время. И ещё братик... я тебя люблю". Слюняво, конечно, но Сэм надеялся на то, что последняя фраза выбьет Дина из колеи своей искренностью - они редко признавались в своих чувствах, и даст Сэму немного времени.  
На парковке Сэм вздохнул и подошёл к самой неприметной машине. Осторожно вскрыл замок и сел за руль. Взять Импалу он не мог - Дин бы его не простил. Но Сэму нужна была машина, младший Винчестер надеялся, что у него будет шанс вернуть её владельцу.

1.2 Глаза - чтобы видеть.

Феллинг Рок - действительно маленький город, если взять карту США, то, скорее всего, его там не будет. Сэм устал. Он уехал от Дина два дня назад и теперь, достигнув своей цели, он просто хотел лечь и уснуть. Но сначала нужно было найти ведунью и поговорить с ней. Официантка местной забегаловки, носящей гордое имя - кафе, сказала, что знаменитая Хельга живёт на окраине города. Сэм добрался до нужного дома и остановил машину. Он не знал, что ждёт его внутри. Снаружи дом выглядел уютно и совсем не походил на дома различных магов и предсказателей из фильмов, которые так любил Дин. Сэм оставил машину недалеко от входа, подошёл к двери и постучал. Несколько минут за дверью стояла тишина, и Сэм уже решил, что никого нет дома, но вдруг дверь открылась и на пороге возникла седовласая женщина в тёмных очках. Сэм почувствовал себя неловко.  
\- Здравствуйте. Вы госпожа Хельга?  
\- Для тебя просто Хельга, малыш. Чем старая Хельга может тебе помочь? Какая беда привела тебя ко мне?  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что именно бела привела меня к вам? - Сэм старался понять, почему его охватило такое странное чувство покоя и единения с самим собой, словно он обязательно найдёт ответ на свой вопрос здесь.  
\- Никто не приходит к старой Хельге, если над его головой не кружит чёрный ворон несчастья. Проходи. В доме нам будет удобней.   
Когда женщина шагнула в сторону, уступая Сэму дорогу, тот увидел огромную чёрную собаку, лежащую у её ног. В руках у ведуньи была трость. Хельга была слепа.  
\- Я прошу у вас помощи.  
\- Я готова помочь, если ты готов заплатить. Цена высока.  
\- Я готов на всё.  
\- Никогда так не говори. Я могу потребовать твою невинную души. Или твою чистоту. Ты готов мне их отдать, Сэм Винчестер?  
\- Да-а. - Сглотнул Сэм, а потом спохватился. - Откуда вы знаете, кто я?  
\- Мне не всегда нужны уши, чтобы слышать. Скажи, что привело тебя ко мне?  
\- Мой брат. Дин. Он...  
\- Я знаю. Старая Хельга знает всё.  
\- Тогда скажите. Его можно спасти?   
Хельга долго молчала, потом кивнула.  
\- Да, но это будет сложно. Для тебя это будет больно. Очень. Но это стоит того, ни так ли?  
Сэм кивнул, потом понял, что женщина не может видеть этого, и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Хельга его опередила:  
\- Я рада, что у тебя храброе и любящее сердце, малыш. Я рада, что ты готов на многое ради брата.  
\- Как вы...  
\- Мне не нужны глаза, чтобы видеть, Сэм. Теперь, я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне руку. Я кое-что тебе напомню, малыш. Если ты захочешь пойти дальше, после того, что увидишь, мы поговорим о цене. Ты готов?  
Сэм лишь молча протянул ведунье руку. Когда ладонь Сэма коснулась руки Хельги, мир вокруг него вдруг взорвался ослепительным фейерверком. Когда бешеная пляска огней прошла, Сэм увидел себя - четырёхлетку с зарёванным лицом и брата, пытающегося его успокоить.  
\- Это глупость, Сэмми.  
\- Нет! Оливер сказал, что когда люди любят друг друга у них бывают дети! Я не хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой были Дети!  
\- У нас не будет детей, Сэмми...  
\- Но мы любим друг друга!  
\- Чтобы появились дети, нужно любить друг друга не так.  
\- А как?  
\- Сильно.  
Малыш-Сэмми снова разревелся.  
\- Ты любишь меня не сильно! Ты меня совсем не любишь!  
\- Нет, Сэмми, люблю. Очень!  
-Тогда у нас будут дети! Не хочу!  
\- Да нет же, Сэмми...  
\- Не хочу!  
\- Я обещаю, что у нас не будет детей!  
Сэм прекратил реветь и уставился на брата.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Да. Если у нас когда-нибудь появятся дети, ты можешь считать, что моя душа - твоя.  
\- Зачем она мне? - Сэм всхлипнул и вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони. Дин обрадовался, что смог отвлечь Сэма от скользкой темы и рыданий.  
\- Ты сможешь делать с ней, что захочешь. Она много стоит.  
\- А как же ты без неё? - удивился четырёхлетка.  
\- Я не собираюсь её тебе отдавать! - усмехнулся Дин.  
\- Но ты сказал...  
\- Это ещё одно доказательство, что у нас не будет детей. Моя душа пригодиться мне самому.  
Картинка исчезла, и Сэм несколько раз мигнул, чтобы прогнать наваждение. Хельга отпустила его руки и спросила:  
\- Ты понял, как ты можешь спасти брата?  
\- Не совсем.  
\- Ты должен родить ему ребёнка, тогда его душа станет твоей, и демон не сможет её забрать.  
\- Но Дин ужё продал её демону!  
\- Обещание тебе он дал раньше. Если ребёнок родиться, сделка с демоном будет не действительной.  
\- Но тогда я...  
\- Нет. Демон сказал: если Дин попытается его обставить, то ты умрёшь. Дин здесь не причём - до поры до времени, он ничего не будет знать.  
Сэм призадумался, а потом спросил:  
\- Это точно сработает?  
\- Да. Старая Хельга ещё ни разу не ошибалась, тебе нужно время подумать?  
Сэм мотнул головой:  
\- Нет. Я уже говорил - я готов на всё. Только как я забеременею? Как я уговорю Дина переспать со мной?  
\- Старая Хельга поможет тебе, но всё имеет цену.  
\- Я готов. Чего вы хотите?  
\- Видения. У тебя бывают видения. Я хочу их. Я заберу твой дар. Ты готов с ним проститься ради брата? Подумай, все, что тебе предстоит - тяжело. Очень.  
Сэм сглотнул комок - у него не было времени. Решение он уже принял. От его видений никакого толку, только головная боль. Он должен спасти брата. Он готов. На всё. Даже... пусть Дин его ненавидит, зато он будет жить.  
\- Я готов. Что мы должны делать?  
\- Я дам тебе зелье. Ты выпьешь его и на двенадцать часов станешь девушкой. Проведёшь с братом ночь. Забеременеешь. Это - 100%. Даже если вы будете использовать презерватив, ребенок всё равно будет зачат. А потом ты вернёшься сюда вместе с братом. Тебе будет нужна помощь. Хлоя будет рядом. Через две недели после рождения малыша или малышки вы с братом покинете меня. Демон не будет вас преследовать. Обещаю.  
\- А видения?  
Хельга улыбнулась.   
\- Пойдём. Нам нужно спешить. У нас мало времени.

1.3 Девушка с мужским сердцем.

Проснувшись утром и обнаружив отсутствие брата, Дин пришёл в бешенство. Сэм был похож на маленького мальчика, которому вдруг захотелось разобраться во всём самому. Глупая идея. Дин надеялся, что ножками братец не смог далеко уйти, но вопли, доносившиеся с улицы, полностью развеяли его сомнения - Сэм угнал машину. Что случилось такого, что совестливый и честный Сэм Винчестер пошёл на нарушение норм морали? Скорее всего, что-то очень плохое. Дин никогда бы не произнёс этого вслух, но исчезновение Сэма напугало его до дрожи. Решив отложить завтрак на потом, Дин отправился на поиски брата.  
Два дня прошли как в тумане. Следы Сэма терялись в неизвестности, Дин нервничал и не знал, что делать дальше. На исходе второго дня он остановился в небольшой забегаловке возле дороги. "Ветер перемен" - слишком пафосное для такой норы название. Дин сам не знал, что делает здесь. Что-то неудержимо влекло его, манило, словно древняя магия. За барной стойкой Дин обнаружил симпатичную брюнетку с яркими зелёными глазами, которая безуспешно пыталась отшить какого-то пьяного байкера. Дин поспешил на выручку даме, которая явно нервничала. Байкер плохо понимал намёки, поэтому Дину пришлось воздействовать на него кулаками. Слава Удаче, рядом не оказалось его дружков, иначе всё могло закончиться не так благополучно не только для Дина, но и для девушки.  
\- Спасибо. Я вам очень признательна. - девушка подарила Дину улыбку, при этом сердце старшего Винчестера ёкнуло, и он не мог избавиться от мысли, что знает эти глаза.  
\- Не стоит благодарностей. Ненавижу, когда к девушке проявляют неуважение. Я - Дин.  
\- Саманта. - Девушка слегка покраснела, а Дин чертыхнулся про себя, вспоминая о пропавшем брате. Нужно было идти дальше.   
\- Мне жаль, но я должен ехать. Рад был познакомиться с вами. Если мы когда-нибудь встретимся, я сочту за честь. - Дин встал и направился к выходу.  
\- Дин, подождите. - осторожная рука легла ему на плечо. - Я вижу, вы чем-то озабочены, может быть, я могу помочь?  
Взгляд девушки гипнотизировал, заставляя забыть обо всём. Но Дин не мог позволить себе такой роскоши, Сэм мог быть в беде, сначала он должен был найти брата, а потом может быть, он вернётся и перекинется с Самантой парой слов. В этот момент девушка прикоснулась своими губами к губам Дина, и по телу Винчестера прошла дрожь.  
\- Не думаю. Мне, правда...  
\- Дин. - снова лёгкое касание. - Я, правда, могу помочь.  
В голове у Дина словно переключился какой-то тумблер. Он жадно поцеловал девушку, прижимая её к себе. От Саманты исходило знакомое чувство уюта, безопасности, только вот Дин не мог понять, с кем ещё он так себя чувствовал. На ум приходил только Сэм.  
\- У меня номер в мотеле рядом с баром. Я приглашаю.  
Дин знал, что должен сказать нет, но не мог. Словно сознание отключилось, и сейчас последние связные мысли плавились от исходящего от девушки тепла.   
Дин смутно помнил, как они оказались в номере, как он срывал с девушки одежду и обнажился сам, как целовал её губы, шею, грудь. Брал в рот соски, заставляя выгибаться. Как входил резкими рваными толчками, стимулировал клитор, доводя до оргазма. Как сорвался сам, извергая белое семя. Дин не заметил, как латекс порвался, пропуская зачатки новой жизни внутрь женского тела. Он обессилено опустился рядом с девушкой, последний раз поцеловал её в губы и забылся сном без сновидений. Дин не видел, как женское тело меняло очертания, как хрупкая фигура превратилось в мужскую. Не видел, как Сэм с удовлетворённым вздохом устроил голову у брата на груди и уснул. Объясняться с Дином он будет завтра.

1.4 Утро нового дня.

Дин проснулся с ощущением неправильности происходящего. Словно вчера он очень много выпил, и теперь голова гудела, а события вечера покрыты пьяным туманом. Дин смутно помнил, что познакомился в баре с какой-то милой красоткой, которая просто притягивала его к себе. Странно. Сейчас она не казалась такой неотразимой. Дин повернулся на бок и подавился воздухом - рядом с ним мирно посапывал Сэм, завёрнутый только в простыню. На его шее красовался багровый засос. Дин с грохотом свалился с кровати, и Сэм проснулся. Сонно озираясь, он увидел брата и мило ему улыбнулся.  
\- Доброе утро, Дин.  
\- Доброе утро?!!! Доброе?!!! Что, чёрт возьми, вчера произошло?!  
Сэм поморщился. Вопли Дина болью отдавались в висках. Сэм понимал, что придётся всё рассказать брату, но не теперь. Только когда они вернуться к Хельге и будут в безопасности. Только когда Сем будет уверен в результате. Не раньше.  
\- Ничего такого, чего бы мы оба не хотели.  
\- Хотели?!! Сэм, ты сошёл с ума?!! Мы... трахались!  
\- Нет! И прекрати устраивать истерику. У меня от твоих воплей разболелась голова. Хватит, Дин.  
\- Нет? - Дин сбавил тон. - Тогда, что...  
\- Мы занимались любовью, Дин. Надеюсь, ты знаешь разницу?  
\- О Боже! - Дин со стоном опустил голову на руки. Он не знал, что сказать. Старший Винчестер был в панике, он никогда раньше даже представить себе не мог, что его чувства, похороненные под коркой цинизма, смогут обрести реальные черты. Они с Сэмом занимались любовью. Словно пыльным мешком по голове. Дин столько раз представлял, как это будет, мастурбируя в душе. Но теперь, когда они и, правда, сделали это... Слов не было.  
Сэм осторожно сполз с кровати и присел на корточки рядом с братом. Он взял подбородок Дина в свои ладони и заставил брата посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Дин, послушай. Я люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить. Нам остался всего один год, нам уже нечего терять и не о чем жалеть, давай проживём этот год так, как мы хотим. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти тебя, но если ничего не выйдет - мы уйдём вместе. Вчерашняя ночь была лучшей в моей жизни. Мне не с кем не было так хорошо, даже с Джес. Когда я с тобой, я чувствую себя любимым. Чувствую, что ты заботишься обо мне. Не бросай меня, Дин. Не отмахивайся от этого. Я не смогу без тебя. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Я, правда, люблю тебя, Дин. Я понял это вчера ночью, когда ты был во мне. Я не могу без тебя. - Сэм прикоснулся своими губами к губам брата. Дин вздрогнул, но потом ответил на поцелуй.   
\- Сэмми, как это случилось. Как это возможно? Ты был девушкой. Как...  
\- Ведунья. Я обратился к ней за помощью. Я больше не мог скрывать свои чувства, ты слишком много для меня значишь, я хотел разделить с тобой свою любовь. Её зовут Хельга, она очень проницательная женщина, она сказала, что если ты любишь меня, то этой ночью мы будем вместе, так и случилось. Ты любишь меня, Дин?  
\- Конечно, ведь ты мой брат!  
\- Я не об этом. Я спрошу снова. Ты любишь меня, Дин?  
\- Да... Давно. Я не знаю, как смогу дышать без тебя, Сэмми.  
Сэм обнял брата и крепко прижал к своей груди. Он чувствовал, как дрожит Дин. Он сам был взволнован. Он не мог рассказать Дину всей правды, не мог признаться в том, что сделал ради его спасения. Не потому что сомневался в брате, а потому что демон мог узнать о планах Сэма и убить их всех.  
\- Она помогла тебе просто так? Из альтруизма? Мила бабуля. - к Дину вернулся сарказм. Он понял, что случившегося не исправишь, что нельзя повернуть время вспять. И потом, Сэм был прав - у них остался только год, затем Дин уйдёт навсегда. Он всё равно попадет в ад, так какая разница, будет он счастлив или нет. Дин хотел быть счастливым и сделать счастливым Сэма, хотя бы не надолго.  
\- Нет. У всего есть своя цена.  
\- Чего она хотела? - Дин насторожился. Неужели Сэм сделал что-нибудь глупое?  
\- Видения. Хельга забрала мои ведения.  
Дин облегчённо вздохнул - он мог с этим жить.  
\- Дин. Я знаю, что ты не можешь принять то, что случилось, считая это ужасным, омерзительным. Но это не так. Любовь не может быть отвратительной. Пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня, не закрывайся.  
\- Сэмми. Я не считаю то, что между нами произошло чем-то ужасным, меня не волнует то, что скажут люди, и то, что это - ненормально. Винчестеры всегда были фриками, это у нас в крови. Меня беспокоит другое - твоя душа. Я не хочу, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне в аду. Там слишком жарко.   
Сэм улыбнулся брату:  
\- Моя душа? Не волнуйся, Дин. Моя душа мне ещё пригодиться. Я думаю, что тебе стоит познакомиться с Хельгой и её племянницей. Они - удивительные.   
\- Действительно? И что мы им скажем?  
\- Правду. Мы любим друг-друга. Хотим побыть вместе вдали от всех. Ведунья согласна уступить нам свой домик для гостей.  
\- Домик для гостей? Ты сказал, что она всего лишь ведунья.  
\- У неё много талантов. И денег.  
\- Тогда почему она живёт в такой дыре?  
\- Феллинг Рок - её дом. Здесь похоронена вся её семья. Дин, пожалуйста, давай устроим себе каникулы и согласимся на предложение Хельги. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь. Хлоя - довольно милая девушка.  
\- И чем мы заплатим? Фальшивой кредиткой?  
\- Нет. Просто будем помогать дамам по хозяйству. Дин? Ну, пожалуйста! В последнее время мы слишком много охотились. Я устал, ты - то же. Ну, Дин!  
Дин улыбнулся и поцеловал брата в губы. Это было непривычно и, вместе с тем, волшебно. Дин был счастлив впервые за долгое время. Ему было плевать, что подумают другие люди.   
\- Хорошо. Но я отказываюсь готовить! На тебе фартук будет смотреться лучше!  
Сэм засмеялся и жадно поцеловал брата.

1.5 Бескрылый ангел.

Когда братья вернулись к Хельге, их ждал сюрприз: дверь им открыла молодая женщина с тёплой приветливой улыбкой и добрыми карими глазами. Сэм догадался, что это - племянница Хельги Хлоя. Он представлял её себе не такой. Хлоя радостно их пориветсвовала:  
\- Добро пожаловать. Я очень рада, что вы приняли наше предложение. Это просто невероятно! Двадцать лет ожидания и теперь...  
Сэм улыбнулся девушке, решив про себя уточнить, о чём она говорит. Дин оказался менее тактичным.  
\- Привет. Я рад знакомству. Чрезвычайно. О каком ожидании идёт речь?  
Девушка переводила взгляд с одного Винчестера на другого, а потом спросила:  
\- Вы не знаете?  
\- Чего не знаем? - теперь даже Сэм был заинтригован, он-то думал, что всё самое невероятное уже случилось.  
\- Тетя Хельга ослепла в результате несчастного случая - молодая семья попала в автомобильную аварию, свидетелем которой стала моя тетя. В машине находился ребёнок, тетя Хельга попыталась ему помочь, ей удалось освободить мальчика, она оттащила его на безопасное расстояние, но всё равно не достаточно далеко - произошёл взрыв, тетя Хельга закрыла мальчика своим телом. Она пострадала довольно сильно, многие раны, правда зажили с течением времени, а вот зрение так и не вернулось... С тех пор, на неё иногда находит озарение, она видит будущее, правда обрывочно. Может сказать плохой человек или нет, для этого ей не нужны глаза, чувствует человеческую боль, знает ответы почти на все вопросы. Чуть больше двадцати лет назад у неё было видение: два брата, ищущие спасения, найдут его здесь. Тёте Хельге было предначертано спасти людские души, в этом смысл её жизни, поэтому мы никуда не переезжали - ждали вас.  
\- Это глупо, - заявил Дин. - Вы всю свою жизнь выстроили по шаблону. Вы подчинились сну, который мог оказаться фальшивкой! Разве это не нелепо?  
Сэм хотел остановить брата, но не успел.  
\- Нет, мой мальчик. Вера не может быть нелепой, если она не слепа. - в комнате возникла Хельга.  
\- Но разве вы не слепы?  
\- Дин! - укоризненно воскликнул Сэм.  
\- Всё хорошо, Сэм. Твой брат, наверное, забыл, что для истинной веры не нужны глаза. Я знаю, что ты будешь возражать, но твоя встреча с Роем тогда была запланирована богом, а не стечением обстоятельств. То, что произошло - ужасно. Никто не в праве решать, кому жить, а кому умереть. Но... Твой ангел - хранитель слишком силён, он связан с тобой душой и сердцем. Он последовал за тобой в бездну, когда ты покинул небесную обитель. Не сразу, но всё же последовал. Именно он явился мне почти двадцать пять лет назад и сказал, что мое дело - помогать людям. Он не мог вернуть мне зрение, но дал надежду, дал внутреннее око, чтобы я могла видеть души. Я ждала вас обоих, потому что такова была моя судьба. Я должна была умереть в ту ночь, но мне дали жизнь. Я могу творить великое дело - в этом моё предназначение. Но я слишком стара, я устала. Мне пора на покой. Лишь исполнив свою судьбу до конца, я смогу уйти.   
\- Ангел - хранитель? Вы, наверное, шутите? - Дин криво улыбнулся.   
\- Старая Хельга всё тебе откроет, мальчик, но сначала вам нужно осмотреть дом, в котором вы будете жить.  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что мы останемся?  
\- Дин, я знаю слишком много. Поверь, ты не захочешь узнать даже жалкой крохи того, что известно мне.  
Дин замолчал, стараясь понять, о чём идет речь. Сэм был зол на брата, но, в то же время понимал, что не имеет на это права. Дин находиться в темноте, ему ничего не известно о планах брата. Он - скептик, впервые встретивший Хельгу. По-другому и быть не могло. Хлоя же просто шла рядом. Она слишком хорошо помнила ту боль, которую почувствовала, открыв братьям дверь. Всю свою жизнь девушка знала, что рано или поздно они появятся в её жизни. Теперь, когда они были здесь, Хлоя поняла, что та ненависть, которая тлела в её душе, потухла навсегда. Даже если это последний год жизни её тети, старая Хельга умрёт с чувством выполненного долга. Всё остальное - неважно.   
Когда братья увидели домик для гостей, то остановились, словно налетели на невидимую преграду. Небольшой двухэтажный домик, соединенный с домом Хельги садом, смотрел на них своими светлыми окнами. Рядом был гараж, словно созданный специально для Импалы. Рядом с домом была беседка.  
\- Вот это да! - удивлённо произнёс Сэм. - Мы не можем принять ваше предложение... Это слишком великодушно.  
\- Это не благотворительность, мальчик. Ты заплатил хорошую цену. - Хельга улыбнулась Сэму. Давайте вы осмотрите дом, а потом мы будем пить чай и я вам всё расскажу. У твоего брата много вопросов.  
Внутри дом оказался таким же замечательным как и снаружи. Три комнаты, одна из которых для гостей, гостиная, столовая, кухня, библиотека и оружейная, организованная на чердаке. Винчестеры были в шоке. Здесь всё дышало уютом и роскошью. Никакого сравнения с мотелями, в которых братьям приходилось жить. Когда осмотр комнат закончился, Хлоя проводила их в дом Хельги, где, устроившись на уютном диване, все стали пить чай, с настоящим домашним вишнёвым вареньем.  
\- Этот дом достался мне от отца, я была ещё совсем девочкой, когда он умер. Мама вложила все силы, чтобы вырастить нас с братом, но жизнь была слишком сурова к ней. Когда Джозефу, отцу Хлои было четырнадцать, а мне девятнадцать, мама умерла. Это было очень тяжелое время, для нас с братом. Джозеф стал работать на шахте, а я устроилась служанкой к богатым людям. И речи не было о том, чтобы продать дом. Раньше здесь жила большая семья, но со временем остались только мы с братом. Потом и он женился и переехал в город по-соседству. Мне было слишком одиноко в доме своего детства, поэтому Джозеф построил маленький домик в саду, окружавшем наш особняк. С тех пор я живу здесь. Потом погибли Джозеф и Келли, и Хлоя стала приезжать сюда, но для двоих женщин этот дом всё равно велик. Я называю его домиком для гостей, потому что так проще по части документов. Два полноценных дома на одной территории - это слишком для Феллинг Рока. Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы жили здесь.  
\- Но почему? - всё происходящее никак не укладывалось в голове Дина. - Разве вы не хотите, чтобы дом достался Хлое?  
\- О нет! Увольте! Я не хочу жить здесь. - девушка пришла в негодование.  
\- Но почему? - теперь удивился и Сэм.  
\- Я выхожу замуж через год. Уезжаю в Вашингтон. За домом некому будет смотреть.  
\- Его можно продать?   
\- Нельзя продать то, что тебе не принадлежит.  
\- Но вы только что сказали...  
\- Мальчики. Этот дом ваш. Это всё, что вам стоит знать. Старая Хельга знает, о чём говорит.  
\- Я ничего не понимаю. - Дин встал с дивана и пару раз прошёлся по комнате.  
\- Дин, послушай меня. Через год я умру, как только исполню свой долг. Хлоя уедет и, если в доме не кто не будет жить, то особняк Феллинг Рок перейдёт в руки властям. Я этого не допущу.   
\- Особняк Феллинг Рок? Но я думал, что речь идёт о городе? - Сэм был в недоумении.   
\- Город назван в честь этого дома. Питер Рок - мой отец и основатель города. - пояснила Хельга.  
\- И каков же ваш долг? Зачем вам умирать? Что за глупость с ангелами? И зачем вам видения Сэма?  
\- Я отвечу. Начну по порядку. Про аварию вы уже слышали, так вот, мне явился ангел, который сказал, что половинка его души была изгнана в мир людей. Ангел был готов последовать за ней в этот мир, но предвидел огромные сложности через два десятка лет или больше. Мне же он дал выбор: я могу согласиться приютить двух братьев, которые полюбят друг друга и получить взамен возможность помогать людям, а могу отказаться. Я согласилась. Вы уже поняли, что братья - это вы, мальчики.   
\- А дальше?  
\- Дальше ничего нет. Нужно вернуться в прошлое. Существует небесная обитель, где живут ангелы и их души. Одну из душ за нарушение выгнали из обители. Ангел последовал за ней, но смог вырваться лишь через четыре года. Что-нибудь напоминает?  
Братья были в шоке. Дин скептически произнёс, стараясь прогнать наваждение:  
\- Пока ничего.  
\- Дин, ты - та душа, которую прогнали из небесной обители.  
\- Бред!   
\- Ты можешь мне не верить, но это так. Ты был изгнан и твой ангел последовал за тобой. Он предстал передо мной и поведал о том, что будет почти через четверть века. Я ждала вас.  
\- Это смешно. Нет никаких ангелов!  
\- Ты жил всю жизнь рядом с одним из них. Поверь мне, Дин. Ангелы существуют.  
\- Да? И кто он?  
\- Сэм. Твой брат - Сэмми.  
\- ЧТО?!  
\- Сэм - твой ангел-хранитель, а ты его душа. Когда тебя выгнали, Сэм приложил все усилия, чтобы быть вместе с тобой, ради тебя он сложил крылья, теперь вы оба - смертные и, умерев, отправитесь в рай. Или ад, но в этом я сильно сомневаюсь. Ваши души чисты.   
\- Моя душа точно попадет в ад, и раньше, чем вы думаете. - буркнул Дин.  
\- Я бы не была в этом так уверена на твоём месте. Жизнь - штука изменчивая.  
\- Значит я - ангел - хранитель Дина? Но почему?   
\- Я не была в этом уверена, но твои видения. Они - божественного происхождения, но твоё человеческое тело не могло справиться с ними. Теперь ты свободен и другие твои возможности смогут, наконец, развиваться.   
\- И ваша смерть?  
\- Спасая вас от ада, как выразился Дин, я обрету покой и смогу умереть со спокойной душой.   
\- И как вы это сделаете?  
\- Позволь мне сохранить это в тайне.

1.6 Новая жизнь.

Прошло две недели, за которые в жизни братьев многое изменилось. Дин при каждом удобном случае докучал Хельге расспросами о своём будущем и возможном избавлении от Ада, а так же старался побольше выведать, о своём прошлом. История с ангелами не давала ему покоя, но Хельга была неприклонна и отказывалась отвечать на его вопросы. Всему своё время, утверждала она, чем доводила Дина до белого каления. Сэма больше интересовал ответ на вопрос о других его способностях. Вскоре он его получил: во время спора с братом по поводу работы Сэм поднял в воздух одну из старинных ваз и разбил её об стену. При этом лишь подумав об этом! С каждым днём Сэму удавалось добиться всё большего контроля над своим даром. За две недели он достиг значительного прогресса.   
Они с Дином решили, что работать будет только Дин, а Сэм останется дома, и будет помогать Хельге и Хлое по хозяйству. Спор по этому поводу затянулся на пару дней, потому что Сэм тоже хотел работать, а Дин утверждал, что дома от него будет больше пользы, Сэм не мог с этим согласиться, но в итоге, Хлоя напомнила ему о том, что через пару месяцев ему, скорее всего, всё равно придётся уволиться, и Сэм сдался. Теперь, когда у него была куча свободного времени, он мог посвятить его любимым делам - чтению книг, общению с людьми. Так же Сэм решил научиться готовить, правда, надевать фартук он наотрез отказался, чем жутко рассмешил брата. Дин устроился в местную автомастерскую, правда с помощью Хельги, но этот факт можно было упустить, потому что, увидев, как хорошо Дин ухаживает за своей собственной машиной, Мистер Томпсон пришёл в восторг, и согласился принять Дина на работу.  
А Сэм впервые заметил, что с ним что-то происходит. Стоя перед зеркалом, он обнаружил у себя животик, который невозможно было втянуть.  
\- Ты толстеешь, братик! - заявил Дин, чмокая брата в щёку. А Сэм со смешанными чувствами стал ожидать дальнейшего развития событий.   
Дин пришёл с работы усталый, прошёл на кухню, чтобы налить себе кофе и остолбенел: он увидел Сэма, перед которым стояла большая тарелка лапши с сыром, а сверху братец намазывал повидло. Дин почувствовал, как тошнота подступает к горлу, он сглотнул и спросил:  
\- Сэмми, ты что делаешь?  
Сэм перевёл растерянный взгляд с Дина на тарелку и обратно, потом отодвинул её и вздохнул:  
\- Не знаю. Просто... мне показалось, что так будет вкуснее.  
\- Не думаю. - Дин забрал тарелку у брата и вывалил её содержимое в мусорное ведро. - По-моему, это несъедобно, Сэмми. Если ты и дальше будешь впихивать в себя всякую дрянь, то вскоре просто не сможешь застегнуть джинсы!  
Дин ожидал, что Сэм огрызнётся или, по крайней мере, отшутиться, но тот лишь опустил голову и вздохнул как-то обречённо:  
\- Ты прав, скоро я действительно не влезу в свои джинсы.  
Дин удивился и подошёл к брату, обнял его, осторожно убрал чёлку со лба.  
\- Ты чего, Сэмми?  
\- Не знаю. Просто плохой день.  
\- Опять что-то разбил? - поинтересовался Дин, теперь, когда Сэм волновался или злился, он постоянно что-нибудь разбивал или ломал. Хельга утверждала, что со временем это пройдёт, как только Сэм научится контролировать свой дар, но пока младшему Винчестеру это плохо удавалось.   
\- Да... лампу.  
\- Это не так страшно. Я куплю новую.  
\- Я снова её разобью. Зачем?  
\- Сэм, успокойся. Мы справлялись и не с такими сложностями. Всё будет отлично. Не лей слёзы и сопли.  
\- Я и не лью!  
\- Да? А чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
\- Я просто думаю о том, что вдруг нам снова придётся охотиться! И что тогда? Как я смогу помочь, если не могу сделать элементарных вещей! Я не могу управлять своей собственной силой! Как я буду тебя прикрывать?!  
\- Сэм! Твою мать! Успокойся. Раньше ты прекрасно справлялся и без дара. Что изменилось?  
"Раньше я не ждал ребёнка, о котором нужно заботиться. Не мечтал слопать целую тарелку макарон с повидлом! Не лил слёз над разбитой лампой! Вот, что изменилось!!!" - подумал Сэм, но вслух он этого, конечно, не сказал. У него не было точных гарантий, лишь совокупность признаков и какая-то внутренняя уверенность. Вот и всё. Дину же будут нужны доказательста, поэтому он решил пока ничего не говорить брату.   
\- Прости, Дин. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наверное, просто скучно, поэтому я схожу с ума. Как прошёл твой день?  
\- Наконец-то ты спросил! Сегодня к нам привезли такую красавицу, ты себе представить не можешь! Настоявший раритет...  
\- Дин? - Сэм изогнул бровь в притворном возмущении. - А как же Импала? Твоя детка будет ревновать!  
\- Нет, если ты ей не скажешь. А ты ведь ей не скажешь?  
\- Не знаю. Над этим стоит подумать.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Какова твоя цена?  
\- Сэмми! - Дин изобразил неправдоподобное возмущение, но потом игриво подмигнул брату.  
\- Я думаю, что если ты меня поцелуешь, я соглашусь сохранить твою тайну.  
\- Всего лишь поцелуй? - Дин быстро поцеловал брата в губы. - Ты дешево стоишь, братик!   
\- Не смей так говорить! Я сделал скидку... специально для тебя!  
\- Ну, раз так, то я не могу отказаться.   
Они долго и со вкусом целовались, а потом, как-то незаметно для себя оказались в спальне. Дин чувствовал возбуждение брата и, с готовностью, на него отвечал. Они разделись и принялись ласкать друг друга. Дин сходил с ума, когда Сэм был так близко-близко. Казалось, можно было раствориться друг в друге. Дин вошёл в брата и испытал удивительное чувство, словно вернулся, наконец, домой из долгого странствия. Дин чувствовал себя любимым и хотел подарить свою любовь брату. Они достигли оргазма почти одновременно, а потом долго лежали, прижавшись, друг к другу. Сэм чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Уверенность в том, что скоро их будет трое, окрепла и переросла в веру. Теперь оставалось только выбрать подходящий момент и сказать Дину.

1.7 Тест на беременность.

Дни летели за днями. Прошло уже почти два месяца с тех пор, как Сэм обратился за помощью к Хельге. Всё это время Сэму казалось, что он похож на шар для бильярда, но Хлоя и Дин в один голос утверждали, что он выдумывает. Между тем, Сэма не покидало чувство, что внутри него что-то есть. Что-то, невидимое для окружающих и известное только ему одному. Пристрастия Сэма в еде резко изменились, теперь он даже смотреть не мог на кофе, который раньше просто обжал. Так же в прошлое канули гамбургеры и картофель - фри. Сэм мог с умным видом хрустеть морковью или жевать лист капусты, словно кролик и не обращать на недоумённый взгляд брата никакого внимание. Дин смерился со странностями в поведении Сэма, объясняя это придурковатостью любимого Сэмми.   
\- Дин, я не хочу есть пасту! Это гадость!  
\- Но, Сэм... - растерялся Дин, - раньше ты её обожал!  
\- Теперь мне от неё хочется повеситься.  
...  
\- Дин, смени дезодорант! Жуткая пакость, пахнет как несвежие носки. Раньше от тебя замечательно пахло, а теперь...  
\- Сэм! Ты рехнулся? Я пользуюсь дезодорантом этой марки последние три года!  
\- Значит, твой дезодорант просрочен!  
\- Я купил новую упаковку неделю назад, Сэмми. И потом, Лори сказала, что от меня неплохо пахнет.  
\- Её показалось... Кстати, кто такая Лори? - насупился Сэм.  
\- Клиентка. У неё Sedan. Правда, старый - престарый. Попросила меня реанимировать старушку, жаль, но я ничего не смог сделать.  
\- Жаль, что не смог? - Глаза Сэма подозрительно заблестели. - Мне тоже.  
Младший Винчестер развернулся и вышел, оставив растерянного Дина, стоять посреди комнаты.  
\- Сэмми, ты чего? - Дин догнал брата и развернул его к себе лицом.   
\- Ничего. Оставь меня, Дин.  
\- Сэм? Что за истерика? Я всего лишь пошутил. Где твоё обычное урод в ответ? Сдаёшь?  
\- Иди к чёрту! - выпалил Сэм, а потом вдруг изменился в лице и прошептал: - Прости.  
\- За что? - опешил Дин.  
\- Ты из-за меня заключил сделку... и теперь... я не могу... - у Сэма по лицу заскользили слёзы.  
Дин был шокирован поведением брата, он никогда не видел, чтобы Сэм рыдал из-за глупых и резких слов. Из-за Джес, Медисон - да, но чтобы так. Конечно тогда, когда он думал, что погибнет от загадочной болезни и утянет брата за собой, он тоже позволил себе проявление эмоций. Но, в том случае, повод хотя бы был! А теперь... Дин осторожно обнял брата и прижал его к себе.  
\- Всё хорошо, Сэмми, правда. Всё хорошо.  
Сэм улыбнулся сквозь слёзы:  
\- Ты меня любишь?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Я тебя тоже... и Дин, смени дезодорант!  
... 

\- Хельга права в том, что не хочет тебе рассказывать о том, как собирается тебя спасти!  
\- Это ещё почему?  
\- Дин, не глупи. Если эта сучка узнает, что что-то затевается, она постарается всё испортить. А если не получиться, то превратит меня в труп!  
\- Замолчи, Сэмми!  
\- Но это правда. И ты знаешь, что это так.  
\- Сначала чушь, про то, что ты ангел и лишился из-за меня крыльев. Теперь игра в молчанку. Мне надоело!  
\- Может, и я тебе надоел?  
\- Может быть! - выпалил Дин и тут же заткнулся. Он не должен был этого говорить, всё что угодно, только не это. Последние два месяца были чудесными, они с братом полностью растворялись друг в друге, радовались солнцу, наслаждались нормальной жизнью. Поначалу Дину было трудно, но он смирился, а потом вошёл во вкус. Просыпаться и засыпать рядом с Сэмом было не так уж и плохо. Великолепно, если говорить правду. То, что не надо бы постоянно переезжать, умиротворяло. Даже то, что он видел каждый день одних и тех же людей вокруг, себя не раздражало, а, наоборот, дарило покой. И теперь, несколько резких слов могли испортить всё.  
\- Сем... ты же знаешь, что я так не думаю? - осторожно начал Дин, стремясь разогнать боль, затаившуюся в глазах Сэма.  
\- Я думал, что знал, Дин. Наверное, я ошибался.  
\- Это не так!  
\- А как? Последнее время ты только и делаешь, что срываешься на меня, Дин. Я знаю, что ты вправе меня ненавидеть - вредный младший братик, из-за него одни проблемы, вот и душу пришлось продать. А теперь ещё охота... Дин, если ты действительно здесь, только потому, что я тебя попросил, то тебе стоит уйти... Вернуться в мотели, в бесконечную череду шлюх, прошедших через твою кровать, монотонную картинку за окно Импалы. Забыть, про то, что у тебя есть брат и любовник. Послать всё к чёрту и просто прожигать жизнь. Ведь из-за меня тебе не долго осталось.  
Дин сам не понял, как ударил Сэма. Просто каждое слово разжигало в душе пожар: тупица, кретин, урод, чем ты думал. Вместо того, чтобы оборвать себя и заткнуть поток сознания, Дин выместил злость на том, кто был ближе всего - на Сэме. Тот даже не попытался защититься, и, когда Дин занёс руку для второго удара, лишь зачаровано следил за движениями брата. Вот тут Дина и прорвало. Он опустился на колени, схватил Сэма за рубашку и прижал к себе.  
\- Никогда не смей так думать, тупица. Я люблю тебя. Слышишь? Не смей. - Он прижимал Сэма к себе так сильно, что, казалось, что через несколько секунд закончиться кислород и ребра, прорвав кожу, появятся наружу. Но Сэм ничего не отвечал, он лишь обвил руками шею Дина и уткнулся ему в плечо.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Сэмми. Я - кретин и сукин сын, знаю. Я не достоин тебя, но так получилось, что ты всё, что у меня есть. Я тебя не отдам, Сэмми, ни за что. Вцеплюсь зубами в горло, но не отдам. Мне плевать, что это по-свински. Ты - мой. Не смей даже думать, что я тебя не люблю. Не смей.  
Так они и сидели, а потом Сэм заснул и Дин с большим трудом унёс его в спальню, где устроил на кровати. Лицо Сэма было очень мирным, и старший Винчестер даже представить себе не мог, как расстанется с ним, когда истечёт отведённый год.  
Утро вышло мрачным, Дин проспал, но старался не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить брата. Но сегодня Дин напоминал слона в посудной лавке, поэтому, когда пытался засунуть ногу в штанину, смахнул часы, и они со стуком упали на пол. Сэм проснулся и застонал. Где-то в животе, французы праздновали революцию. Почувствовав, как тошнота подступает к горлу, Сэм рванулся с кровати в ванную. Склонившись над унитазом, Сэм потерял всё, что съел вечером. Дин, забыв про всё на свете, взволновано наблюдал за братом.  
\- Что случилось, Сэмми? - требовательно спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, наверное, съел что-то не то.  
\- Умойся и ложись, надеюсь, что к вечеру тебе станет лучше.   
\- Надеюсь.  
Сэму действительно стало лучше, только на следующее утро всё повторилось. Тошнота, рвота и Дин, готовый сделать что угодно, лишь бы это прекратить. На четвёртый день Дин начал волноваться.  
\- Ты должен сходить к врачу, Сэмми. Это не нормально.  
\- В нашей жизни ничего не бывает нормально, Дин.  
\- Я серьёзно.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Дин, я разговаривал с Хлоей вчера. Она сказала, что повода для паники нет.  
\- Она акушер - гинеколог!   
\- Это что-то меняет?  
\- СЭМ!  
\- Хорошо, я поговорю с Хельгой. Она должна знать, что со мной не так.  
На самом деле, Сэм прекрасно понимал, в чём дело. Теперь он был абсолютно уверен, что ждёт ребёнка, но хотел избежать нудной процедуры убеждения Дина. Поэтому, решил до вечера промолчать.  
Когда Дин ушёл на работу, злой, потому что ему так и не удалось уговорить Сэма сходить к врачу, младший Винчестер отправился на поиски Хлои.  
\- Что случилось, Сэмми? - девушка тепло ему улыбнулась и усадила за стол, пододвигая чашку с чаем.  
\- Я не думаю, что это просто несварение.  
\- Твоё утреннее недомогание повторилось?  
\- Оно длиться уже почти неделю.  
\- Это хороший признак. Что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Мне кажется, что у меня есть живот. Он появился на вторую- третью неделю.  
\- Это слишком рано, я говорю тебе, что ты преувеличиваешь, Сэм.  
\- Нет. У меня всегда был плоский упругий живот. А теперь я не могу его втянуть. И потом, это странное чувство, что внутри меня есть что-то крохотное, родное.   
\- Продолжай.  
\- Я стал есть всякую гадость.  
\- Я бы так не сказала. Овощи и фрукты полезны для организма. А фаст-фуд, наоборот, забивает артерии. Но лапша с повидлом... Я думаю, ты прав.  
\- И мы с Дином поругались из-за его дезодоранта. Меня сводил с ума его запах. И я стал очень... чувствительным. Это раздражает. И потом... - Сэм смутился.  
\- Что-то ещё?  
\- Это - личное...  
\- Сэм. Я - врач! Не журналист, пишущий историю о первом беременном мужчине на Земле! Что ещё?  
\- Моя грудь...  
\- Грудь?  
\- Мне неприятно, когда Дин до неё дотрагивается.  
\- Нда. - Хлоя улыбнулась. - По всем признакам, ты - беременный, но чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным, нужно сделать тест.  
\- И если он окажется положительным?  
\- И если?  
\- Он будет положительным. Как я смогу выносить ребёнка? Где он будет развиваться? Я же - мужчина!  
\- Сэм, успокойся. Моя тетя уже делала нечто подобное. Если бы был просто беременным мужчиной, я была бы очень удивлена, но здесь замешано колдовство, поэтому удивляться не приходится.  
\- И всё же?  
\- Ты был девушкой в момент зачатия, разве не так?   
Сэм покраснел:  
\- Ну да.  
\- В этом всё и дело, твой организм на время преобразовался, а когда пошёл обратный процесс, то кое-что осталось. Матка, например.  
\- Матка? Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня есть матка?  
\- Да. А ты как думал. Ребёнок завёлся у тебя в желудке? Не смеши меня, Сэм.   
\- Но почему...  
\- Это временно, Сэм. После рождения ребёнка организм растворит все ненужные органы.   
\- Растворит?  
\- Да. Ты - мужчина, и у тебя в природе не заложено иметь детей. Но сейчас это возможно. После того, как малыш появиться на свет, матка раствориться. Правда, сначала она будет отторгаться организмом, поэтому возможны кровотечения, которые очень опасны. После операции ты должен будешь беречь себя. Хотя бы неделю-две. Это серьёзно, Сэм.  
\- Операции?  
\- Кесарево сечение. Другого способа я не знаю. Твоя матка ни с чем не связана, ребёнок просто не найдёт выход.   
Сэм сглотнул, а потом спросил:  
\- Хлоя. Ты не могла бы купить тест для меня. Будет довольно странно, если я появлюсь с такой просьбой в аптеке.  
\- Конечно. Когда ты планируешь сказать Дину?  
\- Сегодня. Но только часть правды. Всё остальное он узнает потом.  
Хлоя лишь кивнула.  
Когда девушка вернулась, Сэм забрал коробку и закрылся в ванной. Спустя указанное время он уставился на заветный тест. Две полоски. Сэм почувствовал, что не может пошевелиться. Это не было новостью, Сэм был уверен, что ждёт ребёнка уже на вторую неделю, правда не мог объяснить откуда. Теперь же, когда всё это стало слишком реальным, придётся сказать Дину. Сэм примерно представлял, что тот скажет. И ошибся.  
Когда Дин пришёл с работы, Сэм усадил его на диван и сказал о том, что должен сообщить брату что-то очень важное. Дин подумал, что Сэм разговаривал с Хельгой и выяснил что-то ужасное, поэтому он внутренне напрягся, стараясь не показать своего волнения. Но он всё равно не был готов, к тому, что сообщил ему Сэм. Когда младший закончил говорить, в комнате наступила мёртвая тишина. Такая, что можно было услышать, как идут часы на руке у Дина. Потом Дин засмеялся и бросил:  
\- Отличная шутка, Сэмми.  
\- Я не шучу.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Дин, я абсолютно серьёзно. Вот - Сэм протянул брату тест. Дин осторожно взял его, словно это была бомба замедленного действия, и посмотрел.  
\- И что это значит?  
\- Это значит, что у нас будет ребёнок.  
\- Сэм. Это уже не смешно. Хватит.  
\- Дин! Я говорю, правду. Что я ещё должен сказать, чтобы ты поверил?  
\- Просто заткнись.  
\- Дин...  
\- Я сказал, замолчи, Сэмми.  
\- Дин! Я. Говорю. Правду.  
\- Замолчи!  
Сэм вздрогнул и, опешив, уставился на брата. Конечно, он понимал, что будет сложно, но он и представить себе не мог, что Дин отреагирует так. На крик, в комнату осторожно заглянула Хлоя и спросила:  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Ничего. - отчеканил Дин. - Просто у моего брата дурацкое чувство юмора.  
Он встал и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Сэм побелел как мел, ему было сложно дышать. Хлоя присела рядом.  
\- Ты сказал ему?  
\- Да. Как видишь.  
\- Сэмми, я уверена, что он...  
\- Хлоя, всё в порядке. Правда. Я должен был этого ожидать.   
Девушка кивнула и вышла вслед за Дином, а Сэм поднялся на ватных ногах и пошёл в их с Дином спальню. Вернее в комнату, которая когда-то была их с Дином спальней. Сэм понимал, что Дин имеет право не верить. Это было больно, но терпимо. Сэм должен был быть сильным. По-другому нельзя. Младший Винчестер стал собирать вещи. Он сам воспитает ребёнка. Сам выносит его. Один. Когда придёт время, он вернётся сюда. Хлоя сделает операцию. Всё будет хорошо. Но пока он должен уйти. Сэм не слышал, как Дин и Хлоя разговаривали внизу.  
\- Это смешно. Так не бывает!  
\- Дин, ты сделал ему больно.  
\- Это не твоё дело!  
-Нет. Моё. Если речь идёт о здоровье моего пациента.  
Эта фраза вернула Дина в реальность. Он оборвал себя на полу слове и стал хватать ртом воздух.   
\- Так это правда?  
\- Дин. Ты действительно думаешь, что Сэм стал бы так шутить. Вспомни последние два месяца. Мнимый живот, лапша с повидлом, слезы из-за разбитой лампы, тошнота и рвота по утрам, наконец. Ты всё ещё думаешь, что он тебя разыгрывает?  
\- О Боже! - Дин побелел. - Что я натворил.  
\- Пока ничего. Но если ты и дальше будешь вести себя как дерьмо, то потеряешь Сэма и ребёнка. Твой брат не один виноват в том, что случилось. Для секса нужны двое!  
\- Чёрт! Я не могу поверить.  
\- В этом твоя проблема, Дин Винчестер, тебе не хватает веры.  
Дин обернулся. Рядом с ним, бесшумно, как обычно, возникла Хельга. Она укоризненно качала головой.  
\- Что бы вы сделали на моём месте? Мой брат говорит мне, что у НАС БУДЕТ РЕБЁНОК!  
\- Я слепа, но не глуха. Дин. Зачем же так кричать?  
\- Я... этого не может быть.  
\- Дин, Дин, Дин. Ты каждый день, на протяжении двадцати четырёх лет сталкивался с таким, о существовании чего многие даже не догадываются. Разве так сложно допустить, что любовь может создать ребёнка? Особенно, когда имеешь дело с колдовством.  
\- Вы имеете к этому какое-то отношение?  
\- Почти никакого. Я лишь дала Сэму шанс, превратив его в девушку на время. Остальное вы сделали сами.  
\- Сэм знал, что у заклинания будут такие последствия?  
\- Кто говорил о заклинании. Это было зелье.  
\- Какая разница?  
\- Большая. Материя сильнее слова, хоть многие колдуны и ведьмы утверждают, что это не так. И, отвечая на твой вопрос: возможно. Я не знаю точно. Тебе лучше спросить у Сэма.  
\- И поскорее, - вставила Хлоя, - ты причинил ему сильную боль.  
\- Вот дерьмо!  
\- Именно, Дин.   
Дин развернулся на пятках и поспешил в комнату, где он оставил Сэма. Там никого не было. Их спальня тоже была пуста. Дину стало страшно. Теперь, когда Сэм был в положении, он ещё сильнее, чем прежде нуждался в защите. Дин представить себе не мог, что случится, если он потеряет брата, любовника и их малыша, по собственной глупости. Это было не мыслимо. Дин знал, как сильно Сэм хотел иметь семью. Дин то же. Но, как и полагается старшему брату, никогда не говорил о своих слабостях. Когда Сэм рассказал свою новость, Дин струсил. Он и представить себе не мог, что теперь, когда ему осталось жить чуть меньше года, судьба преподнесет ему такой сюрприз. Он подумал, что Сэм издевается над ним, каким-то образом догадавшись о желании Дина. Вот теперь и расхлёбывай! На ночном столике он обнаружил вырванный из блокнота лист бумаги: мне жаль, что ты не рад нашему ребёнку, Дин. Я говорю правду. Разве бы я смог так над тобой пошутить? Это жестоко. Я справлюсь сам, не волнуйся. Тебе больше не придётся за мной присматривать. Я - взрослый мальчик. Я позабочусь о себе. И, Дин, я тебя люблю. Мы тебя любим. Твой Семми.  
Дин до одури сжал бумагу в ладони, так что ногти оставили на коже кровавые полумесяцы.   
\- Не глупи, Сэмми. Я найду вас. Я повёл себя как последняя сволочь, но я - эгоист. Я не расстаюсь с тем, что считаю своим. Я заслуживаю второй шанс. Я больше не подведу вас. Я люблю вас, черт. И я вас найду.   
Дин схватил куртку и отправился на поиски Сэма.

1.8 Мёртвое озеро - мёртвые дети.

Сэм остановился в небольшом придорожном мотеле, не далеко от города, который покинул. Он надеялся, что у Дина хватит благоразумия, и он не будет его искать. Теперь Сэм сидел в кафе и размышлял о том, что ему делать дальше. Нужно было определиться с тем, где он будет жить. Постоянное перемещение с места на место его не устраивало - это могло плохо отразиться на ребёнке. Сэм надеялся, что сможет найти недорогое уединённое жильё и устроиться на работу. Но прошло уже три дня, а подходящий вариант всё не находился. Сэм начинал подумывать о возвращении к Хельге, но каждый раз обрывал себя - там ему сейчас нечего было делать. Симпатичная официантка подошла к его столику и спрасила, не хочет ли он ещё чего-нибудь. Сэм поблагодарил её и заказал ещё чая. В это время он услышал разговор двух молодых женщин за соседним столиком.  
\- Её нашли мёртвой!  
\- Не может быть!  
\- Я тебе говорю. У неё был вспорот живот... кровь... дикое животное.  
Сэму стало плохо, и он поспешил выйти, так и не дождавшись заказанного чая, лишь оплатив счёт. Сэм никак не ожидал, что столкнётся с чем-то подобным. При одной мысли о несчастной погибшей девушке ему хотелось избавиться от содержимого своего желудка. У входа в кафе стаял маленький оборванный мальчик, который размахивал свежим номером газеты и что-то кричал. Из-за шума в ушах, Сэм не мог разобрать, о чём идет речь, но фото говорило само за себя: красивая мёртвая девушка, лежащая в луже крови, на заднем плане чудесное голубое озеро. Даже не верилось, что рядом с таким волшебным местом могло произойти что-то подобное. Сэм сглотнул и купил у оборванца номер, когда же тот попытался вернуть сдачу, Сэм улыбнулся мальчишке и мотнул головой. У младшего Винчестера не было лишних денег, но он, пока не умирал с голоду, а мальчишке, похоже приходилось туго.  
Вернувшись в номер, Сэм внимательно изучил статью. Легче от этого не стало: за последний месяц погибло девять молодых девушек. Все - на Мёртвом озере, так называлось это живописное местечко. Им распарывали живот и оставляли истекать кровью. Никто их криков не слышал, а тела находили утром. На лице каждой застывала маска боли и отчаяния. Почти за каждой тянулась кровавая дорожка, словно несчастная пыталась уползти от своей смерти. Но больше всего Сэма ужаснул тот факт, что все они были беременны. Две - около двух месяцев, одна на девятом, четыре - между пятью и шестью и одна - около семи. Выдвинули гипотезу о маньяке-извращенце, который получал садистское удовольствие от жуткой пытки. Одна лишь странность - все зародыши были извлечены, именно по этому живот жертв был распорот. Сэма чуть не вырвало. Каким уродом и извращенцем нужно было быть, чтобы вырезать из тела матери ещё не родившихся детей? Похоже, было, что это что-то сверхъестественное. Сэм опустил голову на руки. Он не знал, что ему делать. Оставить всё как есть? Сделать вид, что никогда не видел этой статьи? Претвориться, что не заметил? Он не мог так поступить. Маленькие невинные существа, ещё даже не успевшие прийти в этот мир, их матери, обезумевшие от боли, страха, отчаяния. Если он закроет на это глаза, то неизвестно, сколько беременных женщин ещё погибнет. Сбросить Дину координаты? Старший обязательно примчиться, но вот имел ли Сэм на это право? Ответа почему-то не было. Уже три дня он прятался от возможного преследования Дина. Три дня. Немного. Но что дальше? Сэм встал и направился в ванную, где умылся холодной водой и уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. Что ему делать? Он не мог оставить это дело - слишком велика цена, но и рисковать своим ребенком он тоже не мог. Вот дерьмо!  
Сэм обшарил всю сеть, но так ничего и не нашёл. Ни слова о нечисти, которая вырезает не родившихся детей. Ничего. Теперь бы здорово пригодился дневник отца, но Сэм не взял его, посчитав, что Дину он будет нужнее. Сэм ведь не планировал охотиться, а Дин наверняка вернулся к своему любимому занятию, после того, как Сэм ушёл. Младшему Винчестеру этот выбор дался нелегко, но он решил, что обязан найти способ избавить озеро от жестокого убийцы. Просто нужно быть очень осторожным. Вот только ничего подходящего он не нашёл. Оставалось только одно, найти библиотеку и узнать, если там архив.  
Архив был. Милая девушка с радостью согласилась помочь Сэму и перерыла вместе с ним все папки, пока не нашла то, что ему было нужно. При этом она отчаянно с ним флиртовала, но Сэм сделал вид, что не замечает этого. У него и без того было слишком много проблем.   
Нужная статья в газете за 1953 год, обнаружилась почти на самом низу, в папке с надписью "Громкие убийства" да уж, как в полицейском архиве.   
54 года назад Гарри Осборн застрелил свою беременную жену Рейчел, после того как застукал её с любовником. Тело он утопил в озере, там, где раньше была лодочная станция. На момент убийства там была только полуразрушенная прокатная будка. Обстоятельства преступления выяснили только через три месяца после случившегося. Власти несколько раз пытались поднять тело Рейчел со дна, но каждый раз в последний момент что-то срывалось. Администрация города решила, что это место проклято, не зря же оно носило говорящее название - мёртвое и оставило всё как есть. С тех пор, раз в год на озере происходят странный убийства. Это уже в другой газете. Кто-то грешит на сетку, кто-то обвиняет маньяка - долгожителя, а кто-то верит, что это призрак Рейчел мстит тем девушкам, которым выпала возможность испытать радость материнства, ведь муж лишил её такой возможности. Сэм был склонен согласиться с таким утверждением. Вот только... Как сжечь кости, если они на дне озера?  
Сэм осмотрелся вокруг. Стояла чудесная погода, луна отражалась в спокойной глади озера. Даже не верилось, что здесь обитает чудовище, слишком тихо. Сэм подошел к тому месту, где когда-то была лодочная станция, и посмотрел в воду. Нужно было нырнуть и достать кости. Оставалось только надеяться, что Рейчел не вознамериться навесить свои останки именно в том момент, когда Сэм будет их доставать. Утешала лишь мысль, что у него с собой оружие, заряженное солью и серебреный нож. Утешало, но слабо. Дин бы сказал, что он сошёл с ума, но Дина здесь не было. Сэм нырнул.  
Вода была прозрачная и пропускала лунный свет, но всё равно Сэм с трудом что-либо различал. Днём искать было бы гораздо проще, но на озере часто бывали люди, Сэм не хотел рисковать чьими-либо жизнями. Только своей. Он достал фонарик - подарок Дина, чудо техники работало под водой, и осветил дно. Ничего. Сэм почувствовал, что защипало легкие - ещё немного и нужно будет всплывать. В этот момент что-то огромное схватило его и потащило из воды. Его вышвырнуло на берег, Сэм упал на спину и поморщился от боли. А когда смог сфокусировать взгляд, то чуть не взвыл от ужаса, такого монстра он в своей жизни ещё не встречал, огромная, вся в шишках и струпьях голова, глаза на выкате, острые зубы, щупальца вместо рук. Одна из них стала подбираться к Сэму. Парень схватил нож и резанул отвратительную плоть. Монстр зашипел и обвил ногу Сэма другой щупальцой. Третьей же, он выхватил нож из рук Сэма.  
\- Есть... хочу есть...  
От этих слов Сэм чуть не завопил во всю силу своих лёгких. Он ошибся! Ошибся! Это не Рейчел. Она не мстила. Этот монстр не вырезал детей... он их ел! Адреналин закипел у Сэма в крови. Он попытался вырваться из хватки монстра, но у него ничего не получалось. Образина подтягивала его к себе и хрипела:  
\- Есть...  
Сэму стало страшно. Он постарался достать оружие, но чудовище опередило его. Щупальца больно выкрутила руку, отбрасывая пистолет. Сэм был беспомощен. Он потеряет ребёнка. Потеряет! В эту секунду произошла странная вещь. Раздался хлопок, и Сэм оказался обрызган слизью с ног до головы. Чудовище пропало. Сэм кое-как поднялся на ноги и огляделся. У самого берега он заметил белую фигуру. Девушка. Призрак. Рейчел! На него смотрело грустное молодое лицо с фотографии в газете.   
\- Осторожно! Он сейчас...  
\- Что? - Сэм не ожидал, что призрак постарается ему помочь.  
\- Берегись!  
Но было поздно. Щупальца снова схватила его. Сем увидел, как комки слизи собираются в уродливую форму. Монстр был цел! Это ещё что такое?   
\- Отпусти его. Послушай, ты отомстил. Отпусти его. - умоляла Рейчел.  
\- Нет. - прохрипело чудовище. - Есть...  
\- Послушай леди, урод. Отпусти моего брата!  
Раздался выстрел, и Сэм вновь оказался обрызган какой-то гадостью.   
\- Сожгите его. Сожгите! Иначе, он материализуется вновь!  
Сэму не стоило говорить дважды. Когда обезглавленное тело, облитое бензином, загорелось, Сэм повернулся к брату.  
\- Дин?  
\- А ты кого ожидал увидеть? Анжелину Джоли?  
\- Дин! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Тебя спасаю, дубина.  
\- Но...  
\- Потом поговорим, сначала нужно позаботиться о леди.  
Теперь Сэм вспомнил о Рейчел. Она все ешё стаяла возле озера. По лицу её скользили слезы.  
\- Наконец-то. Боже. Спасибо. Наконец-то.  
\- Мне жаль, но я не могу найти кости.  
\- Они не здесь.  
\- А где?  
\- Под самой станцией. Там камень.  
\- Вот чёрт! - выругался Дин.  
\- Их нужно достать. Я...  
\- Нет уж, Сэм. Утешать дам - твоя сфера. Я найду кости.  
\- Но, Дин...  
\- Хватит. Я и так хочу тебя придушить, братец. Не давай мне лишний повод.  
Сэм насупился, но позволил брату нырнуть. Потом он обратился к Рейчел.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я ему не изменяла! Он был монстром! Не хотел иметь детей. Когда я узнала, что беременна, то обратилась за помощью к другу. Но он узнал. Он сначала убил моего ребёнка, а потом и меня. Спрятал кости здесь, что бы я не смогла уйти. Но... Его наказал Бог. Или Дьявол. Он умер, пытаясь спрятать моё тело. Его нашли. Вот только хоронить не стали. Сбросили обратно в озеро. И он превратился... в Химеру.  
\- Химеру?  
\- Чудовище, которое удовлетворяло свой голод, питаясь не родившимися детьми. Он заманивал женщин на берег озера и убивал. Медленно. Он ел детей у них на глазах! Я пыталась предупредить, но они меня боялись. Может больше чем его.  
\- Но меня он не заманивал.  
\- Зачем? Ты сам пришёл.  
В это время появился Дин. Он тяжело дышал, и что-то держал в руках. Это были кости Рейчел, завётнутые в полусгнивший брезент. Когда они горели, девушка улыбалась. Она, наконец, могла покинуть свою красочную тюрьму.   
Когда кости догорели, Сэм спросил:  
\- Как ты меня нашёл?  
Дин нахмурился:  
\- Ты - идиот, Сэм. Полный. Ты мог погубить нашего ребёнка!  
Сэм удивлённо хлопал глазами.  
\- Ты мне не поверил!  
\- А ты бы поверил?  
\- И что тебя переубедило?  
\- Хлоя. Она знала?  
\- Догадывалась. Когда я сделал тест, то узнал наверняка.  
\- Ты совсем ума лишился. Вот урод. Охренеть. Сэм, ты мог убить нашего ребёнка. Ты это понимаешь?  
\- А какая тебе разница?  
\- Сэм. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя ударил? Не идиотничай. Речь идёт о нашем ребёнке. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь?  
\- Именно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался со мной только из-за ребёнка...  
\- Ты не имеешь права так говорить. Я - его отец. Я не позволю тебе уйти. Это и мой ребёнок. Я хочу быть его отцом. Ты понял, Сэм?   
\- Значит, теперь ты так заговорил?  
\- Сэм. Садись в машину.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я сказал...  
\- Мне плевать.  
\- Зря.  
\- Дин, я не собираюсь делать то, что ты мне говоришь!  
\- Зря - повторил Дин и толкнул брата в озеро. Сэм тут же вынырнул и с проклятьями начал выбираться на берег.  
\- Дин! Совсем с катушек слетел?  
Дин помог брату, и толкнул его в сторону машины.  
\- Остыл? Мозги на место встали? А теперь слушай меня. Ты никуда не пойдёшь. Идиот. Я был оглушён. Я просто такого не ожидал. Слушай внимательно, Сэм, потому что я не собираюсь говорить это снова. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю нашего ребёнка. Точка. Мы возвращаемся к Хельге. На, переоденься, а то простынешь.  
Дин протянул брату сухую рубашку и джинсы. Сэм улыбнулся и стал снимать мокрую одежду.  
\- Запасливый. Или ты планировал искупаться?  
\- Быстрее Сэм. Я опоздаю на работу. Я и так уже три дня пропустил. Мистер Томсон будет в гневе. Надеюсь, Хельга его предупредила.  
Сэм усмехнулся и сел рядом с братом на переднее сиденье.  
\- Ты так и не сказал, как меня нашёл.  
\- Хельга.  
\- Что, Хельга?  
Дин выразительно посмотрел на брата и завёл машину.  
\- Я тебя искал. Но не мог найти. Ты как сквозь землю провалился. Я разговаривал с администратором очередного мотеля, когда она мне позвонила. Сказала, что мне лучше поспешить на озеро. Что ты задумал какую-то глупость и мне следует тебя выпороть. Я решил последовать совету.  
\- Во время.  
\- Я тоже так думаю.  
Сэм немного помолчал, а потом прошептал:  
\- Спасибо, Дин.  
\- Не за что. Это же моя работа. - последовал ответ.  
\- Значит мир?  
\- Сэм, сколько тебе? Пять?  
\- Нет, просто хочу убедиться.  
Дин, не останавливая машину, наклонил голову и поцеловал Сэма в губы. Жадно, словно пытался выпить его душу. Властно, требовательно. Одной рукой он прижал Сэма к себе, другой продолжал держать руль. От поцелуя их отвлёк бешеный сигнал встречной машины. Дин усмехнулся и вернул внимание на дорогу.  
\- Убедительно?  
\- Да. - Сэм тоже улыбался.  
Они какое-то время ехали молча, а потом Сем сообщил.  
\- Дин, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.  
Дин вздёрнул бровь.  
\- Там на озере... когда монстр пытался съесть нашего ребёнка... я взмахнул рукой... и...  
\- И? - повторил за братом Дин.  
\- И... он взорвался.  
\- Твою мать! - от удивления Дин резко нажал на тормоза и Импала остановилась. - Твою мать!

1.9 Миссис Винчестер.

\- Ты взорвал призрака?- Хлоя отложила в сторону книгу, которую читала до этого, и удивлённо посмотрела на Сэма.  
\- Похоже на то. - Сэм и сам не знал, что сказать по этому поводу.  
\- Превосходно. Сначала ты ломал вещи, передвигая их по дому. Теперь ты будешь их взрывать? Сэм Винчестер, только попробуй сотворить нечто подобное, и я отхлещу тебя кухонным полотенцем!   
\- Только через мой труп, леди. - Вмешался Дин. - Хотя, скорее всего, это будет ваш труп.  
Хлоя удивлённо вздёрнула бровь, а Сэм возмущённо закричал:  
\- Дин!  
\- Что? - невинно посмотрел на брата Дин. - Это была всего лишь шутка.  
\- Я рада, что с чувством юмора у тебя всё впорядке. - Хлоя встала с дивана и подошла к книжному шкафу. Сняв с полки какой-то толстый том, она вернулась к братьям. - Но всё довольно серьёзно. Если Сэм не научится контролировать свои силы, то у нас появятся серьёзные проблемы. Сэм взорвал призрака. Что помешает ему взорвать меня или тебя? - Хлоя в упор посмотрела на Дина.  
\- Хлоя. Что бы ни произошло, я знаю, что Сэм справиться. Не может быть и речи о том, что он причинит кому-то вред.  
\- Специально, нет. А если это выйдет случайно?  
\- Исключено.  
\- Смотри. - Хлоя открыла книгу на нужной странице. - Пирокинез - явление редкое, но чрезвычайно опасное. По своей разрушительной силе сравнимо, разве что с цунами...  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь.  
\- Нет. Послушай меня. Пирокинетик, достигнувший пика своих возможностей, с состоянии взорвать целое здание одним взмахом руки!  
\- Овощную палатку?  
\- Дин. Я серьёзно. Речь идет о здании суда. Центральной библиотеке. Небоскрёб, если очень постараться. Такой случай уже был...  
\- Мне плевать!  
\- Ей вы, оба! Прекратите вести себя так, будто меня здесь нет! - разозлился Сэм, который до этого просто следил за ходом беседы. - Вы меня раздражаете. Хватит.  
\- Сэм. Ты должен быть очень осторожен.  
\- Думаешь, я этого не знаю, Хлоя? Я сам не в восторге. Что, если я причиню вред кому-нибудь из вас? Или тех, с кем общаюсь? Что если я причиню вред своему ребёнку? Я боюсь, но в то же время знаю, что ничего не могу изменить, поэтому стараюсь держать себя в руках! Глупо строить догадки. Если бы да кабы. Идиотство. Я научись управлять этим, если не смогу избавиться от этого подарка.  
\- Нельзя избавиться от того, что у тебя в крови.  
\- Тётя Хельга!  
\- Что такое, Хлоя? Ты, как никто, знаешь, что это правда. - сказала, Хельга, присаживаясь на диван рядом с племянницей. Братья уже привыкли к тому, что ведунья имеет привычку неожиданно встревать в разговор, появляясь, словно из воздуха, поэтому они не удивились, когда Хельга возникла за их спинами.  
\- Хельга, вы знаете, что случилось с Сэмом?  
\- Знаю.  
\- Можете рассказать?  
\- Вы оба уверены, что хотите знать?  
Братья переглянулись и одновременно кивнули головами.  
\- Тогда слушайте. Ангелы очень сильны. Их способности многогранны, но когда ангела лишают крыльев, он перерождается на земле в обычной семье. Начинает жизнь заново, шаг за шагом. Но его силы никуда не исчезают, они дремлют. На них накладывают печать, чтобы ангел не мог воспользоваться ими вновь. Твои видения - и есть та самая печать. Забрав их, я сняла печать, и твои способности начали развиваться. Постепенно, одна за другой.  
\- Может произойти что-то ещё в этом духе?  
\- Кто знает. Однажды, ты можешь научиться летать, если захочешь.  
Сэм призадумался, его беспокоил один момент.  
\- Я могу причинить вред...  
\- Нет. - оборвала его Хельга. - Твои силы имеют светлые корни. Ты никогда не причинишь вред людям. Даже случайно. Для того чтобы преодолеть свою природу и встать на сторону зла, тебе потребуются годы, может быть десятилетия.   
\- Но Желтоглазый...  
\- Глупый демон. Он расплатился за свою самоуверенность.  
\- О чём вы говорите?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что в своих скачках он поставил на тебя. Не просто так. Когда ангел теряет крылья, с неба падает звезда. Тогда всем становиться известно о том, что случилось, даже демонам. Желтоглазый, как вы его зовёте, хотел развязать войну, но для этого ему нужен был лидер, который смог бы повести за собой армию демонов. Падший ангел - самая подходящая кандидатура. Он так думал и ошибся. При других обстоятельствах у него могло бы что-то получиться, но не в этой ситуации. Сэм, ты сложил крылья, потому что хотел быть вместе с Дином, а Желтоглазый в своей игре поставил на смерть твоего брата. Неразумный ход. С самого начала это была глупая игра, капнул крови на ангела и стал ждать, когда бескрылый перейдёт на его сторону. Не дождался. Ангел сильнее любого демона, даже без крыльев и сил. Сэм последовал бы за ним только по своей воле, но назвать доброй волей процесс обращения, который демон производил над невинными детьми, невозможно. Сэм не превратился во зло, как многие другие, потому что никогда бы им не стал.  
\- Почему? Другие одарённые дети...  
\- Сэм. Их сила исходила от демона. Твоя сила - от твоей души. Твои способности связаны с Небом, конечно. Ангелы - дети неба. Но сама их сила идёт из души.  
\- Но Желтоглазый сказал...  
\- Он тебе соврал, Сэм. Самым банальным образом. Ты был исключением из правил. Да, демон мог наделить тебя видениями, но этого не случилось. Твои видения другого рода - они печать, замок, чтобы сдержать твои способности внутри тебя. Печати ставит архангел, а не жалкий демон, твои силы идут из души, а не от глупого вредителя.  
\- Из души? Дин дает мне силы? - спросил Сэм.  
\- Умный мальчик. - улыбнулась Хельга, а Хлоя тихо засмеялась, наблюдая за недоумением, которое отражалось в тот момент на лице Дина.  
\- Я даю Сэму силы? Вы уверены, что не пьёте на ночь ничего крепче кофе?  
\- Дин, ты многого ещё не знаешь, но пройдёт время, и ты всё поймёшь.  
\- Отлично. И что мне делать до этого? Блуждать во тьме? - с ехидной улыбкой спросил Дин. - Давайте на секунду предположим, что Сэм бы не сбежал из этой, как её, Небесной обители вслед за мной. Откуда бы он тогда брал свои силы?  
\- Души бессмертны, Дин. Неважно, на Земле они или на Небе. Ангел связан со своей душой, неразрывно. Сэм последовал за тобой по другой причине.  
\- По какой?  
\- По той же, по которой тебя выгнали с Небес.  
\- Да? И что это?  
Хельга замолчала, а потом встала с дивана и направилась в свою спальню. Чёрный пёс, словно тень следовал за ней.  
\- Я устала. Мне нужно прилечь.  
\- Хельга. Скажите. - потребовал Дин.  
\- Ещё слишком рано.   
Ведунья скрылась в своей комнате, а Дин от расстройства пнул стул.  
\- И что он тебе сделал? - поинтересовалась Хлоя.  
\- Отстань.  
\- Спасибо, Винчестер. Ты умеешь быть вежливым.  
\- Хлоя, извини его, он просто устал оттого, что Хельга отмалчивается, когда он задаёт вопросы.  
\- Сэм. По-моему, на сегодня моя тётя сказала достаточно. Ты так не думаешь?  
Не получив ответ на свой вопрос Хлоя ушла. Дин сел на диван и обхватил голову руками. Он был зол. Очень. Но старался сдержать свои чувства. Сейчас не время было устраивать истерику. Этому дому хватит тех, что закатывает Сэм.   
Сэм присел рядом с братом, убрал руки от лица Дина и заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Рано или поздно она всё расскажет.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Тогда в чём дело?  
\- Сам не могу понять. Просто устал, наверное.   
Сэм улыбнулся брату.  
\- Ты был прав.  
\- Да? - хитро улыбнулся Дин. - Я знал.  
\- Да, ты знал, что я не зло. И никогда им не стану. Теперь я уверен.  
\- Почему?  
\- Разве ангел, даже падший, может стать злым? - улыбнулся Сэм.  
Дин ответил улыбкой на улыбку.  
\- Хоть какая-то польза от этой истории. - Потом он бросил взгляд на часы и вскочил. - Чёрт! Я опоздал на работу. Томсон меня убьёт.  
Он начал собираться, носясь по дому. Наконец, наскоро поцеловав Сэма, Дин вылетел в гараж и сел в Импалу. Сэм с улыбкой за этим наблюдал. Прошло всего то два месяца, а Дин очень изменился за это время. Стал домашним. Вот теперь переживает из-за опоздания на работу. Ещё пару месяцев назад он убил бы Сэма, если бы тот предположил что-то подобное. Теперь же у них будет ребёнок. Как настоящая супружеская пара. Вот чёрт! Дин и правда его убьёт, если узнает о мыслях, крутящихся в голове брата. Сэм отправился готовить ужин. Себе - салат из спаржи и рыбу, Дину - бифштекс и рис по-мексикански. За последнее время Сэм достиг значительно прогресса в кулинарии, особенно потому что за нужными вещами не приходилось ходить, достаточно было сконцентрироваться и всё оказывалось под рукой. В телекинезе, благодаря этому, он тоже достиг значительных результатов. Практика, что ни говори.  
Сэм уже направлялся из кухни в спальню, чтобы немного передохнуть, когда зазвонил телефон. Вздохнув, Сэм нажал кнопку вызова, не посмотрев на дисплей:  
\- Алло?  
\- Сэм, мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал ко мне на работу.  
\- Дин? Что случилось.  
\- Я забыл дома свой пропуск, без него я не могу попасть на склад и получить нужные детали.  
\- Пропуск? У вас в мастерской выдают пропуска?  
\- Старшим мастерам - да.  
\- Старшим мастерам?  
\- Сэм! Мне нужен пропуск. Давай обсудим специфику моей работы дома.   
\- Где я его найду?  
\- В кармане голубой рубашки, она в корзине для грязного белья.  
\- Что она там делает?  
\- Сэм! Что за тупой вопрос! Я её испачкал и положил туда, что ты потом...  
\- Я не твоя жена и не собираюсь стирать твоё бельё! Это раз. А два... ты сам догадался положить грязную рубашку в корзину для грязного белья? Ты уверен, что не одержим?  
\- Сэм! - голос Дина задрожал от гнева, а Сэм из-за всех сил пытался не рассмеяться.  
\- Ладно. Я всё равно хотел сходить за покупками - соврал он, - я поеду на автобусе, минут через двадцать буду. Жди у входа.  
\- Поторопись.  
Засранец, подумал Сэм, когда нашёл пропуск, о котором говорил Дин. Решил превратить меня в домохозяйку. Чёртов кретин.   
Когда Сэм добрался до автомастерской, то недовольство улетучилось. Перепады настроения становились всё сильнее. Теперь Сэм мог расплакаться из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, вызвав этим самым смех Дина. Правда, старший потом жалел о своей нездержанности - Сэм отказывался с ним разговаривать и дулся, пока Дин не вымаливал прощение. Раньше бы он заработал подзатыльник, а теперь Дин носится с ним, как курица с яйцом. Вот и теперь, Сэм снова развеселился и забыл о Диновом скотском отношении, как только вышел из дома. Но снова был готов обидеться, когда понял, что у входа его никто не ждёт. Правда, там стоял молодой парень, и Сэм решил спросить про Дина у него.  
\- Привет. Я ищу Дина Винчестера, меня зовут Сэм и я его...  
\- Муж. - закончил парень и улыбнулся, протягивая руку. - Френк. Но ты можешь звать меня, Френки. Дин говорил о тебе.  
У Сэма отвисля челюсть. Он не знал, что ответить на такие слова. Он лишь протянул руку в ответ.  
\- Дин сейчас занят, он попросил, чтобы я встретил тебя и проводил к его рабочему месту.  
\- Спасибо, Френк. - выдавил из Сэма всё ещё шокированный Сэм.  
\- Да не за что. Я всегда готов помочь сотруднику. Мы же вместе работаем, а ты - его муж, почему я должен был отказаться?  
\- Тебя не смущает, то, что мы...  
\- Педики? Нисколько. Мой дядя- педик. Это не мешает ему быть хорошим человеком. В нашем городе очень терпимые люди, мы не навешиваем ярлыков.  
\- Здорово. - Сэм не знал, что ещё сказать.  
\- А вот мы и пришли. Приятно было познакомиться, миссис Винчестер. - гоготнул Френк и скрылся, махнув рукой, в сторону лежащей под машиной фигуры. А Сэм покраснел от корней волос и до самых пят. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он подошёл к торчащим из-под машины ногам и пнул одну из них. Из-под красной тачки показался чумазый Дин.  
\- Сэмми. Извини, что не смог тебя встретить - работа.  
\- Что ты натворил?! - Сэм перешёл на крик, в его глазах ни с того ни с сего заблестели слезы. Он достал пропуск и швырнул его к ногам Дина, а потом развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Сэм. Что за бес в тебя вселился, чёрт возьми? - Дин схватил брата за плечи и развернул к себе.  
\- Спроси у Френка. - ответил Сэм и дёрнул плечами, сбросив руки брата. Слёзы сами катились по щекам, Сэм хотел их остановить, но не мог.  
\- У Френка? При чём здесь Френк? - Дин был в недоумении, но на всякий случай, загородил Сэму дорогу, чтобы тот не смог уйти, пока они всё не выяснят.  
\- Ты решил превратить наши отношения в фарс и шутку? Решил, что было бы здорово - посмеяться надо мной вместе с приятелем! Отлично, Дин. У тебя всё получилось. Дай мне пройти.  
\- О чём ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь?  
\- Дин. Дай мне пройти.  
\- Нет. Пока ты не скажешь, в чём дело. Ты плачешь, Сэм. Почему? Что случилось?  
\- Дай мне пройти! - Сэм попытался оттолкнуть Дина, но тот схватил брата за рубашку и прижал к себе. Сэм вырывался, но Дин был сильнее, да и силы скоро оставили его и он затих в руках брата. Рыдания сотрясали тело Сэма, а Дин лишь молча гладил его по волосам одной рукой и прижимал к себе другой.  
\- В чём дело приятель? - Дин понимал, что должен быть нежен и терпелив. Сэм сейчас очень чувствительный и ранимый, ему сложно контролировать свои чувства и их проявления. Дин сам поразился тому, каким гибким и нежным он стал. Раньше, слёзы Сэма вызвали бы лишь сарказм, но теперь... Дин хотел быть нежным и осторожным с Сэмом. Сэм был матерью его будущего ребёнка, как бы глупо и смешно это не звучало.  
\- Ты сказал этому человеку, что я - твой муж. Он назвал меня Миссис Винчестер. Посмеялся надо мной. Как ты мог, Дин? - Сэм попытался справиться с рыданиями и перешёл на тихие всхлипы. Дин вдруг понял для себя, что ему очень не нравятся слёзы Сэма. И Френк тоже.  
\- Сэмми. Вот дерьмо. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Правда. Я должен был спросить у тебя, перед тем, как болтать правду, но... Я подумал... У нас родиться ребёнок. Люди узнают об этом. Ни то, что было на самом деле, конечно, они будут думать - что мы его усыновили. Но... Я не хотел лгать, говоря, что это только твой сын. Если мы будем законными супругами, нам будет проще объяснить всё.  
\- Дин... Ты сказал такое Френку? А как же твоё недовольство по поводу того, что нас принимают за пару? Ты же весь зеленел от злости! - Сэм улыбнулся сквозь слёзы.  
\- Это в прошлом. Я не стыжусь, того, что между нами есть. Я не стыжусь нашего ребёнка. Я бы хотел рассказать им всю правду, но тогда нас посадят в тюрьму, а ребёнка отдадут в приют. Кровосмешение карается законом.  
\- Хочешь подделать документы?  
\- Ну да. Я уже официально мёртв. Правда, потом ожил, но не все это знают, да и моё "возвращение" состоялось под звуки выстрелов. Помнишь, там в банке. Я думаю, что Дин Винчестер может исчезнуть на время. Я стану, скажем, Дином Ол' Роем. Но потом ты на мне женишься, и я возьму твою фамилию. Да здравствует Дин Винчестер. Вуаля!  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь на мне жениться?  
\- А почему бы и нет. Прости, что не встал на колено, здесь слишком грязно.  
\- Дин! - рассмеялся Сэм. Он вытер слезы и теперь улыбался Дину. Дин решил, что у Сэма самая красивая улыбка на свете, после Диновой, конечно.  
\- Сэм, не принимай слова Френка близко к сердцу. Он сказал это не со зла, просто его рот работает быстрее, чем голова.  
\- Хорошо. Я подумаю над этим. Правда.  
Дин улыбнулся брату, засунул руки в задние карманы на джинсах Сэма, прижал его к себе ещё сильнее и поцеловал.  
\- Ты на меня не злишься? - спросил он, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Сэм положил голову Дину на плечо и прошептал.  
\- Нет, конечно. Не мог бы, даже если бы и захотел. Ты слишком сладкий. - он прикусил кожу на шее Дина.  
\- Не стоит этого делать, Сэмми.  
\- Почему?  
\- У меня впереди ещё много работы. Хочешь, чтобы я страдал?  
Сэм хитро улыбнулся и прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Я могу помочь...  
\- Не надо, Сэмми. Нас могут увидеть.  
\- Разве это тебя не возбуждает?  
\- Развратный мальчишка. - простонал Дин, целуя брата в губы. Он прислонил брата к капоту машины и стал расстегивать рубаку Сэма.  
\- Если нас поймают, меня уволят, а могут и в тюрьму отправить, за развратные действия в общественном месте.  
\- Ты пока ещё ничего не сделал, Дин. Поторопись.  
Дин стянул с Сэма рубашку и стал покрывать поцелуями его шею и грудь. Он захватил один сосок и слегка прикусил его. Сэм откинул голову и застонал сквозь зубы.   
\- Тише, иначе я завяжу тебе рот. Я не хочу, чтобы нас прервали.  
Дин расстегнул замок и засунул руку брату в трусы. Член Сэма встал и раздулся. Дин провёл большим пальцем по головке и проглотил стон Сэма.  
\- Тише, малыш, тише.   
\- Прекрати дразнить, Дин. Ты сведёшь меня с ума! - прошептал возбуждённым шепотом Сэм.  
\- Сам виноват. Я тебя предупреждал. Дин спустил джинсы Сэма и встал перед ним на колени.   
\- Не вздумай орать, Сэмми. Мы не дома. Постарайся заткнуться и наслаждаться молча.  
\- Стервец.  
\- Знаю, Сэмми.  
Дин прикоснулся губами к члену Сэма и взял его в рот. Младший до крови закусил губу, чтобы не застонать. Дин начал осторожно посасывать член брата, то, выпуская его изо рта, то, заглатывая чуть ли не целиком. Вскоре, Сэм начал мотать головой из стороны в сторону, и извиваться, стараясь заставить Дина, заглотить его как можно глубже.  
\- Дин... я сейчас... кончу.  
Дин отпустил брата, и слизнул влажные капли с его головку.   
\- Тише, малыш. У меня другие планы. Дин рывком развернул брата, сдернул свои джинсы и начал шарить рядом с машиной в поисках масла для смазки.  
\- Ты рехнулся, Дин? Я не позволю тебе засунуть эту гадость в меня! Она отвратительно пахнет.   
\- Либо это, либо слюна.  
\- Обойдусь.  
\- Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
\- Дин. Если ты не поторопишься, я всё сделаю сам.  
\- Тогда терпи. Только ни звука.  
Дин смазал член слюной и осторожно вошёл в брата. Сэм зашипел от боли, но не попытался отстранить Дина. Немного подождав и дав Сэму возможность приспособиться Дин начал делать осторожные движения. Вскоре Сэм начал ему отвечать, насаживаясь на член брата. Они оба еле сдерживали стоны. Наконец, Сэм дёрнулся, выгнул спину и кончил. Сделав несколько толчков, Дин последовал за ним. Они начали одеваться. Дин успел лишь застегнуть рубашку на три пуговицы, а Сэм водрузить свою туда, где ей полагается быть, когда дверь открылась, и вошёл седовласый человек в рабочей одежде. Дин попытался закрыть собой белое пятно на капоте авто, которое он ремонтировал до прихода Сэма. Человек оглядел раскрасневшихся растрепанных братьев и хмыкнул. Сомнений не было - он понял, чем они тут занимались.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Томсон. Это - Сэм.  
\- Рад знакомству.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Винчестер, я полагаю.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Я знал, что у Дина хороший вкус, достаточно взглянуть на его машину, чтобы это понять. Но я не предполагал, что его вкус настолько безупречен.   
Дин заухмылялся, а Сэм покраснел и промямлил:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, парень. Дин много о тебе говорил. Я рад, что вы нашли друг друга. Винчестер?  
\- Да, сэр? - откликнулся Дин.  
\- Сэм - хороший парень. Не вздумай его потерять. Если ты совершишь такую глупость, я сразу тебя уволю.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, сэр. Я своего не упущу.  
\- Рад это слышать. Поторопись с работой. Завтра придёт новый заказ.  
\- Хорошо, сэр.  
\- И ещё, мальчики. В следующий раз, если вам так приспичит, используйте туалет. Я бы не хотел стать свидетелем ваших личных дел. Договорились, Винчестер?  
Дин улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба:  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
Когда дверь за мистером Томсоном закрылась, Дин прыснул, а Сэм запустил в него пропуском.  
\- Дин - ты идиот!  
\- Ты сам говорил, что риск быть застуканными, тебя возбуждает.  
Сэм просто открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах найти подходящий слов.  
\- Чучело, я тебя ненавижу! - заявил он, быстро целуя Дина в губы и скрываясь за дверью. Ответом ему был весёлый смех Дина.  
Вечером, Сэм уже спал, когда его братец вернулся с работы. Дин присел на край кровати и поцеловал брата в макушку.  
\- Ммм. Дин?  
\- Проснись, соня. Я должен тебе кое-что показать.  
\- Это не может подождать до утра? Я устал.  
\- Может. Но это меня расстроит.  
\- Чёрт возьми. Дин... - начал Сэм, поднимая голову от подушки. Но слова застыли у него в горле, когда он увидел, что на протянутой руке Дина лежит серебреное кольцо. Сэм сглотнул.  
\- Что это?  
Дин усмехнулся:  
\- Братец, ты выйдешь за меня, Дина Ол' Роя?  
\- Ты это серьёзно? – Сэм растрогался и разволновался. Его глаза стали блестящими от слёз.  
\- Конечно. У нас на работе нет никаких пропусков. Та бумага была мне нужна, чтобы подделать свидетельство о рождении и получить новый паспорт.   
\- Но как ты успел...  
\- Хельга мне помогла. Похоже у неё везде связи. Так ты выйдешь за меня?  
Вместо ответа Сэм взял кольцо, одел его себе на палец и поцеловал Дина.   
\- Он серебреное. Я подумал, что золото - для леди.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дин. Ты знаешь это?  
\- Конечно. Разве можно меня не любить?  
Чтобы заткнуть, Дина, Сэм снова его поцеловал.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Сэмми. Я тоже тебя люблю.

1.10 Свадьба.

Сэм любил читать книги, лёжа в гамаке, который соорудил для него Дин. В хорошую погоду Сэм проводил всё свободное время с очередным литературным шедевром в руках. А у младшего Винчестера этого времени было очень много. Теперь, когда срок его беременности приближался к четырём месяцам, Дин опекал его во всём. Даже приготовление пищи он, по возможности переложил на Хлою. Девушка не возражала, ей нравилось находиться в домике для гостей, где жили братья. Она часами разговаривала с Сэмом, расспрашивала его о том, что он чувствует, что переживает. Девушка так же приходила в восторг, когда Сэм переворачивал страницу, даже не касаясь её руками. Вот только вещи продолжали взрываться. Однажды жертвой пирокинеза чуть не стала Импала. За это Дин едва не убил брата, только заступничество Хлои спасло младшего Винчестера от неминуемой смерти. Теперь у Сэма начал появляться животик, который смогли лицезреть окружающие. Больше уже никто не говорил, что Сэм преувеличивает. К великой радости Дина к двенадцатой неделе беременности утренние недомогания прекратились, и Дин больше не просыпался от страданий брата. Сэму казалось, что вся его одежда мала, но Хлоя лишь улыбалась на возмущенные реплики Сэма, а иногда упоминала о том, что через месяц-два младший Винчестер вообще не сможет застегнуть свои джинсы. Сэм обижался, дулся как ребёнок, демонстративно не разговаривал с девушкой, чем вызывал у той смех. Дин же, наоборот, находил Сэма очень забавным и трогательным. Старший с упоением наблюдал за младшим и улыбался, правда, он старался делать это незаметно. Не смотря на внешний цинизм, Дин был очень раним в душе, но предпочитал, чтобы его переживаний никто не видел. Дерзкая улыбка, искрящийся взгляд - лучшая маска, которая сидит так хорошо, что окружающие забывают, какой ты на самом деле. Дину было страшно, каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, то видел Сэма - раненого, умирающего и ребёнка, который остаётся совершенно один в этом мире. Дин не знал, как предотвратить неизбежное, он не хотел умирать, не хотел пропустить первое слово, первые зубы и первые шаги, но... Если Дину посчастливиться, он увидит своего ребёнка, а если нет... Думать об этом не хотелось, отец всегда учил жить настоящим, но теперь Дину очень хотелось, чтобы у него было будущее. Только вот получить всё, о чем мечтаешь, невозможно. Скрытые желания о нормальной семье, детях, похороненные, забытые, возродились, стали реальными. Но стрелки часов неумолимо движутся, и, вскоре, для Дина не будет, не времени, ни самой жизни. Ни семьи, ни работы, ни Импалы, даже охоты. Ничего. Только вечность в аду. День Сурка, какой-то.  
\- Диииин. - стал канючить Сэм, вырывая брата из его мыслей. - Ну, Дииииин.  
\- Что, Сэмми? - Дин подошёл к брату, который крутился перед большим зеркалом, и обнял его (брата, а не зеркало).   
\- Я толстый? - спросил Сэм.  
\- Нет, с чего ты взял? - Дин погладил Сэма по небольшому животу, который появился совсем недавно. Старший Винчестер проглотил колкость, которую хотел отпустить в адрес брата. Вместе того, чтобы отбрить Дина, Сэм мог обидеться и разрыдаться. Достигнуть мира было бы очень сложно. Хлоя бы шипела и говорила, что Сэму нельзя волноваться - это вредно для ребёнка. Потом она, вместе с тётей заставила бы Дина извиняться перед братом. Поэтому, следуя совету Хельги, Дин предпочитал всё отрицать.  
\- Я толстый! - оповестил Сэм, задира футболку. - Смотри, разве нет?  
\- Нет. - ответил Дин, целуя брата в шею. - Вовсе нет.  
\- Ты не считаешь, что я похож на ватрушку?  
\- Нет, скорее на булочку с апельсиновым джемом.  
\- Почему? - удивился Сэм, поворачиваясь к брату.  
\- Такой же сладкий.   
\- Апельсины? Дин, я не люблю апельсины. - слегка скривился Сем, забыв про свои переживания по поводу веса.  
\- Разве? Раньше ты их любил.  
\- Теперь нет.  
\- Жаль. Я до сих пор их люблю. Помнишь мой шестнадцатый день рождения?  
Сэм густо покраснел:  
\- Дин, мне было двенадцать. И мне здорово досталось от отца.  
\- Зато, это был мой лучший день рождения.  
Сэм помнил. Они охотились, и отец, в очередной раз был слишком занят, чтобы поздравить сына. Сэм тогда подумал, что Джон вообще забыл, что это было за число, но чуть позже понял, что суровый Винчестер всё же нашёл способ отметить этот день. Он не взял Дина с собой на охоту, заявил, что Сэма нельзя оставлять одного. Раньше его это не тревожило, и Дин был очень недоволен, он хотел помочь отцу, а не приглядывать за противным братцем, но... Дин никогда не возражал Джону, поэтому и тогда промолчал. Только вот с Сэмом решил не разговаривать. Дин устроился в комнате, перед телевизором, а Сэм вылез через окно и отправился в сад, который заприметил ещё днем. Дело было в Калифорнии, стаяла неимоверная жара, и в саду Сэм обнаружил одно единственное апельсиновое дерево. Сэм очень хорошо знал, что Дин обожает эти фрукты, поэтому решил, сорвать пару штук для него. Это же был День Рождения Дина... и первый и последний раз, когда Сэм что-то украл в своей жизни, только ради того, чтобы сделать кому-то приятно. Сэм воровал в последствии, но только ради спасения людей и своего выживания. Апельсины он всё-таки принёс, но чего это ему стоило. Разорванные джинсы, ободранные локти, колени, разбитая губа, огромная кровавая царапина на щеке - Сэм зацепился за проволоку, когда перелезал через забор. Потом, убегая от хозяина сада, он упал и разбил лоб, но это значения не имело. Дин получил свои апельсины.  
Нельзя было сказать, что Дин был очень рад подарку из семейства цитрусовых, но и ругаться сильно старший тоже не стал. Он лишь оглядел Сэма с ног до головы, отвесил ему подзатыльник, и потащил брата в душ, где отмывал от грязи и крови, чинил, перевязывал, отчитывал. Стоит сказать, что Дин уже пожалел, что обиделся на брата, он любил Сэмми, и делать вид, что зол, было не очень легко, но гордость не позволяла отыграть всё назад. Увидев же измазанного в крови и грязи, в разорванной одежде, но улыбающегося Сэма, протягивающего ему апельсины, Дин послал свои гордость к чёрту. Отмыв, починив брата, Дин усадил его на диван, к себе под бок, и стал чистить те самые апельсины. Они съели их вместе, и Дин улыбался. Эту счастливую улыбку Сэм запомнил навсегда.   
На утро Сэму досталось за внешний вид, а Дину, за то, что прокараулил брата. Но оба Винчестера видели, что отец ругается больше для вида, что на самом деле, он гордиться своими сыновьями и не злиться на них. Это был лучший День Рождения в жизни Дина.   
\- Дин. Ты был счастлив?  
\- А ты как думаешь? - улыбнулся Дин.  
\- Не знаю. Ты не разговаривал со мной.  
\- А ты был противным младшим братцем за которым нужно было присматривать. Ты и сейчас такой. Но многое изменилось.  
\- Что, например?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- А раньше что, не любил? - надулся Сэм.  
\- Любил. Но не так как сейчас. Ты понимаешь, о чём я, не заставляй меня повторяться.  
\- Хорошо. - Сэм чмокнул Дина в губы. - Я тебя тоже люблю.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, тебе стоит купить костюм. - вдруг заявил Дин.  
\- Зачем? - Сэм удивился тому, что Дин заговорил о покупке костюма.  
\- Завтра мы идём в мэрию.  
\- В мэрию? - эхом отозвался Сэм.  
\- В мэрию. Нас будут ждать. Я скорее хочу стать Винчестером. Ол'Рой - не в моём вкусе.  
\- Дин, ты... - начал Сэм, но Дин заткнул его протест поцелуем, а потом прижал к себе покрепче и начал тереться своими бёдрами о бёдра Сэма. Остаток вечера они провели в кровати.  
На следующий день Сэм наряжался в новый костюм. С галстуком он справился сам, а вот Дину потребовалась помощь Хлои.   
\- Ненавижу эти удавки. - шипел он, когда Хлоя поправляла современную машину для пыток на шее Дина.   
\- Это была твоя идея, разве нет? - усмехнулась Хлоя.  
\- Чёрт! Я сейчас задохнусь. - Дин попытался ослабить узел.  
\- Не трогай. - Хлоя ударила его по рукам. - Иначе, мы опоздаем.  
О том, чтобы произвести обряд в церкви и речи быть не могло - хоть правительство некоторых штатов признавало возможность однополых браков, католическая церковь была тверда в своей уверенности, что гомосексуализм есть грех. В мэрии же, у Хельги оказались связи. Похоже, весь город был опутан паутиной влиятельной ведуньи. Сэма бы это не удивило.  
\- Сэм Винчестер, согласны ли вы взять в законные супруги...  
Сэм плохо слушал, что говорил регистратор. Всё это немного напоминало Сэму фарс, комедию, где актёры плохо знают свои роли, но остановить свадьбу он не мог. Да и не хотел. Он любил Дин, действительно любил, поэтому согласился бы на любую глупость. даже на свадьбу.  
\- Сэм Винчестер? - Повторил свой вопрос регистратор.  
\- Да. - уверено ответил Сэм.  
\- Дин Ол'Рой...  
\- Я согласен. - перебил регистратора Дин, нахально улыбаясь  
Тогда, объявляю вас законными супругами. Обменяйтесь кольцами в знак любви и уважения.  
Сэм был смущён, когда Дин взял его руку в свою и надел кольцо ему на палец. руки Сэма дрожали, когда он делал тоже самое.  
\- Поздравляю. Можете поцеловать друг друга.  
\- Давно хотел перейти к этой части. - прошептал Дин, прежде чем жадно поцеловал брата. Теперь, словно лопнула натянутая струна в душе, Сэм, наконец, почувствовал себя счастливым. Хлоя бросилась их обнимать, рядом стояла улыбающаяся Хельга и мистер Томсон. Больше никто не был приглашен. Вдруг, дверь кабинета распахнулась и в комнату медленно зашли двое. Это были Бобби и Миссури. Сэму стало страшно. Он почувствовал, что на спине выступил холодный пот. Словно поняв, что он здесь лишний, Мистер Томсон тактично испарился. Но тут произошло неожиданное: Бобби двинулся в сторону Сэма. Дин, решив, что охотник хочет его ударить, встал у него на пути и... оказался в медвежьих объятиях старого приятеля.   
\- Сукин сын! - заявил Бобби, обнимая Дина. - Как ты мог мне ничего не сказать?   
\- Бобби... - начал Дин, но его прервала Миссури.  
\- Если ты будешь оправдываться, то я достану свою большую ложку и ударю тебя. Это не хорошо - скрывать такие вещи от друзей!  
Она величественно проплыла мимо Дина и обняла Сэма, который от удивления растерял все слова.  
\- Миссури? Как вы узнали? - спросил Сэм, когда получил свободу.  
\- Я ей сказала. - усмехнулась Хельга.  
\- Что?  
\- Что, что? - произнесла экстрасенс, поворачиваясь к ведунье. - Старая Хельга не сказала вам, что мы знакомы?  
\- Нет. - ответил Сэм, принимая объятия Бобби.  
\- Значит, скажу я - мы знакомы.  
\- Но как? - осторожно спросил Дин, когда Миссури его обняла, он ещё помнил обещание экстрасенса ударить его ложкой.  
\- Это длинная история. Когда-нибудь мы её расскажем.  
\- Тётя Миссури! - радостно закричала Хлоя, обнимая женщину. - Я рада вас видеть, очень!  
\- Тётя? - в один голос спросили братья.  
\- Я же говорила, это длинная история. - улыбнулась Миссури.  
\- Бобби?   
\- Я позвонила ему и позвала с собой.  
\- А вы друг друга, откуда знаете?  
\- Ну... - замялся Бобби.  
\- Длинная история. - Хором пришли ему на выручку Миссури и Хельга.  
\- Может быть, и отец про вас знал? - спросил у Хельги Дин.  
\- Ну, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. - уклончиво ответила Хельга. - Может да, а может и нет.  
Но Сэма больше интересовал другой вопрос.  
\- Бобби? Ты не собираешься нас убить? Или сказать, что мы тебе противны?  
\- Ха! - воскликнул Бобби. - Благодаря вам, я чуть не выиграл сорок долларов.  
\- ?!!  
\- Мы с Джоном поспорили о том, что рано ил поздно вы придёте к этому. Он любил вас, мальчики. действительно. Но горечь утраты была слишком сильна. Он изменился, когда потерял Мери. Месть руководила им. Но он всё равно вас любил. По-своему. И когда я сказал ему, что если всё будет продолжаться так и дальше, то вы окажитесь в одной койке раньше, чем Дину исполниться тридцать, он заявил, что Сэм подождет до своего тридцатилетия. Я победил!  
\- Что?!!! - Дин уставился на Бобби так, словно у него выросла вторая голова. Вы с папой поспорили на эту тему? Когда? Как отец мог так спокойно к этому отнестись? Бобби!  
\- Я бы не сказал, что он отнёсся к этому спокойно. Просто у него было время всё обдумать.  
\- Ты это о чём?  
\- Через год после смерти Мери мы с Джонни вместе охотились за одной тварью. Нам помогал оракул. Это было в его же интересах - сукин сын перешёл дорогу одному культу, который и пробудил тварь, что бы та до него добралась. Ну и повеселились мы тогда, я вам скажу!  
\- И что дальше? - с нетерпением спросил Дин.  
\- Оракул в благодарность за спасение своей жалкой шкуры пообещал ответить на один наш вопрос. Я уступил Джонни, думал, он спросит про Демона, но он спросил про вас.  
\- Про нас? Что именно?  
\- Как сложиться ваша жизнь.  
\- И что ответил оракул?  
\- Что вы пройдёте долгий путь, но, в итоге, все равно вернётесь друг другу. Потеряете любимый и близких людей. Но выживете. Вместе.  
\- И где теперь этот оракул?  
\- Мёртв.  
\- Отец его убил?  
\- Нет. - возмутился Бобби. - Конечно, нет. Всего лишь старость. Теперь бы ему исполнилось сто девять лет.  
\- И папа подумал, что вместе обозначает, "вместе как пара"?  
\- Ну, оракул ещё кое-что сказал.  
\- Что?  
\- У вас будут дети.  
\- Это не такая уж удивительная вещь.  
\- Вместе.  
Наступила гробовая тишина. Братья не знали, что сказать. Хельга и Миссури молчали, давая им возможность осмыслить услышанное.  
\- Ты тоже об этом знал? - наконец, ожил Дин.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Кто ещё?  
\- Миссури и Эллен.  
\- Эллен?!!  
\- Она - старый друг.  
\- И папа ей рассказал?!  
\- Пришлось. ты же знаешь, Эллен умеет убеждать.  
\- Вот дерьмо!  
\- Следи за языком, мальчик. - шикнула Миссури.  
\- Папа смирился с тем, что сказал оракул? Это невозможно.  
\- Не сразу. Прошло время. Много времени.  
\- Как он мог смотреть на нас без отвращения?!  
\- Потому что, он вас любил. Вы - его сыновья, это ничто не изменит.  
\- Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт!  
\- Дин, успокойся. - Сэм положил руки брату на плечи и обнял.  
\- Успокойся? Сэмми, отец знал, что мы...  
\- Он не проклял нас. Он простил нас. Давай не будем теперь ворошить прошлое.  
\- Он нас ненавидел.   
\- Не смей так думать. - Бобби встряхнул Дина, отстранив Сэма. - Он вас любил.  
\- Тогда почему он молчал столько времени?  
\- А что он мог сделать? Он хотел верить, что оракул ошибся, но... Джонни сказал, что любит вас несмотря ни на что. Любит. Ему будет неприятно, но он справиться.  
\- Дерьмо. Мне нудно побыть одному. - Дин развернулся и вышел, оставив Сэма с Бобби и дамами. Сэм почувствовал, что слёзы жгут глаза. Ему было больно, но он понимал, что Дину нужно время. Сэм и сам не знал, что чувствует. Отец разговаривал с оракулом и тот открыл ему будущее его сыновей. Отвратительное будущее. Но Джон не стал их ненавидеть. Он продолжал их любить всю свою жизнь. Сэм стёр слезу ладонью, извинился перед всеми и вышел. Теперь он понимал, что отец их действительно любил. А у Сэма не было возможности извиниться перед ним за всё. Джон Винчестер умер, думая, что его сын его ненавидит. Дерьмо! Зеркало в ванной разлетелось, обрызгав сё вокруг сверкающими осколками.  
\- Как мило. - сказал голос за спиной Сэма. - А я всё думал, как тебе удалось убить Стива.  
Сэм резко обернулся и обнаружил за свой спиной молодого парня, который с ненавистью смотрел на него. В руках тот держал пистолет, который был направлен прямо в голову Сему.  
\- Стива? - Сэм решил тянуть время. Парень был слишком далеко - выбить пистолет не получиться. А использовать свою силу Сэм не мог - Стив Вендел, помнишь его? Ты зарезал его, как свинью.  
\- Это был не я!  
\- Я знаю правду, Сэм Винчестер. Ты - исчадие ада. Сын дьявола. И внутри тебя зло. Я должен вас остановить.  
\- Кто ты? - Сэм надеялся, что Бобби заметит его долгое отсутствие и отправиться его искать.  
\- Барри. Барри Вендел. Брат Стива. И я тебя убью.  
Раздался выстрел. Сэм не мог выбить пистолет даже с помощью своего дара - слишком мало времени, но он смог изменить траекторию. Пуля прошила Сэму плечо. От боли тот упал на колени. Туман застилал глаза. Он ничего не мог сделать.  
\- Больно? Мне тоже было больно, когда я узнал про брата. Очень. Я стал искать, рыл носом землю. И нашёл истину. У меня ушло много времени на то, чтобы тебя выследить, но я справился. Видишь? Я смог тебя найти. Это было не так сложно. Ты сдал, Сэм Винчестер. Посмотри, на кого ты стал похож. Разошёлся, отрастил живот, потерял реакцию. Я сейчас тебя прикончу, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать. Прощай.  
\- Нет! - воскликнул Сэм. Затем прогремел выстрел. Сэм не почувствовал ничего, кроме пульсирующей боли в плече. Он осторожно открыл глаза и увидел, что Барри лежит на полу, на спине, уставив пустые глаза в потолок. В проходе стоят Дин и Бобби. Оба с оружием в руках. Оба - спустили курок.  
\- Сэмми, ты как? - Дин добрался до брата и опустился рядом с ним на колени.  
\- Порядок. - прошептал Сэм. Потом он испуганно спросил: - Мой ребёнок?  
\- С ним всё будет отлично. - заверил его Дин. - Давай выбираться отсюда.  
\- Я позабочусь о нём. - Бобби указал на тело. - Доставь Сэма к Хлое и Миссури. Они его починят.  
Когда Дин помог брату выбраться из ванной, Сэм спросил:  
\- Ты на меня злишься?  
\- За что?  
\- Я дважды поставил жизнь нашего ребёнка под угрозу.  
\- Нет. Сэмми, то, что случилось, это не твоя ошибка.  
\- А чья? Только не вздумай говорить, что твоя!  
\- Возможно. Я плохо замёл следы.  
\- Я был одержим. Я!  
\- Вот именно, одержим.  
\- Дин. Если я не могу обвинять себя, то и ты не можешь. Ты меня понял?  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Обещай или я никуда не пойду. Буду сидеть здесь, и истекать кровью.  
\- Я тебя утащу.  
\- Попробуй. - Словно в доказательство своих слов   
Сэм встал, отказываясь идти дальше.  
\- Сэм...  
\- Обещай.  
\- Упрямый ублюдок. Я - невиноват. Доволен?  
\- Вполне. - Сэм улыбнулся брату. - Чего мы ждём? Мне больно!

1.11 Привет, мама и папа!

Плечо Сэма зажило, от раны остался только небольшой шрам. Но Сэма он очень расстроил:  
\- Я некрасивый!  
Дин пустил в ход всё своё красноречие, но так и не смог переубедить брата, тогда он решил, что действия будут убедительнее слов. В пятницу он взял отгул, но ничего не сообщил брату. Дин договорился с Хлоей, и девушка выманила младшего на прогулку. Сэм упирался, отказывался идти, ссылаясь на то, что похож на шар для игры в боулинг.   
\- Люди будут меня разглядывать! Они будут думать, что толстый урод!  
\- Вовсе нет. Ты очень симпатичный. Если бы не Дин...  
\- Ей! Я всё слышу! - Дин высунулся из кухни и притворно нахмурил брови.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Сэм, послушай, я знаю одно замечательное место, где нам никто не будет мешать. Самый красивый парк в мире.  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем нам вообще куда-то идти. И, почему Дин не может пойти с нами?  
\- Это - сюрприз, Сэмми.   
\- Сюрприз? Я люблю сюрпризы. - Сэм напоминал ребёнка, которому сообщили, что завтра Рождество.  
\- Я знаю, Сэмми - Дин подошёл к брату и поцеловал его в щёку. Объятия давались им обоим с трудом. Живот Сэма, теперь, когда он был на пятом месяце, стал большим. О том, чтобы прижать Сэма к себе не было и речи, но Дин всё равно наслаждался изменениями, которые происходили в организме брата. Теперь он мог положить ладони на животик Сэма, почувствовать исходящее от него тепло. Они оба с нетерпением ждали того момента, когда смогут впервые почувствовать, как их малыш толкается.   
\- Дин! Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл с нами.  
\- Сэмми, я не могу.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Тогда сюрприз не состоится.  
\- Но так не честно!  
Сэм надулся, смешно выпятив нижнюю губу. Дин воспользовался моментом и легко её прикусил.  
\- Тебе будет весело с Хлоей, вот увидишь.  
Наконец, девушка увела младшего Винчестера, при этом у него был такой взгляд, словно он лишился своей лучшей игрушки. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Дин рассмеялся, он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Жизнь без охоты не была такой уж плохой, совсем наоборот. Всё было просто замечательно. Дину, конечно, было сложно, страх потерять брата и ребёнка после происшествия с Венделом усилился. Теперь Дин не мог отпустить брата из своего поля зрения ни на минуту. Этот поход в парк был для него настоящей пыткой. Успокаивало лишь то, что Хельга отправился Ветра вместе с ними. Братья жили с Хельгой уже пять месяцев, но так и не привыкли к тому, что пёс следует за своей хозяйкой по пятам, но при этом, его очень сложно обнаружить. Иногда он лежит у её ног, иногда возле входа в комнату. Странный пёс. Дин не очень любил собак, но в данном случае, он не смог бы спокойно отпустить брата с Хлоей, если бы не знал, что рядом есть тот, кто сможет их защитить.   
Барри Вендел стал ночным кошмаром Дина. Старшему Винчестеру часто снилось, что они с Бобби не успевают и подонок убивает его семью. Ужас, который Дин при этом испытывал, был безграничен. Пару раз он будил брата своими стонами, но отказывался рассказать, в чём дело. Дин не хотел выглядеть слабым и испуганным в глазах Сэма, поэтому на вопрос "В чём дело?" отвечал всегда одинаково "Всё в полном порядке". Только это было далеко не так. Бобби рассказал полиции о нападении Вендела на Сэма, благодаря Хельге и её связям последствия удалось утрясти, но Дин снова стал спать с оружием под подушкой, хотя, с тех пор как они переехали к Хельге, он забыл об этой милой привычке. Не хотел чтобы Сэм случайно поранился - они же спали вместе. Сейчас Дин вообще с трудом закрывал глаза - кошмары мучили его. Сингер и Миссури уехали, но обещали приезжать, а Бобби добавил, что будет следить за обстановкой, и если появятся какие-нибудь новости, то сразу же сообщит.   
Но даже кошмары и страхи не могли помешать Дину радоваться жизни - скоро у них с Сэмом появится ребёнок, мир станет ещё ярче и беспокойнее. Разве есть что-то лучше?   
Дин отправился на кухню, где начал поиск необходимых продуктов. В силу различных обстоятельств, Дин редко туда заглядывал, поэтому поиск затянулся. Наконец, всё было найдено. Осталось только приготовить. С этим было сложнее. Рис Дин ещё мог сварить, а вот креветки под кислым соусом... Придётся сварганить что-то полегче.  
Бифштекс и уже готовые устрицы, заказанные в местном ресторане, и откуда он только здесь взялся? Блинчики, которые так любит Сэм, сок. Вино, свечи, музыка. Чёрт, Винчестер, ты превращаешься в слюнявого романтика.   
Кухня, после того как на неё заглянул Дин, превратилась в поле боя. К потолку прилипли подгоревшие блинчики, сок осел на стенах, следы мяса обнаружились на полу. Окна стали непонятного цвета, в воздухе витал странный запах подгоревшей пищи. Кое-что всё же удалось спасти. Сам Дин стоял посреди кухни, измазанный в муке, соусе и ещё чём-то липком, растрёпанные волосы, чумазый в фартуке. Так его и застали Хлоя и Сэм, вернувшиеся с прогулки, девушка застыла посреди кухни, глядя на царивший кругом разгром, а Сэм, который до этого был похож на надутого хомяка, вдруг разразился смехом. Он подошёл к брату и слизнул с его щеки остатки варенья.  
\- Вишня? Вкусно.  
\- Сюрприз! - самодавольно улыбнулся Дин и поцеловал брата в губы.  
\- Я вижу. - поражённо заявила Хлоя. - Что произошло? В дом забрался одержимый маньяк-убийца? Где тело?  
\- Тела нет. Я всего лишь приготовил ужин.  
\- Ужин? - обрадовался Сэм. - Я хочу есть!  
Младший Винчестер потянулся к блинчикам, которые остывали на тарелке, но Дин шлёпнул его по рукам.  
\- Сэмми, нет. Это ещё не весь сюрприз.  
\- Что может быть хуже? - простонала Хлоя.  
\- Закрой глаза. - скомандовал Дин. Сэм подчинился. - И не подглядывай!  
Дин довёл брата до комнаты и открыл перед ним дверь.   
\- Теперь можно смотреть.  
Когда Сэм открыл глаза, он поражённо замер, не зная, что сказать. Дин накрыл стол, поставил на него свечи. В комнате играла любимая музыка Сэма. Младший Винчестер повернулся к брату и поцеловал его.  
\- Дин! Я люблю тебя!  
\- Я рад. Я, конечно, догадывался, но лишнее доказательство моей неотразимости не помешает.  
\- Серьёзно, Дин. Это невероятно!  
Дин сел напротив брата и улыбнулся ему.  
\- Сэмми, ты знаешь, романтик из меня никудышный. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, я люблю тебя, ты самый красивый, сексуальный и желанный для меня человек.  
\- Может быть, ты пригласишь меня танцевать?  
Дин подавился вином и закашлялся.  
\- На такой подвиг я пока ещё не готов.  
Сэм грустно улыбнулся:  
\- Я знал это.  
Дин подмигнул брату:  
\- Зато, я не против сделать кое-что другое. Ешь скорее. Я не люблю ждать.  
Когда с устрицами, рисом, блинчиками было покончено, Сэм довольно облизнулся. Он подвинул свою тарелку с бифштексом в сторону Дина.  
\- Я знаю, что ты слопаешь всё, что находится в непосредственной близости от тебя. Можешь прикончить!  
\- Так мило с твоей стороны. - прочавкал Дин с набитым ртом.  
Сэм закатил глаза:  
\- О Боже!  
\- Я всего лишь Дин.   
Когда с ужином было покончено, они отправились в спальню. Дин разделся сам и стал раздевать брата. Сэм опустил глаза и покраснел.  
\- Дин, я не думаю, что это - хорошая идея.  
\- В чём дело? - удивился Дин.  
\- Я... Дин, я ужасно выгляжу... и...  
\- Нет.  
\- Что, нет?  
\- Ты очень хорошо выглядишь.  
\- Дин...  
Дин убрал руки и спросил, глядя Сэму в глаза:  
\- Ты меня хочешь?  
\- Дин...  
\- Ответь.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тогда расслабься. Закрой глаза.  
Сэм с неохотой послушался, Дин стянул с него рубашку через голову, не расстёгивая пуговиц, расстегнул джинсы. Он улыбнулся, вспомнив, как однажды Сэм обнаружил, что не может застегнуть свои старые джинсы, и страшно расстроился. Он отказывался идти в магазин за новой одеждой, и никакие уговоры не могли сдвинуть его с места. Тогда Дин пообещал, что купит ему мороженого. Странно, конечно, но это подействовало. После похода по магазинам, Дин свозил брата в соседний город в парк развлечений, где они веселились, как дети.  
Дин начал покрывать тело брата поцелуями, стараясь ничего не упустить и быть нежным. Особое внимание он уделял животику брата. Сэм постанывал под прикосновениями и поцелуями. Потом Дин осторожно взял член брата в рот и начал сосать. Он лизнул головку, провёл языком по всей длины, потом заглотил его насколько мог. Вскоре Сэм кончил. Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся брату, потом обхватил рукой член Дина и сильно сжал. Дин был так возбуждён, что его хватило ненадолго. Несколько уверенных движений и он кончил.  
Потом они лежали рядом и целовались. Сэм очень устал за день, поэтому он устроил голову у брата на плече и быстро погрузился в дрёму. Дин перебирал его волосы, наблюдал за тем, как хмуриться во сне брат и улыбался. Вдруг глаза Сэма окрылись, и он прошептал:  
\- Дин!  
\- Что? Что случилось?  
\- Малыш... Он толкается.  
\- ЧТО?!  
\- Дин. Я его чувствую. Наш ребёнок заявил о себе.   
Сэм положил руки Дина туда, куда маленький Винчестер колотил сильнее всего.  
\- Невероятно. Я его чувствую. - восхитился Дин. - Скажи папе привет!  
Сэм улыбался, наблюдая за тем, в какой восторг привело Дина это маленькое событие. Дин поцеловал животик Сэма и заявил.  
\- Малыш, я люблю тебя. Слышишь? Мы с мамой тебя любим!  
\- С мамой? - возмутился Сэм.  
\- Сэмми. Я - папа. Ты собираешься произвести его на свет. Ты - мама. Это не обсуждается.  
\- Дин!  
\- Что? По-моему, очень даже неплохо звучит. Ей малыш, - обратился Дин к животику Сэма - ты же хочешь, чтобы Сэмми был мамой? Да?  
В это время ребёнок пнул Сэма особенно сильно.  
\- Ой! - Сем удивленно уставился на брата.  
\- Он согласен! - на лице Дина появилась победная улыбка. - Мой малыш согласен!  
\- Похоже, что он будет футболистом. - промурлыкал Сэм, целуя Дина.   
\- Конечно. Он будет...  
\- Подожди, Сэмми, откуда ты знаешь, что это мальчик?  
\- Просто знаю. - пожал плечами Сэм. - Но если ты хочешь, мы можем узнать наверняка.   
\- Как?  
\- Договоримся с Хлоей. Она посоветовала мне сделать УЗИ. Просто на всякий случай. Можно узнать и пол.  
\- На всякий случай? - заволновался Дин.  
\- Дин, все женщины его делают. Я не женщина, конечно, но должен его сделать. Чтобы быть уверенным, что всё в порядке.  
\- А что, разве что-то может быть не так?  
\- Дин, успокойся, ладно. Всё хорошо.  
Дин поднял голову и взглянул на Сэма.  
\- Я пойду с тобой.  
\- Конечно, Дин. Знаешь что, мы поместим первое фото нашего малыша в рамку. Здорово, правда?  
Дин улыбнулся и поцеловал Сэма в живот. Он прошептал:  
\- Я люблю тебя, появляйся скорее.   
Потом он поцеловал Сэма в губы и устроил голову рядом с плечом Сэма.  
\- Спокойной ночи. Я люблю вас.  
\- Мы тоже тебя любим. А теперь спи.

1.12 Детская для малыша Винчестера.

Дин очень волновался, когда они с Сэмом собирались ехать в больницу, где их ждала Хлоя. Был поздний вечер, все сотрудники уже должны были разойтись по домам, в здании остался только сторож. Сэм немного нервничал, он опасался того, что их кто-нибудь обнаружит. Объяснить, зачем мужчине делать УЗИ в кабинете акушера-гинеколога было бы довольно сложно. Импале передалось настроение хозяина, и она чихала и ворчала, и не желала заводиться. Наконец, Дину удалось уговорить свою детку сдвинутся с места. Они ехали молча, изредка обмениваясь пустыми фразами. Каждый думал о чём-то своём. Дин боялся, но делал всё возможное, чтобы брат этого не заметил. Ещё бы, увидеть своего крохотного ребёнка в животе у брата. Согласитесь, такое случается не каждый день, даже с Винчестерами. Дин всегда хотел быть отцом, он мечтал о детях, но образ жизни, который они вели не оставлял возможности завести ни то что семью, даже мало-мальски серьёзные отношения построить не получалось. О чём тут можно было говорить, сегодня они здесь, завтра там. Извини, дорогая, но в соседнем штате призрак, ты подожди с поднятой юбкой, я вернусь, и мы закончим? Дина связывал с девушками ничего не обещающий секс, когда из памяти выветривается не только имя, но и внешность. Какая разница, брюнетка она или блондинка, работает в закусочной или в библиотеке, если они больше никогда не увидятся. Главное, что она умеет получать и доставлять удовольствие, а остальное теряется под колёсами Импалы. Единственное, что всегда ассоциировалось у Дина с домом и постоянством - это Сэм. Даже когда братишка был в колледже, Дин знал, что он есть и если возникнет такая необходимость, то всегда можно взять и позвонить. Сэмми, такое уютное слово... Одно из самых чётких воспоминаний Дина: дорога, отец за рулём, дождь, стучащий по металлу и сонный братик на коленях. Сэм всегда засыпал, устроившись у Дина на коленях и склонив голову ему на грудь, пока не стал слишком большим для этого. Когда отец не видел, Дин зарывался лицом брату в волосы, вдыхал запах дешёвого шампуня и думал о том, что малыш - Сэмми, единственное сокровище, которое у него осталось в жизни. Отец, конечно, герой, Дин его обожал, но всё равно, семилетке было сложно понять, почему папа всегда молчит, никогда не берёт на руки, не гладит по голове. Став старше, Дин многое понял, но тогда, когда трёхлетний братик заглядывал в глаза и грустно спрашивал: почему? Дин лишь обречённо качал головой - ответов у маленького мальчика не было. Всю свои нежность Дин тратил на брата: подтыкал ему одеяло, читал книжки на ночь, учил завязывать шнурки, ставил нелепо большие заплаты на разорванные штаны. Сэмми никогда не жаловался, со всеми своими тайнами он шёл к Дину, а не к отцу. Дарил каракули, давая им смешные имена, требовал поцелуй на ночь, и дарил свой в ответ, весело хихикая, когда Дин притворно кривился и вытирал лоб. Сэмми стал для брата островком тепла, света, любви. Своего младшего Дин бы ни на что не променял. Другие ребята часто смеялись над ним из-за этого, но, получив пару тумаков, успокаивались. С возрастом Дин становился всё замкнутее, стараясь зарыть свои эмоции как можно глубже. Он всё реже нежничал с Сэмом, иногда отвешивал ему подзатыльники, подшучивал, высмеивал, но про себя называл брата зайцем и подтыкал ему одеяло, когда был уверен, что Сэм крепко спит.   
\- Дин, о чём задумался?  
Дин моргнул пару раз, стараясь вернуться в реальность. Он посмотрел на Сэма и улыбнулся:  
\- Да так. Ни о чём.  
\- Ты ухмылялся так, что я испугался, что твои щёки сейчас лопнут. Ты хоть смотрел на дорогу?  
Дин ответил молчанием, Сэм лишь вздохнул и поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, от долгой узды ноги затекли - этим частям тела Сэма Винчестера никогда не хватало место в машине. Наконец, они подъехали к зданию больницы. У входа их ждала Хлоя.  
\- Неужели? Я уже начала волноваться, думала, что вы перепутали больницу с ветеринарной клиникой. Она здесь недалеко.  
\- Очень смешно. - буркнул Дин, помогая брату выбраться из машины. - Мой брат похож на пуделя?  
\- Я имела в веду тебя, Дин.  
\- Я похож на пуделя? - возмутился Дин.  
\- Нет. Скорее на хомячка. Поторопитесь, я замёрзла, пока вас ждала.  
Дин надулся, совсем как хомяк и Сэм рассмеялся, заметив это.  
\- Дин, если тебя это утешит, ты - самый сексуальный хомячок на свете.  
\- Сэм, да ты извращенец!  
Сэм взъерошил и без того лохматые волосы Дина, старший Винчестер давно не стригся, не до того было, и улыбнулся. Слегка отросшие волосы очень шли Дину. Они делали его лицо молодым и наивным, хотелось поцеловать каждую веснушку.  
\- Ей, парни. Нам сюда.  
Хлоя провела их в кабинет, где стаяло непонятное оборудование. Дин напрягся, он ненавидел больницы и всё, что с ними связано.   
\- Сэм. Ложись на кушетку и освободи живот.  
Дин помог брату лечь и расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке. Эта чёрная рубашка очень нравилась Дину, именно старший Винчестер настоял на том, чтобы Сэм её одел.  
\- Может быть немого холодно.  
\- Ничего страшного.  
Хлоя прикоснулась к животу Сэма маленькой трубочкой, смазанной гелем и начала водить ей по коже.  
\- Всё хорошо, даже очень. Я не вижу ни одной причины для беспокойства.  
Дин и Сэм облегчённо вздохнули, они не говорили об этом, но оба волновались, о том, что с малышом может что-то случиться.  
\- Смотрите, вот ваш ребёнок. Это - ножка, это ручка, а вот головка.  
Дин моргнул несколько раз. Его охватило странное чувство невероятности происходящего. Он видел своего ребёнка! Этот ещё не оформившийся кроха - его ребёнок!  
\- Хотите узнать пол?  
Дин посмотрел на брата и подмигнул ему.  
\- Мы его уже знаем.  
\- Но как?  
\- Мамочка говорит, что это будет мальчик.  
\- Мамочка? - спросила Хлоя.  
\- Мы решили, что Сэм будет мамой.  
\- Дин! - возмутился младший.  
\- Правда? - улыбнулась Хлоя. - По-моему, это очаровательно.  
\- Дин говорит это, чтобы меня разозлить.  
\- Вовсе нет, Сэмми. Просто, это самый лучший вариант. Ты всегда был такой девочкой. Разве нет? Малыш будет рад, что у него такая потрясающая мама. Представь, у других детей мамы хрупкие, их нужно защищать, а у нашего ребёнка - супермама. Она сама кого хочешь защитит.  
Сэм насупился и отвернулся от брата, но потом вдруг неожиданно заявил:  
\- Я буду мамой, если ты согласишься петь ему колыбельные.  
\- Петь? - смутился Дин. - Я не умею петь.  
\- А я не похож на маму, но буду ей, если ты будешь петь.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Ты будешь петь? Диииин. Ну, пожалуйста. Ему понравится! Вот увидишь.  
\- Хорошо - хорошо. Всё что в моих силах, но не удивляйся, если это будет Led Zeppelin.  
\- Не страшно. Я думаю, малыш унаследует твой отвратительный вкус в музыке.  
\- Ей! Я всё ещё здесь!  
\- Извини, Хлоя.   
\- Сэм, я не знаю как, но ты прав. Это мальчик.  
Дин улыбнулся и помог Сэму сесть. Когда брат был готов, то они направились к машине. Хлоя шла рядом с ними, и что-то напевала себе под нос. Уловив знакомую мелодию, Дин усмехнулся:  
\- Кажется, не у одного меня отвратительный вкус.  
Хлоя покраснела, а Сэм закатил глаза.  
На следующий день у Дина был выходной, и он решил, что пришло время начать оборудовать детскую. Всю работу он собрался делать сам. Сэм лишь покачал головой, он помнил, что Дину не хватает терпения. Всё могло закончиться большим погромом. Но вышло совсем не так. Купив краску и что-то ещё, Дин целый день стучал молотком, красил, белил, клеил. Сэма он в комнату не пускал, аргументируя это тем, что запах краски вреден для ребёнка. На следующий день всё повторилось. Так продолжалось всю неделю. Дин что-то делал в комнате, а потом закрывал её на ключ, не позволяя Сэму даже заглянуть. Ключ он брал с собой на работу. Сэм изнывал от любопытства, но не мог подглядывать в замочную скважину - ему было сложно наклоняться. Последнее время он ходил в кедах без шнурков, а если приходилось выходить в город, то ботинки ему зашнуровывал Дин.  
Наконец, безумство закончилось, и Дин позволил ему зайти. Сэм замер на пороге, не зная как выразить то, что он чувствовал. Детская получилась светлой, просторной, теплой. Дин застелил пол пушистым ковром, на стены наклеил обои со странными зверюшкам, окна покрасил в приглушенный голубой цвет, повёсил бежевый шторы, устроил манеж в углу. Сэм сам не заметил, как расплакался. Он подошёл к Дину и взял его руки в свои.  
\- Это... это... Дин! Это невероятно.  
\- Тебе нравится?  
\- Конечно! Ты всё сделал чудесно. Никаких монстров, оружия, ножей, темных красок. Разве может быть лучше?  
\- Как ты думаешь, малышу понравится?  
\- Я уверен в этом.  
\- Скоро мы купил кроватку и всякие шкафы, где будем хранить его одежду и другие вещи.  
\- Обязательно, Дин.  
\- И много-много игрушек.  
\- Конечно. Для начала погремушки.  
\- Я кое-что сделал. Смотри.  
Дин вышел и вернулся со свёртком в руках. Когда Дин его развернул, то Сэм счастливо улыбнулся. Это были миниатюрные копии Импалы, вырезанные из дерева и подвешенные на ниточки. Покрашенные, они издавали тихий и мягкий перезвон, когда ударялись друг от друга.  
\- Мы повесим это над кроваткой, если тебе нравится.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать. Похоже, у тебя не такой уж и плохой вкус, как я думал. Это очень мило. Как ты смог это сделать?  
\- Пусть это будет моя тайна.  
\- Как скажешь, Дин. Как скажешь.  
Они поцеловались. Сэм был счастлив. Он надеялся, что их сыну здесь понравится. Они отправились в спальню, но спать легли ещё не скоро. Просто лежали рядом, слушая тишину, и наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Иногда целовались. Мягко, нежно. Страсть уступила место нежности. Их обоих это устраивало.   
Утром Дин отправился на работу. Он как раз заканчивал с мотором, когда мистер Томсон вызвал его к себе в кабинет.  
\- Винчестер. Нам нужно поговорить.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Сядь, Дин.  
Дин послушно опустился в кресло, начало разговора ему не нравилось, он не мог лишиться работы именно сейчас.  
\- Что-то случилось, сэр?  
\- Пока ничего. Дин, ты прекрасный работник, ты неплохо разбираешься в машинах, я бы даже сказал, очень хорошо, но...  
\- Но?  
\- Но нужно двигаться дальше. Ты не можешь всю жизнь провести под машиной, разбирая её на детали.  
\- Но мне это нравится. И потом, я не умею ничего другого.  
\- Умеешь, просто не готов этого признать.  
\- Сэр, мне нужна эта работа, но если вы хотите меня уволить - скажите прямо, что бы я мог начать поиск другой.  
\- Уволить? - удивился мистер Томсон. - Кто говорит об увольнении?  
\- Разве вы не к этому вели? - спросил Дин.  
\- Я? Вовсе нет. Я говорил о другом.  
\- О чём?  
\- Я стал слишком стар для этой работы. Устал. Хочу отдохнуть, понянчить внуков, в конце концов. Моё время прошло.  
\- И причём здесь я? - напрямую спросил Дин.  
\- Винчестер, пораскинь мозгами.  
\- При всей моей любви к самому себе, я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты купил у меня мастерскую, Винчестер.  
\- Я? - опешил Дин.  
\- Ты видишь здесь другого Винчестера?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Тогда, да, ты.  
\- Я не могу, сэр.  
\- Не можешь или не хочешь?  
\- Не могу... не хочу... Я не знаю.  
\- В этом всё дело. Я знаю. Дин, никто лучше тебя не справится с этой работой, ты можешь завести даже ходячую развалину с пол-оборота. У тебя дар, парень. Чёрт возьми. Ты должен пустить его в нужное дело.  
\- Я не могу принять такое решение один.  
\- Сэм согласится, я уверен. Позвони ему.  
\- Зачем так спешить?  
\- Завтра я уезжаю. Навсегда. У меня родилась внучка. Пятая, твою бабушку.  
\- Поздравляю. - улыбнулся Дин.  
\- Поздравление принято, Винчестер. Звони своему красавцу. Я подожду.  
Дин нахмурился:  
\- Я не могу решить сейчас.  
В это время зазвонил телефон. Дин ответил:  
\- Да?  
\- Дин? Если ты не согласишься, я возьму свою большую ложку и стукну тебя!  
\- Миссури?  
\- Ты должен это сделать.  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- Не лги мне, мальчик, ты забыл, что я могу заглянуть в твои мысли? Ты хочешь, но из гордости не называешь реальную причину - деньги. У тебя нет денег на покупку мастерской.  
Дин стиснул зубы.  
\- Я думаю...  
\- Думать будешь потом, мальчик. Слушай внимательно. Я старая женщина, мне эти бумажки ни к чему. А ребёнку нужно будет много, очень много вещей. Я открыла на ваше имя счёт в банке и перевела туда значительную сумму. Этого хватит на покупку мастерской. У тебя будет пять лет, чтобы вернуть вклад. Мастерская даёт хорошую прибыль.  
\- У меня осталось четыре месяца, Миссури.  
\- Ха! В гробу я видела эти твои четыре месяца!   
\- Миссури!  
\- Что, мальчик. Я тоже могу разозлиться, мне приходится вести беседу с таким упёртым мальчишкой. Ты не умрёшь, поверь мне. У Хельги всё под контролем.  
\- И как они планирует меня спасти?  
\- Не скажу. Ещё слишком рано.  
\- Да уж.  
\- Не отвлекайся. Позвони Сэму. Я уверена, что он меня подержит.   
\- Хорошо, но я не буду ничего покупать.  
\- Дин. Сейчас же звони. И ещё, ты её купишь... иначе... я заставлю Сэма это сделать, ты знаешь, у меня получится!  
\- Вы не посмеете!  
\- Посмотрим? - Миссури положила трубку.  
Мистер Томсон с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Дин пытается дозвонится до брата. Занято.  
\- Чёрт! - выругался Дин.  
\- Нет. Всего лишь ваша тетя Миссури.  
\- Когда вы успели познакомиться?  
\- В мэрии. Шикарная женщина.  
\- О Боже. - выдавил из себя Дин. Наконец, Сэм взял трубку. Дин услышал, что-то вроде "Я скажу ему, Миссури" и застонал. – Так не честно!  
\- Дин?   
\- Сэмми, что она тебе сказала?  
\- Что ты - упрямый осёл?  
\- Сообщи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.  
\- Дин. Ты хочешь это сделать?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Скажи мне правду.  
\- Да... наверное.  
\- Тогда соглашайся. Это не благотворительность. Мы вернём Миссури её деньги.  
\- Сэм, я не уверен, что справлюсь.  
Сэм засмеялся на другом конце.  
\- Ты и не справишься, Дин? Я сейчас досмеюсь до того, что придётся бежать в...  
\- Не продолжай.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Дин.  
\- Почему я так не думаю?  
\- Дин, помнишь, ты учил меня кататься на велосипеде? Я падал, но ты поднимал меня и заставлял пробовать вновь и вновь. Мне хотелось тебя ударить тогда, но потом...  
\- Ты свалил забор, миссис Олсен. Она была в бешенстве.  
\- Верно. Она погналась за мной, и я от неё уехал. Сам, без твоей помощи. Я смог. Ты тогда сказал, что всегда знал, что я справлюсь.  
\- Ну да, ты же Винчестер.  
\- Дин. Ты самый чистокровный Винчестер из всех, кого я знаю.  
\- Я с тобой согласен. - улыбнулся в трубку Дин.  
\- Вот видишь. У тебя всё получится. Ты не из тех, кто сомневается. Ты - лучший, Дин.  
\- Ты знаешь ещё каких-нибудь Динов? Признавайся!  
\- Я серьёзно. Я знаю, как тебе нравится разбивать этих монстров на винтики и гайки. Но ты никогда не признаешься, сильный Дин справится сам, у него есть всё, что ему нужно. Это не так. Соглашайся, Дин. Потом ты научишь нашего сына, как собрать машину из разного хлама.  
\- Моя детка, не хлам!  
\- С чего ты взял, что речь идёт о Импале? Дин! Я не самоубийца.  
\- Сэм. - Дин посерьёзнел. - Я не думаю, что смогу научить нашего сына...  
\- Ты не умрёшь. Точка.  
\- Хельга тебе что-то сказала?  
\- Нет. Я просто знаю.  
\- Сэм...  
\- Дин, ты мне веришь?  
\- Конечно, Сэмми.  
\- Ты не умрёшь.   
Дин кивнул, потом понял, что Сэм не может его видеть, и сказал:  
\- Надеюсь, ты прав.  
\- Я прав, Дин. И ещё. Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тебя тоже.  
Дин положил трубку.  
\- Мистер Томсон?  
\- Да, Винчестер?  
\- Я согласен.  
Мистер Томсон улыбнулся, и протянул ему руку.  
\- Ты мне не разочаровал, Дин. Твой отец бы гордился тобой.  
Дин нахмурился, но потом улыбнулся, и, впервые, с абсолютной уверенностью произнёс:  
\- Я знаю.

1.13 Проверка на прочность.

Чем ближе был день, когда ребёнок должен был появиться на свет, тем чувствительнее становился Сэм. Ходить ему было всё труднее и труднее, поэтому младший часами лежал в кровати или спал. Хлоя терпеливо сносила все его капризы, приносила то яблоки, то вишни, то мороженое. Дина почти не было дома, он купил мастерскую и теперь старался как можно скорее войти в курс дела, поэтому с Сэмом они виделись только ночью, если это можно было так назвать. Когда Дин появлялся, Сэм уже спал, старший сворачивался у него под боком и засыпал, а утром, так и не добудившись Сэма, уезжал на работу. Сэма это не устраивало, но он ничего не говорил Дину, не хотел, чтобы старший волновался по пустякам. Свои душевные переживания он выкладывал Хлое.  
\- Мне кажется, Дин меня больше не любит.  
\- С чего ты взял? - удивилась девушка, вытирая чистую тарелку полотенцем.  
\- Он со мной почти не разговаривает, да и видимся мы раз в неделю. Я скучаю!  
Хлоя улыбнулась Сэму и, убрав тарелку в шкаф, села рядом с ним за стол.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя как беременная женщина.  
\- Я и есть беременный!  
\- Да, но ты не женщина, я надеюсь. Когда вы с Дином это в последний раз проверяли?  
\- Я не помню. - покачал головой Сэм. - С тех пор как он купил мастерскую, мы и поговорить толком не можем, какой уж там секс.  
\- Вы не спали друг с другом около месяца?  
\- Почему тебя так интересует моя сексуальная жизнь? - возмутился Сэм.  
\- Хочешь правду? Сэм - ты на шестом месяце, ещё месяц и о сексе можно будет забыть. На долго. Пока заживут швы, пока произойдет отторжение матки, пока не спадёт воспаление, пока ребёнок будет просыпаться каждый три часа... Вы зря теряете время!  
Сэм глубоко вздохнул:  
\- Дин хотел, чтобы у него появилось своё дело. Я тоже хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Он счастлив. Что тут можно сделать?  
\- А поговорить с ним ты пытался?  
\- Когда?  
\- Сэм, есть же телефон, в конце концов!  
\- Ну... - замялся Сэм.  
\- Сэм? - с нажимом повторила Хлоя.  
\- Он не отвечает на звонки. Я разрядил батарею, пытаясь с ним связаться, но...  
\- Сэм.  
\- Всё отлично. Я стал похож на толстого свина, засыпаю на ходу. Несколько раз уснул в кресле, прямо во время фильма. Три ночи я пытался дождаться Дина, но засыпал, едва голова коснулась подушки. У меня отекают ноги, ходить сложно. Я реву как девчонка, стоит сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Ем какую-то пакость. Я быстро устаю. Я раздражительный, вредный, отвратительный. Ты удивлена, почему Дин пропадает на работе?  
\- Сэм, ты ведь знаешь, что это чушь?  
Сэм зевнул и осторожно поднялся со стула.  
\- Может ты и права. У Дина просто много работы. Я устал, пойду - прилягу.  
-Тебе нужна помощь? - поинтересовалась Хлоя.  
\- Нет. Я справлюсь сам. Но спасибо.   
Сэм, в последнее время стал смешно ковылять, но никто не хотел говорить ему об этом, чтобы не расстраивать. Хлоя решила, что пришло время вмешаться. Сейчас Сэму нужна поддержка, до появления малыша на свет осталось три месяца. Они - самые сложные. Сонливость, усталость, боль в пояснице, частые походы в туалет, отёки. Малыш, который без устали пинается, требуя, чтобы на него обратили внимание. Сэм проходил всё это в одиночку. Дин погрузился в работу, отгородился от внешнего мира, и достучаться до него было невероятно сложно. Но Хлоя решила попытаться. Но, для начала нужно было обсудить это с тётей Хельгой.  
\- Ты права, Хлоя. Так нельзя. Дин слишком много думает о работе. Это неправильно.  
\- Как ты думаешь, с чем это связано?  
Хельга промолчала, но Хлоя хотела знать правду.  
\- Тетя Хельга?  
\- Я думаю, Она рядом.  
\- Этого не может быть!  
\- Я тоже так решила, но теперь слишком многое указывает на то, что Она снова взялась за старое.  
\- Её лишили крыльев!  
\- Это не мешает Ей творить пакости. Или пытаться отобрать то, что Ей не принадлежит.  
\- Как ты думаешь, тетя, Она имеет какое-нибудь отношение к тому, что Дин заключил сделку с демоном дорог?  
\- Возможно. Но когда Сэм снова обретёт свою полную силу, Ей придёт конец. На этот раз, он Её убьёт.  
\- Неужели Она настолько глупа, что не понимает очевидный вещей? Тетя Хельга, это смешно!  
\- Ревность - яд, который способен отравить даже ангела. Её изгнали, когда Она столкнула Дина, но потеря бессмертия Её ничему не научила.   
\- Она столкнула Дина? Я думала, она убедила совет в его виновности?  
\- Как не называй, суть едина. Тебе стоит поговорить с Дином.  
\- Именно это я и собираюсь сделать.  
Хлоя взяла такси и доехала до автомастерской. На всякий случай, она взяла с собой Ветра. Мало ли что. Как оказалось, не зря. Хлоя долго не могла найти нужный кабинет, а когда обнаружила его, то путь ей перегородил молодой парень с яркими голубыми глазами и белокурыми волосами. "Словно кукла", - с непонятным отвращением подумала Хлоя.  
\- Я ищу Дина Винчестера.  
\- Боюсь, он сейчас занят.  
\- Мне плевать. Хоть это и не вежливо, но... пошёл вон с моей дороги.  
\- Я сейчас позову охрану. Мисс, вам лучше...  
\- Охрану? - усмехнулась Хлоя. - Зови. Ветер.  
Пёс возник из-за спины девушки и оскалился на парня, тот сглотнул и нервно сощурился.  
\- Я вызову полицию!  
\- Давай. Если она тебя услышит, то вперёд. Громко вызывать придётся!  
\- Вы не имеете права.  
\- Да? Разве? Я всего лишь хочу поговорить с Дином.  
\- Он занят!  
\- По кругу? Хорошо, я сэкономлю тебе время: мне плевать. Хоть это и не вежливо, но... пошёл вон с моей дороги. Я сейчас позову охрану. Мисс, вам лучше... Зови. Ветер. И так далее. Теперь, я хочу увидеть Дина или мой пёс тебя кастрирует.  
\- Вы не посмеете!  
\- Хочешь проверить?  
\- Вас посадят!  
\- Не думаю. Хельга Рок. О чём-нибудь говорит?  
\- Этого не может быть. Она - старуха!  
\- Если бы тётя Хельга тебя слышала, ты уже был бы трупом. Старуха? Ветер! Сделай из него коврик для ног!  
Пёс угрожающе зарычал, а парень закричал во всю силу своих лёгких:  
\- Нет, не надо! Кто-нибудь, на помощь!  
В это время дверь кабинета открылась, и выглянул разозлённый донельзя Дин.  
\- Твою мать! Френк, что здесь происходит. Я же сказал, что занят. Я хочу поскорее закончить этот чёртов заказ! Я не занимался сексом уже месяц и меня это бесит!  
Наступила оглушительная тишина. Даже Ветер состроил недовольную гримасу и закрыл лапой глаза. Ему было стыдно за друга хозяйки. Наконец, Дин увидел Хлою и слегка покраснел, он не хотел шокировать её, просто Френк его окончательно достал: в память о том, что когда-то они работали в одной упряжке, тот имел наглость звать его Дин, томно растягивая - и -, хлопать по плечу и отпускать сальные шуточки. Дин пару раз отбривал его, но официально прекратить это не решался - он сам был начальником всего месяц. Вот и сорвался. Намёки Френка его задолбали. Он и так загнал себя, стремясь всё сделать как можно скорее и вернуться к Сэму.   
\- Хлоя? Что, чёрт возьми, ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Хочу поговорить. - невозмутимо ответила девушка.  
\- Хорошо, заходи. Только пёс пусть ждёт снаружи.  
\- Ещё чего. Хочешь, чтобы твой прАтивный дружок был порван на ленточки?  
\- Хлоя!  
\- Закрой форточку, Винчестер. Дует.  
Дин не ожидал такой грубости. Впервые, он видел, чтобы милая Хлоя, которая всегда тщательно подбирает слова, так вольно выражалась. Она, конечно, была не робкого десятка, но и наглостью не отличалась.  
\- Боишься, что унесёт ветром последнюю приличную майку? - улыбнулся Дин.  
\- Ветер не носит маек, он предпочитает ошейники.  
\- Милый пёсик. Как и его хозяйка.  
\- Дин. Я вышла за рамки, но стоит принять к сведению, тот факт, что меня с детства выводили из себя разряженные белокурые куклы.   
\- Здесь не завод по производству игрушек.  
\- Тогда зачем вы держите этого фарфорового ангелочка. Не боитесь, что разобьётся?  
\- Хлоя. да что с тобой?  
\- Дело в тебе.  
\- Во мне?  
\- Когда ты говорил Сэму в последний раз, что любишь его?  
\- Что?  
\- Целовал его?  
\- Хлоя...  
\- Когда вы в последний раз занимались сексом?  
Дин поражённо молчал. Девушка его удивила.   
\- Что происходит, Дин?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Значит, слеп ты, а не моя тетя, даже она заметила, что Сэму грустно и одиноко.  
\- Ты говоришь ерунду.  
\- Да? Откуда тебе знать, ты же не видишь ничего вокруг себя. Кроме дешёвых безделушек, конечно.  
\- Ты это о чём?  
\- Не претворяйся, что не знаешь.  
Дин стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. Он начинал злиться. Весь месяц он разгребал дела, мечтая вернуться к брату, обнять его, а в итоге, получил выговор от наглой девчонки. Разве не Сэм говорил ему, что он должен согласиться на предложение мистера Томсона? Разве не Сэм убеждал его, что всё будет хорошо? И теперь он жалуется, что ему одиноко и грустно. Дин ударил кулаком по столу.  
\- Хочешь произвести на меня впечатление? Зря. Слишком банально. Я видела кое-что худшее. Сэма, например, когда он поднимается по лестнице, вцепившись в перила, потому что не может преодолеть боль в спине. Или когда он засыпает на кухне, положив голову рядом со своей тарелкой или...  
\- Хватит.  
\- Дин, ты не имеешь права так поступать.  
\- Как так? Я работаю, чёрт возьми. Разве вы не этого хотели?  
\- Дин. Покупка мастерской - замечательная вещь. Но дело не в ней. Дело в том чучеле, что подслушивает под дверью!  
\- Френк?  
\- Ты знаешь, что он это делает и молчишь?! Ты рехнулся, Винчестер.  
\- Нет. Я просто устал! - неожиданно закричал Дин. Хлоя поражённо замолчала.  
\- Устал? Тогда иди домой! Хватит прятаться здесь. Ты боишься, Дин. Боишься, что сделаешь что-то не так и прячешься здесь! Но Сэм не справится один. Ты ему нужен!  
\- Я не прячусь. - разозлился Дин, главным образом, потому, что слова Хлои отражали его собственный мысли.  
\- Да? Значит, ты спишь с этим механиком?  
\- Что?   
\- Френк. Ты спишь с Фрэнком?  
\- Хлоя. Заткнись. Если бы ты не была девушкой, я бы тебя убил. Я никогда не буду изменять Сэму.  
\- Скажи это ему!  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Девушка развернулась в сторону двери.  
\- Ты безнадёжен, Винчестер. Если не хочешь потерять Сэма, то прекрати это и просто побудь с ним рядом. Он скучает без тебя.  
\- Я никуда не уходил.  
\- Это только ты так думаешь. Дин, ты знаешь, что он думает, что надоел тебе, что ты его разлюбил? Слюняво. Глупо. Но он так думает.  
Хлоя хлопнула дверью и ушла. Ветер последовал за ней. А Дин без сил опустился в кресло и закрыл голову руками. Он очень устал. Устал прятаться от своих страхов, устал ждать неизвестно чего, устал быть один. Он стремился быть с Сэмом, но теперь, когда появилась возможность, Дин стал прикрывать свой страх работой. Он боялся сделать что-то не так. Боялся разрушить то, что у них есть. Став хозяином автомастерской, Дин перестал понимать, что делать дальше. Его жизнь стала слишком нормальной. Она никогда такой не была. Никогда. Этот месяц всё перевернул с ног на голову. Работа, работа, работа. Больше ничего. Дин вздохнул, поднялся и пару раз прошёлся по кабинету. Теперь, после разговора с Хлоей, он, вдруг, понял, что не один. Что Сэму плохо и тоскливо без него. Он тоже скучал по брату, но не знал, что настолько сильно.   
\- Я ухожу. - заявил он Френку, который стоял в коридоре.  
\- Уходишь? Дин. Ты не закончил работу.  
\- Я ухожу. - повторил Дин.  
\- Дин. - Френк положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Убери. - резко сказал Дин.  
\- Что?  
\- Убери руку, Френк.  
\- Так не хорошо, Дин. Мы же друзья.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Разве нет?  
\- Как видишь.  
\- Миссис Винчестер решила для разнообразия тебе дать?  
Дин врезал ему так сильно, что Френка развернуло, и он приземлился на пол, схватившись за скулу.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Что? - усмехнулся Френк, потирая скулу. - Правда глаза колет?  
\- Ты зря надрываешься, Френк. Как сказала Хлоя, дешёвые безделушки меня не привлекают.  
\- Правда? Какая жалость. Ничего страшного, рано или поздно твой дорогой муженёк тебе надоест, и ты сможешь оценить прелесть дешевый вещей - они всегда под рукой.  
\- Не испытывай моё терпение.  
\- Иначе?  
\- Иначе, тебе придётся искать другую работу.  
\- Не выйдет. В этом городе не так много хороших работников.  
\- Хельга знает парочку.  
\- Ты веришь этой старухе больше чем другу?  
\- Ещё раз. Ты мне не друг.  
\- Я им стану.  
\- Нет. Ты уволен.  
Френк усмехнулся:  
\- Серьёзно.  
\- Очень. Освободи помещение. Ветер ещё здесь. Мне не нужен новый коврик для ног.  
Дин закрыл кабинет и отправился на стоянку. Там его дожидались Хлоя и Ветер. Пёс внимательно смотрел на Импалу, словно прикидывая, сможет ли он там поместиться.   
\- Не волнуйся. Если Сэм смог, то и ты сможешь. Но не вздумай обоссать сиденье!  
Ответом Дину был возмущённый взгляд собачьих глаз.  
\- Где кукла? - спросила Хлоя, забираясь в машину.  
\- Собирает вещи. - Дин завёл мотор.  
\- Вещи?  
\- Я его уволил.  
Хлоя улыбнулась Дину.  
\- Наконец-то ты достал голову из задницы! Таким ты нравишься мне больше, Дин.  
\- Я себе тоже.  
Домой они приехали в отличном настроении. Хельга встретила их у дверей.  
\- Ты сегодня рано, Дин.  
\- Я решил, что с меня хватит. Где Сем?  
\- В спальне. У него был трудный день.  
\- Что случилось? - насторожился Дин.  
\- Он сам тебе расскажет. Я рада тебя слышать, Дин.  
\- Я вас тоже. Вроде.  
Хельга и Хлоя улыбнулись. Дин направился в спальню. Он обнаружил, что Сэм сидит на полу рядом с кроватью, повесив голову. Он спал. Дин присел рядом и растормошил брата.  
\- Ей, соня, проснись.  
Сэм открыл глаза, несколько раз моргнул и сонно спросил:  
\- Дин? Ты мне снишься?  
\- Нет, конечно. Вставай.  
Дин помог брату подняться и уложил его на кровать, сам устроился радом. Он лёг у Сема за спиной и обнял его, устроив голову брату на плече.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ты плохой лгун, Сэмми.  
Сэм вздохнул:  
\- Я уронил книгу...  
\- И?  
\- Я не смог нагнуться, чтобы её поднять. Я разозлился и пнул её, она отправилась под кровать. Я решил, что сидя будет удобнее, и не заметил, как заснул!  
\- Почему ты не попросил Хельгу тебе помочь?  
\- Она слепа, думаешь, она смогла бы найти книгу?  
Дин поцеловал брата в макушку. Сэм зевнул.  
\- Спи.  
\- Я не хочу.  
\- Сэмми, я уже говорил. Ты - плохой лгун.  
\- Если я усну, то утром проснусь один.  
\- Нет. Я буду здесь.  
\- Обещаешь?  
Дин снова его поцеловал.  
\- Обещаю.  
Сэм ещё раз зевнул и уснул, а Дин слушал дыхание брата и думал о том, что этот месяц - ошибка, которую он будет исправлять всю свою оставшуюся недолгую жизнь.

1.14 Сладкая смерть.

Месяц пролетел незаметно. Большую его часть Сэм проспал, просыпаясь только чтобы перекусить. Дина это забавляло, но в тоже время, старший нервничал, когда Сэм жаловался на боль в спине или ногах. Дин хотел, чтобы ребёнок скорее родился, и мучения Сэма закончились. До заветного события оставалось чуть больше двух месяцев.  
На работе Дин достиг значительного прогресса. После того, как он уволил Френка дела пошли в гору. Похоже, парень был проклят и приносил несчастья. Заказов было много, у механиков не было ни одной свободной минуты, присутствие Дина почти не требовалось, так хорошо всё было отлажено. Мистер Томсон иногда звонил, узнавал, как идут дела, что нового происходит, рассказывал о том, что его внучка забавно открывает и закрывает глазки, словно пытается подмигнуть.   
Дин вернулся домой очень рано - заключив договор с поставщиками запчастей, он сел в Импалу и направился в ближайший магазин. Старший хотел сделать брату приятное и купить ему сладкого. Например, шоколад. На кухне, куда он заглянул в поисках брата, Дин столкнулся с Хлоей.  
\- Рада тебя видеть.  
\- Аналогично.  
\- Сегодня приезжает Габриель.  
\- Кто? - Дин достал из холодильника молоко и, налив стакан для брата, поставил его в микроволновку.  
\- Габриель. Парень, за которого я выхожу замуж. Свадьба через три месяца.  
\- Мгн? - Дин набрал горсть печенья и засунул в рот.  
\- Дин!  
\- Што?  
\- Не говори с набитым ртом! Это отвратительно. И сегодня приезжает Габриель!  
В это время за окном загудела машина.  
\- Уже приехал.  
Хлоя рванула к двери, растерянный Дин последовал за ней. В холе к ним присоединилась Хельга.  
\- Где Сэм? - спросил Дин у ведуньи.  
\- Спит.  
\- Ему нельзя спускаться. Если этот парень его увидит...  
\- Иди. Я помогу Хлое.  
Дин помчался в спальню, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Когда он заглянул в комнату, то обнаружил, что Сэм спит, смешно открыв рот. Дин присел на край кровати и осторожно разбудил брата.  
\- Сэмми.  
\- Дин?  
\- Проснись.  
\- Дин. Что случилось? - встрепенулся Сэм и попытался подняться.  
\- Ничего. - Дин уложил его обратно. - Сэмми, тебе лучше не выходить из комнаты.  
\- Почему?  
\- Приехал некий Габриель. Он - жених Хлои.  
\- Вот черт! Если он меня увидит...  
\- Именно поэтому тебе лучше остаться здесь. Я купил тебе шоколад. Держи.  
Дин протянул брату плитку, Сэм улыбнулся и поцеловал Дина в щёку. Он был рад, что старший был рядом. Для Сэма последние два месяца стали настоящим испытанием. Он засыпал на ходу, потерял возможность наклониться и нормально ходить. Ноги гудели так, словно он пешком пересёк Сахару. Спина отнималась. Но возможность видеть, как брат улыбается, того стоила.  
\- Спасибо.   
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Нет, но...  
\- Но?  
\- Возвращайся скорей.  
\- Постараюсь.  
Дин чмокнул брата в лоб и отправился знакомиться с женихом Хлои. Спускаясь по лестнице, он услышал громкие голоса, доносившиеся из гостиной. В комнате шла оживлённая беседа. На диване сидел молодой парень, хорошо сложенный, с темными, волнистыми, до плеч, волосами. Он улыбался и бурно жестикулировал, рассказывая что-то. При этом, его внимание полностью было приковано к Хлое. Он старался словно невзначай её коснуться. Хлоя улыбалась ему счастливой улыбкой. Дин понял, что эти двое любят друг друга.  
\- Габриель. Познакомься. Это мой племянник - Дин. Дин, это Габриель. - представила их Хельга.  
\- Малыш, я не знал, что у тебя есть брат. Рад знакомству. - Улыбнулся Габриель, обнимая Хлою.  
\- Это мой любимый кузен. - Хлоя пнула онемевшего Дина под столом.  
\- Да, конечно. Я тоже очень рад. Чем ты занимаешься, Габриель?  
\- Я работаю в Службе спасения.   
\- Правда? Спасешь людей?  
\- Можно и так сказать. Я - врач Скорой помощи. А ты, Дин?  
\- Раньше путешествовал, а теперь работаю в мастерской.  
\- Мастерской?  
\- Ремонтирую машины.  
\- Здорово!  
\- У Дина собственная мастерская, Габ.  
\- Действительно? Это правда, здорово. Мне нравятся старые машины. В них есть какая-то тайна.  
\- У меня Шеврале Импала, 67-го года.  
\- Вот чёрт! - восхищенно воскликнул Габриель, а Хлоя возмутилась.  
\- Габ!  
\- Прости, малыш, но ты слышала? Это - классика!  
\- Я тоже так думаю. - улыбнулся Дин. Габриель начинал ему нравиться.  
\- Я могу на неё взглянуть?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Мальчики. Сначала кофе, потом машины. - заявила Хельга.  
\- Простите. - смутился Габриель.  
\- Ничего страшного, но я специально заказала мои любимые плюшки с корицей. Я хочу, чтобы вы их попробовали.  
Они стали пить кофе, Дин и Габриель обсуждали машины, оружие, рыбалку. Хлоя усмехалась, глядя на это. Они не заметили, как пролетело время. Вдруг Хельга сказала:  
\- Дин, что-то не так.  
Дин удивленно посмотрел на ведунью, а потом услышал грохот. Дин вскочил и помчался наверх. Хлоя и Габриель последовали за ним.  
\- Сэмми! Сэм?!  
Дин рывком открыл дверь и обнаружил, что его брат лежит на полу, на спине, рядом валяется разбитая лампа. Лицо Сэма было странно бледным, глаза закрыты. Дин ринулся к нему, а Габриель замер в дверном проеме, увидев живот Сэма.  
\- Сэм! Что случилось, Сэм!  
Сэм дышал с трудом, с шумом втягивая воздух рывками. Дин попытался встряхнуть брата, потом дал ему пощёчину, но так ничего и не добился.  
\- Сэмми! Хлоя, сделай что-нибудь, чёрт возьми!  
девушка опустилась рядом с Сэмом и приложила руку к его сонной артерии.  
\- Пульс есть, но слабый, дыхание затруднено. Посинение. У него спазм дыхательных путей! Габриель! Пожалуйста. Помоги! Габриель!  
\- Возьми в моей машине набор срочной помощи. Скорее!  
Габриель присел рядом с Сэмом, осторожно уложил его на спину и сказал.  
\- Он задыхается.  
\- Я вижу!  
\- Помоги мне.  
\- Что я должен делать?  
\- Искусственное дыхание. Когда Хлоя вернётся, я сделаю ему инъекцию. Давай!   
Дин пытался вдохнуть воздух в лёгкие брата. Сэм прерывисто дышал, иногда захватывая ртом воздух, иногда подолгу не делая вдох. Наконец, вернулась Хлоя. Дальнейшее Дин помнил с трудом. Шприцы со странными лекарствами, искусственное дыхание, вентиляция легких, снова искусственное дыхание. Провода, писк непонятных аппаратов. Габриель оказался профессионалом. Он реанимировал Сэма за четыре минуты. Четыре безумно долгих минуты для Дина. Наконец, всё закончилось. Сэм стал дышать сам, осторожно, но сам. Дин и Габриель уложили его на кровать, а Хлоя проверила состояние ребёнка.  
\- Пока всё в порядке, но для более тщательной проверки нужно будет отвезти его в больницу. Я могу сказать только то, что малыш не пострадал.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Дин, садясь рядом с братом на край кровати.  
\- Спазм легких. Такое бывает при аллергии.  
\- Аллергии? У Сэмми нет аллергии.  
\- В его нынешнем состоянии, возможно проявление тех заболеваний, которые раньше протекали в скрытой форме. Я имею ввиду беременность. Он же ждёт ребёнка, верно?  
Дин кивнул, а потом попытался возразить.  
\- Но Сэм…  
\- Что это? - перебил Габриель, поднимая с пола недоеденную плитку шоколада.  
\- Шоколад. - ответил Дин.  
\- Сэм когда-нибудь страдал аллергией на шоколад?  
\- Нет. Никогда. По крайней мере, я не знаю об этом.  
\- Шоколад мог стать причиной случившегося. Когда Сэм проснётся, мы спросил его о том, что случилось. Теперь, давайте позволим ему отдохнуть. Пойдёмте.  
\- Нет. - Дин не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Дин, он спит. Дай ему время, тебе тоже нужен отдых.  
\- Нет. Я останусь здесь.  
\- Дин...  
\- Пойдём, Габ. Пусть Дин побудет со своим мужем.  
Габриель взглянул на Хлою и кивнул. Когда они вышли, он спросил у девушки.  
\- Как это возможно?  
\- Габ, я знаю, это странно, но...  
\- Хлоя. Я люблю тебя. То, что твой кузен - гей, и его муж ждёт ребёнка, этого не изменят. Просто... не будь меня рядом, этот парень и ребёнок погибли бы. Чёрт!  
\- Именно поэтому Дин сейчас там.  
\- Я не понимаю...  
\- Дин купил Сэму шоколад. Он чувствует себя виноватым.  
\- Это не его вина. Парень не знал. Я думаю, Сэм сам не знал. Иначе, он не стал бы его есть. Это просто последствия беременности. Я скажу ему об этом. Потом. Но как это возможно?  
\- Моя тетя.  
\- Она, что волшебница? Как в сказках?  
\- Нет, конечно. Она - ведунья.  
\- Это меня успокаивает.  
\- Габ...  
\- Я люблю тебя. То, что твоя тетя может обратить меня в жабу, вносит разнообразие в наши отношения.  
\- Габ! - притворно возмутилась Хлоя, а потом спросила: - С Сэмом и ребёнком всё будет хорошо?  
Габриель нахмурился, но потом встряхнул головой.  
\- Парню нужно сдать анализ крови, чтобы узнать, был ли это шоколад. Если да, то запереть всё изделия из какое-бобов на замок. Всё будет хорошо.  
В комнате, Сэм осторожно открыл глаза и застонал - глотать было больно.  
\- Сэмми?  
\- Дин? - прошептал Сэм. - Ребёнок?  
\- Он в порядке. Я слышал, как бьётся его сердце. Хлоя приставила к твоему животу какой-то странный аппаратик и вуаля!  
\- Я рад, что тебе смешно.  
\- Вовсе нет. Ты здорово меня напугал. Чёрт, Сэмми! Что случилось?  
\- Я не знаю... Я слушал ваши голоса... а потом мне стало плохо. Я хотел позвать на помощь, но не мог вдохнуть. Я задел лампу, и она упала, я сполз на пол, а потом... не помню.  
\- У тебя аллергия.  
\- Аллергия? Но...  
\- Ты ведь ел шоколад?  
\- Да.  
\- Раньше что-то подобное было?  
\- Нет, но...  
\- Но?  
\- Иногда у меня появлялась сыпь, которая жутко чесалась. Я не связывал её с шоколадом, но если подумать...  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал!  
\- Это началось в колледже.  
Дин нахмурился. Заметив это, Сэм понял, о чём тот думает.  
\- Ты не виноват.  
\- Это я купил тебе этот чёртов шоколад! - Дин сжал кулаки.  
\- Ты не знал…  
\- Я должен был догадаться!  
\- Не неси чушь! Как? Даже я не знал.  
Дин лёг рядом с братом и стиснул его ладонь.  
\- Я испугался, Сэмми. Никогда так больше не делай. Я думал, что потерял вас.  
\- Никогда. Обещаю.

1.15 Сирена.

\- Значит, ты уволил Френка. Почему? - спросил Сэм, когда они с Дином завтракали. Вернее, Дина завтракал, а Сэм пытался пропихнуть в себя хоть ложку. После аллергического приступа он с подозрением относился к пище - боялся, что случись такое ещё раз, ребёнок может пострадать. Дин же превратился в параноика, он обшарил весь дом на предмет наличия шоколада, обыскал каждый угол. Теперь в их доме был объявлен запрет на шоколад, шоколадные конфеты, горячий шоколад, бисквит, рулеты и всё остальное. Если Хлоя пыталась испечь что-нибудь, то Дин неотрывно следил за тем, чтобы в процессе приготовления девушка не добавила даже какао. Хлою это раздражало, она срывалась на Дина, а Сэм смеялся от души, наблюдая за этим. Иногда к ним присоединялся и Габриель, который поселился в отеле, не желая притеснять Сэма или волновать его. Но он часто заходил на завтрак, забирал Хлою после работы. Они много общались с Сэмом и успели подружиться.   
\- Он был плохим работником.  
\- Разве? Раньше ты утверждал обратное.  
\- Теперь я считаю так.  
\- Дин прав. Не стоит ему доверять. - сказала Хельга, присаживаясь за стол.   
\- Почему? - поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- Я надеялась, что этот разговор никогда не состоится, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Пришло время раскрыть карты.  
\- Неужели? - ехидно улыбнулся Дин.  
\- Поверь, если бы не недавние события, я бы промолчала. Но... Она снова взялась за старое.  
\- Она? - переспросил Сэм.  
\- Это длинная история. Начну с самого начала. Мир делиться на три сферы - небесную, земную и ядерную.   
\- Ядерную?   
\- Позволь мне закончить. Я всё объясню, Дин. Земная сфера - этот тот мир, в котором мы живём. Ядерная - это сосредоточие зла, которое рождается глубоко под землей, в самом её ядре. А небесная - обитель и цитадель добра, в которой обитают бессмертные войны. Две сферы - ядерная и небесная, это продолжение других двух миров, нам известных. Это Ад и Рай. Там обитают души умерших людей.  
\- Значит, Небесная обитель, и Рай это не одно и тоже?  
\- Нет. Рай находится в юрисдикции Небесной обители, а Ад - в руках Долины Вечного Сумрака.  
\- Да уж, ну и названия. - скривился Дин. - Как в дешёвых фильмах категории В.  
\- Дело ни в том, как мы назовем то или иное место, дело в его сущности. Небесная обитель - это место, где живут бессмертные войны - ангелы и их наставники - архангелы. У каждого ангела есть своя душа. Ангел и его душа неотделимы, разлучить их могут только по решению Совета, в который входят самые мудрые и достойные архангелы. Ангел сражается с демонами, слугами Дьявола. Он - первородное зло, все ты демоны, с которыми вы сталкивались всего лишь отклики его силы. Ни один человек никогда его не видел. Даже демоны его боятся. Демона можно убить, а ангела - нет. По крайней мере обычным способом. Существует поверье, что если ты хочешь убить ангела - убей его душу. Именно поэтому души ангелов всегда под защитой. Убив душу, убьёшь и ангела, а это значит, что сотни людей останутся без покровителя, в мире начнётся хаос. Демонам только этого и нужно.  
\- Чем демона Ада отличаются от тех, что в этой самой Долине?  
\- Всё просто. Демона из Долины - это псы войны, натравленные искать и убивать души ангелов, а демона Ада... это мёртвые демоны.  
\- Не понимаю.  
\- Это сложно. Ад - это жуткое место, но всё равно, он не идёт ни в какое сравнение с долиной. Ангел убивает демона, посланного за его душой. Демон умирает и отправляется в Ад. Теперь, если ему удастся сбежать, он ничего не вспомнит о своей прошлой жизни, если это можно так назвать. Дьяволу нет дела до мира людей, его интересует небо. Дьявол не может прийти на землю или послать кого-то из Долины - Создатель Мира позаботился об этом. Но вот уже умершие демоны, прошедшие Ад - другое дело. Им доступ открыт. Люцифер, правая рука Дьявола посылает их сюда, но есть и такие, вроде вашего Желтоглазого, которые смеют тягаться с Люцифером в злости и коварстве.  
\- Чёрт! Я не понимаю всё этой фигни.  
\- Объясню проще. Две стороны - добро и зло, с каждой стороны есть сила, которая всем движет. Эти две силы противоборствуют и им некогда вмешиваться в дела людей. Много миллионов лет назад они поставили печати на разных концах света, чтобы ни одна из этих сил не могла повлиять на ход событий на земле. Со стороны тьмы это Дьявол, со стороны света - Создатель.  
\- Бог?  
\- Люди называют его так. Он сотворил земной мир, хотел, чтобы люди жили в мире, гармонии, но не все замыслы осуществимы. Оставим это. Дьявол создал Ад, место, где мучаются верные ему грешники, и перерождаются души умерших демонов, там правит его правая рука - Люцифер. А Рай - творение Создателя - там главный Серафим. Ангелы и демоны ведут войну, умерший демон отправляется в Ад, а ангел перерождается на земле, такова закономерность. Души праведников отправляются в Рай. Понять сложно, но главное не это.   
\- А что?  
\- Ангелу нельзя влюбиться в человека или в свою душу.   
\- Почему?  
\- Дело в том, что душа - беззащитна, она не может быть воином. Если ангел вступит в бой, а душа, влюблённая душа, я имею ввиду, ринется помогать своему ангелу, она станет мишенью для демона. Тогда умрёт и душа и ангел. Любовь между ангелом и его душой запрещена. А между ангелом и ангелом нет.   
\- И?  
\- Вы нарушили этот запрет.  
\- Что?  
\- Вы полюбили друг друга. Сэм, конечно, позаботился о том, чтобы Дин был в безопасности, но...  
\- Но?  
\- Она вмешалась.  
\- Да кто она такая?!  
\- Сирена. Ангел, который воспылал любовью к другому ангелу. Это был Сэм. Ангелам не свойственна ненависть, но Сирена оказалась на неё способна. Она возненавидела Дина и решила от него избавиться.  
\- Но тогда Сэм бы умер!  
\- Не убить, а лишь убрать с дороги. Однажды, когда Сэм сражался с очередным демоном, Сирена сказала Дину, что демон вот-вот убьёт Сэма. Догадываетесь, что было дальше?  
\- Дин отправился мне на выручку?  
\- Верно. Всё это чуть не закончилось вашей смертью. Потом был совет, и Сирена смогла его убедить, что вина полностью лежит на Дине. Его столкнули на землю, где он и переродился. Сэму понадобилось четыре года, чтобы доказать невиновность Дина. Но он справился, а потом... сложил крылья и последовал за ним.  
\- А Сирена?  
\- Её лишили крыльев.   
\- Значит она где-то здесь?!  
\- И ближе, чем вы думаете.  
\- Что?  
\- Она каким-то образом вспомнила своё прошлое и восстановила свои силы - частично. Манипулировать судьбами людей, одна из них. Это она подстроила всё так, что бы Дин продал душу и отправился в Ад.   
\- Но зачем?  
\- Душа ангела в Аду - худший вариант. И при том, Дин в этой жизни - охотник.   
\- Вот чёрт!  
\- Да уж. Но это ещё не всё. Она подкупила Френка.  
Сэм и Дин с удивлением уставились на Хельгу, а потом Дин смачно выругался. Потихоньку, всё стало на свои места.  
\- Он не знал, кто она такая. Просто ревнивая бестия, которая хочет поссорить двух людей. Сотня другая и он согласился.  
\- Вот дерьмо! Когда я найду её, я её убью.  
\- Нет, Дин.  
\- Сэмми. У тебя есть другие варианты?  
\- Она может тебя убить.  
\- Нет. Я справлюсь.  
\- Дин! Нет!  
\- Успокойтесь, вы оба! Никто никуда не пойдёт, вам ясно? С этим я разберусь сама.  
Братья перевели взгляд на Хельгу.   
\- Сэм, вернись в спальню, тебе нельзя утомляться. Я тебе помогу. Дин. Не сходи с этого места. Ты меня понял?  
Дин кивнул. Хельга увела недовольного Сэма, который шипел, что Дин обязательно выкинет какой-нибудь номер. Дин его и выкинул. Как только Хельга и Сэм скрылись из зоны слышимости, он позвонил Френку.  
\- Алло.  
\- Френк. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.  
\- Дин?   
\- Ты был прав, я устал. Хочу развеяться. Мы можем встретиться?  
\- Конечно. Я знал, что ты передумаешь.  
\- Через час. В кофе "Сумрак", идёт?  
\- Договорились.  
Дин положил трубку и вышел из кухни. Он нашёл свой пистолет, и направился в гараж. У него не было другого выбора. Эта Сирена была опасна, её нужно было остановить.   
Френк уже ждал его, когда Дин появился. Винчестер сел к парню за столик и улыбнулся.  
\- Синяк тебе идёт.  
\- Издеваешься, Дин? Нехорошо. Я рад, что ты передумал.  
\- Я тоже.   
Френк взял Дина за руку. Винчестер внутренне содрогнулся, он захотел проломить голову парня об стол, но сдержал себя. Если он убьёт Френка, найти Сирену будет сложно. Очень.  
\- Здесь слишком шумно. Может, пойдём куда-нибудь в другое место?  
Френк улыбнулся:  
\- Я знаю одно.  
Когда они вышли из кофе, Дин направился к Импале, Френк последовал за ним. Как только Френк устроился на соседнем сиденье, Дин достал пистолет и направил его Френку в голову.  
\- Дёрнешься, я выстрелю. Будешь всю жизнь срать через трубочку.  
Френк испуганно сжался и спросил:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Заткнись и слушай. Девка, что тебя наняла. Где она?  
\- Я не знаю.  
Дин ударил его.  
\- Неправильный ответ.  
\- Я правда не знаю!  
Дин хищно улыбнулся и, прижал пистолет к виску парня.  
\- Я сейчас спущу курок.  
\- Нет! Не надо! Я скажу! Я скажу!  
\- Так лучше.  
Френк, размазывая слезы и сопли, объяснил, куда надо ехать. Дин открыл дверь и выпихал его из машины.  
\- Расскажешь кому-нибудь, я тебя убью. Лады?  
Френк пустился наутёк. Дин усмехнулся, глядя ему в след. А потом завёл машину и отправился по указанному адресу. Дин был в бешенстве. Эта девчонка могла убить Сэма, чёрт, она это сделала! Именно из-за неё Дин продал душу. Смерть была ей обеспечена.  
В доме, где обитала Сирена, было холодно и темно. Дин осторожно двигался из комнаты в комнату, между старой, покрытой паутиной мебелью, стараясь ничего не задеть. Похоже, здесь никто не жил - зеркала завешаны, паутина, пыль. Осталось только приведение завести.   
Неожиданно Дин оказался прижатым к стене, дыхание спёрло, в теле появилась ноющая боль.  
\- Как это глупо, Винчестер. Думал, что сможешь справиться со мной?  
Ехидный голос не сочетался с ангельской внешностью: большие распахнутые голубые глаза, золотистые кудри, алые губы. Оживший ангел с открытки.  
\- Я и сейчас так думаю. Что, крылышки отпали?  
\- А ты всё такой же наглый. И что он в тебе нашёл?  
\- Кто?  
\- Не притворяйся. Наш малыш Сэмми. Хотя теперь он твой брат, и вы всё равно трахаетесь. Мило.  
\- Он мой, не наш.  
\- Может быть, может быть. Но сейчас я тебя убью. И хоп! Сэм тоже умрёт. Я подумала, если не мне, то никому. И потом - тебе дорога в Ад, а ему в Рай. Может быть, мы там встретимся? Кто знает. Пока-пока.  
Она засмеялась, а Дин почувствовал боль в плече, затем услышал треск ломающейся кости. Она сломала ему ключицу! Дышать стало невозможно. Мир, потихоньку начал уплывать и вдруг со стены упало зеркало и разбилось, окатив Сирену осколками. Та закричала. С полок повалились книги, мебель сдвинулась со своих мест. стены задрожали. Крик Сирены был слышен по всему дому. Дин не мог понять, что происходит. Словно землетрясение. Стены рухнули, погребая под собой окровавленную девушку, её крик затих. Дин, сквозь туман боли, отметил, что его даже не задело, хотя обвалилась даже крыша. В небе светили звёзды. Рядом раздался голос:  
\- Дин, ты как?  
\- Сэмми?  
\- Сэмми, Сэмми. Ты живой?  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Тебя спасаю.  
\- Но как?  
\- Хлоя меня привезла. Давай потом поговорим. Сначала тебя нужно доставить домой.  
\- Кажется, она сломала мне ключицу.  
\- Сам виноват! Я же говорил, не смей соваться!  
Дин кое-как встал на ноги, и Сэм помог ему доковылять до машины. Сэм засунул его на заднее сиденье и, достав из бардачка Талинол, сунул брату.   
\- Импалу заберём потом.  
\- Я не оставлю мою детку здесь.  
\- Заткнись, Дин. Хлоя доставит нас к Хельге, а потом вернётся за твоей машиной.  
Дин замолчал, Хлоя ехала так быстро, как только могла. Наконец, они вернулись домой. Оставив братьев Хельге, девушка отправилась за Импалой. Хельга осмотрела Дина, наложила шину, дала ему обезболивающее и велела ложиться спать.  
Сэм отправился с братом. Когда они с Дином лежали в кровати, Дин спросил:  
\- Как ты меня нашёл?  
\- Не знаю. Я просто знал, где ты и всё.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Дин. Это не смешно! Я чувствую, что ты рядом.  
\- Я тоже тебя чувствую.  
\- Нет, по-другому.   
\- По-другому?  
\- Внутри. Я всегда знаю, где ты находишься.  
\- И как давно?  
\- Около месяца. После того случая с шоколадом.  
\- И почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
\- Не хотел тебя тревожить.  
\- У тебя получилось!  
\- Прости, Дин. Но ты... зачем ты пошёл туда один?  
\- Я думал, что справлюсь.  
\- Тебе вредно думать! Не смей так делать. Слышишь? Никогда.  
\- Слово бойскаута!  
\- Дин!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, обещаю. Доволен?  
\- Угу.  
\- Сэм, а что с Сиреной?  
\- Она мертва.  
\- Ты её...  
\- Да.  
\- Сэм!  
\- Она чуть тебя не прикончила, сломала тебе ключицу, едва не придушила. Я разозлился и...  
\- И? - потребовал Дин.  
\- И здание рухнуло. На неё.  
\- Сначала было зеркало.  
\- И это тоже.  
\- Ты мог меня задеть.  
\- Нет, мне помогала Хельга и Миссури.  
\- Их там не было.  
\- Хельга связалась с Миссури, они помогали мне на расстоянии. Сосредоточься и ударь. Она направляли силу.  
\- Да уж. Тебя это не беспокоит?  
\- Что именно?  
\- Ты убил человека.  
\- Дин, я убивал и раньше. Она пыталась тебя уничтожить. Причинила тебе вред. Да, вина не пройдёт никогда, но я готов её испытывать, если это - цена за твою жизнь, Дин.  
\- Иногда ты меня пугаешь, Сэмми. - улыбнулся Дин.  
\- Я себя тоже. - Сэм зевнул и, устроив голову на плече у брата, заснул. Вскоре Дин последовал за ним.

1.16 Добро пожаловать в этот мир!

Дин нервно огляделся, стараясь разглядеть Хлою в царившей вокруг кутерьме. Молодые парочки ходили по магазину взявшись за руки, шумно обсуждали, какую кроватку лучше выбрать. Дин совершенно потерялся, он чувствовал себя словно кит, случайно выбравшийся на берег. К Дину подошла продавец-консультант и приветливо ему улыбнулась:  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
\- Я... не знаю... - растерялся Дин, в это время из неоткуда появилась Хлоя и схватила его за рукав кожаной куртки.  
\- Вот ты где, а я тебя везде ищу!  
Продавец-консультант окинула их взглядом, и сказала с наигранной приветливостью.  
\- Это замечательно, что вы решили подойти к вопросу со всей ответственностью, и пришли к нам уже сейчас, когда срок небольшой.  
Дин словно впал в ступор и растерял все слова. Он начинал тихо ненавидеть эту приветливую улыбку, с которой девушка к ним обращалась, да и весь магазин тоже. Ребёнок должен был вот-вот появиться на свет, счёт пошёл на дни, поэтому Сэм заявил, что пришло время купить кроватку для ребёнка, а так как сам он не мог составить Дину компанию, его место временно заняла Хлоя. Разница была не слишком заметна, и Сэм, и Хлоя умели невероятно быстро вывести Дина из себя.  
\- О чём она говорит? - бестактно спросила Хлоя, не обращая на услужливую девушку абсолютно никакого внимания.  
\- Она думает, что ты ждёшь ребёнка. - в тон ей ответил Дин.  
\- Что?! - возмутилась Хлоя. - Вовсе нет, я помогаю... мужу моей кузины. Она не может выйти из дома, роды могут начаться в любой момент!  
\- Как мило. - консультант внимательно на них посмотрела. - Что вы желаете приобрести?  
\- Кроватку. - незамедлительно ответила Хлоя, а Дин обречённо вздохнул.  
\- В каком ценовом диапазоне?  
\- В пределах 700 долларов. - Всё так же уверено ответила Хлоя.  
\- Тогда вам стоит пройти сюда. - девушка указала им в направлении соседнего отдела. - Я думаю, вы сможете выбрать подходящий вариант.  
Хлоя потащила Дина в указанном направлении. Когда они оказались в отделе, Дин скривился - его раздражало обилие рюшек и бантиков, которыми были украшены кроватки. Розовые балдахины, золотой орнамент. Дину стало плохо. Хлоя, похоже разделяла его мнение.  
\- Это ужасно! Сэм придёт в бешенство, если мы приобретём какую-нибудь из этих "принцессиных люлек".  
\- Я раньше застрелюсь! - объявил Дин.  
Хлоя двинулась между рядов, а Дин закрыл глаза: от обилия цветов закружилась голова. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и никогда больше не видеть этого ужаса. В это время раздался крик Хлои.  
\- Дин. Иди сюда немедленно! Я, кажется, что-то нашла.  
Дин послушно поплёлся на зов. Хлоя стаяла рядом с деревянной детской кроваткой, покрытой лаком. Она была достаточно приятной на вид, но безумные рюши и банты отсутствовали. С виду, она, конечно, напоминала клетку без одной стенки, но должна была быть очень удобной. Когда малыш научиться переворачиваться, ползать и вставать, то он не перевернёт это сооружение, при этом ему будет хватать места, чтобы совершать важные для младенцев дела. Одна из стенок кроватки опускалась и поднималась, что тоже было не мало важно. Дин решил, что они нашли то, что нужно. расплатившись за покупку и сообщив адрес, по которому её нужно было доставить, Дин и Хлоя направились домой. На парковке, возле магазина Дин почувствовал, что за ним кто-то следит. Обернувшись, он обнаружил пару собачьих глаз, горящих ненавистью. Один из адских псов объявился, пришло время отдавать долг. Дин сглотнул, но ничего не сказал Хлое, не хотел её пугать. Старший Винчестер уже смирился с мыслью, что жить ему осталось от силы пару дней. Сделку они так и не разорвали, и Дин не хотел, чтобы Сэм питал напрасные надежды. особенно, если нельзя ничего изменить. Он сел в машину и завёл мотор, решил, что попрощается с Сэмом и отправиться на перекрёсток. От смерти не убежишь, особенно, если она церемониться не станет и, в случае чего, заберёт брата вместо него. Всю дорогу Хлоя молчала, словно что-то почувствовала. Когда они приехали, Дин сразу же направился к брату, но не застал его дома. Хельги тоже не было. Дин почувствовал тревогу, он достал из кармана мобильник, и обнаружил, что батарея разредилась. Тогда ему стало страшно. Что-то было ни так. В комнату вошла обеспокоенная Хлоя.  
\- Тёти Хельги ни где нет.  
\- Сэма тоже. - ответил её Дин.  
\- Куда они могли деться?  
\- Я не знаю. Мой мобильник разряжен, даже если они звонили, мы не узнаем.   
Словно опровергая слова Дина, в холе зазвонил телефон. Дин ринулся вниз, Хлоя поспешила за ним.  
\- Алло?  
\- Дин, это Хельга.  
\- Что случилось? - запаниковал Дин.  
\- Это началось.  
\- Что? Как? Когда?  
\- Точно не знаю, но Сэм сообщил, что схватки были ещё ночью, но он не захотел нас будить. А днём боль стала невыносимой и я позвонила Габриелю.  
\- Где вы? - Дин схватил ключи от машины, готовый сорваться в любую минуту.  
\- В больнице.  
\- Что?!  
\- Дин, всё в порядке. Мы здесь нелегально, можно так сказать. Сэм оформлен как пациент, срочно требующий операции. Никто не знает, как дело обстоит на самом деле. Мы в операционной, сюда никто не войдёт. Поверь мне, деньги способны на многое. Бери Хлою и приезжай скорее. Скоро нужно будет делать кесарево. Это Хлоина работа.  
\- Чёрт! - Дин положил трубку и схватил Хлою за руку.  
\- Скорее. Сэм в больнице. У него схватки. малыш не знает, что его маленький мирок не располагает выходом.   
Они бегом достигли машины, Дин выжал педаль газа до максимума. Импала словно почувствовала всю важность момента и сорвалась с места мгновенно.   
Они были уже возле самой больницы, когда на дорогу выскочили огромные собаки. Дин нажал на тормоза, а Хлоя тревожно спросила.  
\- В чём дело?  
Дин отстегнул её ремень и открыл дверь.  
\- Поторопись. Ты нужна Сэму.   
\- Дин?  
\- Давай же!  
Хлоя кивнула и побежала в сторону больницы. На пороге она обернулась и улыбнулась Дину, а потом скрылась из виду. Дин же медленно вышел из машины и произнёс:  
\- Хорошие собачки.  
\- Очень - раздался голос за его спиной. Дин обернулся.  
... Хлоя вбегает в операционную, где Сэм на столе задыхается от боли. Она направляется к Габриелю и Хельге, которые пытаются успокоить Сэма.  
... Демон улыбается Дину.  
... Обезболивающее начинает действовать и Сэм успокаивается.  
... Собаки угрожающе рычат.  
... Хлоя с помощью Габриеля делает надрез, Хельга держит Сэма за руку.  
... Дин улыбается своей смерти  
... Хлоя извлекает ребёнка на свет.  
... Одна из собак прыгает.  
... Ребёнок оглашает операционную плачем.  
... Собака приземляется в нескольких сантиметрах от Дина, демон кричит:  
\- Нет!  
Дин ничего не понимает, он готовился встретить свою смерть достойно, но события разворачиваются по какому-то странному сценарию.  
\- Это невероятно! Винчестеры, вы - психи! - демоница в бешенстве, она готова убить Дина невзирая ни на что.  
\- В чём дело? Твои собачки тебя не слушают?  
\- Я знала, что вы способны на многое, ради спасения друг друга, но Это.   
\- Что, это?  
Демоница кисло улыбается.  
\- Да, конечно, по законам жанра, ты же ничего не знал.  
\- Не знал чего?  
\- Того, что малыш Сэмми родил тебе сына. чтобы спасти тебя от Ада.  
\- Ты это о чём?  
\- Помнишь?   
Это слово эхом отдаётся в голове Дина, когда картинка из далекого детства проносится перед его глазами. Дин не знает, что сказать, мир летит к чёрту.  
\- Сума можно сойти. - Демоница истерично смеётся и исчезает, собаки пропадают вслед за ней, а Дин бежит в больницу. Сейчас, главное, чтобы с Сэмом и ребёнком всё было в порядке, с остальным они разберутся позже.   
Когда Дин достигает операционной, Габриель делает последние стежки, а Хлоя пеленает ребёнка. Заметив Дина, она восклицает:  
\- Слава Богу.  
Габриель накрывает Сэма простынёй и улыбается.  
\- Поздравляю. Это самая безумная вещь, которую я видел в жизни, но всё равно, поздравляю.   
Хлоя передаёт Дину ребёнка. Тот осторожно берёт его на руки. Малыш открывает и закрывает рот, морщится, словно готовится вот-вот разреветься. Дин идёт к Сэму, который, наконец, приходит в себя и шепчет:  
\- Дин?  
\- Я здесь, Сэмми.  
\- Слава Богу, Слава Богу.  
Сэм очень устал, ему больно, но счастье оттого, что Дин до сих пор жив, что всё получилось, превосходит всё.   
\- Дин, положи малыша Сэму на грудь, чтобы он мог слышать его сердцебиение. малыш волнуется, он оказался в новой, незнакомой обстановке. Он девять месяцев слышал, как бьётся сердце матери, а теперь этот звук пропал. Пусть он вновь его услышит, вот увидишь, малыш уснёт.  
Дин осторожно положил ребёнка Сэму на грудь. Увидев сына, Сэм вдруг заплакал, но это были слёзы радости.  
\- Слава Богу. - повторил он.  
Малыш издал непонятный звук, но через некоторое время успокоился и уснул. Дин сел рядом, осторожно взял ручку ребёнка у произнёс в восхищённо-испуганно:  
\- Он такой маленький.  
\- Он вырастет. - улыбнулся Сэм. Потом он погладил малыша по спине. Тот чмокнул во сне.  
\- Тише, мама здесь, папа тоже. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Ты спас папу. Спасибо.  
\- Вы оба его спасли. - улыбнулась Хельга.  
Дин наклонился и поцеловал брата в лоб. Он улыбнулся. теперь у него был сын. Дин был счастлив. Но осталось ещё кое-что.  
\- Ты с самого начала помнил про наш разговор в детстве и моё обещание?  
\- Да...  
\- И ничего мне не сказал?  
\- Я не мог. Если бы она узнала, то могла бы убить нашего сына. Теперь всё кончилось. Я так боялся...  
Словно почувствовал волнение Сэма, ребёнок забеспокоился. Дин стал поглаживать его спинку и ручки.  
\- Тише, мама устала, ты тоже. Спи, малыш. Тише. Всё хорошо. Мама и папа рядом. Всё хорошо.   
\- Он проголодался. Когда вернёмся домой, Сэму придётся его накормить. - усмехнулась Хлоя.  
\- Что? Ты шутишь? Скажи, что ты шутишь! - взмолился Сэм.  
\- Вовсе нет. Он слишком мал, чтобы есть из бутылочки. Ты ему должен понравится больше.  
Дин рассеялся, глядя на то, как округлились глаза Сэма. Габриель и Хлоя тоже.  
\- О Боже! - простонал Сэм.  
\- Я пойду, подготовлю машину для транспортировки матери и дитя. - улыбнулся Габриель, Хлоя ушла с ним. Хельга улыбнулась и сказала:  
\- Ваша любовь сотворила чудо. Берегите его. - она вышла вслед за парочкой. Сэм с мольбой посмотрел на брата.  
\- Она ведь пошутила. Я не могу кормить его грудью. Я мужчина!  
Дин рассмеялся и поцеловал малыша в макушку.  
\- Хлоя никогда не ошибается. Забыл?  
\- О Боже! - снова застонал Сэм.  
\- Как мы его назовём? - вдруг спросил Дин.  
\- Ну... у меня есть идея, но я не знаю, понравится ли тебе.  
\- Озвучь её.  
\- Джон Роберт Винчестер.  
\- Джон?  
\- В честь отца. Ты согласен?  
Дин оглядел Сэма и малыша. Он почувствовал, как в душе крепнет любовь. Он кивнул:  
\- Добро пожаловать в этот мир, Джон Винчестер.

ΙΙ Часть  
2.1 Я хочу есть!  
(Джону - 45 минут)

Габриель и Дин привезли Сэма с ребёнком обратно домой. Всю дорогу эта парочка клевала носом, правда Джонни пару раз издавал голодный писк, но, услышав усталое "тише, малыш" от Сэма, успокаивался вновь. Дин разрывался между желанием быть с Сэмом и сынов, и невозможностью позволить кому-то другому вести Импалу. Хлоя и Хельга взяли такси, что оказаться дома раньше мужчин и всё подготовить к их появлению. Сэм чувствовал себя отвратительно, действие обезболивающих заканчивалось, и каждая частичка его многострадального тела болезненно ныла. Хотелось лечь и уснуть. На месяц или два. Но это было невозможно. Больше чем покой, Сэму требовалась уверенность в том, что с его малышом всё впорядке.   
Наконец, они прибыли домой. Хлоя ждала на крыльце. Она открыла перед Дином дверь, помогая ему завести Сэма в дом. Подъём по лестнице был для Сэма мучительным, но он стоически молчал, не желая тревожить сына и брата. Дин и так постоянно заглядывал в глаза, беззвучно спрашивая всё ли в порядке. Ответ был отрицательный, вот только знать об этом Дину было совсем не обязательно.   
Выяснилось, что днём приезжали из магазина, доставили кроватку. За не имением лучших указаний, установили её в спальне братьев. Возражений не было, Сэм не представлял, как расстанется с малышом на ночь. Сэма уложили на кровать, он облегчённо застонал, и почти мгновенно уснул. Усталость взяла вверх. Сквозь сон он почувствовал, что Дин взял ребёнка из его рук. Сэм попытался разлепить веки, но Дин его успокоил:  
\- Сэмми, всё отлично. Я просто накормлю чемпиона, и мы вернёмся.   
\- ОК. - прошептал Сэм и заснул, а Дин направился в гостиную, где его ждала Хлоя с бутылочкой детской смеси.  
Дин взял бутылочку и сел на диван. Он не представлял, что нужно делать, но не собирался в этом признаваться. Это был его сын, который сопел от голода, значит, он должен справиться сам. Он, конечно, воспитал и вырастил Сэма, но младший был далеко не беспомощным карапузом. когда умерла их мать. Он уже умел, пусть и неловко, есть жидкую кашку с ложки. Да и отец всегда был рядом, он-то знал, что делать. А здесь - полный аут. Кое-какие обрывки всё же всплыли.  
-Ты проверила температуры? Он не обожжется?  
Хлоя закатила глаза:  
\- Я что, похожа на идиотку? Дин, я всё сделала как надо.  
\- Просто проверяю, на всякий случай.  
Дин устроил сына, придерживая его одной рукой. а второй пытаясь накормить его из бутылки. Но ничего не получилось. Взяв соску в рот, Джонни тут же её выпустил и залился горьким плачем. Дин обескуражено посмотрел на Хлою:  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Он не хочет это есть.  
\- Может, он не голодный?  
\- Дин, он родился почти час назад. Я уверена, что он хочет есть.  
Дин попытался ещё раз, с тем же результатом. Дин попробовал уговоры:  
\- Джонни. Ты должен поесть. Ну, хотя бы чуть-чуть, для папы. Пожалуйста, Джонни.  
Мальчик продолжал рыдать, даже покраснев от натуги.  
\- Я что-то делаю не так? - в отчаянии спросил Дин.  
\- Я так не думаю. - ответила Хлоя. - Ты всё делаешь правильно, просто он не хочет есть смесь.  
\- Но он должен! Иначе, он заболеет!  
Хлоя внимательно посмотрела на Дина и ребёнка.  
\- Знаешь, Дин, я не шутила насчёт Сэма.   
\- И как он сможет это сделать? Он - мужчина, если ты забыла, я разреши тебе заглянуть ему между ног, но очень быстро и за отдельную плату. Мужчины не кормят грудью!  
\- Насколько мне известно, мужчины не рожают детей. Вам стоит попробовать.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дин, - я поговорю с Сэмом.  
Дин стал, осторожно укачивая Джонни.   
\- Тише, чемпион, сейчас мы поёдем к маме, и она всё исправит. Не плачь. Не пугай папу. Ты же не хочешь, что бы я разревелся вместе с тобой?  
Дин улыбнулся, глядя на то, как сын уставился на него с удивлением, Дин так предположил, на маленькой мордашке. Это длилось секунду, но это того стоило. Потом Джонни снова заплакал.  
Когда Дин добрался до спальни, то обнаружил, что Сэм проснулся и с тревогой за ними наблюдает.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Наш сын отказывается, есть смесь. Он хочет, что бы мама его накормила.  
Сэм покраснел и объявил.  
\- Дин, ты издеваешься? Я не собираюсь этого делать.  
\- Сем, наш сын хочет есть. Ты же не позволишь ему заболеть?  
\- Я буду выглядеть глупо, ты будешь смеяться надо мной, до конца моих дней.  
\- Буду, но только тогда, когда ты сможешь стать с кровати и дать мне сдачи.  
Сэм со вздохом протянул к Джонни ручки.  
\- Иди к мамочке. Джонни хочет к маме?  
\- Джонни хочет к маме. - уверенно ответил Дин, передавая сына брату.  
Дин помог брату избавиться от футболки. Сэм приложил ребёнка к груди и выжидательно посмотрел на сына. Тот сразу понял, чего от него хотят. Чмокнув губами, он, наконец, успокоился и начал есть. Дин улыбнулся, глядя на это, а Сэм огрызнулся на него.  
\- Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать, клянусь, Дин, как только шов заживет, и я смогу встать, я ворвусь к тебе в туалет, сниму тебя на телефон и размешу фото в Интернете, на сайте Гей-знакомств!  
\- Звучит устрашающе, поэтому я промолчу. - улыбка Дина стала ещё шире.  
Джонни ел довольно долго, потом, зевнув во весь свой беззубый рот, он смешно поморщился и уснул у Сэма на груди. Дин прилёг рядом с сыном и братом.   
\- Джонни будет спать с нами?  
\- Первые два месяца - да, потом переедет в кроватку. Когда ему будет полгода, то он может спать отдельно в своей комнате.  
\- Он - такой маленький, Сэмми, что если мы его случайно повредим?  
\- Дин. - усмехнулся Сэм. - Я едва родился, а ты уже залезал ко мне в кроватку.  
\- Вот именно! Каюсь, это моя вина в том, что ты повредился мозгами. Мне стоило быть осторожнее.  
\- Ей! - возмутился Сэм.   
\- Серьёзно. Ты и я - монстры по сравнению с ним.   
\- Он не такой хрупкий, как ты думаешь.   
Они оба молчали, наблюдая за тем, как сопит во сне их новорожденный ребёнок. Тишину нарушил Дин.  
\- Ничего себе.  
\- Что? - поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- У меня есть сын.  
Сэм фыркнул:  
\- Ты только сейчас это понял? Дин, и ты мне говоришь, что я урод?  
\- Я просто не могу поверить, в то, что он, наконец, родился.  
\- Да. Он спас тебя.  
\- Сэм, ты знаешь, что ты - псих?  
\- Догадывался, ты иногда это упоминал.  
\- Только тебе могло прийти в голову осуществить моё спасение с помощью беременности и родов. Ты - мазохист.  
\- У тебя была альтернатива?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда вопрос закрыт.  
Дин помолчал, а потом добавил:  
\- И как ты узнал про Хельгу?  
\- У меня было видение. Я видел Хлою, себя. Схватки. Потом, словно новый уровень, голос, который сказал: Феллинг Рок, Дин, спасение. И залез в Интернет и нашёл Хельгу.  
\- И у нас родился сын.  
\- Да, и у нас родился сын.  
\- Ты - псих, Сэмми.  
\- Говорят, это наследственное.  
\- Тогда я не сомневаюсь в том, что ты - чудик. Папа всегда таким был. 

2.2 Красное и белое.  
(Джону - 3 дня)

Дин осторожно уложил плачущего младенца на пеленальный столик и снял с него мокрый подгузник. В этот момент произошло неожиданное событие: Джонни пустил струйку, Дин, не смотря на все свои охотничьи инстинкты, не успел увернуться, и струйка угодила ему в ухо. Позади раздался приглушённый смех Сэма:  
\- Меткий стрелок! Весь в папу.  
Дин вытер ухо салфеткой, выкинул грязный подгузник и стал критически разглядывать баночки с присыпкой, игнорируя Сэма.  
\- Чем ты занят? - поинтересовался младший брат.  
\- Думаю, куда лучше спрятать твой труп, чтобы его не нашли.   
\- Ты этого не сделаешь!   
\- Если ты сейчас же не вернёшься в кровать, то я не просто спрячу, я сожгу тело! Хлоя сказала, что тебе назначен постельный режим - две недели. Если ты не будешь его соблюдать, то я позвоню Миссури, она сможет тебя переубедить.  
\- Она будет кудахтать вокруг меня, словно заботливая бабушка. Дин, ты не посмеешь!  
\- Проверим? - спросил Дин, поворачиваясь к брату, то стоял, облокотившись всем телом на дверной косяк. Дин состроил грозную гримасу, Сэм закатил глаза, но с места не сдвинулся. Наконец, Дин понял, в чём дело.  
\- Я его перепеленаю, и мы сразу вернёмся. Ничего не случится.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Сэм.  
\- Тогда возвращайся в кровать.  
\- Не могу.  
\- Сэм. - угрожающе повторил Дин, а Джонни смешно задрыгал в воздухе ножками, не обращая на родителей никакого внимания. Они были рядом, мальчику этого вполне хватало. В первый день своей жизни он просыпался сразу, стоило забрать его у Сэма, словно чувствовал, что мама далеко. Наверное, так оно и было, Разлуку с Дином он тоже переносил с трудом. Ворочался, булькал, пускал пузыри. Лучше всего ему спалось, когда оба родителя были рядом.  
\- Хорошо. - ответил Сэм, тяжело вздохнув. - Но поторопись, я пока не готов выпустить его из поля зрения надолго.   
Сэм бросил на сына взгляд, улыбнулся ему и Дину и вышел, пошатываясь от слабости. Пока он передвигался только так - держась за стену. Силы к Сэму ещё не вернулись, поэтому он не решался брать Джона на руки, если рядом не было брата - боялся уронить. Обычно Сэм лежал на кровати, на спине, а Джонни ютился у него на груди.   
Дин взял двухнедельный отпуск, если это можно было так назвать. Начальства у Дина не было, а свою работу он делал на ноутбуке Сэма, пересылая необходимую информацию по электронной почте. Именно Дин пеленал малыша, правда, не очень умело. В первый раз, увидев пелёнку, он с недоумением на неё смотрел минут пять, силясь понять, как можно ЭТО завернуть так, чтобы малышу было удобно. Сэм над ним посмеивался, иногда показывал, как и что надо делать. Дин огрызался на него, называл сопливой девчонкой, интересовался с ехидцей, откуда младший всё знает. Сэм отвечал, что беременность длится девять месяцев и, что у него было время потренироваться.   
Дин удивлялся тому, что Джон мгновенно засыпал, стоило Сэму только взять его на руки и положить к себе на грудь. Больше так ни у кого не получалось. Хлоя объясняла это тем, что для малыша Сэм означает безопасность, комфорт. Мама - это всё, что ему сейчас нужно для счастья. Она накормит, согреет, переоденет. Больше никто не умеет так улыбаться, ещё плохо ориентирующемуся в пространстве малышу. который даже взгляд на лице взрослого может сосредоточить всего на пару секунд, чтобы малыш почувствовал себя любимым. Но, справедливости ради, стоит сказать, что и Дин младенцу безумно нравился. Если Сэм находился в той же комнате, Джонни мог спать у него на руках часами, не просыпаясь, но стоило положить его на широкую двуспальную кровать, как тот сразу заливался плачем, требуя. чтобы его покормили. Сэму приходилось просыпаться каждые два часа ночью, чтобы покормить его. То, что Джон спал с ними, сильно упрощало дело, но младший всё равно не высыпался. След от операции сильно болел, да и внутри всё горело, словно огнём, но Сэм никому об этом не говорил - не хотел причинять лишнее беспокойство.  
Дин всё же научился правильно пеленать и менять подгузники, втирать масло и сыпать присыпку. Правда. в первый раз, эта белая пудра усыпала весь пол, но Дин всё равно был страшно доволен собой. таких неудач, как сегодня ещё ни разу не случалось. Дин подошёл к вопросу философски, решив, что всё, рано или поздно, бывает в первый раз. Взяв сына на руки, он направился в спальню, где их ждал Сэм. Тот лежал на боку, на кровати, закрыв глаза.  
\- Мама спит, чемпион. Давай дадим ей немного отдохнуть и повидаем тетю Хлою. Ты же не против?  
Джон никак на это не прореагировал, он спал, устроив голову на груди Дина. Старший вышел из спальни, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. Он спустился в гостиную вместе с сыном. Там он нашёл Хельгу, которая водила ладонями по книжной странице и Хлою, которая разглядывала журнал для невест.  
\- Смотрите, кто к нам пришёл! - восхитилась девушка, увидев Дина и малыша, и отложила журнал, а Хельга лишь улыбнулась.  
\- Я слышала, что сегодня, твой сын проявил себя как настоящий охотник. - сказала она.  
\- Я убью Сэма! - возмутился Дин, в этот момент, Джонни, словно поняв, о чём говорит отец, недовольно всхлипнул.   
\- Тише, чемпион. Папа шутит. Тшш. - Дин начал убаюкивать ребёнка, слегка покачивая его.  
Хлоя мечтательно улыбалась, глядя на это.  
\- Интересно, Габ будет таким же лапочкой, когда станет папой? - спросила она.  
\- Лапочкой? - недоумённо спросил Дин.  
\- Знаешь, - подмигнула Дину Хлоя, - иногда я завидую Сэму.  
\- Ну, ещё бы, кто сможет пре до мной устоять! - Дин улыбнулся, словно мартовский кот.  
Хлоя хотела запустить в наглое лицо Дина журналом, но, подумав о ребёнке, опустила руку. Дин заметил большую коллекцию свадебных платьев на обложке.  
\- Скоро церемония?  
\- Через два месяца.  
\- Почему вы тянете?  
\- мы хотим, чтобы вы с Сэмом были на церемонии. И Джонни тоже, но пока он слишком мал. Раньше чем через два месяца он не сможет выдержать двух часовую голодовку. Я не думаю, что удобно корить ребёнка в церкви. Особенно, учитывая обстоятельства.  
\- Священники заклеймят Сэма. - сухо произнёс Дин, его раздражала необходимость скрывать положение дел от окружающих. Несмотря на то, что, на работе знали, что Дин - гей, и спокойно к этому относились, оставались ещё люди, которые побоялись бы с ним связывать, зато не упустили бы возможность швырнуть в Сэма камень, в буквальном смысле. Некоторые до такой степени ненавидели гомосексуалистов, что готовы были наброситься на представителя секс - меньшинства прямо на улице. Дин хотел оградить свою семью от этого.  
\- Хлоя никак не может выбрать платье. Не знает, какое будет идеально смотреться с животиком. - Оповестила Хельга.  
\- Тётя Хельга! - возмутилась Хлоя.  
\- С животиком? - удивился Дин.  
\- Я беременна. Третий месяц.   
\- Поздравляю. Что говорит Габриель? - улыбнулся Дин.  
\- Он совсем с ума сошёл! Когда узнал, схватил меня в охапку и подбросил в воздух, а потом оступился и упал! Хорошо, что я приземлилась прямо на него!  
Дин весело рассмеялся, Хельга его поддержала. А Хлоя возмущённо продолжала:  
\- Он так расстроился, что меня не поймал. Суетился, извинялся, а потом...  
\- Что? - поторопил её Дин.  
\- Через две недели мы уезжаем в Вашингтон. Свадьба будет проходить там. Габриель купил нам квартиру в замечательном районе. Сумасшедший.  
\- Вот уж действительно. - поддержал Хлою Дин. - Парень узнал, что его любимая девушка ждёт ребёнка, захотел, чтобы она была всегда рядом. Псих, одним словом.  
Хлоя надулась, а Хельга сказала:  
\- Мне жаль, но с рождением наступает и смерть.  
\- Не говори так. - попросила Хлоя, в её глазах блеснули слёзы.  
\- Дитя моё, - улыбнулась ведунья, - старая Хельга слишком устала, я хочу покоя, а он возможен только на небесах. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, я не потерплю слёз на моих похоронах. Пусть в небо летят голуби, в честь моего освобождения.  
\- Это не честно! Я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом, когда я выйду замуж, когда родится мой ребёнок! - Хлоя уже в открытую плакала.  
\- Я давно знала, что этот день настанет, и ждала его.   
\- Освобождение? - переспросил Дин, прижимая сына к груди.  
\- Это - долгая история.  
\- Она как-то связана с Сэмом.  
\- Она связана с семьёй Винчестеров.  
\- Можно по подробнее?  
\- Помнишь историю с оракулом?  
\- Да, Бобби говорил.  
\- Всё это началось незадолго после...  
Но договорить ведунья не успела. Джонни вдруг проснулся и начал плакать, причём так сильно, что Дин даже испугался.  
\- Что происходит? - спросил он.  
\- Я не знаю. - растеряно ответила Хлоя.  
В это время плач перешёл в настоящую истерику. Хельга вскочила с дивана:  
\- Сэм! Что-то случилось с Сэмом. Малыш чувствует, что с мамой что-то произошло!  
Дин передал сына Хлое и побежал в спальню. Когда он открыл дверь, то обнаружил, что Сэм лежит на спине. Дин бросился к нему и встряхнул за плечи.  
\- Сэм! Твою мать! Сэм!  
Сэм лишь слабо застонал в ответ. Дин не знал, что произошло, пока не увидел простыни. Огромное кровавое пятно расползлось под Семом, окрасив простыни в тёмно-багровый цвет.  
\- Хлоя! - заорал Дин. Девушка тут же вбежала в комнату и застыла в дверях, увидев представшую перед ней картину.  
\- Хлоя! - снова окрикнул её Дин.  
\- Кровотечение! Я же ему говорила! - девушка выхватила из кармана телефон, набрала номер Габриеля и закричала в трубку.  
\- У нас критическое положение! Сэм истекает кровью! Найди место, где ему смогут помочь.  
\- Говорила? - переспросил Дин, приподнимая тело брата над кроватью.  
\- Не смей! Опусти. Ты сделаешь только хуже. Организм Сэма отверг матку, скоро она должна раствориться. Это не займёт много времени. Я предупреждала Сэма о том, что он должен беречь себя. Кровотечение смертельно опасно.   
Дин побледнел и прижил голову брата к своей груди, больше он ничего не мог сделать, оставалось только ждать приезда Габриеля. В гостиной, в руках Хельги надрывался плачем Джонни.

2.3 Освобождение.  
(Джону - две недели).

Последние полторы неделе стали для Дина настоявшим кошмаром. Габриель поместил Сэма в комнату интенсивной терапии местной больницы, объяснив его состояние разрывом внутренних швов, оставшихся после операции по удалению грыжи. Матка к тому моменту, когда Сэм оказался на операционном столе повторно, уже растворилась. Габриель и ещё парочка хирургов прооперировали Сэма повторно, если можно так выразится. Они вскрыли швы, и остановили кровотечение. Из уважения к Габриелю никто не задавал лишних вопросов.   
Сэм пролежал без сознания десять часов. Это время было самым тяжёлым для Дина. Он разрывался между желанием быть с братом, и необходимостью заботится о Джонни, который постоянно плакал и отказывался есть. Ни Дин, ни Хлоя, ни даже Хельга не могли его успокоить. Ведунья объяснила это тем, что ребёнок волнуется за мать, чувствует, что с Сэмом что-то случилось, улавливает обрывки мыслей, а общей картины не имеет. Дин волновался, что Джонни заболеет, но Хельга его уверила, что всё будет хорошо.  
А потом Сэм, наконец, пришёл в себя, оглядел растерянным взглядом обстановку, его окружавшую, и, заметив Дина, попытался ему улыбнуться. Вышло, прямо скажем, не очень. Сил не хватало. Увидев, что брат бодрствует, Дин готов был врезать ему, но сдержался.   
Дин был зол на Сэма за то, что тот скрыл от него возможный риск. Под воздействием Дина Хлоя раскололась и рассказала о том, что когда-то сообщила Сэму. Дин был в бешенстве, но сдерживал эмоции из последних сил.  
Когда Сэм очнулся, Джон перестал плакать, но всё равно всхлипывал, беспокоился. При первой же возможности Дин устроил встречу Сэма и Джонни. Мальчик радостно забулькал, а Сэм вдруг заплакал, когда увидел сына. "Я думал, что никогда вас больше не увижу" - шептал он.   
Сэм не мог накормить ребёнка, потому что лекарства, которые ему вливали, могли плохо отразиться на здоровье малыша. Но через три дня после происшествия их сменили на более щадящие. Всё время до этого события Дин потратил на то, чтобы уговорить сына есть из бутылочки. Успеха практически не было. Поэтому все были счастливы, когда Хлоя разрешила Сэму покормить сына. Особенно сам Джонни. Теперь Дин постоянно стоял на страже, следя за тем, чтобы никто неожиданно не ворвался в палату, и не застал Сэма за необычным занятием. Сообщение о том, что младшего Винчестера можно забрать домой встретили с восторгом.  
\- Следите за тем, чтобы он не покидал постель в течение двух недель, господин Винчестер. Это очень важно. - доктор Прасс давал Дину инструкции, заполняя бумаги о выписке Сэма.  
\- Обещаю, доктор, он не встанет. Я прослежу. - с самым серьёзным видом кивнул Дин.  
Распрощавшись с доктором, Дин направился в палату, где Хлоя и Габриель помогали Сэму собираться.  
\- Парень, ты нас напугал. - заметил Габриель. - Надеюсь, ты больше никогда не выкинешь ничего подобного.  
\- Не посмеет. - ответил за брата Дин.   
Сэм, сидевший на краю кровати, щекотал Джонни, который лежал на его коленях и дрыгал ножками в воздухе. На нём был только подгузник, пеленать его Дин собирался позже. "Пусть проветрится" - аргументировал он свои действия. Сэм не возражал, он безумно скучал по сыну, но держал его на руках с опаской - сил не прибавилось, а, наоборот, стало меньше.   
\- Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. - слабо попытался защититься он.  
\- Мы это уже обсуждали. Как только ты станешь на ноги, я сверну тебе челюсть. - невозмутимо заявил Дин.  
\- Значит, я не буду вставать с кровати до конца моей жизни. - слабо улыбнулся Сэм.  
\- Ты прав - две недели постельного режима.  
\- Ей! Я пошутил. - возмутился Сэм.  
\- А я нет. - отрезал старший.  
\- Дин...  
\- Это не обсуждается.  
Сэм надулся, словно хомяк, а Дин взял его сумку. Хлоя выжидательно посмотрела на жениха.  
\- Мы можем идти?  
\- Да. Я заеду вечером.  
\- Хорошо, Габ. - девушка чмокнула парня в губы и вышла из комнаты. Дин, поддерживая Сэма, последовал за ней. В Импале Хлоя устроилась с Сэмом и Джонни на заднем сиденье.  
Дома их с нетерпением ждала ведунья. Она приготовила вкусный чай с кукурузными лепёшками, которыми тут же попыталась накормить Сэма. Младший пытался отказаться, но сопротивление было сломлено, когда Хельга заявила, что он должен хорошо питаться, иначе Джонни останется без еды.   
Дин терпеть не мог кукурузные лепёшки, с ними было связано одно из детских воспоминаний. Он, совсем ещё маленький, понимает, что запасы, оставленные отцом, кончились. Денег тоже нет. Пятилетний Сэм жутко хочет есть, но мужественно делает вид, что всё отлично, как взрослый "мужчина". Обратиться за помощью не к кому: пастор Джим далеко, а Бобби и Калеб на охоте вместе с отцом. Дин, договорившись с соседкой и оставив Сэма у неё на час, подряжается раздавать буклеты на улице. за час ему дают совсем ничего, но на пакет молока и кукурузную муку хватает. Попросить денег или еды у соседки Дину не позволяет совесть. Вернувшись в мотель, он решает сделать брату вкусный кукурузных лепешек, таких, какие готовила раньше мама. Не логично, проще купить пару гамбургеров, но Дину тогда кажется, что он самый гениальный ребёнок на свете. Надо ли говорить, что микроволновка сгорела? Дин, весь в саже, вытаскивает младшего за шиворот из задымлённой комнаты. Приезжают пожарные, полиция. Спрашивают, где их родители. Дин отвечает, что матери у них нет, а отец работает допоздна, чтобы было, на что купить хлеба. Их отвозят в полицейский участок, но по дороге сердобольный сержант покупает им картофель - фри и кока-колу. Когда вечером за ними приезжает отец, Дин боится, что Сэму достанется наравне с ним. Но Джон не сердится, как ни странно. Позже, Дин узнаёт, что отец ранен, поэтому тот лишь заплатил штраф за испорченную микроволновку и отвёз детей в другой мотель, где Дин помогал отцу штопать рану. С тех пор Дин ненавидит всё, что связано с кукурузой, но мужественно поглощает одну лепёшку за другой, чтобы не сердить ведунью. Поев, Сэм задаёт мучавший его вопрос:  
\- Как Джонни почувствовал, что я умираю?  
От этих слов Дин вздрагивает. Джонни, который лежит у него на коленях, начинает кукситься. Дин берёт его на руки и шепчет: "Тише, чемпион, с мамой всё хорошо. Не плачь. Настоящие мужчины не плачут, парень".   
Джон продолжает кривиться, его ротик приоткрывается и малыш оглашает комнату недовольным криком. Дин передаёт кричащего младенца Сэму, который начинает его укачивать.  
\- Почему Джонни плачет? Что случилось? Тише, тише. Всё хорошо, всё хорошо. Мама здесь и папа здесь. Всё хорошо.  
Слова бессмысленны для ребёнка. но, словно почувствовав, что мама рядом, малыш тут же успокаивается. Он цепляется пальчиками за футболку Сэма и, выпуская изо рта слюни, пачкает её. Дин ухмыляется и, наклонившись, целует сына в лоб. Хельга отвечает на заданный вопрос, отпив чая из чашки.  
\- Он умеет читать мысли, я думаю.  
\- Что? Мысли? Чьи мысли? - удивляется Сэм.  
\- Ваши с Дином, я думаю. - Хельга кивает головой. - Вспомни, когда Дин ушёл, чтобы разобраться с Сиреной, ты знал, где его искать. Просто знал и всё. Сейчас ты можешь это сделать?  
Сэм попытался сконцентрироваться на брате, но сдался и покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Ничего не получается.  
\- Я так и думала. Не скрою, сначала я предположила, что это новая ступень твоих сил, но сейчас я считаю по-другому. Джонни - необычный ребёнок. Он сын ангела.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что Джонни знает, о чём мы думаем? - с раздражением спросил Дин  
\- Я бы так не сказала. Он чувствует ваши эмоции, улавливает оттенки. Пока слишком рано говорить о мыслительной деятельности. Глубокой, я имею ввиду.  
\- Он будет знать, что у меня в голове? - допытывался Дин.  
\- Через месяца три - четыре, да.  
\- Дерьмо! - выругался Дин.  
\- Здесь ребёнок, Дин, попридержи язык. - возмутился Сэм.  
\- Как далеко это может зайти?  
\- Сложно сказать. Он может остановиться на вас, может достигнуть того уровня, когда объект выбирается произвольно. Кто знает.  
\- Это не будет для него проклятием?  
\- Уверена, что нет. Его силы будут развиваться постепенно.  
Сэм поцеловал Джонни в нос, а Дин встал и прошёлся по комнате. Хельга немного понаблюдала за ним, а потом сказала.  
\- Сэм, вы с Джонни устали. Я думаю, вам стоит отправиться в постель. Дин, проводи их, а потом вернёшься и поможешь мне убрать со стола.  
\- Хорошо. - согласился Сэм и стал с дивана. Дин помог ему добраться до спальни, уложил в кровать, а потом пристроил Джона рядом.  
\- Не думаю, что ты можешь позволить ему спать на твоей груди.   
\- Согласен. - зевнул Сэм, а потом улыбнулся Дину.  
\- Пусть раны заживут. И ещё, если что-то случится, ты должен меня позвать.  
\- Ты научился слышать сквозь стены?  
\- Нет. Но теперь я точно тебя услышу. - Дин ставит на тумбочку рядом с кроватью бэби-монитор. Сэм краснеет и смущается.  
\- Это не смешно!  
\- Ты видишь, что я смеюсь?  
\- Дин!  
\- Что? Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, что лишний раз подтверждает, что ход моей мысли верен.  
\- Ты смог составить такое длинное предложение. Мне кричать "Кристо"?  
\- Ты повторяешься, братик.  
\- Дин, ты не оставишь меня здесь с включенным бэби-монитором!  
\- Смотри и удивляйся! - Дин подмигивает брату, включает кнопку на мониторе, потом демонстрирует тот, что спрятан у него в кармане и, усмехнувшись, уходит. Уже спускаясь по лестнице, он слышит из кармана тихий голос Сэма:  
\- Сукин сын!  
Дин смеётся и возвращается в гостиную. Хельга уже убрала чашки и сидит в кресле, дожидаясь Дина.  
\- Я не успела рассказать тебе предысторию нашей встречи, Дин. Я думаю, тебе будет интересно.  
\- Я слушаю. - Дин присел в кресло напротив.  
-Это было больше двадцати лет назад. После истории с оракулом прошло не больше месяца. Тогда старик предсказал не только вашу судьбу, но грозящий миру апокалипсис. Ему никто не поверил, сначала. Но потом пророчество начало сбываться. Мор людей, болезни, войны. Террор захватил мир.   
\- Почему об этом нет упоминания ни в одном учебнике истории? - съехидничал Дин.  
\- Этому не придали значения. Болезни, голод, войны были всегда. Но виной всему были, на этот раз, явления конца света.  
\- Да, и что это?  
\- Четыре всадника апокалипсиса.  
\- Что, простите?  
\- Всадники апокалипсиса.  
\- Вы с ума сошли?  
\- Вовсе нет. Голод, болезнь, война.  
\- Только три. - подметил Дин.  
\- Верно, потому что последний - смерть. Если он придёт на землю, мир исчезнет.  
\- Совету не мешать текилу с ромом. От таких комбинаций и не такое привидится!  
\- Дин Винчестер, я не шучу! Твой отец и Бобби отправились искать ключи, запирающие всадников.  
\- Нашли?  
\- Да.  
Лицо Дина вытянулось. Хельга улыбнулась, угадывая реакцию старшего Винчестера.  
\- Они попросили помощи у Миссури, а она у меня. Именно поиски объединили нас.  
\- Откуда Миссури вас знала?  
\- Помнишь мальчика, которого я спасла в аварии?  
\- Да. - кивнул Дин.  
\- Оливер, так его зовут, племянник Миссури.  
У Дина голова пошла кругом. Он ничего не мог понять. За последний год это было его обычное состояние.  
\- Сначала ангелы, теперь это!  
\- История Сэма имеет прямое отношение к тому, что случилось. Сирена сбросила тебя, но Сэм смог добиться оправдательного приговора. С условием, что он возьмет на себя роль спасителя мира. Такова цена, за твоё помилование.  
\- Спаситель мира?  
\- Сэм лишился крыльев, потому что любил тебя до безумия, так никто никого никогда не любил, как ни пафосно это звучит. Сирену сбросили, но...  
\- Но?  
\- Там тоже есть пророки. Приход Апокалипсиса, родного брата Люцифера был известен заранее.   
\- Разве Люцифер не правая рука Дьявола?  
\- Верно. Честолюбивый Апокалипсис остался не удел, когда Дьявол раздавал милости. Тогда он решил уничтожить мир и тем самым добиться расположения правителя Долины Вечного Сумрака. Он создал четырёх всадников, появление которых на Земле означает гибель всего. Апокалипсис решил подсидеть брата, но Серафим, владыка Рая, прознал про это и создал четыре ключа, запирающие всадников внутри мёртвых зон. Он передал их архангелам. демоны прознали про это и решили раздобыть ключи для Люцифера, чтобы тот смог запереть всадников брата. Ангелы и демоны сражались за эти ключи. И ангелы победили. Сэм участвовал в той битве.  
\- И чем дело кончилось?  
\- Архангелам и ангелам удалось запереть всадников, но хранить ключи в Небесной Обители было нельзя.  
\- Почему?  
\- После происшествия с Сиреной, появились подозрения. Сэм, который хотел по доброй воле потерять крылья стал посланником и предвестником. Он явился мне, потому что я принесла жертву, которую оценили на Небесах.  
\- Какую жертву?  
\- Моё зрение.  
\- Сэм сказал вам о том, что через двадцать пять лет мы к вам придём.  
\- Да, сказал, что я избрана, чтобы помочь. И кое-что передал.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Это. - Хельга разжала ладонь, на ней лежали четыре маленьких символа на золотой нити.  
\- Что?  
\- Ключи. Сэм пришёл ко мне во сне, поведал обо всём. Утром я подумала, что это сон, но, когда нашла их под подушкой, то поняла, что мой долг - хранить их до тех пор, пока великий спаситель мира человеческого не придёт за ними. Теперь он пришёл.  
\- Сэмми?  
\- Да.  
\- Его отпустили взамен на то, что он согласился стать жертвенным агнцем?  
\- Нет. Его отпусти в обмен на то, что когда вы оба умрёте, то отправитесь не в Небесную Обитель, а в Рай. Сэм устал от войн, устал, что из-за него, ты постоянно в опасности. Архангелы знали, что Сэм и без их согласия потеряет крылья. Они просто извлекли из этого обстоятельства максимальную выгоду.  
\- Ещё - свет и добро!  
\- В этом мире нет совершенства, Дин. Это печально, но такова реальность.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Моё время вышло. Я смогу, наконец, освободиться и пойти дальше.  
\- При чём здесь я?  
\- Я передаю ключи тебе. Ты должен хранить их до тех пор, пока они не понадобятся Сэму.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что я соглашусь?  
\- Ты - душа Сэма. Ты любишь его больше всего на свете, ну может быть, кроме сына. Ты мне откажешь?  
Дин замолчал, а потом посмотрел в слепые глаза Хельги. По странной причине, сегодня ведунья не надела очки.  
\- Нет. - ответил Дин.  
\- Я знала это. - Хельга надела ключи на шею Дина. - Храни их. И, пожалуйста, Дин, береги Хлою. Я тебя прошу.  
Старая ведунья улыбнулась печально и поцеловала Дина в лоб.  
\- Попрощайся с Джонни и Сэмом. Скажи мальчикам и Хлое, что я их люблю. Я тебя тоже люблю, Дин. Отец тобой гордиться, можешь мне поверить.  
Хельга встала. В это время из бэби-монитора послышался громкий плач Джонни и встревоженный голос Сэма: "Малыш, что случилось?" Тише, успокойся. Что такое?" Дин кивнул ведунье и поспешил на помощь Сэму.  
\- Что такое? Почему мой сын плачет? - Дин присел на край кровати и поднял сына руки. Это не помогло. Тогда Сэм взял Джонни из рук Дина и попытался его успокоить. Никакого эффекта.   
\- Может он голодный? - спросил Дин.  
\- Я покормил его полчаса назад.  
\- Он сухой?  
\- Да, я уже проверил.  
\- Может у него болит животик? - Дин положил ладонь на живот сына, животик был мягкий.  
\- Я думаю, дело не в этом.  
\- Тогда в чём?  
\- Не знаю, что-то случилось.  
\- Всё хорошо. - уклончиво ответил Дин.  
\- Дин! Когда я... истекал кровью, Джонни тоже плакал как безумный. Говорю тебе, что-то случилось.  
В это время раздался крик Хлои:  
\- О Боже! Тётя Хельга!  
Дин грозно приказал брату:  
\- Оставайся здесь, я узнаю, в чём дело.  
\- Дин...  
\- Ни шагу, иначе я тебя свяжу.  
Дин выскользнул за дверь, бросился в комнату Хельги и обнаружил ведунью на кровати, со сложенными на груди руками. Глаза её были закрыты. Хлоя рыдала рядом.  
\- Хлоя? Хлоя!  
\- Она... она... мертва!  
Тело девушки сотрясали рыдания. Дин подошёл к кровати и, приложив руку с артерии на шее Хельги, попытался обнаружить пульс. Ничего. Дин опустился рядом с девушкой, та бросилась в его объятия и зарыдала. Дин лишь молча прижимал её к груди.  
На следующий день были организованны похороны. В церкви собралось много народа. Все выражали Хлое свои соболезнования. Джонни иногда плакал, но чаще спал на руках Сэма. Люди бросали на братьев недоумённые взгляды. Хлоя - вся в чёрном, вытирала слёзы платком. Габриель был рядом с ней. На кладбище был установлен памятник. Среди людей Дин обнаружил Оливера и Миссури. Позже приехал Бобби.  
Когда всё было закончено, Хлоя разрыдалась, уткнувшись Габриелю в плечо. Парень крепко прижимал её к груди и гладил по волосам. Потом девушка присела на диван и объявила:  
\- Я не могу здесь оставаться. Габ, увези меня отсюда. Пожалуйста.  
\- Конечно, малыш. - потом он посмотрел на братьев. - Вы тоже хотите уехать?  
Дин бросил на Сэма взгляд, отметил его бледное лицо и потухший взгляд и сказал:  
\- Да.  
\- Тётя Хельга не хотела, чтобы мы продавали дом. - Хлоя снова всхлипнула.  
\- Мы не будем этого делать. - уверено ответила Миссури.  
\- Тогда как мы поступим?  
\- Мы откроем здесь музей, посвящённый Хельге Рок. А деньги, которые заработаем, отдадим на благотворительность. Согласны?  
\- Хлоя кивнула. Братья тоже. Миссури подошла к ним:  
\- Дин, мне жаль, но тебе придётся продать мастерскую. Это - грустно, но я знаю, что можно сделать?  
\- Что? - поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- Мой племянник ищет партнеров. Он расширяет своё дело. Он уже взял в долю Бобби.  
\- Бобби?! - удивился Дин. - Старого пройдоху?!  
\- Точно. Кстати, вы пока можете пожить у него. Потом найдёте себе другое жильё. А деньги, которые я давала вам в долг, переведёте на счёт Оливера.  
Весь оставшийся день, каждый собирал свои вещи. Сэм грустил о том, что Джонни так и не увидел детской, которую сделал для его Дин. Но Миссури успокоила его: у Дина будет возможность проявить свою фантазию. Бобби загрузил часть вещей в свой пикап. Габриель увёз Хлою, которая оставила братьям номер своего телефона и обещала не исчезать. Дин передал девушке последние слова ведуньи. Хлоя обняла обоих братьев и пожелала им удачи. Винчестеры, Бобби и Миссури поехали в одну сторону, а Хлоя и Габриель в другую. Их дороги расходились. Сэм надеялся, что не навсегда.  
На дверях особняка появилась табличка: Музей созданный в честь памяти о великой женщине и замечательном человеке. Хельга Рок - мы тебя любим и помним. Ты будешь жить в наших сердцах. Семья, друзья, коллеги.

2.4 Первая улыбка.  
(Джону - шесть недель ).

До Бобби они так и не добрались - старый охотник отсоветовал это делать.  
\- Младенец в доме, куда в любой момент может нагрянуть демон, не самая лучшая идея.  
Винчестеры поехали к Миссури. Дину эта идея не нравилась, он не хотел возвращаться в Лоуренс, но других идей всё равно не было. Пару дней они провели у экстрасенса, а потом Миссури познакомила их с пожилой женщиной, которая переезжала к детям, и ей срочно нужно было продать дом. Денег, вырученных от продажи мастерской, хватило на покупку небольшого двухэтажного домика с террасой и садом. В саду росли красивые цветы и деревья. Был и гараж, правда, его необходимо было ремонтировать. Недавно завершилось строительство плавательного бассейна. Дин согласился на проживание в Лоуренсе, только после того, как узнал, что сможет купаться. Старший Винчестер обожал воду.  
Внутри дом тоже был уютным. На первом этаже располагалась гостиная, кухня, холл, на втором - спальня, комната для гостей и ещё одна небольшая комната, которую Дин решил переделать в детскую. Так же, на втором этаже была лестница не чердак. Поднявшись по ней, братья обнаружили довольно просторное помещение, забитое старой мебелью. Хозяйке она была не нужна, поэтому братья избавились от неё с чистой совестью и большим удовольствием. Дин решил, что здесь он будет хранить свой обширный запас оружия, а Сэм взял с него слово, что Джонни заглянет сюда не раньше, чем ему исполниться двенадцать.  
Когда вещи были перевезены, Дин сразу же взялся за обустройство детской. На это ушло полторы недели. Сэм в это время раскладывал одежду по шкафам и водружал посуду и книги на полки. Его постельный режим, наконец, закончился, и Сэм наслаждался свободой. Ему нравилось играть с сыном. Сэм широко открывал рот, Джонни, с удивлением на маленьком личике, старательно повторял за ним. Сэм высовывал язык, Джонни тут же делал тоже самое.  
Сэму нравилось раскачивать миниатюрные копии Импалы над кроваткой Джонни, теперь младенец спал в своей кровати. Мальчик с интересом наблюдал за болтающимися и сталкивающимися машинками, старался удержать на них взгляд. Он вертел головкой, пытаясь повернуть её туда, откуда шёл громкий звук.  
Дин играл с сыном по-другому. Он переворачивал малыша на живот и с радостью наблюдал за тем, как тот пытается приподнять головку. При этом Дин испытывал чувство гордости за своего сына.  
Детская была готова, и вещи малыша перекочевали туда. Кроватка, правда, оставалась в спальне братьев, Сэм был не готов расстаться с сыном на ночь, да и Дину было спокойнее, когда он слышал посапывание малыша. Но он больше не спал с родителями, а владел своей собственной кроваткой, как самый настоящий "большой" человек.  
Дин оформил комнату в светло зелёных и голубых тонах. Шкаф и пеленальный столик был сделан из дерева, не покрашенного, но хорошо отшлифованного. Дин приобрел корзину под игрушки, потому что уже сейчас их у ребёнка было много. Что-то купил Сэм, что-то ещё Хлоя. Миссури и Бобби тоже внесли свой вклад. Мячики, кольца, пирамидки, кубики. Погремушки, которые вызывали у Джонни восторг, потому что громко гремели и шумели. Мальчик дрыгал ножками, издавал звуки, близкие к восторженным крикам "ах!", чмокал губами.   
Огромное окно превращало комнату в солнечный океан. На комод Дин водрузил лампу с тем расчётом, что когда ребёнок начнёт ползать, он не свалит её себе на голову, зацепив за шнур. На полу появился мягкий и пушистый ковёр. Дин снова организовал манеж. Сэм был очень благодарен брату.  
Дин устроился на работу в местную школу. Миссури долго его уговаривала, что инструктор по технике безопасности - это то, что ему нужно. Дин был готов провалиться сквозь землю, когда впервые увидел своих учеников: пятилетние шустрики, которые с замиранием сердца слушали его истории о том, как нужно себя вести при пожаре.  
Фурор произвело появление Сэма, с Джонни, который спал в бэби - слинге. Дети пришли в восторг, они разглядывали странную парочку - огромный (для них) Сэм и малютка, расположенный в странной конструкции, пристёгнутой к телу великана. Джонни мирно спал, засунув большой палец себе в рот. Дин был смущён появлением семьи, ожидая возгласы отвращения. Но получилось совсем по-другому. Дети влюбились в Сэма, хватали его за ноги, пытаясь разглядеть Джонни. В итоге, Дин забыл, что его смущало. Они детьми полюбили друг друга. Радовало и то, что директор оказалась очень терпимой женщиной. Она улыбнулась Сэму и Джонни, не обращая никакого внимания на необычность ситуации. Сэм удивлялся тому, как охотник превратился в отца, домашнего человека и учителя. Волшебная метаморфоза.  
Сэм по-прежнему нигде не работал, но подрядился делать переводы детских книжек с итальянского языка на английский. Дин съязвил по поводу того, что знания, полученные в Стэнфорде, наконец, пригодились. Дин вступил в долю с Оливером, помогал ему с выбором модели и конфигурации машин для производства. Но пока основным источником дохода были работа дина в школе и переводы. Сэм надеялся, что сможет стать адвокатом в Лоуренсе, даже не закончив колледж - город маленький, убийств почти нет. Если и будут какие-нибудь дела, то, скорее всего, бытовые ссоры, разводы, мелкие кражи.  
Наконец, их жизнь вошла в прежнее русло. Всё стало на свои места. Всё, кроме одного.  
\- Дин, я боюсь, что у меня амнезия. - заявил Сэм однажды вечером.  
\- О чём ты?  
\- Я не помню, когда последний раз занимался сексом.  
\- Не скажу точно е число, но это было около трёх месяцев назад, Сэмми.  
\- Кошмар!   
\- Ты был похож на шар для игры в боулинг. Потом роды, швы, кровотечение. думаешь, тебе уже можно.  
\- Я уверен. Иди сюда.  
\- Я занят. - Дин разглядывал себя в зеркале, стараясь скрыть улыбку.  
\- Отлично. Тогда я сам подойду.  
Сэм встал с кровати и устроился у брата за спиной. Он обнял Дина и прикусил ему шею.  
\- Сэм. Джонни спит в пяти шагах от нас! - возмутился Дин.  
\- Именно. Спит.  
\- Сэм...  
\- Я устал ждать.  
Сэм запустил руки брату под рубашку, провёл ладонями по коже, прикоснулся к соскам. Дин слабо застонал и попытался развернуться. Сэм остановил его.  
\- Не оборачивайся. Смотри.  
Дин уставился на их с Сэмом отражение в зеркале. Свет от ночника обволакивал их странным мерцанием. Сэм дёрнул за рубашку Дина. Пуговицы с треском разлетелись по комнате.  
\- Ей! Это была моя любимая.  
\- Я куплю тебе новую.   
Сэм продолжал ласкать тело брата руками и языком. Дин, наблюдая за их отражениями, пытался сдержать стон. Это было невероятно возбуждающе, видеть со стороны, как руки Сэма исследуют его тело, забираются под ремень джинсов, язык и губы блуждают по шее.   
\- Чёрт, Сэм.  
Сэм расстегнул молнию и стянул с Дина джинсы вместе с боксёрами, обнажая вставший и твёрдый член. Сэм раздевается сам, и увлекает Дина на пол. Он устраивает брата у себя на коленях, лицом к зеркалу, обхватывает рукой член Дина и шепчет.  
\- Ты - красивый. Я схожу с ума, когда вижу твоё тело. Такой горячий.  
Дин стонет. Он находит рукой член брата и делает несколько судорожных движений.  
\- На этот раз мы поменяемся ролями, Дин. На четвереньки.  
Дин бросает на себя раздосадованный взгляд, но принимает нужную позу. Он видит в зеркале, как Сэм опускается на колени за его спиной. Видит, как Сэм смазывает пальцы и вводит их в тело Дина. Это невероятно. Дин пытается насадиться на эти пальцы, которые сводят его с ума. Он закрывает глаза и слышит голос Сэма.  
\- Открой. Я хочу, чтобы ты наблюдал.  
\- Сукин сын. - шипит Дин сквозь стиснутые зубы и направляет мутный от страсти взгляд с сторону зеркала. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как возбуждённый член Сэма входит в него. Дин выгибается. Он не может кричать, не может закрыть глаза. Он вынужден наблюдать за тем, как Сэм входит в него резкими толчками, и это обостряет чувства до предела. Прикусив руку, чтобы не вскрикнуть, Дин кончает, даже не прикоснувшись к своему члену. Вскоре Сэм следует за ним.  
Они лежат рядом на полу, и Сэм улыбается:  
\- Это было не так уж плохо.  
\- Не так плохо? - возмущается Дин.  
\- Хорошо. Это было невероятно. Ты доволен?  
\- Вполне.  
Потом они вместе принимают душ. После Сэм подходит к кроватке Джонни, чтобы пожелать ему спокойной ночи и вдруг завёт Дина.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Смотри.  
Дин склоняется над кроваткой и видит, что его сын улыбается. Впервые! Джонни улыбается во сне.  
\- Это невероятно.  
\- Да. И знаешь, я думаю, у него будут твои веснушки.  
\- Нет у меня никаких веснушек!  
\- Есть. - Сэм целует брата в переносицу. - И они очень сексуальны.  
Они бросают на Джонни ещё один взгляд и укладываются в кровать.  
\- Я думаю, он знает, что у нас, наконец, всё в порядке.  
\- Я согласен. - отвечает Сэм и жадно целует брата в губы. Дин перехватывает инициативу. Уснули они ещё не скоро.

2.5 Кошачий взгляд.  
(Джону - девять недель и два дня).

Это была идея Сэма - пойти куда-нибудь, развеяться. В Лоуренсе было несколько баров, но Дин выбрал самый неформальный. Бродяги, путешественники, байкеры, проститутки. Богатый выбор. Сэм не мог отказать брату, он обещал, что согласится с любым вариантом, который выберет Дин, если старший уговорит Миссури поседеть сутки с Джонни. Дин пустил в ход всё своё очарование, и, в итоге, экстрасенс забрала мальчика к себе на целых двадцать четыре часа. Стоит сказать, что Сэму удалось научить Джонни питаться смесями, если мамы нет рядом. Теперь они с Дином собирались хорошёнько повеселиться. Всё удалось на сто процентов. даже на двести. Скучать не пришлось.  
бар был переполнен и прокурен, девушки сверкали своими прелестями, стараясь соблазнить находящихся рядом мужчин. Почти каждая сочла своим долгом бросить на Дина призывный взгляд, коснуться его, что дико раздражало Сэма. А Дина, наоборот, забавляло. Он раздаривал очаровательный улыбки, краем взгляда наблюдая за Сэмом, и наслаждаясь тем, что его братик так ревнует. Дина это возбуждало. Он знал, что не станет изменять Сэму, но поиграть было очень интересно. Как долго Сэм будет сдерживать себя, прежде чем схватит его в охапку, вытащит из бара, затолкнёт в переулок и отымеет по полной программе? Дин дал брату два часа, максимум.   
Старший отправился к бильярдному столику, чтобы немного поиграть, когда заметил её, девушка отличалась от всех, что находились в баре необъяснимой грацией. Изящная, роскошная, она не походила на шлюху, которая ищет партнёра на одну ночь, который выебет её и забудет, оставив под утро.   
Внимательные зелёные глаза наблюдали за Дином. и тот послал девушке улыбку. Словно получив разрешение, брюнетка двинулась к нему, сквозь толпу. Дин забыл обо всём, даже о Сэме. Брат стал расплывшейся фигуркой, маячившей где-то впереди.   
Сэм наблюдал за тем, как Дин флиртует со всеми девушками подряд, и тихо закипал от ревности. Он сжал бутылку с пивом так, что горлышко хрустнуло, стекло впилось в его ладонь, нарушая кожу, рука Сэма стала липкой от выступившей крови. Над головами играющих на мелкие осколки разлетелась лампа.  
Сэм ревновал, хоть и понимал, что это глупо. Дин всего лишь балуется, но никогда не перейдёт дозволенную черту. Он не причинит своему брату боль. "Это же была твоя идея, развлечься, отдохнуть, наладить сексуальную жизнь. Последние три недели вы только и занимались тем, что зажимали друг друга в укромных уголках дома", - противно шипел внутренний голос. Сэм не мог с ним не согласится. Джонни отнимал у братьев всё свободное время, а смена обстановки, переезд, требовали мобилизации всех имеющихся в запасе сил. Дин работал как проклятый, и, хотя он любил свою работу, он всё равно чувствовал лёгкую неудовлетворённость. Ему не хватало охоты. Дин, конечно, не говорил этого в слух, но, за последний год, он научился хорошо чувствовать своего брата, мог сказать о чём тот думает в определённый момент времени. Этот импровизированный выходной должен был помочь им освежить чувства. Теперь Сэм наблюдал за последствиями.  
Девушка присоединилась к Дину за столиком, что-то шептала ему на ухо. Дин, словно загипнотизированный, наблюдал за тем, как чётко вырисовываются контуры её тела, когда она наклоняется, чтобы получше ударить. Сэма это безумно раздражало. Он вытер ладонь о футболку, не заботясь о том, что на ней появилось мерзкое кровавое пятно, и заказывает ещё пива. Потом он концентрирует взгляд, и кий в руках девушки с треском ломается. раздаются удивлённые голоса, и возмущённый вопль хозяина заведения. Но девушка лишь молча поднимает руку с купюрой, и голоса смолкают. Потом она поворачивается к Сэму, и тому на мгновение кажется, что на него уставилась гигантская кошка.  
\- Ты знаешь парня у барной стойки? Он уже полчаса сверлит нас взглядом.  
\- Это мой младший братик. - бросает Дин, осторожно сняв кольцо под столом и убрав его в карман. Дин не знает, за чем он это делает. Сказанные им слова звучат как предательство, но Дина это сейчас мало заботит. От девушки исходит странный запах, который безумно его привлекает. Запах страсти. Ему нравится его новая знакомая.  
\- Не хочешь ему предложить присоединиться к нам? По-моему, он скучает.  
\- Он страшный зануда, Шарри - заявляет Дин и глупо улыбается.  
\- Как хочешь. - девушка кивает головой. Сквозь непонятно откуда взявшийся туман Дин видит, что к Сэму подсаживается какая-то девица, но это его почему-то не трогает. Его вообще не волнует брат. Сэм может делать, что хочет.  
\- Может, прогуляемся? - предлагает Шарри.  
\- Отличная идея. - Дин немного пьян, немного безумен, но сейчас ему всё равно. Барные шлюхи, заметив, что Дин уходит, поднимают разочарованный визг, а одна из них громко кричит:  
\- Ты вернёшься к нам, красавчик?  
\- Обязательно. - счастливо отвечает Дин. - Ночь ведь длинная.  
Про Сэма он благополучно забывает. Тот же, заметив переполох и его причину, извиняется перед Полли, которая обижено надувает губы, и пытается протиснуться к Дину. Слишком поздно - старший уже скрывается из виду.  
Сэм проклинает себя за глупость. Он с самого начала должен был догадаться, что здесь что-то не так. Дин ведёт себя как пьяный, а ведь он выпил всего одну бутылку пива. И девушка с кошачьими глазами... Она появилась здесь вместе с ними и исчезла, прихватив с собой Дина. Сэм, решив отомстить брату, пытался вникнуть в суть щебетания Полли, но Дин даже не бросил на него раздосадованный или удивлённый взгляд. Он вёл себя так, словно Сэма не существовало. Ушёл с девицей, бросив брата в баре, где в любой момент могла произойти какая-нибудь неожиданность. Это было очень плохо. Дина могли накачать наркотиками и... Дальше додумывать не хотелось.  
Дин, оказавшись в переулке, вдруг почувствовал, что сизый туман в его голове начинает рассеиваться. С этим приходит чёткое осознание того, что он сделал. Старший вспоминает боль и ревность, промелькнувшие в глазах Сэма, когда тот обнаружил, что Дин собирается бросить его, уйдя с малознакомой девушкой. "Он мой младший брат... такой занудный..." Дин стонет от отчаяния, когда вспоминает брошенные фразы. Сэмми! Чёрт. Как он мог оставить брата в баре? С ним была какая-то девушка. Блондинка с большой грудью! Вдруг она демон?  
\- Ты симпатичный.  
Дин поворачивает голову и видит пару зелёных глаз. Он встряхивается и пытается отстранить от себя девушку.  
\- Прости... Шарри, верно? Но я должен вернуться к Сэму.  
\- Ты сказал, что твой младший брат зануда.  
\- Я солгал.  
\- Почему? - девушка внимательно на него смотрит, и это нервирует Дина.  
\- Были причины. Теперь я должен вернуться.  
\- Я так не думаю.  
Дин пытается обойти девушку, но тут, прямо над его ухом раздаётся громкое шипение. Дин поднимает глаза и видит, что девушка приобрела новые черты. Её глаза превратились в кошачьи, острые клыки выступили из верхней и нижней челюстей. Девушка выпустила острые, как у кошки когти.  
\- Я тебя не отпушшшшу. - зашипела девушка - кошка.  
\- Послушай. У меня нет на это времени, я должен найти брата. С дороги.  
\- Я выбрала тебя!  
\- Выбери кого-нибудь другого.  
\- Не сссссли меня, иначе я буду сссссс тобой играть.  
\- Я так не думаю.  
Дин достаёт нож, но не успевает им воспользоваться. девушка прыгает и прижимает его к земле, Дин старается её сбросить, но когти впиваются ему в грудь, оставляя кровавые царапины.  
\- Ты будешшшь мой.  
\- Я так не думаю. - девушку с силой отрывает от Дина. Сквозь боль старший видит Сэма, вся фигура которого излучает гнев. Младший поднимает кошку в воздух и начинает её душить. Шарри извивается, хрипит, пытается захватить ртом воздух, но это не продолжается долго. Она вдруг замирает, её руки безвольно свисают вдоль тела, словно плети, мертвое тело со стуком опускается на землю и тут же загорается. От красивой кошки не остаётся даже пепла. У Сэма нет времени удивляться, он спешит к брату.  
\- Дин, ты в порядке?  
\- Да. - неуверенно кивает Дин. Потом он тянется к карману, достаёт кольцо и с трудом одевает его себе на палец. Сэм следит за ним с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
\- Сэм. Клянусь, я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Это неважно. Давай доставим тебя домой, разбираться будем потом.  
Дин кивает, морщится от боли в груди, а потом говорит:  
\- Ты превратился в Коперфильда.  
\- Ты о чём?  
\- Сэм, тебе удалось придушить кошку даже не моргнуть. даже фокусник на такое не способен.  
\- Не думаю, что у Коперфильда была необходимость душить кошек. Это -только ой Дин влезает во всякие дерьмовые ситуации.  
\- Твой? - Дин пытается изобразить удивление, но слова Сэма приятно греют душу.  
\- Будешь искать аргументы против?  
\- Нет. Здесь я склонен согласиться.  
\- Болит? - Сэм прикасается кончиками пальцев к груди Дина, отчего то шипит и отстраняется.  
\- Сэм. Осторожнее.   
\- Прости. Поехали. Я поведу.  
Всю дорогу они молчат. Добравшись до дома, они обнаруживают, что в окне горит свет. В холе их встречает разгневанная Миссури.  
\- Винчестер? Почему ты всегда притягиваешь неприятности?  
\- Потому что я неотразим? - предлагает свой вариант Дин.  
\- На этот раз всё хуже, чем ты думаешь.  
\- О чём вы?   
\- Об этом. - Миссури задирает футболку Дина и указывает на затягивающиеся раны. Царапины выглядят так, словно они были получены около недели назад.  
\- Что, чёрт возьми...  
\- Ты идиот, Дин, и Сэм, как неприятно это говорить... но ты тоже! Вы имели дело с Кошкой.  
\- Мы заметили. - Дин указывает на свои раны. - острые когти.  
\- Нет, дьявол. Кошки - жрицы богини Ша. Они появляются там, где пахнет большой битвой и смертью. Они выбирают себе партнёров, обращают их и потом приносят своей богине сердца убитых войной, которые погибли на поле боя.  
\- Зачем им это?  
\- Чтобы богиня благословила их. Считается. что Ша способна дать семь жизней и вечную молодость.  
\- Обращают партнеров? - спросил Сэм, перебив Дина.  
\- Превращают их в себе подобных, заманивают с помощью выделяемых в воздух феромонов и царапают.  
\- Царапают? - сглотнул Дин.  
\- Да, Винчестер, царапают. На их когтях содержится специальный яд, от которого у мужчины вырастает мех в неположенных местах.  
\- Это не смешно.  
\- Ещё как смешно! Великолепный Дин Винчестер попался на уловку обычной драной Кошки.  
\- И что теперь делать? Я не хочу окать под окнами у Сэмми.  
\- Ничего. Сэм убил её раньше, чем она успела закончить ритуал.  
\- Ритуал.  
\- Она не просто так тебя потрошила, она рисовала.  
Дин разглядел символ на своей груди и выругался.  
\- Ублюдочная художница.  
\- Что теперь будет? - снова спросил Сэм.  
\- Шесть часов Дин будет мяукать, и ходить в туалет, задрав хвост.  
\- Хвост? Какой ещё хвост?!  
\- Самый настоящий. В следующий раз будешь умнее, Винчестер.  
Сэм засмеялся, глядя на то, как меняется выражение лица у брата. Дин был готов заорать в голос. Ему не нужен был хвост! Совсем.  
\- Тебя придётся связать, - продолжила Миссури. Я не хочу, чтобы ты описал мне все углы.  
Дин покраснел, а Сэм опять рассмеялся. Зря. Очень.  
Младший пристегнул брата наручниками к батарее и усмехнулся.  
\- Представляешь, у тебя будет хвостик.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- По-моему, это очень мило.  
\- Я сказал, заткнись.  
Сэм хотел ответить на реплику брата, но в это время в дверь позвонили и ем пришлось идти открывать.   
\- Круглосуточная доставка пиццы. С вас тридцать долларов.  
Сэм растеряно мотнул головой:  
\- Но я ничего не заказывал.  
\- Это для меня. - за его спиной появилась Миссури. Она протянула курьеру деньги и улыбнулась:  
\- Спасибо, молодой человек.  
Сэм рассеяно наблюдает за этим, а потом возвращается в комнату к брату. И... обнаруживает, что пространство возле батареи пусто. На полу сиротливо лежат наручники.  
\- Дин?  
\- Мур. - раздаётся за его спиной.  
Сэм оборачивается и замирает с раскрытым ртом: Дин похож на симпатичного котенка с этими яркими зелёными глазами, с узким кошачьим зрачком и торчащими во все стороны волосами.  
\- Дин? - переспрашивает Сэм, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
Дин наклоняет голову и наблюдает за братом. Потом, он втягивает носом воздух, и его глаза сужаются. Сэму это очень не нравится, поэтому, когда Дин делает шаг в его сторону, Сэм отступает к стене.  
\- Мур? - как-то подозрительно произносит Дин. - Мур?  
\- Боюсь, я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Давай поговорим утром. Ложись спать, Дин.  
Старший явно не разделяет убеждения Сэма. Он приближается к брату, нюхает его шею и начинает довольно трется головой о щёку Сэма. Это странно и одновременно возбуждающе. Потому что это - Дин. Его брат, который обзавёлся кошачьим зрением и нюхом. Кошачьим желанием обладать полностью. И когтями, которые разрывают футболку Сэма, не поранив его кожу. Дин нюхает Сэма, словно проверяет его на наличие чужого присутствия. Некоторые моменты его не устраивают, и он старательно вылизывает кожу Сэма, смывая невидимые пятна. При этом Дин довольно мурлычет. Сэм стонет. Он возбуждён и хочет избавиться от одежды, но не может пошевелиться, потому что Дин прижимает его к стене.   
\- Дин. Слишком много одежды.  
Никакой реакции. Дин продолжает своё занятие. Он помечает свою территорию с таким усердием, что Сэм сгорает от нетерпения.  
\- Дин! - ещё одна попытка. На этот раз удачная. Дин срывает с брата джинсы и толкает его на пол. Не ожидавший этого Сэм растягивается на спине во весь свой рост, а Дин приземляется на него сверху. Старший кусает Сэма за шею, потом вылизывает место укуса и переходит к груди. Потом живот, бёдра. Кожа Сэма горит в огне, а его тело становится похоже не географическую карту, на которой расположены различные острова. Дин старательно помечает Сэма, стараясь заполнить его своими марками, запахом.   
Потом Дин раздвигает Сэму ноги, закидывает их себе на плечи и впивается когтями в матрас. Теперь у Сэма нет никакой возможности свести их обратно, и он чувствует себя абсолютно открытым для Дина. Тот засовывает язык в задницу Сэма и продолжает вылизывать брата. Сэм кричит и мотает головой, но Дина сейчас это мало интересует. Он поглощен своим занятием. Неожиданно для самого себя Сэм кончает, и сперма попадает Дину на подбородок. Дин с довольным выражением облизывает губы и возвращается к прежнему делу.  
\- Нет. Нет. Нет. Дин, не смей!  
Сэм пытается выбраться из-под брата, но Дин шипит и крепче прижимает Сэма к матрасу. Ноги Сэма у Дина на плечах, и младший не может их опустить, поэтому он пытается оттолкнуть Дина руками. Дохлый номер.   
Дину нравится запах, который исходит от Сэма. В голове со скоростью света проносится одна и та же мысль: мой, мой, мой. Дин хочет обладать Сэмом, заставить того умолять. Но сначала он должен насытиться вкусом и запахом Сэма, а одного оргазма для этого явно не достаточно. Он довольно мурлычет, вылизывая кожу вокруг анального отверстия Сэма, слыша, как брат всхлипывает и скулит, предпринимая безуспешные попытки оттолкнуть Дина от себя. В этом положении Сэм удачно раскрылся и Дину не стоит больших усилий забраться языком внутрь Сэма. Дин пытается добраться как можно дальше. Челюсть сводит, но ему удаётся коснуться простаты. Ещё и ещё. Сэм хрипит и извивается, а Дин твёрдо намерен довести его до второго оргазма.  
\- Что ты творишь, сукин сын? Дин, хватит. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Дин!   
\- Мур! - новое движение языком. На этот раз более сильное. Сэм закатывает глаза и кончает. Дин тут же обхватывает чувствительный член брата губами, доставляя младшему новое удовольствие. Он проглатывает всё, но капли стекают по подбородку Дина, оставляя белые дорожки. Дин отпускает ноги Сэма и забирается на брата сверху. Сейчас Дин не умеет целоваться, зато он с большим удовольствием облизывает губы Сэма, его лицо и шею.   
Сэм ощущает свой собственный вкус на языке брата. Это странно, но не противно. Дин резко переворачивает Сэма на живот и ставит его на четвереньки. Сэм очень хорошо смазан, поэтому член Дина легко проникает внутрь. Дин опускается на колени и ставит локти с обеих сторон от Сэма. Он трахает Сэма ленивыми толчками, каждый раз задевая простату, делает круговые движения бедрами и мурлычет. Когти Дина впиваются в простыню, а зубами Дин кусает Сэма за шею.  
Сэм не может пошевелиться, не может ответить на движения брата, потому что Дин окружает его полностью. Он повсюду - внутри и снаружи. Сэму остаётся только подчиниться и стонать. Толчки Дина становятся резче, он хрипло постанывает, потом начинает толкать со зверской силой, но, при этом не травмирует брата. Дин стремится обладать, не подчинить. Член Сэма напряжен, с его головки капает смазка. Он чувствует, что вот- вот кончит, когда Дин с силой надавливает на его спину, и Сэм падает на живот. Трение члена о простынь невероятно, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Сэм кончил. Сделав несколько толчков, Дин следует за ним.   
Некоторое время они лежат не шевелясь. Потом тяжесть Дина на его спине вызывает дискомфорт. Обмякший член Дина остаётся в заднице Сэма и это не очень удобно. Сэм толкает Дина локтем в рёбра и шипит:  
\- Слезь с меня, ты весишь тонну.   
Дин выскальзывает из брата и Сэм переворачивается. Дин тут же устраивается у него на груди и сонно мурлычет. Сэм сам не замечает, как запускает руку брату в волосы и начинает почесывать его макушку. Дин засыпает, обвив брата руками и ногами. Сэм целует брата в макушку, думает о том, что Дин - кот, очень даже не плох, и, довольный, засыпает.

2.6 Вот мы какие.  
(Джону - 12 недель (три месяца)).

Сэм улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как Джонни подносит ручки к лицу и старательно их разглядывает. Малыш перебирал пальчиками, булькал.  
\- Чемпион, смотри какая машинка!  
Сэм качнул висящие над кроваткой Импалы, и те мелодично зазвенели. Джонни перевёл взгляд на Сэма, заметил, что тот улыбается, и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Не хочешь сказать маме, как дела? Как дела у нашего Джонни. А? Где Джонни.  
Сэм прикрыл глаза ладонью и сделал вид, что потерял сына, а потом отнял руки от лица и рассмеялся.  
\- Вот у нас Джонни. Вот он где.  
Сэм прикоснулся пальцами к ладошке сына. Джонни заинтересованно схватил палец Сэма, попытался поднести его к лицу, чтобы получше разглядеть. Потом засунул палец в рот.   
\- Вкусно? Зачем Джонни ест мамин пальчик. А?  
Джонни издал непонятный звук, выпустил палец Сэма и заулыбался. А потом снова начал тянуть свои пальчики к лицу. Сэм вспомнил, как волновался Дин, когда пришлось стричь маленькие ноготки. По-другому было нельзя. Джонни мог поранить личико, ведь он постоянно ощупывал себя, нос, глазик, ухо. Тогда у Джона выступила пара капель крови. Он сначала и не заметил, но потом, поняв по испуганному лицу Дина, что что-то не так, скривился, а потом разревелся. Сэму потребовалась полчаса, чтобы успокоить их обоих.  
Сэм достал Джонни из кроватки, нежно назвал по имени. Джонни внимательно смотрел на лицо матери, а потом попытался схватить Сэма за нос. Сэм улыбнулся, Джонни открыл рот, издал довольный писк, начал сучить ножками в воздухе. Сэм опусти сына обратно в кроватку, положив его на живот. В это время в комнату вошёл Дин.  
\- Как там наш чемпион? Соскучился по папе?  
Услышав голос отца, Джонни опёрся на предплечия и поднял голову, открыв рот. Увидев это, Дин улыбнулся, Джонни улыбнулся в ответ. Потом его ручки ослабели, и он плюхнулся обратно на живот, недовольно заёрзал. Дин подошёл к Сэму, поцеловал его, потом достал сына из кроватки и поцеловал в макушку. Джонни постарался дотянуться ручкой до уха Дина, при этом сосредоточенно разглядывая папино лицо. Дин вернул сына в кроватку, и снял надоевший галстук. Джонни принял смешную позу, чуть притянув ножки к пупу. Он задрыгал ручками и ножками, потом вдруг извернулся и перевернулся на живот. Оба брата замерли, не в силах поверить в то, что случилось.  
\- Ничего себе. - выдохнул Дин.  
\- Это наш Джонни. Молодец, малыш.  
Сэм поднял ребёнка на руки и поцеловал в щёку.   
\- Разве ему не рано переворачиваться? - удивлённо спросил Дин.  
\- Он очень активный. Весь в папу.  
Дин избавился от рубашки и надел любимую футболку. В гостиной зазвонил телефон. Сэм улыбнулся брату, и сказал, гладя сына по голове:  
\- Кто это звонит? Пойдём - узнаем.  
Спустившись по лестнице, Сэм взял трубку.  
\- Алло?  
\- Сэм, привет. Это Хлоя.  
\- Хлоя? Наконец-то, ты позвонила. Как у вас дела?   
\- Хорошо. А вы? Как Джонни.  
\- У нас всё замечательно. Дин работает учителем по технике безопасности в школе. Не говори ему, но это забавно. А Джонни... Он рядом. Хочешь поздороваться?  
\- Конечно.  
Сэм поднёс трубку к уху сына, и Хлоя пропела:  
\- Привет, Джонни.  
Джон завертел головкой, стараясь найти источник звука, но у него ничего не вышло. От обиды Джонни разревелся. Сэм начал его успокаивать.  
\- Тише, чемпион. Не плачь. Скажи - привет, тётя Хлоя. Привет.  
Хлоя засмеялась, услышав это.  
\- Я думаю, что его первое слово будет ещё через четыре - пять месяцев. И это явно будет не тётя Хлоя.  
\- Я с тобой согласен.  
\- Сэм. У меня свадьба через три дня. Я хочу, чтобы вы присутствовали. И Миссури тоже.  
\- Хлоя...  
\- Если ты уговоришь Дина сесть на самолёт, я кое-что тебе расскажу.  
\- Хлоя, это шантаж!  
\- Знаю. Габ встретит вас в аэропорту. Пока!  
\- Хлоя!  
Но девушка уже повесила трубку. Сэм понёс сына в спальню, уложил его в кроватку, качнул Импалы и улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Джон пытается удержать их в поле зрения. Дин подошёл к нему со спины, обнял и спросил.  
\- Кто звонил?  
\- Хлоя. У неё свадьба через три дня.  
\- Это здорово.  
\- Она хочет, чтобы мы там были.  
Дин развернул брата к себе лицом.  
\- Надеюсь, ты ей объяснил, что я не люблю летать?  
\- Не успел.  
\- Сэм!  
\- Я пытался, но она не стала меня слушать. И потом. Мне надоело, что мной манипулируют. Спаситель мира, герой, ангел, солдат войны. Сколько можно?  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Помнишь, ту жрицу, которая тебя оцарапала? Она появилась здесь не спроста, она знала, что будет битва. Страшная. И мне придётся в ней участвовать. Я не хочу быть слепым. Я должен знать, с чем имею дело.  
\- Причём здесь Хлоя?  
\- Она что-то знает. Обещала рассказать, если мы прилетим.  
\- Сука.  
\- Дин!  
\- Что?  
\- Хочешь, чтобы первое слово, которое сказал наш сын, было ругательством?!  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда следи за языком. И Дин. Я кое-что сделаю этим самым языком, если ты согласишься лететь.  
Дин хитро улыбнулся:  
\- Это, что я думаю?  
\- Давай проверим.   
Позже, когда Дин застёгивал штаны, он заявил.  
\- Если ты согласен повторить это в самолёте, то я полечу.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл, Дин. Джонни будет с нами!  
\- И Миссури тоже. - напомнил старший.  
Сэм нахмурился, а потом сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Но это ты будешь стаять на коленях.  
Дин лишь пошло улыбнулся.

2.7 Сделка.  
(Джону - три месяца и два дня).

Дин ненавидел самолёты, потому что во время полёта теряешь ощущение реальности. Ты не можешь управлять процессом, чувство беспомощность убивает. Дин привык сам решать, что делать и как. Но, находясь в воздухе, он напрочь терял способность мыслить здраво, оставался только лишь страх. Слабым утешением была рука Сэма. Младший сжал его ладонь, и не отпускал в течение всего полёта. Дин, конечно, ворчал по этому поводу, несколько раз порывался освободить кисть, но в душе был благодарен брату за поддержку. Поход в туалет тоже стал неплохим бонусом. Сэм, почувствовав толчок в рёбра, изобразил тяжёлую форму недомогания. Дин подозвал стюардессу, и мило её улыбнувшись, попросил показать, где туалет.  
\- Моему брату плохо.   
\- Конечно. Следуйте за мной.  
Дин сделал вид, что придерживает Сэма за плечи, а сам вцепился в него, что есть силы, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Дин ненавидел летать.  
\- Дверь закрывается вот так.  
Стюардесса щелкнула замком, и призывно взглянула на Дина. Сэм стиснул зубы, и толкнул брата в плечо.  
\- Ей, пропусти.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь?  
\- Отвали. Сам справлюсь.  
Стюардесса недоумённо посмотрела на Дина, а тот лишь пожал плечами:  
\- Молодой отец, девушка его бросила с ребёнком. Он просто устал.  
Голубоглазая блондинка мило улыбнулась и шепнула Дину на ухо.  
\- Думаете, я смогу ему помочь?  
Дин сглотнул, невинный флирт обещал перерасти в нечто большее. Его это не устраивало. Тем более что стюардесса явно была, не прочь перевести отношения на новый уровень именно с Сэмом, а Дин после превращения в кота схлопотал побочный эффект: ревность, животное чувство своей территории. Он справлялся с этим, но иногда с большим трудом. Сам был любитель заигрывать с девочками, чтобы подразнить брата, но стоило Сэму сделать тоже самое, как в Дине пробуждался хищник, готовый напасть на ничего не подозревающую жертву. От этого Дин ещё больше возбуждался, поэтому он мотнул головой.  
\- Не думаю. Он такой вредина, только у меня получается с ним справляться.  
\- Жаль.  
\- Всё в порядке. - кивнул Дин, а потом постучал в дверь. - Сэм, открой.  
\- Иди к чёрту.  
Дин попытался изобразить раскаяние, и умоляюще взглянул на девушку, та поняла намёк и удалилась, а Дин ударил по двери ладонью, что есть силы и зашипел.  
\- Открой немедленно. Ты уговорил меня лететь. Теперь расплачивайся.  
Сэм распахнул дверь и, схватив брата за грудки, втянул в туалет и захлопнул дверь. Дин тут же обвил его руками и замурлыкал в ухо.  
\- Маленький братик ревнует?   
\- Сукин ты сын.  
\- Значит, всё же ревнует. Если это тебя успокоит, красотка пыталась добиться свидания, но я её проинформировал о том, что это невозможно.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Потому что она положила глаз на тебя, а я не делюсь своими игрушками.  
\- Ты нахал, Дин.  
\- Знаю.   
Дин поцеловал брата, наслаждаясь стонами Сэма. Для полноценного секса здесь не было места, но можно было импровизировать.  
\- Я обещал встать перед тобой на колени.  
Дин театрально опустился на одно колено.   
\- И что дальше?  
\- Я хочу поиграть со своей игрушкой.  
Дин расстегнул брату ширинку и освободил член. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал головку. Сэм дёрнулся и прикусил руку, чтобы не застонать в голос. Дин расплылся в хищной улыбке и захватил член целиком. Он несколько раз провёл языком по полной вене, поиграл рукой с яичками, подразнил головку. Сэм выгнулся и кончил, а потом рывком поставил брата на ноги поцеловал, слизывая свою собственную сперму с губ Дина.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь.  
\- Не стоит, братик.  
\- Дин...  
\- Поработай ручками.  
\- Извращенец.  
Дин усмехнулся, но эта усмешка быстро перешла в стон, когда рука Сэма забралась в боксёры брата. Дин стал толкать в руку Сэма, стараясь достигнуть разрядки. Несколько резких и рваных движений и Дин кончил. Братья несколько мгновений просто целовались, потом привели себя в порядок и вернулись в салон.  
\- Джонни радостно гукнул на руках Миссури, когда увидел своих родителей. А экстрасенс внимательно на них посмотрела. Дин даже покраснел под этим взглядом.  
\- Вам мало места на земле, теперь осваиваете небо?  
\- Миссури, я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите.  
\- Радуйся, мальчик, что я оставила дома, свою ложку для варенья. Это просто... да о чём я говорю. Вы же Винчестеры.  
\- Точно - на лице Дина появилась наглая улыбка.  
Остаток полёта прошёл нормально. Джонни спал на руках Сэма, а Дин - положив голову брату на плечо. Миссури улыбалась, глядя на это.  
В аэропорту их встретил Габриель. Он улыбнулся братьям и Джонни, которого Сэм устроил в слинге у себя на груди. Малыш выглядывал из ярко красной перевязи и улыбался. Ему нравилось находиться рядом с мамой. Габриель помог Миссури убрать багаж в багажник и отвёз гостей к Хлое. Та, увидев братьев, взвизгнула и кинулась их обнимать, но пятимесячный живот мешал это сделать. Сэм сочувственно смотрел на девушку, он хорошо понимал, что она переживает.  
\- Я так рада, что вы приехали. Свадьба уже завтра.  
\- Мы тоже рады тебя видеть. Правда, Джонни?  
Джон, услышав голос Сэма, улыбнулся своей беззубой улыбкой, и Хлоя воскликнула:  
\- Ничего себе!  
\- Мы ещё и не такое умеем. Джонни начал переворачиваться. Верно, чемпион?  
\- Вау. Удивительный ребёнок.  
Хлоя проводила их в комнату, и, воспользовавшись тем, что Дин отправился в душ, шепнула Сэму:  
\- Я кое-что нашла. Тебе стоит увидеть.  
Сэм прихватил Джонни и последовал за девушкой. Хлоя долго перебирала какие-то папки, пока не нашла ту, которую искала.   
\- Что это?  
\- Демоническая активность за последние месяцы.  
\- Здесь же ничего нет.  
\- Верно. Это неправильно, словно все демоны попрятались по своим норам, испугавшись чего-то.  
\- Что это может значить?  
\- Что всадники готовы прийти на землю.   
\- Это невозможно - ключи у Дина, никто не может выпустить их без ключа.  
\- Вовсе нет. - Хлоя вздохнула. - Тётя рассказывала мне, что тогда, больше двадцати лет назад, всадников выпустил избранный из народа. Они собрали вместе ключи и заперли отродий обратно. Избранно убили. Но Апокалипсис мог выбрать другого. По всему свету появляются признаки конца света - жрицы богини Ша, привидения, питающиеся падалью, сектанты и последователи различных учений. Демонов невидно и не слышно. Грядёт что-то ужасное Сэм, и я боюсь.  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Завтра у тебя свадьба. а через четыре месяца родиться твой ребёнок. Ты уже знаешь пол?  
\- Да, это девочка.  
\- Чудесно.   
\- Сэм, а что если...  
\- Нет, Хлоя. Хельга говорила, что я избран, чтобы бороться со злом. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы остановить всадников. Но ты должна пообещать мне одну вещь.  
\- Какую?  
\- Если я погибну в этой битве, не бросай Дина и Джонни. Помоги им.  
\- Сэм...  
\- Пожалуйста. - Сэм смотрел на девушку с надеждой.  
\- Хорошо. - кивнула Хлоя. - Но пообещай мне, что постараешься выжить.  
\- Обещаю.  
Хлоя поцеловала Сэма в щёку:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ей! Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? - с наигранным возмущением спросил Габриель, заходя в комнату. - Ты пытаешься украсть мою невесту, Сэм?  
\- Вовсе нет. Мы просто говорили.  
Джонни, который всё это время был у Сэма на руках, прикоснулся своей ладонью к щеке Хлои и попытался за неё схватиться. Это всех рассмешила, а Джонни вертел головкой. стараясь понять над чем смеётся мама.  
Следующее утро началось с суеты. Хлоя наряжалась, красилась, причёсывалась, носилась по дому в поисках серёг, подходящих к платью, несколько раз заливалась слезами, портила макияж. Всё приходилось начинать заново. Дин вместе с Габриелем уехали в церковь, а Сэм с Миссури остались помогать Хлое. Наконец, сборы были закончены, невеста, накрашенная, в белом платье, с трогательным животиком, сидела в машине вместе с Сэмом, Джонни, которому Дин в шутку прицепил галстук - бабочку и Миссури, дожидаясь, когда шофёр проверит всё ли впорядке с машиной. И вот, они поехали в церковь. Сэм нервничал, он боялся, что молоко протечёт через чёрный костюм, но Миссури обещала выручить в этом случае, и Сэм немого успокоился.  
\- Просто прикрывайся сыном и всё. - Пошутила экстрасенс.  
В церкви их уже ждал жених и священник. Решено было, что к алтарю Хлою повёдёт Дин, потому что больше было некому. Дин заметно нервничал по этому поводу.  
Он взял Хлою за руку и повёл к алтарю. Горели свечи, играла красивая музыка. Хлоя улыбалась. Это было чудесно.   
Обмен кольцами, и, наконец, долгожданный момент:  
\- Можете поцеловать невесту.  
К потолку взметнулись разноцветные ленты и воздушные шары. Гости осыпали жениха и невесту рисом. Молодожёны сели в лимузин и уехали. Гости потянулись следом.  
Вернувшись домой, Сэм чувствовал себя очень уставшим. Ему пришлось удрать с церемонии на какое-то время, чтобы покормить сына. Последние минуты Джонни спал, и поэтому пропустил всю суету. Теперь Сэм положил его в кровать рядом с братом, который завалился, прямо не раздеваясь, и теперь мирно спал. Сэм снял с Дина пиджак, галстук, ботинки и брюки. Расстегнул рубашку. Он устроил Джонни у брата на груди, укрыл их обоих и направился в душ. Вымывшись, он стал чистить зубы, наклонился, чтобы умыться, а когда поднял голову, увидел что в зеркале, отражается лицо незнакомой девушки. Сэм резко развернулся. Девушка отступила на шаг.  
\- Тише, тише, ковбой. Я пришла с миром. - Глаза её полыхнули чёрным.  
\- Убирайся. Или я тебя убью.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что тебе это под силу. Но тогда ты не услышишь того, что я хочу сказать.  
\- Не думаю, что сильно проиграю от этого.  
\- Ты уверен, Сэмми?  
\- Я - Сэм! - рявкнул младший.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, Сэм. Успокойся. Ты же не хочешь разбудить брата и сынишку. Ты же их так любишь. - Демоница подошла вплотную к Сэму.  
\- Только попробуй...  
\- Сэм. Я не дура. Я пришла совсем с другой целью, нежели разозлить тебя пустыми угрозами и умереть, размазавшись по стенам в этой чудной ванной. Я ценю это тело.  
\- Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
\- Заключить сделку.  
\- Я не заключаю сделок с демонами.  
\- Прости, я забыла, что для тебя это слишком болезненно. Я вырожусь по-другому. Я говорю от лица всех демонов. Мы предлагаем стать союзниками, Сэм.  
Сэм криво усмехнулся:  
\- Ты шутишь? С каких пор демонам нужна помощь охотников?  
\- С тех самых. Как появилась угроза пришествия всадников апокалипсиса. Если это случится, никто не выживет. Даже мы. Мир рухнет... Я не хочу гореть в Аду. Мне противопоказан загар.  
\- Избранные - человек. Неужели демоны не могут его отследить и убить?  
\- Ты думаешь, что всё так просто? Увидеть ауру может только ангел. Такая вот мелочь. а рушит всё. Чтобы определить, избран человек или нет, нужно считать его ауру. А демоны этого не могут к сожалению. Мы, кончено, могли бы уничтожить всё население планеты, но... нам этого не позволят.   
\- Кто?  
\- Хозяин. Дьявол, как вы его называете. Убить всех мы не имеем права. А так... где гарантия, что избранный не ускользнёт от нас?  
\- Логично. И вы хотите? Чтобы я его нашёл?  
\- Не только. Если всадники всё-таки вырвутся, будет война. У нас есть армия, но нет лидера. У вас есть лидер, но нет такой мощной армии.  
\- Твои предложения?   
\- Веди нас, Сэм Винчестер.  
На какое-то время наступила тишина, а потом Сэм истерически засмеялся.  
\- Я похож на идиота? желтоглазый хотел от меня того же.  
\- Желтоглазый мертв, благодаря твоему брату. Здесь всё по-честному. Перед угрозой конца света грань между чёрным и белым стирается. Перед лицом смерти мы все едины.  
девушка обошла Сэма и положила руки ему на плечи. Сэм повернул голову в её сторону:  
\- Хочешь меня соблазнить?  
\- Ты не в моём вкусе. Правильный мальчик с кучей комплексов. Невкусный. А вот твой брат...  
Сэм сжал кулаки.  
\- Он, совсем другое дело. Такой сладкий снаружи. Герой. Смелый. ловкий, бесстрашный. Но если заглянуть глубже, то можно увидеть, что он сломан. Как игрушка. Горечь, боль, страдание. Он прячет свои чувства, но они разрушают его изнутри. Сейчас его раны почти зажили, но я с большим удовольствием сломала бы его опять. Бедный Дин, никому не нужен, отец бросил, брат рано или поздно тоже...  
Договорить она не смогла, Сэм повернулся и схватил её за горло, потом с лёгкостью оторвал от пола. В его глазах горела ненависть. Девушка обхватила его руку, стараясь ослабить хватку, но это было невозможно. Сэм был очень опасен и силён. Он был в гневе. - Даже не думай об этом. Клянусь. Если ты попробуешь хоть пальцем его тронуть, я тебя отправлю в Вечность. Это хуже чем Ад, намного. Если кто-нибудь из вас хотя бы попытается, я уничтожу вас к чёртовой матери.  
Сэм раздал руку, и девушка кулём свалилась к нему под ноги. Она закашлялась и схватилась за горло.  
\- Извини. Я просто должна была тебе показать, что ты имеешь огромные силы.   
\- Заткнись.  
\- Я же извинилась. - улыбнулась демоница, поднимаясь с пола.  
\- Иди к чёрту или я тебя убью.  
\- Это всего лишь тело, Сэм. Оно мне, конечно, дорого, но в случае чего, я найду себе другое. И ещё, я клянусь Кровавой клятвой, что не причиню вред твой семье и друзьям. И никто из Нас не причинит. И мы не будем перетягивать тебя на свою сторону или ещё как-то пытаться на тебя повлиять. Ты же знаешь, даже демон не может нарушить эту клятву, в каком бы теле он не находился.   
Девушка развернулась и ударила по зеркалу, осколки усыпали всё вокруг. Сэм поднял руку, и сверкающее стекло падало в сантиметре от него, словно вокруг парня появился защитный барьер. Девушка подобрала один осколок и порезала себе запястье. Она посмотрела на Сэма:  
\- Теперь ты мне веришь?  
Сэм почувствовал страх. Он слышал о Кровавой клятве, нарушивший её умирал в страшных муках. Как же нужно нуждаться в помощи, что поклясться именно ей?  
\- Я готов объединить силы.  
\- Отлично, ковбой. Ещё раз. Я не хотела тебя задеть. Просто разозлить. Ты сам видел - твои силы очень велики. И опасны.  
\- Проваливай.  
\- Как грубо. Даже не поцелуешь на прощанье?  
Сэм прищурился, а демоница засмеялась и исчезла. В это время в дверь постучал Дин.  
\- Сэм. У тебя всё в порядке?  
\- Да. Всё отлично. - Сэм открыл брату.   
Дин оглядел ванную, пол, усыпанный разбитого осколками зеркала, и спросил:  
\- Сэмми?  
\- Это длинная история.  
\- Что случилась, твою мать?  
Сэм мягко вытолкнул брата из ванной:  
\- Сейчас я всё уберу и введу тебя в курс дела.  
Покончив с осколками, Сэм вернулся в комнату брату, который стоял и укачивал Джонни. Мальчик недовольно попискивал, напуганный громким шумом. Наконец, ребёнок уснул. Сэм присел на край кровати и кивнул брату:  
\- Садись, Дин. Мне кое-что тебе нужно рассказать.

2.8 Смейся вместе с нами.  
(Джону - четыре месяца и пять дней).

Сэм поставил корзину с бельём на пол и стал раскладывать его по полкам, если бы Дин застал его за этим занятием, он бы умер со смеху. Сэм ненавидел это. Дин никогда не задумывался о том, кто стирает бельё, гладит его, раскладывает по шкафам, кто пришивает пуговицы, ставит заплаты.  
Покончив с бельём, Сэм направился в спальню, где в кроватке лежал Джонни. Мальчик уже превосходно научился переворачиваться со спины на животик и высоко поднимать голову. Поэтому Сэм не удивился, когда увидел, что Джонни приподнялся над кроваткой и внимательно смотрит на него.  
\- Ма?  
\- Да, малыш, мама здесь.  
Сэм подошёл к кроватке и приподнял малыша за подмышки, стал придерживать за ручки. Джонни со счастливым видом сделал попытку потанцевать. Выходила это у него очень забавно: поднял одну ножку, дёрнул ей, опустил, поднял другую и так по кругу. Глядя на это, Сэм рассмеялся и Джонни ответил счастливым хихиканьем. Сэм вложил своей мизинец сыну в ладошку и тот тут же сжал, довольный собой.   
Сэм опустил сына в кроватку и отошёл чуть в сторону.  
\- Чемпион, а где мама?  
Джонни удивленно поискал глазами Сэма, и, найдя его, очаровательно улыбнулся.  
-Хочешь, я что-то тебе покажу? - Сэм улыбнулся сыну и поднял его на руки. Он поднёс Джонни к большому зеркалу. Малыш зачарованно замер, открыл от удивления рот, а потом прижал свои ладони к стеклу. Потом вдруг обернулся на Сэма, убедился, что всё в порядке и заулыбался. Сэм слегка подкинул его в воздух, и карапуз рассмеялся.  
\- Та! Та! Та! - Джонни забрыкал ножками, замахал ручками.  
\- Ей, чемпион, тебе стоит выспаться. Ты устал?  
Джонни смешно наклонил голову.  
\- Понял, понял. Хочешь потанцевать с мамой? Улыбка, счастливая, открытая.  
Сэм прижал сына к груди, потом включил музыку и начал ритмично его укачивать. Джонни весело и заразительно смеялся. Потом зазвучала медленная колыбельная, Сэм стал тихонько подпевать и двигать бёдрами. Малыш скоро заснул, и Сэм уложил его в кроватку.  
\- Ничего себе.  
Сэм обернулся и обнаружил брата, стоящего в дверном проёме и улыбающегося. Сэм покраснел.  
\- Отличный танец. Особенно этот момент. - Дин изобразил движения бёдрами.  
\- Дин!  
\- А что, мне нравится.  
Дин подошел к брату, поцеловал его, а потом направился к кроватке, где спал их сын. Дин поцеловал Джонни в макушку.  
\- Я скучал.  
\- Он тоже.  
\- Всё так же гулит не переставая?  
\- Угу. Иногда мне кажется, что его ма - это мама. Но об этом ещё слишком рано говорить.  
\- Подожди, ты её будешь мечтать о том, чтобы он замолчал.  
\- Это почему?  
\- У него слишком болтливая мамочка. Я опасаюсь, что сын поёдёт в неё.  
\- Урод!  
\- Сучка. Ты же знаешь, что это так.  
\- Сукин сын.  
\- Даже не пытайся, Сэмми. Ты же понимаешь, что я всё равно лучше тебя.  
Дин повалил брата на кровать и шепнул ему в ухо.  
\- Но я, как хороший старший брат, дам тебе шанс оправдаться!

2.9 Русалка.  
(Джону - пять месяцев и 12 дней).

\- Ты хочешь выбраться на пикник? - Сэм с недоумением отложил бутылочку с детской смесью и уставился на брата, который тетёшкался с сыном. Джонни весело улыбался, сжимал и разжимал кулачки, смеялся, когда отец подбрасывал его в воздух.  
\- А почему бы и нет?  
\- Дин. Ты же не любишь щенячьи нежности. Разве отдых с семьёй к ним не относится?  
\- Нет.  
\- Или... - неожиданная догадка открыла Сэму глаза. - Ты собираешься на охоту, а пикник лишь прикрытие? Ты совсем сошёл с ума, хочешь рискнуть жизнью нашего сына?  
\- Сэм! - Дин неосознанно прижал сына к груди, малюсенькая ладошка тут же попыталась залезть к нему в рот.  
\- А что ещё я должен думать?  
\- Я просто... скучаю. - неожиданно выдохнул Дин. Сэм замер, не зная, как реагировать. Дин погладил сына по волосам, стал перебирать пальцами пух волос. - Я всё время провожу на работе. Я практически не вижу вас. Это так сопливо, но я скучаю.  
Сэм обнял Дина и сына, прижимая их обоих к груди.  
\- Я понимаю. Дин, правда.  
\- Ей! Осторожнее, Снежный Человек, ты нас раздавишь.  
\- Прости, чемпион. - Сэм взъерошил весело смеющемуся сыну волосы. - Джонни, папа завёт нас на пикник. Мы идём?  
Джонни, услышав, что обращаются к нему, начал вертёть на руках Дина, болтать ножками, агукать.  
\- Гу! А! Гу!  
\- Точно, чемпион. Я всегда знал, что ты на моёй стороне! - весело подмигнул малышу Дин.  
Они долго собирались, рассовывали вещи по дорожным мешкам, спорили, куда поедут. В итоге, пришли к компромиссу: место выбирает Сэм, но Дин будет всем руководить. Сэм решил, что неплохо бы было съездить на местное озеро. Дин стиснул зубы и подарил брату грустную улыбку - Сэм не знал, о том, что именно сюда возил своего старшего сына отец, когда мама ещё была жива. Он давал в руки Дину огромную удочку, смотрел как сын, вцепившись в неё обеими руками, пытается удержать тяжёлую штуковину на весу. Джон Винчестер гордо именовал это занятие - рыбалка. Теперь Дин ехал вместе со своей семьёй на это же озеро. А говорят, что в одну реку нельзя войти дважды.  
Джонни утомился поездкой и заснул, поэтому он не видел дурацкой светящейся улыбки своей мамочки. Сэм был очень счастлив, что согласился на эту поездку.  
Они расположились на берегу реки, Дин снарядил удочки, вызвав истерический смех Сэма.  
\- Если ты выловишь что-нибудь посъедобнее дырявого ботинка, то я подумаю, что тебя подменили.  
\- Ей! Это не смешно! Я мастер по ловле рыбы.  
\- Конечно. Увидев твоё лицо, она всплывает кверху брюхом, умерев от страха. Тебе остаётся только собирать.  
\- Сволочь! Ты любишь моё лицо. И не только лицо.  
\- Должен сказать, что-то, что ты прячешь под джинсами, нравится мне гораздо больше.  
\- И ты говоришь мне, что я извращенец? Я всего лишь хотел наловить рыбы, а ты, своими разговорами о моей заднице сбиваешь меня с истинного пути.  
\- Поверь мне. Тебя сложно сбить с верного пути, потому что ты его никогда не найдёшь, даже если он будет у тебя под носом. Да и рыбу тебе не поймать.  
\- На что спорим?  
\- Я пойду мыть котёлок, если проиграю.  
\- Готов мыло, сучка.  
\- На твоём месте я бы не спешил с заявлениями, Дин.  
Но Сэм всё же проиграл. С победным воплем "Ха!" Дин вытянул из реки большую трепыхающуюся рыбину. Сэм повесил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку - он был счастлив, видеть, что его брат радуется как ребёнок. Даже грязный котелок этого стоил. А вот Джонни, разбуженный боевым кличем отца, сморщился и заревел, оглашая лес и озеро своим богатырским плачем. Дин с виноватым видом взял его на руки и стал успокаивать.  
\- Тише, чемпион. Папа просто очень рад. Я не хотел тебя напугать. Ну, тише. Всё хорошо.  
Джонни, всхлипывая время от времени, уткнулся лицом отцу в шею. Дин гладил его по голове и слегка укачивал. Но это не помогало.  
\- Ей, Джонни, хочешь, мама покажет тебе фокус?  
Малыш с удивлённым лицом повернулся к Сэму, забыв про слезы.  
\- Смотри.  
Сэм взял сына к себе на руки, потом поставил его на расстеленный на земле плед, подхватил под мышки. Джонни сначала с удивлением осознавал, что может стоять, потом заулыбался, рассмеялся и протянул к Дину ручки. Дин подмигнул Сэму, подхватил радостного сына на руки и шепнул Сэму:  
\- Ты гений.  
В ответ Сэм лишь улыбнулся. Но Дин должен был выйти победителем.  
\- А теперь, гений, отправляйся мыть посуду.  
Сэм недовольно скривился, но взял котелок и направился в сторону выступа, с которого можно было достать воду. Правда, отсюда не видно было Дина и Джонни, но Сэм был уверен, что с ними всё будет в порядке. Самому ему не повезло. Стоило ему наклониться над водой, как у него закружилась голова. Он привстал, стараясь вздохнуть как можно больше воздуха, но легче от этого не стало. В голове зазвучал странный голос, который звал за собой, манил, упрашивал. Сэм упал, голова стала раскалываться от неописуемой боли, из носа пошла кровь. Где-то вдалеке он услышал испуганный плач Джонни.  
\- Дин... - позвал он и последних сил. Брат не ответил ему. Сэм потерял сознание.  
Из воды вдруг появилась девушка с зелёными волосами, она засмеялась, увидев лежащего на земле Сэма. Потом нахмурилась, когда поняла, что парень в забытьи. Обычно всё было по-другому. Они сами лезли в воду, пытались её поцеловать, а этот сопротивлялся из последних сил. Очень мощный источник энергии и красавчик к тому же. Им будет хорошо вместе. Девушка подплыла к Сэму и потащила его с собой под воду.  
Дин не мог понять, почему плачет Джонни, когда тревога кольнула в сердце. Устроив сына на заднем сиденье Импалы, Дин вложил ему в руку погремушку, блокировал дверь, слегка приоткрыв окно - чтобы сын не перегрелся, но и никто не смог просунуть руку и снять блок, и побежал в ту сторону, где скрылся брат.  
\- Сэм! Сэмми!  
Сэм не отзывался. Дин выбежал на берег как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как обнажённая зеленоволосая тварь пытается утянуть Сэма в озеро. Дин достал нож, который везде носил с собой - от старых привычек трудно избавиться, и вбежал в воду.  
\- Ей! Отпусти его!  
Девушка оглянулась, оскалилась, обнажая острые, как у акулы зубы, и нырнула, ударив рыбьим хвостом по воде.   
\- Русалка! Вот дерьмо! - выругался Дин и нырнул вслед за ней.  
Под водой практически ничего не было видно, но Дин упрямо искал хвостатую мразь, посмевшую утащить Сэма. Вскоре он их увидел - девушка плыла, прижимая Сэма к себе одной рукой. Дин поднажал и скоре их догнал. Сэм не мог протянуть под водой долго, да и легкие Дина начали гореть огнём. Русалка его заметила, бросила Сэма, отчего тот сразу камнем пошёл на дно, и ринулась на охотника. Она вцепилась зубами ему в плечо, попыталась задушить его своими волосами. От неожиданности Дин приоткрыл рот и чуть не захлебнулся, но во время взял себя в руки, проигнорировал боль и всадил нож русалке прямо в сердце. Та издала протяжный крик и растеклась вонючей пеной прямо у него в руках. Вода вокруг Дина стала красной от его крови. Но боль была не самой страшной вещью - он не мог найти брата. Дину пришлось всплыть, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Потом он снова нырнул, стараясь не потерять сознание. Эта гадина чудом не порвала ему шею. Кровь нужно было срочно остановить, но сначала найти брата. Наконец, Дин его увидел. Сэм зацепился ногой за камень, его волосы развивались в воде, лицо, даже сквозь толщу воды выглядело смертельно бледным. Дин схватил его здоровой рукой и вытащил на берег. Он свалился рядом с братом и стал выколачивать из брата воду, чуть не воя от боли и страха. Потом стал делать Сэму искусственное дыхание и непрямой массаж сердца. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и Дин уже готов был проклясть небо, но вдруг Сэм закашлялся, и Дин помог ему повернуться на бок.  
\- Дин? - прохрипел Сэм.  
\- Ублюдок. - Дин, забыв про боль, прижал брата к груди.  
\- Джонни?   
\- Он в машине. С ним всё хорошо.  
\- Ты как? - Сэм чуть приподнялся, подозрительно оглядывая брата, заметив кровь, он с тревогой спросил - Дин?  
\- Порядок. Она меня слегка потрепала. Доберёмся до машины, там посмотрим.   
Путь к Импале был очень сложным - Сэм кое-как шевелил ногами и тяжело дышал, а Дин скрипел зубами от боли. В машине их ждало зареванное лицо Джонни. Увидев родителей, тот заревел ещё сильнее.  
\- Можем считать, что это слезы счастья. - пошутил Дин, вытаскивая аптечку.  
\- Идиот.  
\- И это говорит мне парень, которого чуть не утопила русалка? Очень интересно.  
Сэм с ворчанием стянул себя мокрую куртку и рубашку, потом рывком сорвал с брата его кожанку и футболку.  
\- Ей! Полегче. Я люблю ласку.  
\- Заткнись.  
Сэм оглядел рану брата и буркнул:  
\- Придётся зашивать.  
\- Прямо здесь?  
\- Хочешь испугать сына? Он подумает, что ты истечёшь кровью. терпи уже.  
Через несколько минут и стежков всё было закончено - у Сэма была отличная практика. Усадив брата, Сэм быстро переоделся в сухую одежду, включил печку, посадил Джонни брату на колени, сам прижался к боку Дина, пытаясь согреться. Так они и сидели. Молча. Радуясь тому, что все живы. Тишину нарушил Сэм:  
\- Она тебя укусила. Тебе придётся ставить прививку от столбняка и бешенства.  
Сэм засмеялся, услышав ворчливое:  
\- Да пошёл ты, придурок.  
Джонни сопел, его личико было красным от слез, но теперь он уснул, прижавшись к груди Дина, чувствуя, что теперь всё будет хорошо. Чертыхнувшись, Сэм завёл машину. Импала тронулась с места, Дин насупился, раздосадованный тем, что Сэм за рулём. Но потом он и сам уснул, крепко держа сына. Сэм улыбался и благодарил Бога за то, что тот спас его и Дина. Он был счастлив, что может наблюдать своего брата и сына. Всё, что произошло - этого стоило.

2.10 Мисс Красный крест.  
(Джону - шесть месяцев и восемнадцать дней)

\- Что случилось, Питер? - Дин внимательно смотрел на одного из своих пятилетних учеников, который готов был вот-вот разреветься во весь голос. Мальчишка прижимал руку к груди и тихонько всхлипывал. Его сосед по парте, Майкл пришёл к другу на выручку.  
\- Он порезайся.  
\- Покажи. - Дин взял руку Питера и внимательно осмотрел каждый палец. На мизинце обнаружилась небольшая ранка, которая чуть кровила. Увидев кровь, мальчишка разревелся от боли, страха и жалости к себе.  
\- Тише, Герой. Всё не так страшно. Я провожу тебя в медпункт, и доктор Салливан смажет ранку йодом.  
\- Нет. - снова объявил всезнающий Майкл. Мальчишка был любопытным от природы, и всегда знал все последние новости. - Он увойийся.  
\- Что он сделал? - Дин не мог понять, о чём говорит кудрявое чудо.   
\- Увойийся! - гордо повторил Майкл.   
\- Я думаю, что ты хотел сказать - увоЛиЛся. - поправил его Дин.  
\- Нет! Увойийся! - упрямо заявил Майкл.  
\- Хорошо. - Дин взял Питера за здоровую руки, и сделал в голове пометку о том, что нужно посоветовать родителям Майкла найти мальчику специалистка, который поправит ему чистоту произношения.  
Когда Дин зашёл в кабинет школьного врача, то обнаружил за столом молодую девушку, которая сосредоточенно что-то писала. Услышав, что кто-то вошёл, она подняла голову и улыбнулась Дину.  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
\- Нам нужна срочная медицинская помощь. Боец ранен во время боя.  
\- О! Это серьёзно. Нужны экстренные меры. Иди сюда, будем реанимировать. - девушка улыбнулась Питеру. Она смазала пораненный палец перекисью и погладила мальчишку по голове.  
\- Я никогда вас раньше не видел. - заметил Дин.  
\- Я совсем недавно окончила медицинскую академию. - ответила девушка. - Я - доктор Браун. Сара Браун. А вы? Профессор...  
\- Винчестер. Дин Винчестер. Не профессор. Я всего лишь инструктор по технике безопасности.  
\- Всё равно. Дети же зовут вас профессор Винчестер, разве нет?  
\- Для вас я просто Дин.  
Девушка улыбнулась:  
\- Тогда я просто Сара.  
\- Рад был познакомиться с вами, Сара. - Дин схватил Питера за шкирку и утянул за дверь, лучезарно при этом улыбаясь.  
День прошёл в суматохе. Дети сменяли друг друга, задавали сумасшедшие вопросы, бегали, прыгали, кричали. Дин не мог поверить, что с того дня, как он начал работать в школе, прошло почти полгода. Это было невероятно. Дин несколько раз в день звонил Сэму, который давал ему послушать лепет Джонни. Тот задорно смеялся в трубку, гулил. Дин был счастлив.  
Когда старший Винчестер добрался до парковки, он обнаружил Сару, которая стояла, согнувшись над открытым капотом машины, из которого, почему-то шёл дым. Дин решил помочь своей новой знакомой.  
\- Что-то случилось? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Эта консервная банка сгорела! - Доктор Браун с возмущением захлопнула крышку и повернулась к Дину - Теперь придется ехать на такси. Такая досада.  
\- Не обязательно. Я могу вас подвести.  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно!  
Сара улыбнулась счастливой улыбкой:  
\- Это было бы просто чудесно.  
Сара устроилась на сиденье, где обычно сидел Сэм. Это было немного странно, но Дин постарался не обращать внимания на чувство неловкости.  
\- Куда едем?  
\- Знаете. Я в Лоуренсе совеем недавно, ещё практически ничего не знаю. Давайте найдём какое-нибудь уютное кафе, где можно посидеть, поболтать.  
\- Сара, послушайте...  
\- Я не хотела напрашиваться, просто я живу совсем одна, и мне бывает одиноко по вечерам, я подумала, что вам тоже может быть одиноко, и вы захотите немного пообщаться и...  
\- Сара. Я уверен, что ты - хороший человек, но я не одинок. - Дин сам не понял, как перешёл на ты. Он показал Саре кольцо. Та покраснела и открыла дверцу:  
\- О чёрт!  
\- Сара! - Дин выбрался из машины вслед за девушкой.  
\- Забудь всё, что я наговорила!  
\- Послушай...  
\- Послушать? Дин, я выставила себя дурой перед тобой. Я должна была догадаться, что такой милый молодой человек не может быть одиноким. Просто забудь. - девушка развернулась и побежала в сторону остановки такси. Дин вздохнул и поехал домой. В гостиной он столкнулся с Миссури, которая улыбнулась ему и сказала:  
\- Это не твоя вина.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Но всё равно чувствуешь себя виноватым.  
\- Ох уж эти мне экстрасенсы, всё то вы знаете.  
\- Так и есть.   
\- Тогда скажите мне, где Сэм?  
\- На кухне, вместе с Джонни.  
Дин отправился в указанном направлении, ему открылась чудесная картинка: Джонни полусидел на коленях у Сэма, который учил сына есть с ложечки. Джонни с большим энтузиазмом открывал и закрывал ротик. Увидев Дина, он радостно засмеялся, стал протягивать к отцу ручки.   
\- Привет! - Сэм улыбнулся Дину.  
\- Привет - привет! - Дин поцеловал обоих: Сэма страсно, жадно, а Джонни нежно чмокнул в макушку.   
\- Смотри Дин, что мы умеем! Джонни, покажи папе!  
Сэм протянул сыну игрушку, тот тут же её схватил, стал перекладывать из одной ручки в другую, трясти, смеяться. Дин подхватил сына на руки, пощекатал, прижал к себе.  
Сэм составил посуду в мойку и направился в спальню вслед за Дином и Джонни. Малыш лежал на пузике на ковре, на полу, вокруг были разбросаны игрушки. Дин сидел рядом с грустным и задумчивым видом. Сэм опустился рядом с ним и спросил:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ничего. - уклончиво ответил старший.  
\- Дин, я хорошо тебя знаю, тебя что-то беспокоит. Скажи мне правду.  
Дин попытался изобразить улыбку:  
\- Давай без женских штучек. Всё хорошо, правда.  
В это время Джонни неуверенно встал на четвереньки и попробовал продвинуться вперёд, неумело переставляя ручки. Но он неловко потянулся одной из них за игрушкой и растянулся. Тут же насупился, попытался снова. Тогда он попробовал поползти, получилось смешно, задом наперёд. Джонни словно отталкивался от пола. Увидев это, оба брата рассмеялись:  
\- Ничего себе! Скоро мы будем играть в футбол!  
\- Да, и он обязательно попадёт мячом тебе в голову. - усмехнулся Сэм.  
\- Ей! так не честно.  
Неожиданно Сэм посерьёзнел:  
\- Дин, это очень важно. Джонни начнёт ползать по всей комнате. А вдруг он поранится?  
\- Сэм. Успокойся. У него довольно большой манеж. Пока он будет там. Когда ты рядом, то пусть ползает по полу, изучает окружающий мир, так сказать. Ну, а когда ты чем-то занят, ему придётся осваивать пространство манежа.  
\- Ты думаешь, что всё будет хорошо?  
\- Я просто уверен в этом.  
В тот вечер они переставили кроватку Джонни в его детскую. Это была очень сложная и трудная ночь. Джонни несколько раз просыпался и братья, услышав это в бэби-монитор, по очереди ходили его проверять. Сэму даже пришлось два раза его покормить. Наевшись маминого молока, Джонни, наконец-то освоился в новой обстановке, успокоился и уснул. Но, к сожалению, для Дина, было уже утро. Не выспавшись, Дин чувствовал себя немного разбитым.   
После первого урока его вызвала к себе миссис Мак-Грегор. Дин был очень удивлён. Разговор с директором мог означать только неприятности.  
\- Мистер Винчестер. Я рада, что вы смогли найти время для беседы со мной.  
\- Что-то случилось? - насторожился Дин. Ему не хотелось расставаться с детьми.  
\- Да. Но я понимаю, что вашей вины в этом нет. Мисс Браун ввела меня в курс дела.  
\- Доктор Браун? - Дину стало не по себе.  
\- Да. Она молодой работник. Потеряла семью... когда была ребёнок. Её поведение могло вас смутить, но она просто чувствует себя очень одинокой.  
\- Вовсе нет. Я боялся, что это я её обидел. - пояснил Дин.  
\- Тогда проблему можно считать исчерпанной. Вы же не будете настаивать на увольнении доктора Браун?  
\- Нет - нет. - заверил миссис Мак-Грегор Дин.  
\- Тогда возвращайтесь к работе. Приятно была с вами побеседовать.  
Дин вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Что-то было во всё этом. Разгадка маячила у него перед самым носом, только Дин никак не мог ухватить её. Сара вела себя действительно странно. Молодая, красивая девушка, буквально вешается на него. Потом изображает смущение и убегает. Кается директору и боится, что её уволят. Бред, да и только. Охотник в Дине говорил, что всё это хорошо разыгранная партия. Оставалось только найти того, кто держит карты.  
\- Верно мыслишь.  
Дин развернулся и обнаружил у себя за спиной красноглазую демоницу. Ту самую, которая, по словам Сэма, заключила с ним сделку.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Пришла предупредить тебя о том, что в шкуре невинной овечки прячется гиена.  
\- Ты это о чём?  
\- Сара, ваша докторша, - демон зазеркалья.  
\- Так. И как от неё избавиться?  
\- Разбить зеркало.  
\- Любое.  
\- Нет, конечно. То, в котором она в данный момент отражается.  
\- Она не умеет перебегать из одного зеркала в другое.  
\- Винчестер, мы о демоне говорим, не о Кровавой Мэри.  
\- Что ей здесь нужно?  
\- Ключи.  
Дин сжал цепочку, которая висела у него на шее.  
\- Демоны же боятся всадников.  
\- Не все. Остались такие идиоты, которые думают, что смогут выжить, если помогут пришествию Апокалипсиса. Это бред.  
\- И ты рассказываешь об этом мне?  
\- Мы сейчас на одной стороне, Винчестер. Надеюсь, ты не забыл. Я хочу жить. Другие тоже. И мы играем честно.  
\- С каких это пор?  
Демоница подошла к Дину вплотную и хищно ему улыбнулась.  
\- С тех самых, как наши жизни оказались в руках твоего ангелочка. Только он может загнать всадников обратно, если им удастся вырваться. И он же размажет меня по стенке, если с тобой что-то случится. А Эта тварь решила раздобыть ключики и избавиться от тебя.  
\- Не всё так просто.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь. - демоница шепнула ему на ухо: - Поздравляю, ты убил русалку. Об этом только и говорят. Ни каждый может этим похвастать. Только единицы. Ты уверен, что ты не ангел?  
\- Уверен. - Дин отодвинул демоницу от себя. - Мне больше подойдут хвост и копыта.  
\- Ну, конечно. - демоница хищно усмехнулась и заявила, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе. - Ты отвлекаешь, я убиваю. Повеселимся.  
Дин нашёл Сару в школьной библиотеке. Заметив его, та улыбнулась и двинулась Дину навстречу. Но потом развела руками и скрылась в женском туалете. Дин выругался про себя. Похоже было, что доктор Браун что-то заподозрила. Демоница вдруг появилась рядом с Дином и схватила его за руку. Дин выкрутил ей руку и зашипел:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Идиот, я пытаюсь помочь. Посмотри в зеркало!  
Дин взглянул на одно из зеркал, и у него отвисла челюсть. Его отражения не было! Демоница в зеркале тоже не отражалась.  
\- Это что ещё такое? - Дин чуть ослабил хватку, девушка взяла его под руку:  
\- Так то лучше. Нас никто не увидит, мы туда зайдём, и ты всё увидишь собственными глазами.  
\- И кто потом вернёт мне видимость?  
\- Дин. Всё просто. Я - что-то вроде мантии - невидимки. Отпустишь, и снова можешь любоваться на своё отражение. Пошли!  
В это время в туалет зашла одна из преподавателей. Дин и демоница шмыгнули за ней. Сара стояла возле раковины. Она дождалась, когда посторонние выйдут, старательно делая вид, что поправляет макияж, и снова повернулась к своему отражению:  
\- Он не так прост, как я подумала в начале.  
\- Я же тебе говорила. - отражение криво усмехнулось - Он - Дин Винчестер, охотник, убивший Желтоглазого и множество других сильных демонов. Всё гораздо сложнее.  
\- Но нам нужны эти ключи!  
\- Потерпи, будь хитрее. Ты думала, что он с радостью ляжет с тобой в постель?  
\- Раньше так и было. Он спал с каждой юбкой!  
\- Он и сейчас хорош. Не сомневайся. Просто все его сексуальные выходки направлены на одну цель.  
\- Может мне её убить? Тогда я его пожалею, утешу. Мы станем ближе.  
На этой реплике Дин дёрнулся в сторону Сары, демонице с трудом удалось удержать его на месте.  
Сарино отражение, между тем, разразилось жутким смехом.  
\- Её? Господи. Речь идёт о нём.  
\- Тем более! Такие извращённые отношения не могут длиться долго. Он ещё скажет мне спасибо!  
\- Угу. Он произнесёт трогательную речь над твоей могилой! Речь идёт о Сэме Винчестере!   
Сара поражённо замолчала, а потом закричала:  
\- Душа и ангел не могут быть вместе!  
\- Для них сделали исключение. Сэм - единственный, кто может остановить конец света. К его мнению прислушиваются. И потом, Дин любит Сэма и как брата и как любовника и как мужа и как отца своего ребёнка. Если ты попытаешься причинить Сэму хоть малейший вред, Дин развеет тебя по ветру, не будет даже могилы, на которую можно плюнуть.  
\- И что мне делать? - разозлилась Сара.  
Зеркальная Сара покачала головой:  
\- Ждать. Избранный ещё не готов. У нас есть время.  
\- И если не получится. Что мы будем делать?  
\- Обратимся к другим демонам. Скажем, что поняли свою ошибку, сделаем вид, что перешли на сторону братьев, а потом ударим со спины.  
\- Меня это бесит: демоны в одной упряжке с охотниками. Это унизительно!  
\- Они просто хотят жить, мы тоже. Только у нас другие методы.  
\- Глупые ублюдки...  
Закончить Сара не успела, демоница отпустила руку Дина, и они оба материализовались. Сара застыла, как громом поражённая, а потом зашипела и кинулась на Дина. Охотник оказался быстрее - он выхватил нож и метнул Саре в грудь. Девушка зло усмехнулась, вытащила нож, который стал красным от её крови, и замахнулась, чтобы метнуть его в Дина. В это время демоница что было силы ударила по зеркалу, осколки полетели во все стороны. Демоница успела сбить Дина на землю и прикрыть его собой. Винчестер услышал крик со стороны зеркала:   
\- Нет!  
Потом он увидел, как Сара, реальная Сара, разбивается на кровавые осколки. Это было ужасно. Когда всё стихло, Дин стянул с себя демоницу и увидел, что она истекает кровью.  
\- Идиот! - прошептала она окровавленными губами. - Я же говорила - разбей зеркало, ты чуть всё не испортил.  
\- Чёрт! - выругался Дин. - Тебе нужна срочная медицинская помощь.  
Демоница засмеялась, на её губах выступила кровавая пена.  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что ты это скажешь. Это тело... давно мертво. У девчонки был рак крови, я взяла его, когда она уже отправилась в мир иной. Она давно мертва. А я... сейчас пойду искать себе другое. Ещё увидимся... будь осторожен, Винчестер. И моё демоническое имя - Superbia, что значит - свобода.  
Когда девушка договорила, из её рта вырвалось чёрное облако и взметнулось под потолок. Потом оно вернулось, вихрем пронеслось по туалету. Труп девушки исчез, кровь и ошметки Сары тоже. Потом чёрный вихрь выбил окно в туалете и пропал. Дин был благодарен демонице за то, что она уничтожила труп и следы демона. Объяснить это было бы сложно.   
Дин поспешил выскочить из женского туалета незамеченным. Пусть ищёт причину погрома в чём-нибудь другом. Когда Дин уже ехал домой, ему позвонил Сэм.  
\- Дин?  
\- Да, Сэмми.  
\- Приезжай скорее, я должен тебе что-то показать.  
\- И что это?  
\- Дин, это срочно.  
\- Может скажешь?  
\- У меня выросли большие чёрные крылья.  
\- Ты шутишь?!  
\- Приедешь, и увидишь, шучу я или нет! Они появились из моей спины!  
Дин выжал педаль газа до предела. Похоже, день ещё не закончился. 

2.11 Первый всадник.  
(Джону - семь месяцев и два дня).

Дин проснулся и обнаружил, что ему тепло и совсем не хочется вставать. Что-то мягкое укрывало его с головы до ног. Это что-то пахло Сэмом. Наконец, Дину удалось собрать остатки памяти и восстановить события. Около месяца назад у Сэма появились огромные чёрные крылья. Младший толком не мог объяснить, как это произошло, зато вскоре научился ими управлять. Сэм легко поднимался в воздух и зависал над головой брата, в то время как Дин безуспешно пытался его найти. Сэм настолько овладел своими новыми возможностями, что стал облетать вокруг дома по ночам, иногда брал с собой Джонни. Мальчик был просто в восторге, он весело смеялся, улюлюкал, вобщем, всеми возможными способами выражал свою радость. Джонни, как маленький первооткрыватель, исползал уже весь дом. Ему не хватало пространства манежа. Еще, маленький Винчестер начал интересоваться книжками с большими цветными картинками. Дин делал вид, что раздражается, когда его маленький сын часами разглядывает одну и ту же картинку. Книжек и Джонни было много: сделанные из картона - их сложнее порвать, из полиэтилена - чтобы можно было играть в ванной, из ткани - чтобы лежать и мять их, что Джонни с успехом и делал, цветные, яркие они заполнили собой пространство не маленькой детской наравне с игрушками. Дин любил разговаривать с сыном. На вопрос: "Где мама?" малыш отвечал смехом. Он поворачивал головку в ту сторону, где в данный момент находился Сэм, тянул к нему ручки, гулил. Конечно, были и огорчения. Джонни, научившись ползать, стремился до всего добраться, потрогать, засунуть в рот. Однажды он, не слушая строгий голос Сэма, пополз к камину, зачаровано глядя на огонь.  
\- Джонни. Нет. Нельзя.   
Джонни повернул голову к Сэму, внимательно на него посмотрел, открыл ротик, наклонил голову, а потом, словно убедившись, что запрет можно нарушить, снова двинулся в сторону опасности.  
\- Нет! - тверже повторил ему Сэм. Он подошел к Джонни, присел рядом на корточки. Крылья за его спиной, хоть и сложенные, всё равно выглядели внушительно. Джонни замер, и вдруг разревелся, протягивая ручки в сторону огня. Сэм поднял его с пола, отнес в детскую и посадил в манеж среди игрушек. Он постарался отвлечь внимание мальчика от заинтересовавшего его предмета. Ничего не вышло. Плач продолжался. Тогда Сэм попробовал по-другому.  
\- Джон. Ты же взрослый мальчик. Ты ведь знаешь, что мама тебя любит?  
Плач остановился и перешёл в шмыганье носом. Джонни с любопытством и интересом слышал мать.  
\- Конечно, знаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой, что-то случилось. А огонь - это опасность. Решётка горячая - ты обожжешься. Нельзя её трогать. Нельзя.  
Такой вот бессмысленный разговор. Но братья старались не запоминать мелкие неудачи. Радостей было гораздо больше.   
Дин поднял голову, выскользнул из-под крыла и услышал плач Джонни. Последние несколько дней он плакал не переставая. Взлохмаченный, сонный, Дин отправился узнать, в чём дело. Джонни плакал и плакал. Ни игрушки, ни книжки, ни подкидывания в воздух не могли его остановить.  
\- Дин, не стоит. - раздался за спиной голос Сэма. - У чемпиона просто режутся зубки.  
\- Правда? - Дин удивлённо воззрился на плачущего сына.   
\- Я думаю, это так. - Сэм подошёл к брату, осторожно взял Джонни на руки и улыбнулся ему. - Покажи маме.   
Сэм осторожно засунул палец Джонни в рот. Когда малыш открыл ротик, стало видно, что его нижняя десна покраснела. Джонни тут же попробовал сжевать палец Сэма.   
\- Так и есть. Джонни совсем большой мальчик. Скоро сможет кушать зубками.  
Дин съездил в магазин, купил различных колец, И Джонни с удовольствием кусал и грыз их.   
В тот день Дин очень устал, он не выспался, потому что даже крылья Сэма не могли избавить его от волнения, когда Джонни плакал. На работе до сих пор не забыли про таинственное исчезновение доктора Браун. К великой радости Дина вернули доктора Салливана, он был очень хорошим работником, прекрасно ладил с детьми и так и не мог объяснить, что тогда побудило его уволиться. Дин подумал о том, что здесь не обошлось без демона зазеркалья.   
Уснуть Дину удалось с трудом. Но не надолго. Он проснулся от ощущения того, что его кровать качается. Открыл глаза, и так и не смог понять, где находится. Попытался оглядеться, но ничего не увидел.  
\- Ей, тише. Не вертись, иначе я тебя уроню. - голос Сэма шепнул на ухо. Дин почувствовал, что паникуют, теперь было понятно, почему он ничего не видит - Сэм прижимал его к груди, а обзор закрывали крылья, которыми младший интенсивно работал.  
\- Сэм! Отпусти меня немедленно!  
\- Да тише ты, если хочешь свернуть шею, тоя готов попытаться. Но ничего не обещаю.   
наконец, Дин с трудом различил, что они летать высоко над землёй, деревья мелькают внизу с бешеной скоростью. Домики похожи на те, с которыми девочки в детстве играют в куклы. Дин зажмурился. Он ненавидел летать.  
\- Ты маленькая сучка. Когда под ногами будет земля, я сверну тебе шею.  
\- А кто сказал, что я собираюсь опускать тебя на землю? - промурлыкал Сэм брату на ухо. - Ты здесь, у меня на руках, и я могу сделать тобой всё, что захочу.   
Дин почувствовал страх и... возбуждение. Несмотря на стойкое отвращение к полётам, Дин безумно хотел Сэма. Он легко заводился, где бы это ни происходило.  
\- Не боишься уронить?  
\- Нет. Ты слишком красивый для такого жестокого поступка.  
\- Сэм, когда ты превратился в девочку?  
\- Сейчас мы узнаем, кто из нас настоящая девочка.  
\- Ей, я... - но Сэм заглушил протест Дина поцелуем. Он прикусил губу старшего, потом прижался губами к заветной точке на шее Дина, вырвав у того стон.  
\- И что ты планируешь со мной делать?  
\- Всё, что захочу. Всё. И ты ничем не сможешь мне помешать.  
\- Мой маленький братец хочет побыть капитаном?  
\- Ты сам виноват, Дин. Кто разрешил тебе быть таким... притягательным? Иногда я хочу привязать тебя к кровати и оставить в таком положении до конца жизни.   
\- Идея интересная, мы подумаем над ней... позже.  
Дин попытался поцеловать Сэма, но тот неожиданно совершил в манёвр в воздухе, перехватил Дина на лету, и тот оказался развёрнутым спиной к Сэму.  
\- И что теперь? - с наигранной беспечностью спросил Дин.  
\- Увидишь, вернее почувствуешь.   
Сэм завис в воздухе, расправив крылья. Он провёл рукой по голой груди Дина, другой, придерживая его за талию.  
\- Мне нравится, что ты спишь, в чём мать родила.  
\- А где мои любимые боксёры? - возмутился Дин, только сейчас понял, что он - абсолютно гол. - Куда ты их дел?!  
\- Боюсь, что я их потерял, Дин. Мне жаль. Ты сможешь отыграться позже.  
Сэм прикусил брата за шею и тут же поцеловал оскорблённое место.  
\- Ты мне мстишь? - спросил Дин, вспоминая то время, когда превратился в кота, и пометил Сэма с ног до головы.  
\- Нет. Просто понимаю, что ты в тот момент чувствовал. Не могу остановиться. Хочу, чтобы все знали, с кем ты проводишь ночи. Кому ты принадлежишь.  
Сэм опустил руку и обхватил вставший член Дина. Старший застонал и подался вперёд. Несколько рваный движений и дыхание Дина сбилось. Он был близок. Он сходил с ума, от умелых рук Сэма, от его губ, которые клеймили кожу поцелуями. Он был готов кончить, но Сэм зажал рукой основание члена брата, не давая тому достигнуть разрядки.  
\- Так не пойдёт.  
\- Ты... сукин сын.  
\- Не преувеличивай, Дин.  
Сэм снова развернул брата, поцеловал его. Левая рука Сэма блуждала по телу Дина, дразнила соски, гладила бедра и ягодицы, мучила, вырывала стоны. Правой рукой Сэм поддерживал брата за талию.  
\- Нас могут увидеть. - сквозь стон прохрипел Дин. - Два голых чувака в небе, занимаются, Бог знает чем. Найди укромное место.  
\- Нет, Дин. У меня другие планы. Здесь безопасно. Никто нам не помешает.  
\- Ты псих!  
\- Ты удивлён? Дин, я ТВОЙ брат.   
Сэм обернул ноги Дина себе вокруг талии. Дин неосторожно посмотрел на землю, и от высоты у него закружилась голова. Это было нереально. Сэм собирается трахнуть его на высоте в пару тысяч метров? Твою мать!  
Сэм осторожно ввёл один палец в Дина. От неожиданности старший дёрнулся, и Сэм прижал его к себе сильнее.  
\- Если ты меня уронишь, я буду часто являться к твоё тощей заднице.  
\- Не волнуйся, Дин. - Сэм хищно улыбнулся. - Я стал сильнее. Гораздо. Я могу нести тебя на руках всю ночь и даже не вспотеть.   
Наглое движение, и Сэм достигает простаты. Дин стонет и хрипит сквозь зубы:  
\- Ублюдок.   
Сэм целует его и добавляет второй палец.  
Дину кажется, что он умрёт здесь и сейчас. Пальцы Сэма, мучавшие его, член, готовы взорваться от перенапряжения, капающий смазкой и трущийся о живот Сэма. Близость разрядки, но невозможность её достигнуть. Сэм, с его наглой улыбкой. Словно угадав его мысли, Сэм осторожно ввёл третий палец. Дин застонал и подался назад, стал насаживаться на пальцы брата. Чтобы не видеть, где это всё происходит, не видеть кукольных домиков и карандашных линий дорог, Дину пришлось закрыть глаза. От этого ощущения усилились. Дин больше не мог себя сдерживать - он кончил, заляпав спермой живот брата и громко вскрикнув. Сэм шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
Он смазал свой член спермой брата и вошёл в Дина одним резким движением. Дин выгнулся и застонал. Сэм поймал его губы в поцелуй, лизнул его нижнюю губу и зашептал.  
\- Такой узкий... горячий... хороший. Я люблю тебя, Дин. Люблю.  
Невероятность ситуации, слова Сэма вновь разожгли Дина. Его член окреп и затвердел. Сэм стал трахать его глубокими сильными толчками. Дин отвечал на движения брата. В низу живота зародилась сладкая боль. Дин потянулся к своему члену, но Сэм оттолкнул его руку свободной рукой.   
\- Не смей.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Я позабочусь о тебе, ты - МОЙ.  
Дин вдруг почувствовал, что они стремительно падают вниз. При этом Сэм не переставал его трахать. Старший со смешанным чувством возбуждения и ужаса ожидал удара о землю. Его не последовало. Наоборот, Дин оказался в коконе крысьем Сэма. Младший использовал свои чёрные перья, как подстилку для старшего брата. Теперь они были на земле, и Сэм занялся братом всерьёз. С каждым толчком он касался простаты, сводил Дина с ума. Неожиданно, Сэм кончил. Он излился в Дина, а потом, выйдя из него, обхватил твёрдый член брата губами. От этого простого движения, Дин замотал головой, забился и кончил. От силы наслаждения Дин, как девчонка, потерял сознание.  
Сэм усмехнулся, обернул свои крылья вокруг Дина и поцеловал его в лоб. В небе сияли звёзды, и Сэм смотрел на них, запрокинув голову. Он сидел, сидел, прислонившись к дереву, в небольшой роще, недалеко от Лоуренса. сквозь ветки деревьев видно было луну. Дин спал, уткнувшись брату в шею, согретый теплом его тела, убаюканный мягкостью крыльев и пробуждаться не собирался. рядом раздался деликатный кашель.  
\- М - да.  
Из-за дерева вышла девушка, невысокая, с длинными рыжими волосами, полноватая, но всё равно симпатичная. Она окинула братьев взглядом и улыбнулась.  
\- Superbia?  
\- Хорошо быть ангелом. - улыбнулась девушка. - Видишь то, что внутри, а не то, что снаружи.  
\- Нашла себе другое тело?  
\- Пришлось. Во время спасения жизни твоего братца, старое пришло в непригодность. Хотя оно мне нравилось больше.  
Сэм внимательно посмотрел на демоницу. Он не испытывал к ней ненависти, желания убить. Только благодарность.  
\- Спасибо.   
\- За что? - картинно удивилась рыжая.  
\- За Дина. - кивнул Сэм, прижимая к себе брата. Данная ситуация Сэма не смущала.  
\- Винчестер, твой брат был прав, ты - девчонка. Ну, а так - не за что.   
\- И что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Пришла показать тебе свой новый внешний вид. Я предпочитаю быть брюнеткой, но моего типажа не нашлось, пришлось носить это тело. - хмыкнула демоница.  
\- Почему ты просто не возьмёшь, то, что хочешь? - спросил Сэм.  
\- Мне не нравится, когда душа трепыхается в теле. Мерзкое чувство. Я предпочитаю брать свободные тела. Не мёртвых, конечно, но безнадёжных. У этой девчонки был рак головного мозга, у неё ни родных не близких. Я вошла в неё и дождалась, когда она умрёт. Проводила душу до ближайшего проводника.  
\- Проводника?  
\- Тот, кто уводит души на Высший Суд.  
\- Ясно. Странная ты.  
\- Это почему.  
\- Любой другой демон на твоём месте поиска что-нибудь подходящее и плюнул на человеческую душу, а ты...  
\- Ей! Ты нас не знаешь! Не все демоны - скоты, есть и с понятием о чести и достоинстве.  
\- Я таких не встречал.  
\- Ещё встретишь, Винчестер. Но тебе повезло, я - не такая. Не стала бы заключать сделку с охотниками, если бы от этого не зависела моя жизнь.  
\- Любишь говорить правду? - усмехнулся Сэм.  
\- Демоны всегда говорят правду, если эта правда может причинить боль. Верно? Тебя же так учили.  
\- И всё же, зачем ты пришла?  
\- Демоны напали на след избранного.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы нашли его, но...  
\- Но?  
\- Ему удалось ускользнуть.  
\- Как?! Вы же демоны, чёрт вас дери!  
\- Он выпустил всадника.   
\- ЧТО?!!  
\- Выпустил всадника. Голод. Эта тварь убила очень многих демонов, попытавшихся его загнать обратно.  
\- Твою мать!  
\- Именно поэтому у тебя появились крылья. Битва началась.  
Сэм начал тормошить Дина. Наконец тот проснулся и сонно спросил:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Прости, но мы должны вернуть.  
\- Почему? - удивился Дин, но потом он увидел девушку и вспомнил о своей наготе, зарывшись в перья, он грозно спросил:  
\- Ты кто?   
Это выглядело так комично, что демоница рассмеялась.  
\- Не узнаёшь? Конечно, я же теперь рыжая.   
\- Superbia?  
\- Точно. Но вы можете звать меня Бия.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Дин.  
\- Один из всадников вырвался на свободу.  
\- Как?  
\- Это долгая история. - демоница улыбнулась и покачала головой. - Не буду вам мешать. Ухожу. Готовьтесь. Война началась.  
Братья собрались, и Сэм доставил Дина в спальню. Они быстро оделись и отправились в комнату для гостей, где ночевала Миссури - Сэм упросил её побыть с Джонни. Экстрасенс их жала.  
\- В нескольких штатах неожиданно нечего стало есть. Люди страдают, если не остановить всадника, это может закончиться плачевно.  
\- И что теперь делать?  
\- Сэм загонит всадника в схрон и запрёт его там.   
Братья замолчали. Дин сжал руки в кулаки. А Миссури вдруг улыбнулась и сказала:  
\- Я забыла вам сказать.  
\- Что?  
\- Звонил Габриель.   
\- Да? - удивился Сэм.  
\- Хлоя родила дочь.  
\- Чудесно!  
\- Приготовься, Сэм.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Они назвали её Самантой!  
Увидев вытянувшееся лицо брата, Дин весело рассмеялся.

2.12 Первые шажочки.  
(Джону - восемь месяцев и пять дней).

Сэм вошёл в детскую и поражённо замер - Джонни впервые встал в кроватке сам, несмело опираясь на перила, неуверенно расставив ноги. Прошла секунда, другая и он радостно рассмеялся, заугукал, поднял одну ножку, с интересом на неё посмотрел, поставил, засмеялся вновь, чуть потопал и приземлился на попу.   
\- Джонни, хочешь прогуляться? - с улыбкой спросил Сэм.  
\- Ма.  
\- Да, мама. Пойдём, полетаем.  
\- Аха!  
\- Джонни хочет полетать?   
\- Аха, бада!  
Сэм посадил сына на небольшую скамейку, стал собирать его. Джонни много лепетал, он, словно играл со звуками, примерял их, прислушивался к тому, как они звучат в тандеме. Это привадила малыша в неописуемый восторг. Он мог рассмеяться сам над собой.   
Сэм стал натягивать на сына комбинезон, тот решился помочь, с усердием стал тянуть его на себя, с радостью заглядывая Сэму в глаза - правильно ли делает. Потом с большим старанием приложил шапочку к голове. Сэм терпеливо ждал, когда Джонни выполнит все необходимые сборы, а потом быстро застегнул комбинезон, взял сына на руки и вылетел в окно.   
На дворе был глубокий вечер. Деревья, дома, дороги скрылись в серой мгле. Сэм пролетел над парком, добрался до старого музеи и приземлился на крышу. Он сел, свесив ноги и устроив сына у себя на коленях. Джонни с интересом наблюдал за голубями, а потом протянул в их сторону руку:  
\- А?  
\- Это - голуби, Джонни.  
\- А?  
\- А это луна.  
\- А?  
\- Звёзды, Джонни, много звёзд.  
\- А? А? А?   
\- Небо, деревья, и мамины крылья.  
Сэм одной рукой держал сына за комбинезон, а другой страховал, придерживая за животик. Малыш довольно акал, радовался, когда получал ответ на свой вопрос. Ему всё было интересно, не смотря на то, что такие прогулки случались последние два месяца.  
\- Бада!  
\- Нет, малыш. Папа, наверное, ещё спит, он очень устал днём, он искал избранного и всадника. Давай ещё посидим.  
\- Кр! Кхх! Аха!  
\- Джонни хочет спать?  
Малыш зевнул, отвечая на вопрос Сэма.  
\- Хорошо. - Сэм лёг на спину, расправив крылья. Этому трюку пришлось долго учиться, но в итоге, младший Винчестер справился. Он устроил сына у себя на груди и прикрыл его одним крылом. Джонни засопел, заёрзал, наконец, устроившись поудобнее на животе, уснул. А Сэм смотрел на звёзды.  
Всадник гулял по свету уже около месяца, но никто не мог его обнаружить. Мир страдал от непонятных вспышек голода. Люди умирали, но найти источник было не так просто. Уже месяц все охотники и демоны стаяли на ушах. Избранного удалось обнаружить, но долговязый, худощавый человек, в очках в старой роговой оправе, с редкими какими-то бесцветными волосами, неприметный, убогий на вид, смог ускользнуть от рук и лап. Как песок сквозь пальцы.   
Сэм никак не мог понять, почему этот человек так поступает. Он перебирал варианты, обшарил Интернет, перевернул библиотеку, но так ничего и не нашёл. Всадников нельзя было убить, ими невозможно было управлять, поэтому никто и никогда даже не думал, о том, что бы выпустить их на волю.  
Четыре всадника Апокалипсиса. Смерть всего человечества. Сэм обнаружил предысторию их создания в дневнике отца. Апокалипсис и Люцифер - родные братья. Они никогда не ладили, боролись за место под солнцем, устраивали друг другу пакости. Луцеферу повезло больше, и он занял почётное место, а Апокалипсис остался не у дел. Тогда-то он и решил отомстить. Собрав все страшные беды, способные погубить множество людей за ничтожное время, он воплотил их в неуловимых всадников, сеющих страх и разрушение. Несколько раз вырывались они в мир, но их удавалось загнать обратно в схроны. Ключи выковал один бессмертный, передал их архангелам, а те в свою очередь, нашли для них хранителя. Тот отвечал за то, чтобы клюки никогда не попали в руки к алчным и злым людям, потому что при определённых обстоятельствах могли выпустить всех четырёх всадников разом. Но условия были слишком сложными, поэтому коварный Апокалипсис явил миру избранного, который мог выпустить всадников из их схронов. Только он и больше никто. Но на Небе позаботились о том, чтобы равновесие сохранилось. Как только появлялся избранные, Небесная Обитель посылала ангела, который мог загнать всадников обратно. Но сделать это нужно было до того, как обрушится на землю последний - Смерть. Если же это случится, и всадник я вит свой лик миру, то ничего уже не остановит тьму. Миру придёт конец.  
Почти двадцать лет назад оракул предсказал катастрофу. Тогда-то Джон Винчестер и Хельга Рок познакомились. Общими усилиями удалось загнать всадника, одного единственного, вырвавшегося на свободу, обратно. Это стоило больших потерь: много охотников погибло. Говорят, был среди них и ангел, которого Небо послало на помощь. Только найти его тело не удалось. Хельге же достались ключи, запирающие всадников. Передав их Дину через много лет, ведунья, наконец, получила свободу.   
Сэм почувствовал тревогу. Она появилась из неоткуда, словно чёрная молния и заполнила всё его существо. Джонни проснулся и тревожно заплакал. Сэм в миг оказался в небе и полетел к дому. Что-то было не так. Забравшись через окно в спальню, Сэм устроил плачущего сына рядом с проснувшимся Дином, который устал за предыдущие сутки - он облазил все окрестности в поисках каких-нибудь следов.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я чувствую присутствие избранного. Я должен лететь.  
\- Сэм! - рявкнул мигом проснувшийся Дин.  
\- Позаботься о Джонни.  
Сэм вылетел из комнаты и стал кружить над домом. Он не мог понять, откуда идёт эта странная сила. Наконец, ему удалось ухватить неведомый источник за хвост. Сэм полетел по следу. То, что он увидел, было ужасно само по себе. В кругу из человеческой крови на коленях, низко склонив голову, стоял человек. Он что-то шептал, а над его головой кружился чёрный вихрь. Один из схронов оказался в Лоуренсе! Увидев Сэма, человек вскочил, и что-то закричал в воздух. Небо почернело, луна и звёзды пропали. В этой ослепительной темноте, сверкнула молния. Она ударила прямо в Сэма. Младшего Винчестер с силой швырнуло на землю, но боли он не почувствовал. Кажется, ангелы были гораздо выносливее людей. Сэм приподнялся и в упор посмотрел на человека. Его лицо было перекошено от злобы, кожа побледнела и покрылась пятнами, глаза налились кровью. Отвратительное и жалкое зрелище.  
\- Чёртов ангел!!! Какого чёрта ты пытаешься мне помешать?!!  
\- Ты совершаешь ошибку. - Сэм сжал руку в кулак, собирая силу и готовясь ударить.  
\- Замолчи, жалкое крылатое ничтожество, тебе не дано понять. Я вам всем ещё покажу!  
\- Послушай...  
\- Вы насмехались надо мной, шептались за моей спиной, унижали, оскорбляли, не замечали. Теперь настал час моего триумфа!  
Сэму стало жалко этого обезумевшего человека. Его жизнь было полна боли и страдания. Никто никогда его не любил. Он чувствовал себя жалким и беспомощным. Ненужным. Вот теперь и решил доказать, что способен на многое. Только выбрал неправильный путь.  
\- Даже демоны не могли меня убить. Неужели ты думаешь справиться со мной? А?   
\- Они убьют тебя. Ты всего лишь оружие. Ты им не нужен. - попытался вразумить избранного Сэм.  
\- Ошибаешься. Я нужен им. Они меня ценят. Они заботятся обо мне. В отличие от вас. Жалкие людишки. Так и не смогли увидеть правды.   
В небе снова засверкали молнии, но на этот раз Сэм был к ним готов. Один взмах руки и вспышки разлетелись безвредным дождём искр. Возможность взрывать очень пригодилась.  
\- Ты не так прост, как я думал. Так как ты меня нашёл?  
\- Я ангел. Это не так сложно.  
\- Сейчас ты убедишься, что вы - крылатые твари, ни на что не годны. Когда всадник по имени Война войдёт в этот мир.  
\- Война? - Сэм был сбит с толку. - Разве это не время для Чумы?  
Избранный отвратительно рассмеялся.  
\- Ты так глуп. Я уже выпустил двух всадников. Двух. А вы ничего не знали. Сейчас тебе придёт конец, птичка.  
Избранный начал что-то кричать на латинском. Молнии засверкали одна за другой. Сэм понял, что ждать больше нельзя. Он собрал всю свою силу и ударил. Избранный замолчал на середине слова. Из его рта полилась кровь. Он упал как подкошенный. Наступила оглушительная тишина. Сэм бес сил опустился на колени. Он не мог понять, как ему удалось обнаружить схрон во время. Ведь в прошлый раз он совсем ничего не почувствовал. Что же произошло именно сейчас?  
В это время земля задрожала. Она пошла трещинами. Раздалось конское ржание. Вместе с адским огнём из земли появился огромный всадник. Он размахивал мечом. Сэм замер, не зная, что делать.   
Он встал. Сил сражаться не было. Но выбора тоже. И тут что-то произошло. Всадник увидел Сэма. Конь забил копытом. Сэм расправил крылья, готовый ринуться в бой. Всадник занёс меч и пустил коня галопом. Столкновение было неизбежно, и Сэм не был уверен, что победит.  
\- Эй ты!  
Всадник замер, словно что-то почувствовал. Он обернулся и увидел Дина с поднятой рукой. На ладони старшего Винчестера лежал ключ. Сэм понял намёк. Он ринулся в небо. Как сражаться, если силы на исходе.   
\- Что мне делать, чёрт вас всех возьми?!  
Кажется, Небо его услышало. По крайней мере, Сэм на это надеялся. В его руках появился тяжелый меч, который Сэм от неожиданности выронил. Меч со звоном упал на землю. Сэм полетел за ним.   
Поняв, что человек не представляет большой угрозы, всадник направил своё внимание на ангела. Сэм успел схватить меч в последнюю секунду, ещё бы чуть-чуть и тяжелая железка всадника разломила бы ему голову. Сэм отразил удар. Дин, тем временем, жутко ругаясь, добрался до схрона и начал чертить пиктограмму. Своей кровью. Но этого было мало.  
\- Сэм!  
\- Что? Я немного занят! - Сэм поднялся в воздух и попытался ударить со спины, а всадник старался его схватить.   
\- Скажи даме, что тебе нужно отлучиться на пару секунд. Я соскучился.  
\- Не могу! Дама против.  
\- Тогда лови. - Дин кинул брату кинжал. Сэм быстро разрезал ладонь, измазал острие своей кровью. Когда он попытался вернуть кинжал Дину, то ничего не вышло: всадник легко его перехватил. Потом он повернулся к Дину.  
\- Вот чёрт! - выругался старший, прикидывая, что можно сделать. Сэм ринулся брату на помощь. Он с силой обрушил свой меч на всадника, в тот момент, когда тот занёс руку, чтобы метнуть окрававленный кинжал в Дина. Удар был такой сильный, что шлем всадника раскололся, сам всадник слетел с лошади, а Сэма отшвырнуло к дереву. Сэм врезался в него спиной и сполз на землю, меч отлетел в сторону. Кинжал выпал из мощный рук всадника.  
Под шлемом у вестника войн и разрушений оказалась человеческое лицо, исполосованное шрамами. Один из них проходил через всё лицо, прямо через глаз. Всадник уставился на Сэма одним глазом и двинулся в его сторону. Дин добрался до кинжала, схватил его и быстро дочертил пентаграмму. Всадник поднял Сэма за шею, оскалился и выдохнул ему в лицо:  
\- Конец тебе, пташка.  
\- Ошибаешься, сукин ты сын. - Дин с силой вонзил кинжал в цент пентаграммы, прямо в землю. Всадник вздрогнул, отпустил Сэма и развернулся в сторону Дина.   
В это время, Сэм нашарил меч, кое-как поднялся и ударил всадника мечом в спину:  
\- Я отправляю тебя к истокам.   
Всадник развернулся к Сэму, его затрясло. Из последних сил он ударил ангела. Сэм упал на землю.   
\- Сэм!  
Дин хотел броситься к брату, но не мог этого сделать. Он должен был закончить то, что начал. Всадник и его конь вдруг обратились в чёрный песок, который с невероятной скоростью затягивало обратно в землю. Когда всё стихло, и земля сошлась вновь, Дин достал кинжал и заменил его одним из ключей.   
Всё вокруг задрожало. Раздалась вспышка, затем другая. Ключ приподнялся над землёй, освещая всё вокруг ровным светом. Потом светящийся прямоугольник упал Дину на ладонь. Всё стихло.   
Дин ринулся к брату. Он перевернул Сэма на спину и встряхнул.  
\- Оу!   
\- Сукин ты сын. - Дин стиснул брата в объятиях.  
\- Ты сломаешь мне крылья! Дин.  
\- Если ты ещё раз посмеешь выкинуть нечто подобное, я ощипаю тебя как курицу и набью твоими перьями подушку!  
\- Вот тебе и братская любовь. - улыбнулся Сэм.  
\- Кто говорит о братской любви? То, чем мы занимались сегодня утром, мало напоминает игры маленьких братиков.  
\- Да. Скорее это игры старых извращенцев.  
\- Ей! Мне всего 29 лет! - возмутился Дин, помогая брату встать.  
\- Точно.   
\- Ты намекаешь на то, что я старый?  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Сэм!  
\- Я же сказал - нет.  
\- Только попробуй...  
\- И что ты сделаешь?  
\- Я надеру тебе задницу! Вот увидишь!  
Сэм улыбнулся. Всё его тело страшно болело, голова раскалывалась, рёбра ныли. Но Дин, с его глупыми разговорами, спорами по пустякам... Стоило ли говорить, что он обожал брата?  
\- А если я улечу?  
\- Ха! Сэмми, ты сейчас похож на боксёрскую грушу, которой досталось от Майка Тайсона. Ты уверен, что я не должен нести тебя на руках?  
\- Иди ты, Дин.  
\- Я этим и занимаюсь, а вот ты - тащишься. Маленький брат. - с улыбкой добавил Дин.  
\- Как ты меня нашёл?  
\- Сложно было не заметить. Вы с этим чудиком разошлись. Молнии, чёрные вихри. Спилберг бы позавидовал таким спецэффектам.  
\- Почему тогда здесь до сих пор нет полиции?  
\- Потому что продюсер одного известного сериала позвонил и сказал, что в местном лесу проходят съемки.  
\- И ему поверили? - притворно изумился Сэм.  
\- Старик. Это же Эрик Крипке! Думаешь, ему легко отказать?  
Дин подмигнул брату, а потом вдруг дал ему подзатыльник.  
\- Миссури чуть не убила меня, когда узнала, что ты улетел один. Грозилась стукнуть меня старым табуретом!  
\- Бедный табурет, он бы не выдержал такого позора! - улыбнулся Сэм, облокотившись на брата. Идти было трудно. Дин сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.   
\- Очень смешно, Сэмми. Тебе она обещала начистить пёрышки. Знаешь, я бы хотел на это посмотреть.  
\- Мне уже их начистили. Второй такой процедуры я не выдержу.  
Вот так глупо пререкаясь, они добрались до дома. Миссури ждала их на пороге с покрасневшим от слёз и надутым Джонни на руках. Увидев братьев, Миссури посадила Джонни на землю и упёрла руки в бока:  
\- Вы с ума сошли! Винчестеры! У меня нет слов.  
Джонни, узрев родителей, неуверенно поднялся на ножки. Все взрослые замерли. Он только сегодня впервые встал на ножки и теперь... Джонни сделал осторожный шажок, потом ещё один и весело смеясь, угодил в объятия Дина.  
\- Ни чего себе. - у Дина не было слов.  
\- Ма! - выдал сияющий Джонни, схватив Дина за нос. - Ма.   
Мальчик повернулся в сторону Сэма.  
Младший Винчестер подошёл к Дину и Джонни и обнял обоих. Миссури улыбнулась, глядя на это.  
\- Я думаю, что скоро он научится от вас убегать. Вот подождите. Вы ещё убедитесь в том, что он - настоящий Винчестер. Братья улыбнулись в ответ.

2.13 Всадник Vs Винчестеры.  
(Джону - девять месяцев и шестнадцать дней).

\- Я ничего не нашёл. - Дин рухнул на стул и поставил локти на стол. Он смертельно устал. Поиски двух вырвавшихся на свободу всадников продолжались. Слуги Апокалипсиса не спешили выдавать своё местоположение, никто ничего не видел и не слышал. В местной газете, правда, появилось сообщение о человеке, которого нашли мёртвым в лесу. Захлебнулся собственной кровью. В городе стали циркулировать слухи о дьяволе, решившем погубить людей. было чего испугаться: внутренние органы бедняги были раздавлены и разорваны, кости сломаны, позвоночник раздроблен. Но умер он оттого, что кровь заполнила лёгкие. Смерть была долгой и мучительной. Несколько дней Сэм был похож на каменное изваяние - он сидел у окна, не двигался, не спал, даже не притрагивался к пище. Дин пытался расшевелить брата, объяснял младшему, что другого выбора у него не было, но Сэм его словно не слышал. Он не реагировал на то, что происходило вокруг, не давал обрабатывать свои раны. Из ступора его пыталась вывести даже Миссури. До этого Дин никогда не видел, чтобы экстрасенс повышала голос, но в этот раз от её крика задрожали стёкла. Сэм не обратил на неё никакого внимания, словно слова Миссури не могли проникнуть сквозь выстроенную младшим стену. Дин пришёл в отчаяние, он не знал, что ему делать. Старший Винчестер прекрасно понимал, что чувствует Сэм - ни каждый день убиваешь человека, их этому не учили. Нечисть, демоны, вампиры, оборотни, призраки. Всё что угодно, но не человек. А Сэму пришлось убить... Дин ненавидел себя за то, что не избавил Сэма от этой участи.   
Ситуацию спас Джонни. Карапуз ревел, выкидывал из кроватки игрушки, пару раз пытался выбраться из неё сам. Наконец, Дин сжалился и отнёс его к Сэму. Он опустил мальчика на пол, не вдалеке от младшего Винчестера и стал наблюдать. Джонни поднялся на ножки и смешно заковылял в сторону Сэма. Остановился, наклонил голову на бок, внимательно посмотрел на мать и вдруг заплакал. Дин хотел подойти и успокоить сына, но Сэм неожиданно поднял голову и посмотрел на Джонни.  
\- Джонни, что случилось? Скажи маме, что такое.  
Джонни протянул в сторону Сэма ручки и заревел в голос. Сэм добрался до него и поднял на руки. Джонни вцепился ему в изодранную и замазанную кровью рубашку и перешёл на всхлипы. Дин смотрел на то, как Сэм пытается успокоить сына, и мысленно воздавал молитву господу. Он не знал, кого ещё благодарить.  
\- Сэм, он соскучился.  
Дин присел рядом с братом и сыном. Сэм посмотрел на Дина и прошептал:  
\- Простите меня оба.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Я убил человека, на моих руках его кровь.  
\- Сэм. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не мог поступить по-другому. Помнишь Гордона? Я хотел его убить, но ты меня остановил, сказал, что так нельзя...   
\- Я об этом и говорю...  
\- Выслушай меня, Сэм. Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу рассказывать о своих чувствах, да и не умею. Просто выслушай. Ты не позволил мне убить Гордона, а он попытался тебя уничтожить. В этот раз всё иначе. Если бы ты не остановил избранного, он бы выпустил последнего всадника. Миру бы пришёл конец. Мы оба знаем это. Если бы все четыре всадника оказались на свободе, никто бы не смог остановить их. Люди бы погибли. Все до одного. Бобби, другие охотники, Миссури, миллиарды невинных людей, Хлоя, Габриель, Саманта и... Джонни. Ты не мог этого допустить.   
По щеке Сэма скатилась одинокая слеза, потом он встряхнулся и встал на ноги, увлекая за собой Дина. Джонни довольно играл с волосами Сэма. Мальчика очень радовала перемена в настроении младшего Винчестера.  
\- Ты прав, Дин. Сейчас не время, да и не место. Нужно найти всадников и запереть их обратно в схроны. Чем, скорее, тем лучше.  
И они оба искали. На поиски ушло чуть больше месяца, но так ничего и не удалось обнаружить. Теперь Дин без сил смотрел на Миссури, которая после случая с всадником, переехала на время пожить к ним.  
\- Рано или поздно вам удастся их найти.  
\- Но сколько людей погибнет, пока мы будем искать?  
\- Этого я не знаю.  
Дин стиснул чашку с кофе с такой силой, что суставы побелели. Беспомощность убивала Дина, он терпеть не мог подстраиваться под обстоятельства. Это было не в его стиле.  
\- Вам так и не удалось понять, что помогло Сэму обнаружить всадника в прошлый раз?  
\- Нет.   
\- Но ведь как-то это случилось?  
\- Кажется, я понял. - Сэм появился на кухне, его крылья безвольно повисли за спиной.  
\- Что тебе удалось узнать?  
\- Схрон находился в Лоуренсе, в непосредственной близости от меня. Так?  
\- Так.  
\- Я оказался рядок в тот момент, когда избранный вызывал всадника.  
\- И что?  
\- Случайность. Или вероятность.  
\- Сэм! - Дин с негодованием уставился на брата, не понимая, как вся эта чушь может помочь делу.  
\- Всё просто. В тот момент я вовсе не хотел найти всадника, я гулял с Джонни.  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Сэм хочет сказать, что всё заключается в нашей воле. Чем сильнее мы хотим что-то найти, тем сложнее поиск. Чтобы добраться до всадников, перестань о них думать. - Пришла на выручку Миссури.  
\- Что-то вроде этого. - согласился Сэм.  
\- Это бред какой-то!  
\- Вовсе нет. Последнее время мы только тем и занимаемся, что ищем этих проклятых всадников. Все мысли сосредоточены только на них. Так мы ничего не добьёмся. Давай забудем ненадолго о конце света, и будем просто радоваться жизни.  
\- Ещё раз. Всё это чушь и притянуто за уши. Я не Алиса в Зазеркалье, а ты не Чёрная Королева.  
\- Я рада, что смысл ты уловил правильно, Дин. - Миссури наградила старшего снисходительной улыбкой, Дин кисло улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Послушай, почему бы нам ни попробовать. Что мы теряем?  
\- Время.  
\- Оно и так уходит. Мы всё перепробовали, но так ничего и не достигли.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Забыть о том, что у нас есть работа?   
\- Только на время, если ничего не выйдет, то мы будем искать другой способ.  
\- Почему ты так уверен, что это сработает?  
\- Я не уверен, просто считаю, что стоит опробовать все варианты.   
\- С тобой был Джонни. Наш сын умеет улавливать чувства и эмоции. Что если это он помог тебе обнаружить всадника?  
\- Я скорее выйду без оружия против стаи волков, чем стану втягивать Джонни в это.  
Дин согласно кивнул:  
\- В целом всё верно. И что мы будем делать?  
\- Ничего.  
Дину это давалось с трудом. Выкинуть опасность из головы никак не получалось. Его учили совсем другому: всегда прокручивать в голове все варианты, просчитывать возможные действия противника на несколько ходов вперёд. Но ради Сэма он был готов попробовать. Стаяла тёплая погода, и Дин решил искупаться, чтобы убить время. Сэм к нему присоединился. Джонни остался в доме с Миссури, из открытого окна был слышен его смех. Дин перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Солнце прогрело воду, и на Дина напала дремота. Сквозь закрытые веки он заметил какую-то тень, но шевелиться не хотелось. Вдруг, он оказался под водой. Дин вынырнул и начал отплёвываться. Сэм смеялся и брызгал в Дина водой, довольный своей проделкой. Дин приготовился отомстить брату, но Сэм неожиданно замер, расправил слегка намокшие крылья и сказал:  
\- Дин.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я что-то чувствую.  
\- Всадник?  
\- Похоже на то. Это далеко, чувство совсем слабое. легкое беспокойство.  
\- Где именно?  
\- Не могу сказать. Я должен его найти.  
Сэм выбрался из бассейна и направился в дом. Дин последовал за ним.  
\- Я возьму Импалу.  
\- Дин...  
\- Даже не думай. Без меня ты и шагу отсюда не сделаешь.  
\- Дин...  
\- Это не обсуждается. Одевайся.  
Вскоре они ехали в машине. Сэм старался понять, откуда идёт сигнал, но ощущение было слишком слабым. Всего лишь эхо. Они ехали уже часа два, но ничего не изменилось.   
\- Что-нибудь?  
\- Нет. Всё так же.  
\- Чёрт!  
\- Дин, я стараюсь!  
\- Я знаю, Сэмми. - Дин повернул согласно указателю, но Сэм неожиданно закричал:  
\- Стоп!  
\- Что? - Дин нажал на тормоза.  
\- Это где-то здесь. Тоже самое чувство. Тревога. Сильная.  
\- Что это? Всадник или схрон? Если это схрон, то мы можем постараться вызвать всадника на это место, а если это сам Голод или Чума, то мы - трупы, потому что нам не куда его девать. Он нас в лепёшку раскатает.  
\- Я полечу, проверю. В воздухе он мне ничего не сможет сделать.  
\- Ты даже не поднимешься. У тебя крылья мокрые.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Пойдём вместе.  
Братья выбрались из машины и направились в сторону старой полу - разобранной железной дороги, которая виднелась вдалеке. Когда они перешли её, то обнаружили заросшую могилу без всяких указателей. Сэм остановился.  
\- Здесь.  
\- Что здесь?  
\- Схрон.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Просто чувствую.  
\- Смотри, если что, нам потом не избавиться от последствий этого "просто чувствую".  
Дин достал кинжал, которым в прошлый раз рисовал пентаграмму и вновь занялся художеством. Сэм осматривался. Когда Дин закончил рисовать, Сэм встал вместе с ним в центр.  
\- Нам нужно вызвать всадника.  
\- И что ты на меня смотришь? Ты же у нас Большой Мозг. Вот и раскинь им. Придумай что-нибудь.  
\- Ты мне очень помог, Дин.  
\- Чего не сделаешь ради любимого брата. - улыбнулся Дин.  
Сэм посмотрел на свою ладонь, потом повернулся к Дину, взял у него кинжал и разрезал кожу. Кровь Сэма закапала на схрон.  
\- Я вызываю тебя своей кровью. Я - посланник Неба. Я требую, чтобы ты явился мне.  
Ничего не случилось. Дин забрал у брата кинжал и хлопнул того по плесу:  
\- Сэм, это было круто. Не расстраивайся, братишка.  
Но закончить он не успел. Земля вздрогнула у них под ногами и раскололась. Из образовавшегося отверстия повалил чёрный дым, поднялся уже знакомый Сэму вихрь. Всадник появился абсолютно бесшумно. В руках у него был лук. Заметив братьев, тот направил своё оружие прямо на них. Винчестеры бросились в разные стороны.  
\- Твою мать! - возмутился Дин. - Кто дал этому клоуну зубочистки?!  
\- Я отвлеку, а ты отправь его обратно к праотцам!  
Сэм поднялся в небо и постарался отвлечь внимание всадника от Дина. У него замечательно получилось. Голод осыпал ангела градом стрел, выпуская их одну за другой, с огромной скоростью, Сэм только успевал уклоняться. Одна из них всё же пробила крыло. Сэм не удержался и сорвался на землю.  
\- Сэмми! - Дин, забыв про всё на свете, ринулся на выручку брату.  
\- Дин, нет. Закончи ритуал.  
Дин остановился, потом с силой вонзил кинжал в землю:  
\- Получи, ублюдок.  
Всадник повернулся к Дину. Из-под шлема раздался гул. Всадник направил свой лук прямо на Дина и выпустил стрелу. Дин успел увернуться, и кованая железка угодила в покосившийся крест за его спиной. В это время Сэм с криком выдернул стрелу из своего крыла и швырнул её во всадника. Услышав крик Сэма, всадник повернулся, и стрела угодила ему в лоб, пробив шлем. Пришедший с мечом, да от него и погибнет.  
\- Я отправляю тебя к истокам. - прошептал Сэм сквозь боль.  
Дин выдернул кинжал, и чёрный песок закружился над землёй. Дин достал ключ и запер схрон, а потом бросился к брату. Тот лежал на земле, лицом вниз и тяжело дышал. По краям раны сверкала кровь. Дин приподнял Сэма и устроил его голову себе на колени.  
\- Ненавижу тебя.  
\- Я знаю. - еле слышно прошептал Сэм.  
\- Сучка.  
\- Урод.  
Дин помог Сэму встать и дотащил его до машины. Устроил брата на заднем сиденье и выжал педаль газа до предела.  
\- Только попробуй заляпать обшивку кровью. Я откручу тебе голову.  
Сэм лишь слабо пробурчал что-то в ответ. Когда они добрались до дома, Миссури уже ждала их со всем необходимых. Устроив Сэма на столе в гостиной, она стала обрабатывать рану. Дин постоянно маячил рядом, делая вид, что занят важным делом. На самом деле он жутко волновался. Наконец, Миссури закончила с крылом Сэма.  
\- Мне очень жаль...  
Дин напрягся, готовясь к самому худшему.  
\- ...но Сэм лишился пары перьев. - экстрасенс улыбнулась. - Пару недель придётся подождать с полетами. Крылу нужно время, чтобы зажить.  
Сэм со стоном поднялся со стола и попытался расправить крылья. Ничего не выходило, и Сэм оставил попытки. Миссури грозно на него посмотрела и наказала Дину:  
\- Пусть отдыхает. Если я увижу, что он пробует взлететь, тоя привяжу его к кровати.  
\- Конечно. Я всё сделаю. - с угрозой в голосе сказал Дин.  
Он помог Сэму добраться до спальни и лечь на кровать на живот. Крылья Сэма занимали всю оставшуюся площадь кровати.   
\- Видишь, моя идея оказалась верной.  
\- Спи, давай, чучело.  
\- Ей! Я могу и обидеться.  
\- Куда уж тебе. Это нелепо - дырка в крыле.  
\- я с тобой не согласен. Это больно.  
\- Сам виноват. Нужно было сидеть и не высовываться.  
\- Тогда эта стрела торчала бы сейчас из твоей груди. Я так не согласен.  
Дин наклонился и взъерошил волосы брата, а потом поцеловал его в макушку.  
\- Спи, мой герой. - Дин встал с кровати, почувствовав это, Сэм поднял голову.  
\- Дин?  
\- Я проведаю Джонни, пожелаю ему спокойной ночи и вернусь.  
\- Скажи ему, что мама его любит.  
\- Обязательно.  
Дин зашёл в комнату к Джонни и обнаружил, что сын играет с машинкой, сидя в кроватке. Увидев отца, мальчик встал на ноги и протянул к Дину ручки.  
\- Аха!  
\- Боюсь, что мама не скоро сможет с тобой полетать.  
\- Бада?  
\- Но мама любит Джонни. Очень.  
\- Ма?  
\- Да, мама.  
Дин сидел возле кровати и смотрел, как Джонни играет с машинкой. Малыш во все щели засовывал палец, Потом переводил вопросительный взгляд на Дина. Осторожно дотронулся пальцем до колес, когда те затарахтели, удивлённо посмотрел на игрушку, бросил её и со смехом захлопал в ладоши. Снова схватил и попробовал разобрать на детали. Дин улыбнулся и показал сыну, как катать её по перилам кроватки. Джонни весело засмеялся, встал и попробовал проделать это сам. Получилось. Восторженно закричал:  
\- А! А! - показывая Дину, какой он молодец.   
Вскоре Джонни утомился и заснул, засунув большой палец в рот. Дин поцеловал его в лоб, забрал машинку, накрыл одеялом и, выключив свет, вышел из комнаты. Сэм тоже уже спал. Дин забрался под здоровое крыло брата, устроился у Сэма под боком и заснул. Это был очень трудный день.

2.14 Первое слово.  
(Джону - десять месяцев и четыре дня).

Дин проснулся и не почувствовал растерянность, он не знал, что происходит. Его руки были пристёгнуты к спинке кровати наручниками, а глаза повязаны шёлковым шарфом. Дин попытался вспомнить события, предшествующее этому состоянию, но память отказывалась давать подсказку. Вчера они с Сэмом легли спать. Перед этим они играли с Джонни, учили того держать в руке зубную щётку и чистить зубки. Малышу это очень нравилось, особенно, когда из тюбика вылез длинный белый червяк. Джонни смешно аукал, пытался схватить его рукой. Потом они искупали чемпиона, Дин сам принял душ и они с Сэмом легли спать. Что могло случиться за ночь?  
\- Я вижу, ты проснулся, пупсик.  
\- Сэмми? Что за чёрт?  
\- Помнишь, ты обещал подумать над моим предложением пристегнуть тебя к кровати до конца жизни?  
\- Сэм? Ты что задумал?  
\- Я решил, что мне надоело ждать.  
Дин почувствовал, что кровать опустилась под весом Сэма. Старший Винчестер попытался освободить руки, но у него ничего не вышло: научил любимого братца на свою голову.  
\- Сэм, отпусти меня. Сейчас же.  
\- А если я не хочу?  
\- Рано или поздно я выберусь, и тогда я тебя отшлёпаю!  
\- Я прослежу за тем, чтобы ты сдержал обещание.  
Руки Сэма легли на бёдра Дина и потянули за резинку боксёров. Дин попытался пнуть брата, но Сэм со смехом увернулся и стянул с брата трусы.  
\- А ты совсем не против, пупсик.  
Сэм обхватил рукой вставший член брата, и Дин дёрнулся и застонал.  
\- Я убью тебя. Клянусь.  
\- Нет. Ты меня трахнешь.  
\- Ублюдок.  
Сэм прикусил кожу на шее Дина, потом перебрался к губам. Он поцеловал Дина в кончик носа, провёл языком по щеке, облизывая веснушки. Дин был ужасно возбуждён, он хотел видеть Сэма, иметь возможность провести ладонями по мягкой и нежной коже. Вот только Сэм его ни за что не отпустит, младший хочет, чтобы Дин просил. Дин Винчестер никогда не будет этого делать.  
Что-то невесомое коснулось ключицы Дина. Старший замер, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Я потерял несколько перьев. Решил приберечь одно. Хотел с тобой поиграть.  
Дин представил огромное мягкое чёрное перо, едва касающееся его кожи, и застонал в голос. Сэм коснулся кончиком пера сосков Дина, обвёл каждый и повёл своё оружие пытки дальше вниз. Когда пёрышко коснулось головки члена, Дин взбрыкнул. Сэм улыбнулся и наклонился к самому уху брата:  
\- Жаль, что ты не можешь это увидеть. Потрясающее зрелище. Твоя кожа такая гладкая, блестящая. Ты сам - великолепен. Красивый. Беспомощный. Мой.  
Дин слушал брата и возбуждался всё сильнее. Вскоре это стало невыносимо.  
\- Сэм...  
\- Всё, что хочешь, пупсик.  
\- Прекрати. Это не смешно. Я не пупсик.  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
Сэм хищно улыбнулся и провёл языком по всей длине члена, коснулся набухшей вены. Дин чуть не кончил.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Конечно, пупсик.  
Сэм достал смазки и снял повязку с глаз брата. Сначала Дин зажмурился, но потом его взгляд перешёл на брата. Сэм стал на колени, чуть развёл ноги и засунул палец себе внутрь. Дин дёрнулся, он из-за всех сил пытался освободить руки. Наручники зазвенели, но результат был нулевой. Ему оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как Сэм сам себя готовит. Это одновременно было и невероятно мучительно и невероятно возбуждающе.  
Сэм закончил приготовления, забрался на Дина сверху и опустился на его член. Медленно, так чтобы у Дина была возможность наблюдать за тем, как его орган исчезает внутри Сэма. Они оба застонали.  
Сэм начал двигаться, сначала осторожно, медленно, заставляя брата невольно подаваться вперёд, а потом его движения усилились, он стал с силой опускаться на член Дина. Одну руку Сэм опустил на грудь Дина, слегка поглаживая кожу, а другой обхватил свой член. Через несколько мгновений Сэм кончил, забрызгав спермой грудь и живот брата. Прогнувшись и застонав, Дин последовал за ним.  
Сэм опустился рядом с братом на кровать, открыл наручники и скинул их на пол. Потом стал растирать покрасневшие запястья Дина. Дин, вытерев сперму Сэма, устроился у брата под боком.  
\- И что это было?  
Сэм с грустью заглянул брату в глаза:  
\- Ты забыл.  
\- О чём?  
\- Дин. У тебя сегодня День Рождения. Я хотел поздравить тебя первым.  
\- У тебя получилось. - улыбнулся Дин.  
\- Ты действительно забыл про свой день Рождение?  
Дин промолчал.  
\- Дин.  
\- Да...  
\- О Господи.  
\- В этом нет ничего удивительного. Когда мы с отцом были в дороге, то времени на розовые открытки и торты со свечками не было. Это ты всегда помнил о том, что я состарился на один год. Но...  
Сэм понял то, что хотел сказать Дин: "Ты меня бросил".  
-Теперь я всегда, буду рядом, Дин. Всегда. Я буду помнить про твой День Рождение.  
Сэм поцеловал брата и устроил голову у него на груди. Они ещё немного повалялись, а потом отправились на прогулку в местный парк. Местные жители здесь появлялись редко, что очень устраивало братьев. Не известно, что бы они сделали, узрев человека с перевязанным крылом.  
Джонни со смехом бегал по парку, потом вдруг увидел утку, которая опустилась на поверхность озера, расположенного рядом. Мальчик замер, открыл от удивления рот и спросил, махнув ручкой:  
\- А?  
\- Утка, Джонни, это утка.  
Мальчик вдруг побежал в сторону Сэма, который опустился на колени и открыл смеющемуся ребёнку свои объятия.  
\- Мама!  
Сэм замер, потом поймал Джонни и поднял его в воздух.  
\- Джонни, что ты сказал?  
\- Мама!  
Сэм поцеловал сына в ном и засмеялся.  
\- Правильно, Джонни, мама. Мама здесь. А папа. ты можешь сказать папа? Джонни, скажи папа. У него сегодня праздник. Давай.  
\- Сэмми. Он только что сказал своё первое слово. Я не думаю, что...  
\- Па! - засмеялся Джонни, протягивая ручки в сторону Дина.  
\- Мама! Па!  
\- Ничего себе!  
\- Джонни, ты молодец. У папы сегодня День Рождения. Скажи, поздравляю.  
\- Бада!   
Дин поцеловал сына и подкинул его в воздух. Джонни весело рассмеялся. Услышав весёлый детский смех, утка подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на Винчестеров. Не сдержавшись, Дин подмигнул ей, и так спрятала голову под крыло. Сэм заразительно рассмеялся, глядя на это. Ему вторил озорной и звонкий смех Джонни.

2.15 Последняя битва.  
(Джону - одиннадцать месяцев и двадцать три дня).

^^^   
\- Ещё не забыл меня, ангел?  
Сэм обернулся, перед ним стояла знакомая рыжая девушка и нагло улыбалась.  
\- Биа? Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Сообщаю о том, что демоны знают о твоих подвигах. Мы впечатлены. Вам с братом удалось убить двух всадников.   
\- Это всё, что ты хотела сказать?  
\- Нет, конечно.  
\- Тогда выкладывай быстрее. Дин скоро вернётся из школы. Мы собирались отвести Джона в парк на прогулку.  
\- Боюсь, твоему сыну и Дину придётся идти без тебя.  
\- Это ещё почему? - насторожился Сэм, ему этот разговор нравился всё меньше и меньше. Появление демоницы в их с Дином спальне не могло закончиться ничем хорошим.  
\- Мы нашли всадника.  
\- Чуму?  
\- Верно.  
\- Нам придётся подождать, без Дина я не смогу...  
\- Тебе придётся, ангел. Последний всадник нашёл способ воскресить все ушедшие в мир теней души.  
\- Мир теней?  
\- Это место, куда отправляется душа, не нужная ни небу, ни чёрту. Ни Ад, ни Рай. Это место хуже всего, что можно представить. Примерно как вечность для демонов.  
\- И что теперь делать?  
\- Ангел, если ты не справишься с всадником, и он выпустит тени, то миру точно придёт конец. Они, как стая голодных гиен набросятся на людей. Нет ничего, что сможет их остановить.  
\- Всадника нельзя убить. Его можно только отправить в схрон.  
\- Значит, сделай это.  
\- Я не могу!  
\- Ты же избран для спасения мира?  
\- Чёрт возьми. - Сэм расправил крылья, и угрожающе выпрямился во весь рост. Рыжая фыркнула. - Я могу затолкать его в схрон, это не такая уж большая проблема. Но, что помешает ему выбраться вновь? Ключи у Дина, и только он может запечатать схрон.  
\- Попытайся. Твоя армия тебя ждёт.  
\- Армия?  
\- Пять сотен демонов пойдут под твоим началом. Даже больше, чем у желтоглазого, ангел.  
Сэм открыл окно и повернулся у демонице:  
\- Если я умру, ты будешь защищать Дина и Джонни.   
\- Ты настолько мне доверяешь? - скривилась рыжая.  
\- Ты дала клятву. Тебе её не нарушить.  
\- Логично. Не подведи нас, ангел.  
^^^

Это была глупая идея. Глупый ангел, который поверил, что сможет справиться с всадником без хранителя ключа. Армия демонов значительно поредела за время битвы. Всадник раскидал их, словно игрушки. Изуродованные и окровавленные тела лежали тут и там. Это было жутко. Сэм помнил, как всадник ломал демонам кости, рвал плоть, вытаскивая внутренности наружу. Он пытался спасти хоть кого-то, но всё закончилось неудачей.   
Разговор с Бией звучал у него в голове снова и снова. Каждое слово стучало по вискам. Сэм помнил, как прилетел к старому пруду, где его ждали демоны. Много демонов. Он повёл их за собой в бой против всадника, но никто не выжил. Только Биа, которую Сэм вышвырнул из битвы в самом начале, когда она попыталась прикрыть ангела собой. Сэм атаковал всадника с воздуха, несколько раз загонял его в схрон, но мерзкое чудовище каждый раз выбиралась обратно. Сэм его уже ненавидел.   
Когда от армии осталась жалкая кучка, небо взорвалось, и земля задрожала. В воздухе появились крылатые твари, отвратительные и смердящие. Пять женщин больше напоминающих мумий с криком ринулись на Сэма. Младшему с трудом удавалось расправляться с ними. Как хищные кошки, они царапали его кожу когтями, пытались впиться зубами в шею, выцарапать глаза. Всадник издавал булькающие звуки, глядя на старания Сэма.  
\- Эй вы, курицы! Пошли вон! - раздалось с соседнего дерева. Сэм обернулся и увидел знакомую рыжую, нагло улыбающуюся летающим обезьянам.   
\- Ты сдурела. Прячься!   
\- Вот ещё! Это - чайры, нет смысла их бояться.  
Когда твари попробовали её атаковать, рыжая развела руки стороны, что-то шепнула, и в небе сверкнула ослепительная вспышка. Сэм зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что тела крылатых кикимор лежат на земле, опалённые и поджаренные.  
\- Ты всегда так умела? - возмутился он.  
\- Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. - улыбнулась рыжая.   
Сэм хотел открутить ей голову, но сейчас у него были немного другие проблемы.  
\- Ты можешь его сжечь?  
\- Моих сил не хватит, ангел.  
\- Тогда сиди здесь и не высовывайся.  
Сэм ринулся на всадника в очередной раз. И все закончилось плачевно. Всадник швырнул своё массивное копье, и то оторвало Сэму одно крыло. Боль была невероятной. Сэм начал стремительно падать к земле. Но падение так и не завершилось: всадник подхватил его за здоровое крыло и с силой швырнул, так и не выпуская перьев из рук. Что-то хрустнуло. Сэм упал на живот, по его щекам непроизвольно покатились слезы. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что всадник занёс копьё. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть и его не будет.  
\- Не смей!  
Рыжая свалилась рядом с всадником на землю, подбежала к нему и что было силы рванула копьё из рук. Ничего не вышло. Всадник развернулся и ударил демоницу, та вздрогнула, но не упала.  
\- Я - один из древнейших демонов на земле, чёрт тебя дери. От меня так просто не отделаешься! - Она подняла руку, и на её ладони замерцал огонёк. Всадник попытался проткнуть демоницу копьём, но у него не вышло - девушка увернулась. Раздался хлопок и в воздухе материализовался Дин. Старший Винчестер сжимал в ладони ключи. Всадник взревел и поймал-таки демоницу. Он швырнул её в пруд. Потом он повернулся к Дину, который второпях пытался дочертить пентаграмму. Биа выбралась из пруда и закричала:  
\- Ему нужно время.  
Из-за деревьев стали появляться выжившие во время битвы демоны. Их было не много, но они окружили всадника, не позволяя ему добраться до Дина. Из леса вдруг стали выбегать охотники, среди них был и Бобби.  
\- Быстрее, Дин!  
Старший торопился, как мог. Наконец, пентаграмма была закончена, но живых демонов тоже уже не осталось: всадник с ними расправился. Охотники попытались стрелять во всадника, но это было бесполезно.  
Сэм истекал кровью. Демоница добралась до него и упала на колени:  
\- Ну, давай же. У нас получится!  
Она сунула Сэму в ладонь небольшой треугольный диск из сверкающего металла. В это время за её спиной появился всадник, он отшвырнул её, схватив за плечо. Демоница врезалась в дерево и упала. Сэм увидел кровавое пятно, оставшееся на коре. Он из последних сил швырнул диск во всадника и прошептал:  
\- Я отправляю тебя к истокам.  
Дальнейшее он помнил смутно. Крик Дина, чёрный песчаный вихрь, чёрное облако, покидающее тело рыжей, упавшего рядом с ним на колени Дина. Охотников. Он помнил небо над головой, странное чувство свободы, покоя. Кровь, текущая из его израненного тела. Чёрные перья, рассыпанные по земле. И крик Дина:  
\- Не смей, Сэм! Ты не можешь сделать это снова. Ты не можешь нас бросить! Сэмми!  
Дальше всё померкло.

2.16 Вот и год прошёл.  
(Джону - ровно год).

Дин стоял над свежей могилой. Холод пробирал до костей, тоска рвала душу на части. Ему хотелось кричать в небо о том, что этого не могло случиться. Только не так, только не сейчас. Чёрт! Они победили. Они обманули демона, обошли условия сделки, загнали всадников обратно. Небо не может быть таким жестоким.  
На его плечо опустилась женская рука.  
\- Мне очень жаль, что так вышло.  
\- Убирайся. - Дин приложил все усилия, что чтобы не удирать девушку. Биа. Демоница не пострадала в этой схватке. Да, она лишилась своего последнего тела - разбила голову о дерево. Но, разве для демона это большая беда? Она просто сменила упаковку. Теперь рядом с Дином стояла стройная молодая девчонка, с карими глазами и длинными каштановыми волосами. Совсем юная. Погибла от сердечного приступа. Это было жутко - скорость, с которой Свобода меня тела. Очень жутко. Но, она хотя бы выжила, в вот Сэмми...  
\- Я сделала всё, что могла, чтобы он выжил. Честно.  
\- Оставь меня одного.  
\- Как хочешь, но знай, Сэм мне нравился, он был очень славным парнем. Светлым. Ангелом. И он умер достойно.  
\- Думаешь, я этого не знаю?!!! - Дин сорвался на крик. - Убирайся!  
Демоница кивнула и исчезла, а Дин опустился на колени.   
\- Сэмми... - по его щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. С фотографии на Дина смотрело молодое и счастливое лицо брата. Дин закричал от отчаяния.  
\- Сэм!  
Вдруг он почувствовал, как сильные руки обнимают его и вырывают из кошмара. Он открыл глаза и с облегчением вздохнул - это только сон. Вот он, Сэм, живой, тёплый, такой родной. Дин из-за всех сил прижал брата к своей груди.   
\- Шшш. Дин, успокойся, это только сон.  
\- Я... я думал, что ты умер.  
Сэм уложил брата, притянул его к себе и стал успокаивающе гладить по спине. Он знал, что с того времени, как они одержали победу над всадником, Дина мучают кошмары. Дин просыпался среди ночи от своего собственного крика, удостоверялся, что Сэм жив, прижимал брата к себе и так и лежал с открытыми глазами до самого утра.   
Сэм понимал, почему так случилось. Он и сам иногда не мог уснуть. Воспоминания давили на мозг: боль, страх, отчаяние. Сэм смутно помнил, как Дин притащил его, полуживого, домой, содрал с него одежду, стал осматривать повреждения. Всадник оторвал Сэму оба крыла, на их месте остались две глубокие раны, которые кровоточили. В них попали перья, гряз, поэтому Дину и Бобби пришлось изрядно повозиться, очищая и зашивая их. Миссури напичкала Сэма какими-то травами, которые снимают боль. Вместе с болью ушёл и рассудок, Сэм бредил, метался, звал то мать, то отца, то признавался окружающим в своих грехах, то просил у них прощения за то, что не смог уберечь Дина, и демон забрал его душу.  
Это было очень тяжёлое время. Никто не мог сказать точно - выживет ли Сэм, он потерял очень много крови, ослаб, получил множество повреждений. Дин дежурил у его кровати, иногда он разговаривал с Сэмом, словно пытался до него докричаться.  
Потом Сэм вдруг резко пошёл на поправку. Никто не мог объяснить, что случилось. А Сэм молчал о том, что видел. Родители, оба приходили к нему во сне. Сэм помнил их счастливые лица. Мэри сказала, что его время ещё не пришло. Джон просил беречь себя и напомнить брату, что они их любят. Потом было ласковое прикосновение руки матери к его щеке... и Сэм проснулся, и увидел брата, смотрящего на него с радостью и тревогой.  
Сэм не сказал об этом даже Дину, потому что не был уверен, что это не бред, не вымысел больного мозга. Он хотел верить, что это так.  
\- Спи, Дин. Завтра у нас важный день.  
\- Да. Я знаю. - Дин положил ладони брату на спину, легко касаясь повязок. Раны ещё кровоточили иногда, но теперь Дин твёрдо знал, что они вскоре превратятся в две узких полоски шрамов. Только и всего.   
\- Завтра Джону исполняется год. ты можешь в это поверить?  
\- Да. - улыбнулся Дин. - Приедет Эллен. Я уверен, что она попытается надрать нам задницы.  
\- Ты это заслужил.  
\- Это ещё почему?  
\- Ты столько раз вляпывался в различные гадости. Так притягивать неприятности можешь только ты, Дин.  
\- И это говоришь мне ты, Сэм? - возмутился Дин, отвешивая брату подзатыльник.  
\- Сэм усмехнулся и шепнул:  
\- Спи.  
Утро началось с суматохи. В доме стаяла кутерьма: все что-то искали, бегали, суетились. Джону нравилось эта суета, он смеялся и хлопал в ладоши, глядя на снующих людей. К обеду приехали Хлоя и Габриель. на руках у девушки была малышка Саманта. Дин не упустил возможность подколоть брата:  
\- Сэмми, тебе не кажется, что малышка Сэмми очень напоминает тебя?   
\- Отвали, придурок. Дин только рассмеялся.   
Потом состоялось знакомство Сэм и Джона. Малыш очень удивился, когда кроха оказалась в его манеже. Он с удивлением схватил её маленькую ручку и повернулся к Дину:  
\- Папа?  
\- Это - Сэм.  
\- Мама! - обрадовался ребёнок, услышав знакомое имя.  
\- Нет. Это - Саманта.  
\- Нет! Нет! Нет! - затараторил Джон. Нет, стало его любимым словом. Он выучил уже целых шесть слов: мама, папа, нет, ням-ням, дай и Миси. Так он звал Миссури.  
Саманту уложили спать, а Джон с интересом стал разглядывать кубики, мячик и машинку, которые достались ему в подарок.   
\- Скажи привет тётя Хлоя. - попыталась разговорить малыша Хлоя.  
\- Нет. - невозмутимо ответил Джонни.  
\- Ты хочешь ещё машинку?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тебе нравится этот мяч.  
\- Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет.  
Сэм улыбнулся озадаченной девушке:  
\- Я думаю, тебе стоит подождать с вопросами до тех пор, пока он не научится понимать, о чём его спрашивают.  
\- Но он же понимает это.  
\- Что? - пожал плечами Сэм, взлохматив светло каштановые волосы сына. Кое-где в них проглядывал знакомый золотой оттенок. Что ж, Джон сын Дина, а Дин, как он сам про себя говорит, местами очень даже блондин.  
\- Джонни, ты любишь маму? - спросила девушка.  
\- Мама. - пролепетал малыш.  
\- А папу?  
\- Папа.  
\- Вот видишь! - возмутилась Хлоя, но Сэм только рассмеялся в ответ.  
К вечеру появились Эллен... и Джо. Сэм смутился. Он не встречался с дочерью Эллен с тех самых пор, как был одержим. Но девушка уничтожила напряжённость, тепло ему улыбнувшись.  
Потом они праздновали. Все поздравляли Джона, пели ему песни. Ближе к ночи, Сэм намазал ладошку сына краской, не вызывающей аллергию, и прижал к листу. На бумаге появился маленький отпечаток крошечной руки. Джонни выдал удивленной "О!", когда его увидел. Дин подписал: Джон - 1 год, и поместил бумагу в рамку.  
\- Повесим на стену.  
Когда маленький герой дня уже уснул и Сэм провожал Хлою и Габриеля со спящей Самантой на руках, Эллен сказала Дину:  
\- Я думаю, Джо лучше некоторое время пожить у вас.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Дин.  
\- Эллен. Скажи.  
\- Гордон сбежал из тюрьмы.  
\- Гордон?  
\- Да. Я боюсь, что он попытается вам отомстить, ведь именно Сэм упрятал его туда.   
\- И ты думаешь, что Джо сможет его остановить?  
\- Нет. Но помощь вам не помешает.  
\- Джо совсем не опытна...  
\- Дин, она не ребёнок. С ней многое произошло за это время. Она два года охотилась одна.  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Я не могу сказать, если моя дочь захочет, она сама расскажет. Дин, послушай меня, будет лучше, если Бобби и Джо будут поблизости.  
\- Поблизости от чего?  
В комнату зашёл Сэм. Эллен кивнула:  
\- Скажи ему, Дин.  
\- Скажи мне что? - спросил Сэм. Дин промолчал. - Дин.  
\- Гордон на свободе.  
\- Чёрт!  
\- Эллен считает. что Бобби и Джо должны какое-то время пожить у нас.  
Сэм задумался, а потом сказал:  
\- Я с ней согласен.  
Когда они остались вдвоем, Дин подошёл к брату и обнял его.  
\- Если этот ублюдок попытается причинить вред моей семье... Я убью его.  
\- Я знаю, Дин. Я тоже.  
В гостиной Джо держала в руках фотографию Дина и Сэма, ту, где они были запечатлены вместе, и грустно улыбалась. Пришло время защитить то, что было ей дорого.

III Часть.

3.1 Древнейшее зло.

Дин ненавидел чувство беспомощности. Но оно регулярно посещало страшного охотника за нечистью. Сегодняшний день не был исключением. Джо выводила старшего из себя. Всего неделя, которую они провели под одной крышей, и Дином уже владело желание пристрелить её. Всё потому, что она не делала ничего плохого: не пыталась его соблазнить, не говорила об охоте, не предъявляла претензий. Дину не нравилось то, что привычная Джо - наивная девочка, хотевшая избавить мир от зла, исчезла. Её место заняла тихая, вдумчивая женщина, которая продумывала каждый свой шаг, каждое слово. Она знала, когда лучше уйти, а когда можно высказаться, знала, что с Миссури лучше не спорить, знала, что любит Джонни, знала, что Дин предпочитает, чтобы именно Сэм встречал его с работы. Знала и подстраивалась под них. Это убивало Дина.  
\- Сэм, я скоро сверну её шею.  
\- Кому?  
\- Джо.  
\- Что такого она сделала?  
\- Ничего. Именно это и выводит меня из себя.   
\- Ничего?  
\- Она даже не попыталась произвести на меня впечатление.  
\- И тебя это расстраивает? - Сэм вздёрнул бровь.  
\- Сэмми. Это ты у нас монах, а я вот привык к тому, что девушки обращают на меня внимание. А Джо перестала это делать.  
\- Ты боишься, что больше не нравишься им?  
\- Кому?  
\- Девушкам, Дин.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл, Сэмми! Не смей даже думать об этом. Я всегда буду нравиться женщинам, независимо от того, с кем я сплю!  
\- Да? Тогда, что ни так с Джо?  
Дин задумался, а потом пожал плечами:  
\- Я не знаю. Но что-то, не так. Я чувствую.  
\- Не забивай себе голову, Дин. У нас сейчас и без этого полно проблем. Скоро Бобби приедет погостить со своими гончими. Думаешь, Джонни не испугается их?  
\- Испугается?  
\- Они большие собаки, Дин. И опасные.  
\- Не для нас. И потом, Джонни - Винчестер. Мы ничего не боимся.  
\- Да? Даже летать?  
\- Так не честно, Сэм. Если ты не замолчишь, я притащу в дом огромного клоуна.  
\- Это будет последнее, что ты сделаешь, Дин.  
\- Убьёшь меня?   
\- Нет. Надеру тебе зад. Что ты там говорил, про то, что я монах... Сейчас твоя задница докажет обратное.  
Дин прикрыл глаза в предвкушении. Сэм его не разочаровал. Дин ещё долго не мог сидеть, не чувствуя последствий страстного темперамента брата.  
Дин вошёл в кухню, чтобы налить себе кофе, Сэм ещё спал, устав за ночь. Дин вымотал его своими требованиями "добавки". Немного кофеина было бы в самый раз. На кухне он застал Миссури и Джо. Они о чём-то говорили.  
\- Мне жаль, что так вышло.  
\- Вы ничего не могли сделать. Никто не мог ничего сделать.  
\- Джо, ты должна понять, что это не твоя вина.  
\- Нет, моя.  
\- Ты сделала всё, что могла.  
\- Этого было недостаточно.  
Голос девушки звучал грустно. Была в нём какая-то тоска, боль. Дин вспомнил, что Эллен говорила про Джо: "Она изменилась. Много произошло..." Теперь Дин понял, что события были не самыми приятными. Джо пережила что-то ужасное, что-то. что сломило её, искалечило душу и сердце. Но ей пришлось собрать себя по кусочкам, чтобы идти дальше. Дину стало её жаль.  
\- Жалость мне не нужна. - вывел его из раздумий голос Джо. Дин моргнул, и понял, что сказал последнюю фразу в слух.  
\- Прости.  
\- Не стоит. Я знаю, что ты думаешь. Но мне не нужна жалость.   
\- Джо...  
\- Я не хочу говорить о том, что случилось. Ни сейчас, ни потом.  
\- Миссури ты рассказала.  
\- Она может прочитать твои мысли. Думаешь, от неё что-то можно скрыть?  
\- Между прочим, я всё ещё здесь. - важно сказала Миссури. - Была. - добавила она. - Я думаю, вам есть, о чём поговорить. Она вышла, держа в руках чашку с зелёным чаем.  
\- Как Сэм? - спросила Джо, усаживаясь на стол.  
\- Не плохо.  
\- Это хорошо.  
\- Джо...  
\- Послушай, Дин. Я знаю, что тебя мучает. Я была влюблена в тебя, сильно. Но ты меня не любил. Не так, как мне хотелось. Как сестру. Сэм был прав, когда приложил меня головой о барную стойку - мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то вправил мне мозги. Теперь, я многое поняла. Я знаю, что если любви нет, её нельзя создать. Для этого нужны двое. Я здесь не для того, чтобы портить вам жизнь, я здесь для того, чтобы её спасти.  
\- Как мило и трогательно. - прервал Джо знакомый голос. Дин обернулся и увидел демоницу, стоящую в дверном проёме. Она улыбалась, её улыбку нельзя было назвать приветливой.  
\- Биа? Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? Всадники покоятся с миром в своих схронах. Договор разрушен. Если ты ещё раз сюда заглянешь, я тебя изгоню.  
\- Правда? - в глазах девушки появилась насмешка.  
Теперь она была шатенкой. Каштановые волосы до плеч, карие глаза, миниатюрная фигура. Почти ничего, за что мог бы зацепиться глаз. Ничего особенного.  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
\- Сказать? Сэмми.  
Дин почувствовал гнев, поднимающийся в душе. Он ведь знал. что нельзя заключать сделки с демонами. Они лгут.  
\- Но ты его не получишь. - голос Джо был абсолютно спокоен.  
Демоница чуть наклонила голову.  
\- А ведь ты права. Я дала клятву, а значит облом.  
\- Верно. - Дин шагнул вперёд. - Уходи, или я попорчу очередной прикид. Придётся снова идти в морг, за очередным телом.  
\- Я пришла сказать спасибо. А ты. Эх, тупица. Не будь не благодарным, Дин. Я спасла вам обоим жизнь.   
\- Ты сказала, что тебе нужен Сэм.  
\- Я этого не говорила.  
\- Биа!  
\- Я сказала, что ХОЧУ Сэма, согласись, это разные вещи.  
Дин сжал кулаки. Ему это всё очень не нравилось, особенно спокойствие, с которым реагировала на всё происходящее Джо.  
\- Но, как сказала эта леди, я не могу его получить.  
\- Не можешь. - вдруг улыбнулась Джо, в её взгляде появилась тень смеха. - И никогда не сможешь. Никто не сможет. После того, что случилось...  
\- Ты уверена, что-то, что ты сделала, того стоит, Джо Харвел?  
\- Да.  
\- Месть так уж необходима?  
\- Дело не в мести. Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю.  
А вот Дин не знал, и перепалка двух девушек ему не помогала. Совсем не помогала.  
\- Да уж. Ладно, Харвел, это твой выбор.  
\- Может, объясните, что, чёрт возьми, происходит.  
\- С радостью. Я осталась единственной выжившей среди демонов. Единственной. Остальных всадники покрошили в капусту.  
\- И что это значит? - недоумевал Дин.  
\- Эх, Винчестер. Не зря Сэм умнее тебя. Я - одно из самых древнейших проявлений зла на земле. Даже такие существа, как джины, русалки, демоны дорог, оттисы, даже Желтоглазый, они все в подмётки мне не годятся. Я сосредоточие всего зла на земле. Абсолютное зло...  
\- И ты не смогла справиться с всадниками? - перебил её Дин.  
\- Ха! Они не часть этого мира, они из другой материи. Попробуй убить своё отражение!  
\- Я могу его просто разбить. - хмыкнул Дин.  
\- Для этого тебе сначала нужно будет отыскать зеркало.  
\- Если я не смотрю в зеркало, зачем мне избавляться от своего отражения?  
\- если ты его не видишь, это не значит, что его нет, верно?  
Дин призадумался, он окончательно потерял нить разговора.  
\- Ладно, ты древнейшее зло. И что дальше?  
\- Я должна буду вас убить.  
\- Хей!  
\- Я сказала должна, но я дала клятву. Сэму. Я поклялась ему, что не причиню вам вред.  
\- И что из этого следует?  
\- И здесь на сцене появляется мисс Харвел.  
\- Джо?  
\- Мы заключили сделку.  
Дин повернулся к Джо:  
\- О чём она говорит?  
\- Она должна вас убить - это закон демонического мира, хочешь выжить, убей того, кто представляет угрозу. Она не может - нарушишь клятву, умрёшь.  
\- И причём здесь ты?  
\- Я займу ваше место.  
\- Что?  
\- Биа убьёт меня вместо вас.  
\- Ты рехнулась?!  
\- Нет. Взамен, я получу время и силы, чтобы вас защитить.  
\- От чего, твою мать?  
\- От Гордона.  
\- Он всего лишь тупая жопа. Мы справимся с ним.  
\- Всё не так просто, - вздохнула Биа. - Гордон заключил сделку с демоном дорог.  
\- Какую сделку?  
\- Он ненавидит Сэма, тюрьма - не самое приятное место. Он хочет мстить. Он продал душу. В обмен он получил силы, которые могут быть очень опасны.  
\- Чёрт!  
\- Я не позволю ему причинить вам вред. - уверено сказала Джо. - У меня тоже есть, что добавить.  
Дин удивлённо уставился на девушку, а та пожала плечами.  
\- Я не продаю свою жизнь дёшево, Дин.  
\- Да уж. - Биа нахально улыбнулась.  
\- Что всё это значит?  
\- Это значит, что битва началась. - засмеялась демоница.  
\- Какая битва? - в кухню вошёл Сэм и открыл от удивления рот, он заметил, что глаза Джо засветились каким-то странным голубоватым огнём.

3.2 Пожар.

\- Я всё правильно понял - Джо заключила сделку с Бией, чтобы та не убивала нас, а убила её? - возмущению Сэма не было предела. Его раздражали сделки с демонами, особенно те, которые совершались ради спасения его жизни, за его спиной.  
\- Да. Всё верно. - Дину больше нечего было добавить.  
\- Но ведь это нелепо!  
\- Знаю.  
\- Это самая глупая идея, которую я когда-либо слышал. С чего Бие нас убивать, она несколько раз спасла нам жизнь!  
\- Она делала это только потому, что ты был единственным, кто мог справиться с всадниками, теперь, когда угроза миновала, мы представляем для неё опасность.   
\- И поэтому она обратилась с предложением к Джо? Тебе не кажется, что здесь что-то не так?  
\- Кажется. Но другого объяснения у меня пока нет.   
Сэм начал нервно расхаживать по комнате. Джонни с интересом наблюдал за родителями, которые своими громкими голосами отвлекли его от важного занятия - перекладывания кубиков из одной корзинки в другую. Малыш сидел на полу, на ковре, держал в каждой ручке по кубику, в одной руке красный, в другой зелёный. Перед ним стояли две корзинки, и Джонни напряжённо думал, в какую корзинку какой кубик лучше положить. Но мальчик так и замер с кубиками в руках, потому что наблюдать за родителями было гораздо интереснее.   
\- Мама?  
Сэм подошёл к малышу и взял его на руки.  
\- Что такое, Джонни?  
\- Боба?  
\- Нет, маме не больно я просто устал.  
\- На. - Джонни положил красный кубик, который нравился ему больше на ладонь Сэма, по видимому пытаясь его развеселить.  
\- Спасибо. Давай отдадим его папе.  
\- Папа!  
Сэм передал сына Дину, а кубик незаметно убрал в корзину. Во всей этой истории с Джо была какая-то деталь, которая не давала ему покой. Гордон заключил сделку с демоном, попросил у него силы, в обмен на свою душу. Стал одним из тех, на кого всю жизнь охотился. Бред. Неужели его ненависть к Сэму настолько сильна, что ради мести, он готов был поплатиться душой? Гордон далеко не дурак, его сложно обмануть или провести. Очень сложно. Значит, Гордон получил что-то действительно ценное от этой сделки. Что-то, что стоило жизни. И Джо... Всё это было очень странно. Как она узнала о демонице, когда заключила сделку с ней? Глупая история.  
\- Папе пора на работу. Пока-пока, малыш.   
Дин поцеловал сына, посадил его возле корзин и стал собираться. На прощание он поцеловал Сэма и поспешил в школу. Сэм сел за компьютер - его ждал очередной перевод, со всеми этими битвами с всадниками он совсем забыл про сроки сдачи материала, и теперь время поджимало. Несколько часов пролетели абсолютно спокойно, Сэм одним глазом наблюдал за тем, как Джонни перебирает машинку, поднимает её в воздух, издаёт громкое уууууу, смеётся. Потом Джонни как-то странно притих, и Сэм перевёл на него взгляд. Джонни пытался достать маленькой ручкой до спины, почесать, но никак не мог справиться с задачей. На его правой щёчке появился расчёс. Сделав несколько неудачных попыток, Джонни громко разревелся. Сэм вмиг оказался возле него.   
\- Что случилось, Джонни? Скажи маме.  
Джонни продолжал плакать. Кое-что на полу привлекло внимание Сэма. Он наклонился и обнаружил открытую коробку шоколадных конфет в яркой обёртке, лежащую среди игрушек Джона. Пара штук отсутствовала и, сопоставив это и сыпь на лице сына, Сэм пришёл к выводу, что Джон уже съел пару штук.   
\- Чёрт!   
Сэм подхватил плачущего сына на руки и закричал:  
\- Миссури.  
Сэм быстро спускался по лестнице, одной рукой прижимая плачущего сына к себе, другой, стараясь попасть в рукав куртки. Экстрасенс встретила его уже внизу.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Джон съел шоколадные конфеты.  
\- Что? Сэм, это невозможно. Дин ввёл запрет на шоколад после того случая. У Джонни, скорее всего, тоже аллергия. Он унаследовал это от тебя.  
\- Не, скорее всего, а точно. Он расцарапал себе щёку.  
\- Но как...  
\- Миссури, я не знаю. Я понятие не имею, откуда у нас в доме шоколад. Я поеду в больницу.   
\- Хорошо. Если что-то понадобиться - позвони.  
Сэм взял такси и всю дорогу до больницы пытался успокоить расстроенного малыша, который то плакал навзрыд, то вскрикивал, сквозь слезы:  
\- Боба!  
\- Шшш. Я знаю, милый, я знаю. Потерпи чуть-чуть.   
В больнице их принял пожилой доктор с доброй улыбкой.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- У моего сына аллергия на шоколад. Но каким-то образом к нему попали шоколадные конфеты...  
\- Каким-то образом? - удивился доктор.  
\- У меня тоже аллергия на како-бобы. У нас в доме нет шоколада.  
Доктор осмотрел малыша, взял у него анализ крови. Потом подставил ладонь Джонни под специальный прибор, что-то записал. Его ассистентка, мисс Сьюзан, намазала ладошки и щёку мальчика мазью, а доктор объяснил:  
\- В случившемся нет ничего страшного, но впредь, я советую вам избегать подобных вещей. У вашего сына выраженная аллергия на шоколадную продукцию. Я прописал лекарства. Мисс Сьюзан покажет, что и как нужно делать.  
Домой Сэм и Джонни вернулись только к вечеру. Их ждала неприятная квартира: две пожарные машины и запах гари. Увидев Импалу Дина, Сэм направился к ней. Возле машины он увидел Миссури, которая буквально висела на перепачканной в саже Джо. Дин разговаривал с пожарным.  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Спустя некоторое время после того, как вы уехали, начался пожар. В доме была только Миссури. Я помогла ей выбраться и позвонила Дину. Объяснила ему, что никто не пострадал. - отрапортовала Джо.  
\- И до сих пор не могут потушить?  
\- Пожар очень сильный. - сказала Миссури. Она выглядела уставшей, но целой и невредимой.  
В это время Дин увидел Сэма и Джонни и направился к ним. Мальчик так устал за день, что спал на руках Сэма.  
\- Сэмми.  
\- Всё в порядке.   
\- Я узнал, что вы уехали в больницу...  
\- Джон съел шоколадные конфеты. У него проявилась аллергия, и я отвёз его в больницу.  
\- Конфеты? Откуда у нас в доме конфеты?  
\- Я не знаю. Дин. Что с домом?  
\- Огонь ещё тушат. Есть подозрение. что это был поджёг.  
\- Это Гордон. - уверено сказала Джо.  
\- Гордон? Он сжёг дом Миссури дотла? Но зачем?  
\- Он хотел убить Сэма и Джонни. И если бы вы не уехали, то это могло случиться.  
\- Вот чёрт!  
Ситуация становилась всё серьёзнее. Им чудом удалось избежать серьёзной опасности. Только кто, таким странным способом избавил их от смерти в огне?  
\- Что мы теперь будем делать?  
\- Мне выплатить страховку. Я перееду к Оливеру. Ну а вам лучше отправится к Бобби.  
\- Это слишком опасно. Если Гордон узнает место обитания Бобби...  
\- Речь идёт о жизни твоего сына и брата. Выбора нет.  
Их имущество сгорело вместе с домом. Джо удалось вынести только лептоп Сэма да дневник их отца. Остальное съело пламя. У них снова не было крыши над головой. И за ними охотился Гордон.  
\- Я позвоню Бобби, скажу ему, что мы едем к нему. Нужно будет ещё заехать в школу, попрощаться с детьми. Уволиться.  
Всем было тоскливо. Дин не хотел расставаться с детьми. Он привык и полюбил их. Но другого выхода не было.  
\- Мне жаль, что мы лишили тебя крова.  
\- Это не твоя вина, Дин. Я надеюсь, что Гордон получит по заслугам.  
Когда Дин и Сэм уложили Джонни на заднее сиденье, Джо забралась рядом с мальчиком.  
\- Я еду с вами.  
У братьев не было ни сил, ни желания спорить с ней.

3.3 Из преисподнии с любовью.

\- Гордон сжёг дом Миссури? - Бобби до сих пор не мог поверить в случившееся. Когда Дин ему позвонил, старый охотник уже укладывал вещи, для того, чтобы отправится в гости к экстрасенсу. Сообщение о том, что Гордон подобрался так близко и остался незамеченным, выбило Бобби из колеи. Его удивляло, что никто ничего не заметил. Сэм объяснял это тем, что ни его, ни Сэма в доме не было, а Миссури просто не могла почувствовать присутствие Гордона, он для этого слишком хороший охотник. Оставалась Джо… Девушка должна была понять, что что-то ни так. С другой стороны Гордон не дурак, он наверняка просёк, что братьев в доме нет. Тогда почему он поджёг дом? Чтобы убить Миссури? Глупо. Гордон не маньяк-психопат, который убивает ради удовольствия, он - охотник, который умеет загнать жертву в угол. Убивать экстрасенса ему было на за чем. Но дом сгорел, никто ничего не заметил, не было найдено никаких следов. Всё это выводило из себя. Ответ маячил у Сэма перед глазами, но он ни как не мог ухватить его.  
\- Да. Гордон это сделал.  
\- Зная, что вас в доме нет? Зачем?  
\- В доме была Джо.  
\- Думаешь, он хотел убить юную мисс Харвел? Это глупо.  
\- Может быть, он не знал, что мы отсутствуем.  
\- Гордон? Сэм, не будь смешным, он отлично чувствует ситуацию, знает, когда лучше напасть. Гордон бы убедился, что вы в доме, прежде чем совершать поджог.   
\- Значит, он всего лишь хотел нас напугать. - выдвинул свою версию Дин.  
\- Или это был не Гордон. - Бобби развивал свою версию.  
\- Тогда кто?  
\- Кто-то, кто работает на него.  
\- Призрак. - заявила молчащая до этого момента Джо.  
\- Призрак?  
\- Гордон заключил сделку с демоном. Он получил силу. Большую силу. Одна из её составляющих - возможность вызывать призраков или духов.  
\- И давно ты об этом знала? - возмутился Дин, желание придушить Джо вернулось с новой силой. От этой девчонки одни неприятности. Лучше бы сидела дома и не путалась под ногами.  
\- С самого начала.  
\- И ничего не сказала! - Дин подошел к девушке вплотную и угрожающе на неё посмотрел. Дохлый номер, мисс Харвел даже не моргнула.  
\- Если бы вы знали, вы были бы в опасности.  
\- Мы подготовились бы!  
\- И остались бы в доме.  
\- Только не говори, что знала о том, что дом сгорит.  
\- Скажем так, догадывалась.  
Дин сжал руки в кулаки. Заметив это, бобби подошёл к старшему и ухватив его за плечи, усадил на диван, всунув в руку бутылку с пивом, а потом повернулся к Джо:  
\- Почему никого не предупредила?  
\- Не могла. Если бы вы узнали, то стали бы действовать, служака Гордона узнал бы об этом и доложил хозяину. План бы сменился и не известно, чем бы это всё закончилось. Я предупредила Миссури о возможной угрозе.  
\- Как. Ты же не могла ей ничего сказать.  
\- Этого не потребовалось. Миссури умеет читать мысли.  
\- А как ты сама узнала?  
Девушка замолчала. Ей не хотелось ворошить прошлое, боль ещё была слишком сильной. Она была не готова рассказать об этом братьям. Не сейчас.  
\- Джо, - с напором сказал Дин.  
\- Это не важно.   
\- Позволь нам решать.   
\- Город зло. Он может управлять призраками. В этом его сила.   
\- А твоя?  
\- Вы действительно хотите знать? - в голосе девушки звучал вызов.  
Бобби и Дин кивнули.  
\- Я могу их убить.  
\- Кого?  
\- Призраков. Не просто отправить в другой мир, Ад или рай, а убить. Совсем. Мне для этого даже не нужны соль и огонь.   
\- Твою мать. Ты заключила сделку с Бией, и это то, что тебе причитается за душу?  
\- Демоница не возьмёт мою душу. Только жизнь. После смерти моя душа получит свободу. В этом мне повезло больше, чем Гордону.  
\- Ты с ума сошла.  
\- Нет.  
\- Мы найдём другой способ. Ты будешь жить.  
\- А кто сказал, что я хочу жить? - голос Джо звучал отрешенно, но в нём так же можно было уловить едва заметные оттенки тоски и боли. Дин хотел спросить, что случилось, но Джо вышла из комнаты, не дав ему такой возможности. Дин хотел последовать за ней, но Бобби его остановил:  
\- Дай ей время.  
\- Ты знаешь, в чём дело?  
\- Нет, но Эллен сказала, что Гордон действительно причинил ей сильную боль.  
Дин кивнул, а потом встал, поставив бутылку на стол.  
\- Пойду к Сэму. Узнаю, как у него дела.  
Когда братья приехали к Бобби, охотник выделил им половину дома. Она включала в себя две комнаты и ванную. В одной комнате братья посилились сами, в другой организовали импровизированную детскую для Джонни. В большую кровать накидали подушек, создав в середине что-то вроде гнезда, где и спал мальчик. Сейчас он сидел на руках Сэма и перебирал пуговицы на его рубашке. Джонни выучил новое слово и с большим энтузиазмом его повторял:  
\- Бобо!  
\- Да, дядя Бобби был рад тебя видеть, чемпион.  
\- Миси?  
\- Миссури здесь нет, ей очень жаль, что она не смогла поехать с нами.  
Джонни с интересом начал разглядывать свои ладошки, а потом зевнул. Дин взял его на руки и отнёс в его комнату, уложил в кроватку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, чемпион.  
Джонни улыбнулся, снова зевнул, зарылся лицом в подушку и уснул. Дин вернулся в комнату к брату.  
\- Он уснул?  
\- Да.  
\- Дин...  
\- Всё будет хорошо.  
Сэм подошёл к Дину, обнял его и улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Что мы теперь будем делать?  
\- Ну, я займусь переводами и постараюсь найти ещё какую-нибудь работу, а ты можешь помогать Бобби.  
\- В мастерской?  
\- Да. А что не так?  
\- Там нет детей.  
Сэм рассмеялся и поцеловал Дина в кончик носа.  
\- Ты по ним уже скучаешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал. Большой и страшный Дин Винчестер скучает по кучке шустриков с сопливыми носами.  
\- Заткнись, Сэм.  
\- Когда мы поймаем Гордона и отправим его на тот свет, то можно будет купить дом. Там будет гараж, бассейн и школа, где ты сможешь работать, Дин.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, Сэмми. Ты такая девочка.  
\- Хочешь, я докажу, что ты меня любишь?  
\- Попробуй.  
Сэм опустился на стул, увлёк Дина за собой, и устроил его у себя на коленях. Он поцеловал старшего, сначала мягко, сдержано, потом жадно, словно пытаясь съесть. Прикусил нежную кожу за ухом, лизнул и улыбнулся, когда услышал стон Дина. Тот уткнулся Сэму в шею, обвив брата руками. Член тёрся о джинсы, сводя Дина с ума. Сэм стянул с брата футболку, провёл руками по груди и спине, наклонился и чуть прикусил сосок. В отместку, Дин цапнул брата за шею, оставляя отметку. Дин улыбнулся, довольный своей работой, а потом рванул рубашку Сэма. Пуговицы посыпались на пол.  
\- Ей! Она новая!  
\- Была. - нахально улыбнулся Дин и стал покрывать кожу брата мокрыми поцелуями. Сэм облокотился на спинку стула и прикусил губу чтобы не застонать. Потом, воспользовавшись тем, что Дин с увлечением оставляет укусы на его груди, запустил руку брату в джинсы, предварительно расстегнув ширинку. Дин ответил на это громким стоном и движением вперёд. Он попытался встать, чтобы избавить Сэма от лишней одежды, но младший удержал его на месте.  
\- Слишком много одежды, Сэмми.  
\- Мы попробуем по-другому.  
Дину пришлось шире расставить ноги и привстать. Сэм быстро стянул с себя джинсы вместе с боксёрами, а потом избавил от лишних слоёв и брата. Дин снова плюхнулся брату на колени и впился в его губы поцелуем. Их возбуждённые члены тёрлись друг о друга, выводя обоих из равновесия. Сэм притянул Дина к себе, сжав его задницу обоими руками.   
\- Где ты оставил смазку?  
\- В правом кармане джинсов.  
\- Чёрт.  
Сэм усадил брата на стул и быстро поцеловал.  
\- Не двигайся, Дин, только не двигайся.  
Сэм нашёл смазку в джинсах брата и вернулся к нему. Они заняли прежнюю позицию, и Сэм осторожно ввёл палец в Дина. Тот выгнулся и с шумом выпустил воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Сэм подготовил его и аккуратно опустил брата на свой возбуждённый член. При этом, он жадно целовал Дина, гладил его рукой по груди, оставлял на спине царапины. Дин медленно насаживался на член Сэма. наконец, он почувствовал, что Сэм погрузился в него целиком. В этом положении член Сэма проникал невероятно глубоко, едва заметно касаясь простаты, но и этого хватило, что бы заставить Дина дёрнутся от нетерпения.  
\- Замри.  
\- Что?  
\- Не двигайся, Дин.  
Дин попытался ослушаться брата и приподняться, но Сэм ухватил его за бёдра и удержал на месте. От расстройства, Дин возмущенно заскулил.  
\- Не знаю, что ты задумал, но я на это не согласен.  
\- Имей терпение, Дин.  
\- Терпение? Какое терпение, когда ты засунул свой член мне в задницу! Я хочу кончить.  
\- Всё будет, Дин. Только потерпи.  
\- Скажи, это же не ерунда с тантрическим сексом?  
\- Это не ерунда.  
\- Хорошо, иначе...  
\- Это тантрический секс.  
\- Сэмми!  
\- Ты можешь не шевелиться и потерпеть. Ради меня?   
Дин выругался про себя. В этой жизни не было ничего, чего бы он ни сделал ради Сэма. Даже такую глупость.  
\- Ты мне должен.  
\- Спасибо, Дин.  
Прошло двадцать минут, а Сэм всё не делал никаких попыток двигаться. Дину надоело сидеть неподвижно, но он старался ради брата. Вдруг, где-то глубоко внутри что-то завибрировало. Совсем чуть-чуть. Словно Сэм сделал едва заметное движение.  
\- Ты передумал?  
\- О чём ты, Дин?  
\- Ты движешься  
\- Я ничего не делаю.  
\- Но я чувствую...  
Дин замолчал, так и не закончив фразу. Вибрация нарастала, поднимаюсь из глубины его тела, становясь всё сильнее. Член Дина стал тереться о живот Сэма. Скоро, всё внутри Дина дрожало от возбуждения. Словно приливная волна, наслаждение затопила Дина с головой. Он дёрнулся от неожиданности, и этого просто движения хватило, чтобы Сэм тоже кончил. Спустя какое-то время, когда чувства пришли в норму, Дин поднял голову с груди Сэма и поцеловал его.  
\- Напомни мне сказать тебе спасибо.  
Сэм только рассмеялся в ответ. Он осторожно вышел из брата, обвил ноги Дина вокруг своей талии и понёс брата в кровать. Устроив Дина у себя на груди, Сэм поцеловал его в макушку и выключил ночник. Завтра нужно будет убрать следы сегодняшнего действа, иначе сложно будет объяснить Бобби, что сперма делает на одном из его стульев.

2.4 Электро.

Сэм отложил газету в сторону и глубоко вздохнул. Ничего хорошего он там не увидел: шесть человек погибли, захлебнувшись в... раковине. Мыли посуду, готовили еду, стирали, просто умывались. Исход один и тот же - захлебнулись водой. Как это произошло, никто толом объяснить не мог. Человек, ни с того ни с сего, оказывался головой в раковине, не успевал подняться и задыхался. Одна молодая девчонка захлебнулась в ванной. Просто кошмар какой-то.  
\- Ты думаешь, это злой дух? - Дин отвлёкся от чистки оружия.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Я думаю, нам стоит это проверить.  
\- Дин...  
\- Что?  
\- Мы же договаривались, что не будем охотиться.  
\- Да? А чем мы занимались всё это время? Вспомни, сколько нечисти мы убили за последние два года? Больше, чем за всю жизнь, наверное.  
\- Но это были вынужденные обстоятельства, на нас нападали, мы защищались. Ты же предлагаешь вернуться к охоте.  
\- Что не так с моим предложением?  
\- А как же Джонни?  
\- Бобби сможет занять чемпиона на пару дней.  
Сэм надулся. Он не хотел оставлять сына, но другого выбора у него не было, если Сэм откажется составить Дину компанию, братец отправиться один.   
Бобби улыбнулся, когда услышал о том, что братья решили немного поохотиться. Но потом сделал серьёзное лицо.  
\- Если Гордон заявиться в ваше отсутствие, то мы с мисс Харвел достойно его встретим. Сэм поцеловал расстроенного Джонни в лоб и ответил с грустным вздохом:  
\- Я знаю.  
Дину настроение брата не нравилось, но и постоянные посиделки дома, тоже не добавляли душевного равновесия. За последнее время столько всего случилось, что просто необходимо было выпустить пар на неопасной, но дельной работе. Злой дух, топящий людей в их собственных кухнях и ванных комнатах, не казался таким уж опасным. Дин был уверен, что они быстро покончат с этим делом. Зря.  
С самого начала всё пошло не так, как он планировал. Началось всё с упрямого не желание Сэма поддерживать разговор. Всё попытки завести светскую беседу провалились. Наконец, Дин не выдержал и остановил машину, запуская руку брату в джинсы. Сэм дёрнулся и попытался освободиться.  
\- Ты что делаешь?!  
\- Решаю проблему.  
\- У меня нет проблем!  
\- За то у меня есть.  
Дину нравилось доводить Сэма, в этом был какой-то особый шик, знать, что как бы Сэм не сопротивлялся, он всё равно не сможет устоять и сдастся на милость Дину. Так было всегда, так случилось и теперь. Дин с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Сэм толкается навстречу Дину, его ладони. Восхитительное чувство - такой трогательный, беззащитный Сэмми, сладко стонущий и выгибающийся по твоей милости. Прелестно. Ты можешь делать всё, что пожелаешь, и он не станет тебя останавливать. Сэм кончил, измазав ладонь Дина в сперме, громко выругался и откинулся на сиденье. Дин открыл бардачок и достал оттуда кусок ткани, некогда бывшей рубашкой Дина. Старший вытер руку и кинул её Сэму.  
\- Утрись, бесстыдник.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Правда? Пять минут назад всё выглядело по-другому.  
\- Ты меня вынудил.  
\- Тебе не понравилось?  
\- Дин!  
\- Что?  
\- Ты сошёл с ума?  
\- Нет. Но если ты будешь молчать и дальше, то точно сойду.  
\- Ты знаешь, почему я это делаю.  
\- Потому что ты противный младший брат?  
\- Хватит. Давай, скорее, закончим с этим делом и вернёмся к Бобби.  
Дин усмехнулся и завёл мотор.  
\- Скажи, что тебе понравилось.  
\- Дин...  
\- Не расстраивай меня, Сэмми.  
\- Ты не исправим.  
\- Знаю. Ну, да как?  
\- Хорошо. Если это поможет тебя заткнуть, да мне очень понравился.  
Дин засмеялся, включил музыку и стал подпевать. Всё налаживалось.  
Не на долго. В доме последней жертвы, им сказали, что Салли, так звали погибшую, было очень спокойной девушкой, с плохими компаниями не водилась, вечеринок старалась избегать. Правда, недавно рассталась со своим молодым человеком, но это не важно. Сэм думал совсем иначе. Что-то ему подсказывало, что в этой истории не всё чисто.   
Мич Родвел был спокойным уравновешенным парнем, который рассказывал о бывшей подруге голосом, абсолютно лишённым каких-нибудь эмоций. Это резало слух, словно разговариваешь с машиной, но у той, хоть интонация меняется время от времени, а Мич говорил на одной ноте. Он расстался Салли, потому что она его разлюбила. С того дня, он больше её не видел. Всё, конец истории.  
Сэм поговорил с соседями и выяснил, что Мич никогда не устраивал дебошей или шумных празднеств, приходил домой около десяти и больше никто его не слышал до утра. Отзывы были только положительные, но что-то не давало Сэму покоя.  
\- Почему вы расстались с Салли?  
\- Я уже говорил, она поняла, что не любит меня.  
\- И как вы на это отреагировали?  
\- Обычно.  
\- Обычно?  
\- Сказал, что мне жаль.  
Дин вздёрнул бровь, такая реакция на слова любимой девушки было совсем не нормальной, а где же боль утраты и попытки вернуть любимую?  
\- И больше вы её не видели?  
\- Нет.  
Сэм помолчал какое-то время, а потом выдал:  
\- Мне кажется, вы лжёте. Не знаю, почему вы это делаете, но вам стоит сказать правду.  
Ни один мускул на лице парня не дрогнул. Он даже не моргнул. Так ничего и, не добившись, братья отправились в мотель.  
\- Чего ты так на него взъелся? - спросил Дин, устраивая машину на стоянке.  
\- Он лжёт.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Я просто чувствую это.   
\- Теперь ты у нас и мысли читать научился?  
\- Прекрати, Дин. Я серьёзно.  
В номере, Сэм сразу отправился в душ, оставляя за собой след из одежды. Он, смог переодеть только джинсы, а вот чистых боксёров под рукой не оказалось. Из-за Дина ему пришлось ходить в липком нижнем белье. Он обязательно ему это припомнит.  
Став под струи воды, Сэм попытался расслабиться, но ничего не получалось. Что-то беспокоило Сэма и очень сильно. Мич ему не нравился, каждая клетка Сэма кричала - он зло. Вода вдруг кончилась, и Сэм открыл глаза, стараясь понять, в чём дело. Он безуспешно повернул ручку душа. Ничего.  
\- Дин?  
Старший не отозвался, значит, это не его проделки. Дин поступал, как ребёнок - напакостит, и остается посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
\- Что за чёрт.  
Сэм повернулся ручку ещё раз и на него обрушился поток горячей воды. Сэм вскрикнул и постарался закрыть воду. Когда он понял, что ничего не получится, Сэм выскочил из душа, схватив на ходу полотенце. В ванной клубился пар. Сквозь его завесу Сэм смог разглядеть чей-то силуэт. Сэм чуть не поперхнулся, когда понял, что из крана выбрался человек из воды!  
\- Твою мать.  
Ноги Сэма заскользили по полу, и он упал, свалив полочку, на которой лежало мыло и пара зубных щёток. Грохот привлёк таки внимание Дина.  
\- Сэмми?  
Но Сэм не мог ответить - он задыхался. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся вода, забралась ему в нос и рот, не давая сделать вдох, лёгкие горели огнём. Сэм попытался освободиться, но тварь была сильной. Ничего не помогало. Сэм уже почти потерял сознание, когда услышал треск ломающегося дерева.  
\- Сэмми!  
Водяная рука освободился его, и Сэм закашлялся. Фигура нырнула в слив и исчезла.  
\- Что это было? - Дин помог брату подняться и завернул его в большое полотенце.  
\- Я не знаю, но у меня есть предположение. - прохрипел Сэм.  
В архиве братья легко нашли нужную информацию. Митчелл Родвел потерял родителей в возрасте шести лет - они занимались любовью в душе и утонули. Тогда этому никто не мог дать объяснения. Мича отдали в приют, но вскоре он сбежал оттуда. Его вернули. Главного воспитателя, мистера Харриса, нашли мёртвым в самом ужасном виде, он захлебнулся в унитазе. Потом следы Мича ненадолго теряются, но вскоре он всплывает вновь. Всё убитые как-то были связаны с ним.   
\- Думаешь, это он?  
\- Дин, я сказал, что не верю ему. Через несколько часов меня пытаются утопить в душе. У тебя ещё остались сомнения?  
\- Всё равно, мы должны убедиться.  
\- Хорошо. Ты попробуешь с ним поговорить, а я свяжусь с Бобби, и узнаю, как избавиться от водяного человека.  
Дин вошёл в квартиру Мича с опаской. Он склонен был согласиться с братом, но должен был убедиться, что они правы.  
\- Я могу задать вам вопрос?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Что случилось с вашими родителями?  
Парень впервые проявил эмоции, удивлённо моргнув:  
\- Какое отношение это имеет к Салли?  
\- Никакого, но я бы хотел услышать ответ.  
\- Они утонули.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Не жалейте. Они были плохими людьми. Они били меня, всячески унижали. Отец однажды потушил об меня сигарету. Я не сильно-то их любил, и когда случилось то, что случилось, был даже рад. Не судите меня строго, я был всего лишь испуганным ребёнком.  
Дин не стад больше его расспрашивать и попрощался.  
\- Ну, что? - Сэм ждал его у машины.  
\- Это он.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Сэм, они над ним издевались. Отец, мать. Он просто убил их, чтобы не мучили его больше. Что у тебя?  
\- Он не демон.  
\- Конечно, он просто парень с талантами.  
\- Он на половину демон.  
\- Ха?  
\- Существуют такие демоны - аквирисы. Они живут в воде и убивают попавших в неё людей, забираются в их тела и...  
\- И?  
\- Продолжают свой род.  
Дин побледнел.  
\- Что?  
\- Они способны смешиваться с человеческой кровью. Но для этого , им, сначала, нужно убить человека.  
\- Вот дерьмо!  
\- Они находят девушку, спят с ней, делают ей ребенка и на утро барышня просыпается в мокрой кровати с трупом.  
\- Чёрт!  
\- Это не самое худшее. После родов женщина умирает. Ребёнка усыновляют, но когда ему исполняется пять, его силы пробуждаются. Аквирисы и полукровки аквирисы, сами по себе не зло. Их вынуждают обстоятельства. Мича истязали родители, он избавился от них. Воспитатель домогался мальчика и умер. А Салли... Она полюбила другого и бросила парня. Он ей отомстил.  
\- И что нам теперь делать?  
\- Загнать его на освещённую землю. Он испариться.  
\- И кто будет приманкой?  
\- Я.  
\- Я тебе не позволю, Сэм.  
\- У тебя есть другие предложения?  
\- Приманкой буду я.  
\- Да? И куда ты его поведёшь?  
\- Так не честно, Сэмми.  
\- У меня всё получится.  
Дину этот план не нравился. Очень. Он чувствовал, что Мич наблюдал за ними, пока они разглагольствовали. И Дин видел, что за отъезжающей Импалой, в которой находился Сэм, потянулся ручеёк. Он выругался про себя, но тут почувствовал чьё-то присутствие за своей спиной. Он обернулся и увидел женщину примерно сорока лет. Она тихо сказала:  
\- Я могу помочь.  
Сэм сам не понял, как воздух исчез. Рот и нос заполнились водой, сиденья Импалы промокли, и младший вдавил тормоза. Машина остановилась. Сэм открыл дверь и свалился на тротуар. Ему нечем было дышать. Кажется, Мич его опередил.  
\- Оставь его в покое.  
Незнакомый голос привлёк внимание аквириса - полукровки. Он материализовался в водную фигуру. Сэм увидел Дина и незнакомую женщину, стоящую рядом с ним. Старший ринулся к Сэму и оттащил его от машины, прижимая к своей груди. Женщина протянулся к аквирису руку.  
\- Иди сюда, малыш. Не бойся.  
Аквирис сделал шаг вперёд. Сэм не понимал, что происходит.   
\- Он её убьёт.  
\- Тише, Сэмми.  
\- Дин...  
В эту минуту аквирис бросился на женщину и проник в неё. Тут же, по её телу пошёл электрический разряд, раздался крик, повалил пар. Женщина упала на землю. У неё из-за рта пошла кровь. Дин прислонил Сэма к стеклянной стене телефонной будке и поспешил на помощь.  
\- Не двигайтесь.  
\- Не надо...  
\- Я позвоню 911.  
\- Я давно должна была сделать это... Как только узнала про Мэган и Билли. Он... Мич, мой сын. Но я не могла воспитывать его, я из другого рода. Я - электо. Аквирис и электро никогда не могут быть вместе. Я убила его отца... отдала его сестре, чтобы спасти... убил... отомстить... должна.  
Женщина умерла, так и не закончив фразу. Дин отошел от неё и помог брату встать.  
\- Нам нужно уходить, Сэмми.  
\- Дин...  
\- В машину. Я потом всё объясню.  
На душе у Дина было гадко, и он впервые подумал о том, что Сэм был прав насчёт охоты. Из-за своего упрямства, он чуть не потерял брата. Снова.

3.5 Игры мертвецов.

Джонни плакал весь день. Такого раньше никогда не случалось, казалось, его ничто не может успокоить. Совсем. Сэм перепробовал все старые методы: подкидывал его, укачивал, пытался ему почитать, показывал разнообразные игрушки. Всё было бесполезно. Джонни продолжал плакать. Сэм уже собирался позвонить Дину, который ремонтировал одну из тачек Бобби, но Джо его отговорила.  
\- Дин ничего не сможет сделать.  
\- С чего ты взяла? - Сэм прижал плачущего ребёнка к груди и погладил его по голове. Джонни тихо всхлипывал, уткнувшись младшему в шею.  
\- Ты как-то упомянул, что Джон может чиать мысли. Это так?  
\- Да. - кивнул Сэм, стараясь укачать сына. Джонни сильно подрос за последнее время, и держать его на руках посоянно было очень трудно. Но Сэм не мог даже представить, как можно отпустить от себя растроенного, испуганного малыша, который из-за всех сил вцепился ему ручонками в рубашку. - Но раньше такого не случалось.  
\- Джон знал тех людей, мысли которых улавливал. Он видел не так много незнакомых взрослых. Сейчас малыш просто боится.  
\- Кого? Здесь нет никакого чужого.  
\- Это только ты так думаешь.  
\- Джо?  
\- В доме призрак. Он прячется, мы не можем его почувствовать, но твой сын совсем другое дело, Сэм. Он чувствует, что что-то не так.  
\- Призрак?  
\- Я думаю, да.  
\- Это Гордон!  
\- Я склонн с тобой согласиться.  
Сэм быстро пересёк гостиную, вышел во двор и направился к Импале Дина. Открыв дверь, он усадил сына на заднее сиденье. Оказавшись на улице, Джонни тут же успокоился, перестал всхлипывать, но ручки в сторону Сэма всё равно протягивал.  
\- Мама!  
\- Тише, я здесь. Всё хорошо.  
\- Мама.  
\- Да, мама. - Сэм сел рядом с сыном, который тут же постарался забраться к матери на колени. Сэм улыбнулся и помог ему. Джонни несколько раз вздохнул, прижался носом к груди Сэма, вдыхая знакомый запах, и заснул. Сэм подождал какое-то время, погладил сына по волосам, а потом переложил его на сиденье, укутав в любимую кожаную куртку Дина. Он должен был разобраться с призраком.   
В доме его ждала Джо. Девушка держала в руках ружьё, по всей видимости, заряженное солью.  
\- Разделимся?  
\- Да. - ответил Сэм, а потом спросил - Стоит, наверное, сообщить Бобби, о том, что в его дом проник незваный гость.  
\- Сообщим. Но сначала, давай убедимся, что он не причинит Джонни вред. Кстати, где он?  
\- В машине.  
\- Сэм. Ты оставил его одного?  
\- Он спит. И я не дурак. Под сиденьем я нарисовал защитную пентаграмму, ещё во времена, когда мы с Дином охотились, на случай, если кому-то, из-за ранения придётся остаться в машине, она отшвырнёт любого, кто посмеет сунуться к моему сыну, и круг соли, который защитит его от призраков. Я не хочу, чтобы с Джонни что-нибудь случилось.  
Они с Джо разошлись. Сэм отправился на кухню, а Джо в противоположную сторону. Сэм не видел ничего подозрительного, до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно. Невидимая сила отшвырнула его к стене. Сэм врезался спиной в шкаф и сполз на пол. К нему кто-то приближался. Сэм не мог разглядеть нападающего, он мог только наблюдать едва заметную тень, которая на него надвигалась. Сэм сконцентрировался, попытавшись ударить обидчика стулом, с помощью своей силы, но предмет мебели рассёк воздух, так ни с чем и не встретившись. Раздался противный смех, и пуговицы на его рубашке разлетелись. Холодные невидимые руки легли Сэму на грудь. Младший дёрнулся, стараясь их сбросить, но ничего не вышло. Призрак словно не чувствовал Сэма, не ощущал его. На груди Сэма появились четыре царапины, он зашипел и попытался подняться, но неизвестная сила надавила ему на плечи, возвращая на место. Сэм услышал над самым ухом скрипучий женский голос.  
\- Не спеши, красавчик. Я ещё не закончила.  
В это время раздался выстрел. Руки исчезли. Сэм услышал вопль и заметил, что в воздухе мелькнуло что-то серое. Джо подбежала к Сэму и помогла ему встать.  
\- Ты как?  
\- В порядке. Как мы убьём эту суку, если не знаем, кто она и где кости?  
\- Мы не убьём её. Не сможем. Ты будешь отгонять. Я убью.  
\- Соль?  
\- Тебе остается только это. Я справлюсь сама.  
Больше они не расходились. Джо пару раз стреляла, но тень ускользала каждый раз. Однажды, девушка не успела среагировать, и оказалась прижата к стене за горло. Её ноги оторвались от пола. Джо попыталась освободиться, но не смогла. Сэм преложил всё усилия, чтобы ей помочь, но ничего не вышло. Призрак отшвырнул его и продолжал душить девушку.   
В этот момент что-то случилось. К девушке и призраку метнулась какая-то тень. Она атаковал призрака, и Джо свалилась на пол. Она хватала ртом воздух, а Сэм наблюдал за тем, как две тени мечутся по стене. Раздался вой и треск. Джо, наконец, отдышалась и вскочила на ноги. Одна тень отделилась от другой и скользнула в сторону, вторая заметалась как раненый зверь, когда заметила, что Джо приближается, но скрыться не могла. Каким-то образом, первая тень держала её в ловушке. Сэм с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как тень Джо достаёт нож, хотя у девушки в руках ничего не было, и пронзает призрака. Долгий и протяжный вой, а потом всё стихает. Остается только три тени - тень Сэма, тень Джо, убирающая нож и ещё одна, та самая, которая спасла Джо жизнь. Неизвестный призрак молнией бросается в сторону окна и исчезает. Сэм кое-как поднимается на ноги.  
\- Что это было?  
\- Призрак.  
\- И где он сейчас?  
\- Мёртв.  
\- Ты убила его?  
\- Да.  
\- Как?  
\- Ты видел.  
\- Джо!  
Девушка вздыхает и потирает воспаленную шею.  
\- Ты знаешь, что Бия дала мне силы. Знаешь, что я могу убивать призраков. Любых призраков.  
\- С такими я ещё не сталкивался. Словно тени на стене. Как те твари, которых Мэг натравила на нас Дином, когда мы узнали, кто она. Она тогда ещё вылетела из окна.  
\- Это призраки, которых вызвали из другой жизни. Из мира теней. Те, которых хотели выпустить всадники Апокалипсиса. Гордон научился ими управлять. Один из этих призраков сжёг дома, а сегодня попытался нас убить.  
\- Бия говорила, что если эти призраки вырвутся на свободу, то миру придёт конец.  
\- Демоница говорила про армию. Гордон не на столько силён, он может выпустить одного, максиму двух призраков подряд. Не достаточно, чтобы устроить конец света, но чтобы убить человека - в самый раз.  
\- И ты его убила.  
\- Да. Моя сила в этом и заключается.  
Сэм повёл плечами.  
\- Это было жутко.  
\- Я знаю. Сама до сих пор не привыкну.  
Они оба замолчали. Сэм прошелся пару раз по комнате, а потом спросил:  
\- Что-то ещё было в комнате. Когда призрак пытался тебя удушить... кто-то тебе помог.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И? - настоял Сэм.  
\- Я думаю, что в комнате было два призрака.  
\- Два?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда зачем одному из них нам помогать, если его вызвал Гордон, то он должен исполнять только его приказы, разве нет?  
\- Нет. Гордон его не вызывал.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Гордон не вызывал этого призрака. Призрак охотиться за Гордоном.  
\- Джо. Может, объяснишь.  
\- Гордон убил человека, теперь этот человек пытается помешать Гордону, убить вас. Этот призрак нам не враг.  
\- Почему ты так в этом уверена?  
\- Потому что это - Эш.  
Сэм открыл от удивления рот.

3.6 С Годовщиной.

\- Ты заявляешь, что в доме был призрак Эша, а теперь отказываешься объяснить, что это значит? - Дин был близок к тому, чтобы ударить девушку. Впервые в жизни. Вампирши, призраки и одержимые задницы не считаются.  
Джо хмыкнула и пожала плечами:  
\- Ты всё правильно понял.  
Дин вскочил и метнулся в сторону Джо, но Сэм успел ухватить его за талию и вернуть на место. Дин недовольно сбросил руку Сэма и уставился на Джо. Сэм повторил попытку, прикоснувшись к плечу брата. Большой палец Сэма мягко поглаживал шею Дина. Джо этого увидеть не могла, а Дин как-то сразу успокоился, отступил на шаг, словно желая быть ближе к Сэму.  
\- Тише, Дин. В нашем доме и так слишком много призраков. С ещё одним одержимым жаждой мести духом я просто не справлюсь.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, Сэм. - криво усмехнулась Джо. - Она неоценима.  
\- Я ведь могу сделать вид, что ничего не вижу, - пожал плечами Сэм. - Тогда Дин тебя убьёт, а я помогу ему спрятать труп.  
\- Правда, Сэмми? - Дин с удовольствием подыграл брату. - Это так мило с твоей стороны.  
\- Можете резвиться столько, сколько хотите. Мне нужно связаться с мамой.  
Развернувшись, Джо вышла из комнаты, для приличия громко хлопнув дверью. Дин тут же со всей силы грохнул кулаком по столу.  
\- Она меня в могилу сгонит. Упрямая идиотка.  
\- Определённо, твой тип.  
\- Что? - возмутился Дин.  
\- Джо - в твоём вкусе, разве нет? - Сэм с наигранным изумлением поднял бровь.  
Дин подошёл вплотную к брату, запустил руку Сэму в волосы и притянул к себе:  
\- Ты действительно хочешь узнать, кто в моём вкусе, Сэмми?  
\- А почему бы и нет?  
Дин накрыл губы Сэма поцелуем, чуть прикусил нижнюю и улыбнулся. Это было так знакомо, так уютно. Сэм - самая удивительная вещь, которая случалась в его жизни, кроме Джонни, конечно.  
\- Кха - кха. - раздалось от двери. Братья отошли друг от друга и повернулись в сторону Бобби, стоявшего на пороге.  
\- Я вижу, вы времени зря не теряете. - улыбнулся охотник.  
\- Ну...  
\- Господи, никогда не думал, что смогу пронаблюдать такое невероятное зрелище - краснеющий Дин Винчестер.  
\- Я не краснею!  
\- Конечно нет. - засмеялся Бобби. - Абсолютно.  
Сэм поддержал охотника, и теперь Дин бросал разгневанные взгляды то на одного, то на другого. Не получив нужного результата, Дин, как обиженный ребёнок, пнул брата по голени.  
\- Оу! Чёрт! - воскликнул Сэм. - Дин, твою мать. Что это было?  
\- Я не краснею.  
\- Я это уже понял.  
\- Я. Не. Краснею.  
\- Хватит, - прервал их препирательства Бобби. - Вы ведёте себя как дети. Дин, мне нужна твоя помощь в гараже.  
\- Конечно. - Дин бросил на Сэма последний гневный взгляд и направился вслед за охотником. А Сэм поднялся в детскую. Джонни с большим интересом стоял перед стеной, держа в руках чёрный маркер. На газете, специально приклеенной к стене для этой цели Сэмом, появились разнообразные каракули. Мальчик довольно улыбнулся и бросил маркер. Он захлопал в ладоши и неуклюже засеменил в сторону Сэма.  
\- Что это ты нарисовал? - Сэм поцеловал сына и покружил его в воздухе. Джонни весело рассмеялся, а Сэм вспомнил удивлённые глаза Дина, когда брат застал его за приклеиванием просроченных номеров к стене в зоне досягаемости Джонни. Сэм тогда долго объяснял брату, что если этого не сделать, обои благополучно покроются орнаментом из таинственных узоров. Таких таинственных, что древним шаманам и колдунам и не снились. Дин посмеялся над Сэмом, но отдирать листы не стал. А через пару дней Бобби выразил Сэму большую благодарность, за спасённые обои: Джонни пытался разрисовать каждый кусочек стены, до которого мог дотянуться.  
Сэм опусти сына на пол, и то сразу помчался к коробке с различными вещами, которые игрушками не были, но нравились Джонни до безумия, такие вещи, вроде кастрюли, Джонни получал в своё полное распоряжение, после того, как Дин ставил на них отметку - безопасные. Сэм улыбнулся, припоминая, с каким упорством Джонни надевал эту самую кастрюлю на голову, а позже, когда эта игра наскучила, стал стучать в неё, как в барабан.  
Среди любимых и занятный вещей, был и цветной календарь, с большими картинками. Мальчик его обожал, он мог часами разглядывать зайцев, собак и кошек, которые там были нарисованы. Именно его, Джонни сейчас и нес Сэму.  
\- На!  
Сэм принял вещицу из рук Джонни, отложил его в сторону и, поймав сына за ручки, поцеловал каждую ладошку. Джонни засмеялся, а потом снова взял календарь и попытался запихать его Сэму в руки.  
\- Что такое?  
Сэм взял календарь из рук сына и внимательно на него посмотрел, а Джонни захлопал в ладоши и закричал:  
\- Мама! Папа! Мама! Папа! Мама! Папа!  
И тогда Сэм понял, в чём дело: их малыш умел понимать чужие мысли, а вот выразить их не мог. Старался, как умел, но получалось не всегда. Джонни каким-то чудом понял, что сегодня важный день, а объяснить этого не мог. Сейчас Джонни пытался указать маме на дату. Сэм сглотнул, а потом улыбнулся: ровно два года назад состоялась их с Дином свадьба. Два года. Это было невероятно.  
\- Ты - молодец, Джонни. Ты просто молодец. Мама тобой гордиться.  
Сэм подхватил ребёнка на руки, а потом заявил:  
\- Мы идём в кафе, праздновать.  
\- Бобо?  
\- Ты должен спросить у дяди Бобби, хочет ли он пойти.  
\- Бобо! - разнёсся по комнате громкий и звонкий детский голос.  
Дин был удивлён, когда застал Сэма и Джонни, одевающего на крошечную ногу мальчика новые ботинки.  
\- Что вы делаете?  
\- Наряжаемся.  
\- Сэм. Мужчины не наряжаются.  
\- Джонни хочет надеть эти ботинки. Если тебе не нравится слово - наряжаемся.  
\- Ботинки? Вы куда-то собрались?  
\- Мы. Дин, мы.  
\- Мы?  
Сэм улыбнулся брату:  
\- Ты помнишь, какое сегодня число?  
\- Да, а что?  
\- Я так и думал. Сегодня наша годовщина, Дин.  
\- Годо... - Дин замолк на полуслове, когда понял, что ровно два года назад он связал свою судьбу с Сэмом официально. - Чёрт! Я...  
\- Я тоже, Дин.  
\- Тогда как?  
\- Джонни мне напомнил.  
Дин подошёл к сыну, наклонился и помог ему завязать шнурки. Мальчик пытался ему помочь, но только усложнял дело.  
\- Переоденься, мы идём в кафе.  
\- Бобо? Зо?  
\- Зо? - не понял Дин,  
\- Я думаю, он говорит о Джо.  
\- Зо! Зо! - обрадовался мальчик, услышав знакомое слово.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - в комнату вошёл Бобби.  
\- Мы с Дином и Джонни идём в кафе. Хочешь к нам присоединиться?  
\- Не думаю, что это отличная идея. Это ваш день, не мой.  
\- Бобби...  
\- Ты помнишь! - возмутился Дин, не дав брату договорить.  
\- Конечно. Это трудно забыть. И потом, я не страдаю склерозом.  
\- Но я забыл. И Сэм тоже. Хочешь сказать, что старые склеротики?  
\- Вовсе нет. Хотя... Если вспомнить, как часто вас роняли в детстве, всё может быть.  
\- Бобби! – раздались два оскорблённых голоса.  
\- Что, Бобби? Забыли, чем закончилась ваша свадьба?  
\- Нет. – мотнул головой Дин, неосознанно придвигаясь ближе к Сэму.  
\- Вот и я о том же. – кивнул Бобби.  
\- Да. - кивнул Сэм. Он тоже помнил. Его плечо иногда ещё болело.  
Джо не захотела поехать с ними. Она сказала, что хочет выспаться. Дина это мало интересовало, он был рад, что её нет рядом: своим упрямством она раздражала его до безумия.  
Кафе было милым и тихим. Джонни сидел у Дина на коленях, пытался запустить ручки к нему в тарелку, чем вызывал возмущение со стороны Дина и улыбку Сэма. Вскоре, мальчику наскучило, и он уснул, уткнувшись лицом в новую рубашку Дина. Официантка улыбалась им счастливой улыбкой.  
\- Вы такая прелестная семья!  
\- Спасибо. - улыбнулся в ответ Дин, доедая своё мороженое. Это было детское кафе, здесь не подавали пива. Но Дина это мало заботило. Когда они ехали домой, Дин, чтобы не разбудить Джонни, сел на заднее сиденье вместе с мальчиком, а Сэм устроился за рулём. Добравшись до дома, они устроили Джонни в его комнате и отправились к себе в спальню.  
\- Я не могу поверить.  
\- Во что?  
\- В то, - заявил Дин, толкая брата на кровать - что ты со мной уже целых два года.  
\- Я бы сказал двадцать шесть лет, Дин.  
\- Да. Но я богу бить морду всяким уродам в барах, и отрывать от тебя цыпочек с воплем: моё не трогай, только два года.  
\- Да? Я думал, ты делал это всю жизнь.  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь?  
\- Конечно, Дин. Я тебя тоже люблю.  
\- Не привыкай, Сэмми. Я не девчонка, чтобы повторять это каждый день.  
Сэм сжал член Дина через боксёры и довольно улыбнулся:  
\- Я знаю.  
3.7 Вот и встретились.

Дин сильно устал за прошлую неделю. Автолюбители словно сошли с ума, и в мастерскую к Бобби каждый день поступали новые машины. Дин был вынужден проводить среди разбитых тачек большую часть суток. Это выматывало, опустошало. Но больше всего, старшего злило то, что он почти не видел Сэма и Джонни. Семья всегда очень много значила для Дина, а теперь, когда они, наконец, стали напоминать нормальную семью, которая даже отмечает особые даты, разлука давалась особенно нелегко.  
\- Сделаем перерыв? - Бобби показался из-под соседней машины.  
\- Давай.  
Почему-то было невозможно жарко, и Дин стянул с себя футболку, которая от пота липла к телу. Подняв с пола бутылку с водой, Дин сделал глоток, капельки, стекавшие с края, попали на его кожу, принося долгожданную прохладу. Бобби скрылся в доме, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Когда Дин уже собирался последовать за старым охотником, что-то тихонько скрипнуло. Это был едва уловимый звук, но Дин насторожился, достал нож - старая привычка, от которой старший никак не хотел избавляться. Осторожно прошёлся вдоль рядов, но ничего не увидел. Обернулся... и наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд Гордона.  
\- Здравствуй, Дин.  
\- Привет. - Дин напрягся, но старался сделать так, чтобы Гордон этого не заметил. Не в коем случае нельзя было допустить, чтобы Гордон принял его за жертву. Дин - охотник. Так было всегда. - Что случилось? Решил зайти, попить пивка?  
\- А ты всё такой же дерзкий. Настоящий охотник. Как жизнь? - Гордон насмешливо скривил губы.  
\- Тебе не терпится получить в зубы?  
\- Дин. Не будь таким... невежливым. Это не хорошо.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
Гордон облокотился на один из автомобилей.  
\- Неужели, ты не догадываешься?  
\- Тебе не понравилось в тюрьме?  
Гордон оскалился, а потом рассмеялся:  
\- Нет, почему же... я многому научился.  
\- Слышал. Заключаешь сделки с демонами?  
\- Видишь ли, Дин. Когда имеешь дело со злом, лучшее оружие - зло.  
Дин подавил желание раскрошить голову Гордона. Этот ублюдок хотел причинить вред его семье. Он будет умирать долго и мучительно. Как только Дин до него доберётся.  
\- Как мило. Значит, теперь другим охотникам придётся охотиться на тебя? Ты сам зло, Горди.  
-Ну... пусть попытаются.  
Гордон прищурил глаза, в воздухе запахло маргаритками.  
\- Что за хрень?  
\- Сейчас узнаешь.  
Дин увидел перед собой маленькую девочку. Она появилась из воздуха и выглядела ужасно. Так, словно долгое время пролежала в воде: белая кожа, со следами гнили, синие губы, чёрные круги под глазами и волосы, спадающие на лицо.  
\- Теперь я знаю, какие фильмы ты смотришь на ночь. - прошипел через стиснутые зубы Дин.  
\- Познакомься, это - Мэнди.  
\- Здравствуй, Дин. - девочка улыбнулась, отчего её лицо приняло ещё более мерзкое выражение.  
\- Я вас оставлю, меня ждёт Сэм. Хочу с ним поболтать.  
\- У меня другое предложение. - Дин попытался обойти призраки, и перекрыть Гордону доступ к дому, но в тот же миг оказался в воздухе. Дин перелетел через машину и грохнулся на живот. Сразу стало больно дышать - возможно, одно из рёбер не выдержало такого жестокого обращения и сломалось. Девочка мигнула, как испорченный телевизор, и оказалась рядом с Дином.  
\- Давай поиграем. Почему ты не хочешь со мной играть?  
\- Маленькая сучка. - выругался Дин, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Он услышал смех Гордона.  
\- Извини, Дин, но у меня мало времени. Я обязательно загляну к тебе на могилу. Какие цветы ты любишь?  
Вдруг дверь открылась, и на пороге возник Сэм. Он был в ярости. Гордон не успел ничего сказать, только лишь сдавлено вскрикнул, прежде чем со всей силы врезался в старый Хамер. Сэм сконцентрировался, и Гордон стал задыхаться.  
\- Сэмми... нет.  
Дин, наконец, справился с задачей и оказался на двух ногах. - Не убивай его. Он хочет доказать, что ты - зло. Если ты его убьёшь, он выиграет.  
Сэм чуть ослабил хватку. Гордон тут же воспользовался моментом, и за спиной Сэма возник ещё один призрак. Удар был такой сильный, что Сэм упал и потерял сознание.  
\- Сэм!  
\- Хороший и добрый Сэмми, слушай своего старшего брата, он знает, о чём говорит.  
Гордон двинулся в сторону бессознательного Сэма, Дин, держась за грудь, и проклиная всё на свете, попытался помочь брату, но девочка снова возникла на его пути.  
\- Мы ещё не закончили.  
\- А я думаю, что тебе пора. - грохнул выстрел. Девочка исчезла с воплем, а призрак мясника, испачканный в крови своих жертв, отошёл от Сэма и Гордона и повернулся к Джо, которая держала в руках ружьё. В дверях дома появился Бобби, с Джонни на руках. Увидев это, Дин закричал.  
\- Уводи его от сюда, Бобби, сейчас! - а потом упал на колени и скривился от боли. Бобби попытался скрыться в доме, чтобы через главный вход сбежать, но дверь захлопнулась у него перед носом. Джонни испугано заплакал. Бобби прижал его поближе, про себя, называя себя идиотом. Надо же было додуматься, принести ребёнка в лапы к этому уроду.  
\- Не так быстро. - Гордон улыбнулся.  
\- Даже не думай об этом. - заявил Дин. Он снова поднялся на ноги, и занял позицию между лежащим на земле Сэмом, Бобби с Джонни на руках и Гордоном.  
\- Иначе?  
\- Иначе, я проломлю тебе череп. - уверено ответила Джо, стреляя во второго призрака. мясник взмахнул рукой, но растаял во воздухе, прежде чем смог бросить свой разделочный нож.  
\- Мисс Харвел? Рад встрече.  
\- Сдохни.  
\- Как грубо.  
Дин присел перед Сэмом и попытался привести его в чувство, пока Джо отвлекала Гордона разговорами, а у Бобби хватило ума открыть дверь и унести Джонни в дом. Старый охотник решил, что братья и Джо справятся без него, а он должен спасти Джонни от опасности.  
\- Заткни пасть, иначе я выстрелю.  
\- Это всего лишь соль.  
\- Да. Но будет жутко жечь. - сказал пришедший в себя Сэм, поднимаясь, с помощью брата.  
\- Это Дин тебе сказал? - поинтересовался Гордон.  
\- Заткнись, сука.  
Гордон начал медленно отступать, он решил, что сейчас не время. Сначала нужно убить Джо, в противном случае, она избавиться от всех призраков, которых он нашлёт на братьев. Но сделать это будет очень сложно. Этот влюбленный прозрачный ублюдок бродит где-то рядом. И он единственный призрак, которого Гордон не может себе подчинить.  
\- Как Эш? - вдруг выдал Гордон, решив, что пора спровоцировать Джо.  
\- Я убью тебя! - девушка, словно с цепи сорвалась, она ринулась на Гордона, и Дин не успел её остановить. Когда Джо увидела нож, было слишком поздно.  
\- Джо! - Дин ринулся к девушке, а Гордон вложил в удар всю свою силу. Но... промахнулся. Его рука мелко задрожала, а потом стала опускаться. Джо, заметив это, подлетела к Гордону, и саданула ему по лицу со всей силы. Из разбитого носа потекла кровь.  
\- Что это за дерьмо? - Дин достиг Джо, и оттащил её от Гордона, который скривился от неизвестной боли. У него на лбу выступил пот. Джо, как разъярённая кошка, трепыхалась в руках Дина.  
\- Здравствуй, Гордон. У меня всё отлично. - прямо рядом с Гордоном материализовался Эш, одна его рука крепко держала руку Гордона с ножом, а вторая легла ему на плечо.  
\- Черви ещё не съели? - выдал Гордон, слизывая собственную кровь с губ.  
\- Благодаря тебе, есть уже нечего.  
Сэм растеряно моргал глазами, а потом заметил, что Джо перестала трепыхаться в руках Дина и побелела. В её глазах застыла... боль.  
\- Эш. - слетело с её губ.  
Одно единственное слово словно запустило внутри Эша странный механизм. Он ухватил Гордона за горло и чуть оторвал от земли.  
\- Только попробуй сделать это снова, я вырву тебе кишки и размажу их по всей округе.  
\- Злишься? Раньше ты говорил совсем по-другому. - прохрипел Гордон.  
\- Смерть меняет людей. А ведь ты меня убил. А теперь я убью тебя. Забавно, правда?  
Гордон из последних сил, что-то прошептал, и на Эша напала какая-то мёртвая тетка. Они покатились по земле, а Гордон, воспользовавшись моментом, скрылся. Джо вырвалась из рук Дина, и схватила, упавшее ружьё. Выстрел отправил женщину с пустыми глазницами обратно в преисподнюю. Эш поднялся на ноги.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Эш...  
\- Мне жаль. Я не могу. - Эш подошёл к девушке, коснулся её щеки своей ладонью, а потом наклонился и прикоснулся губами к её лбу.  
\- Ты знаешь... мы люблю тебя.  
\- Эш...  
\- Не причиняй себе боль, Джо. Не надо.  
\- Я... я не могу.  
\- Мы ещё будем вместе. Только не теперь.  
\- Я вас... люблю. - по лицу Джо заскользили слезы.  
\- Мы знаем. Когда Гордон получит своё, мы будем ждать тебя на небе, всю твою жизнь. Мы будем ждать. А пока... я должен идти. Пит скучает, ему страшно Но я вернусь. Береги себя, Джо.  
Эш улыбнулся в последний раз и исчез, а Джо опустилась на колени и зарыдала. Дин притянул Сэма к себе, и вцепился в его рубашку. Он разделял чувства Джо. Но не мог ей помочь.

3.8 Карты на стол.

Джо никак не могла прейти в себя, она замкнулась, перестала реагировать на то, что происходит вокруг. Смотрела в одну точку и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону. Сэм пытался ей помочь, но эффект был нулевым. Бобби тоже не знал, что делать.  
\- Может, стоит сообщить Эллен? - предложил он, садясь рядом с Сэмом на диван, который стоял напротив угла, в который зыбилась Джо.  
\- И что мы ей скажем? Эллен, извини, но твоя дочь увидела призрак Эша и словно сошла с ума. Отличная идея!  
\- Но нужно что-то делать.  
В комнату вошёл Дин, он занял место Сэма на диване, в тот момент, когда младший встал. У Сэма появилась идея. Он тихо выбрался из комнаты и дошёл до детской, взял Джонни за руку и попытался объяснить ему, что нужно делать.  
\- Джонни, пожалуйста. Джо очень плохо. Пожалуйста, чемпион. Поговори с ней. Пожалуйста. Ради мамы.  
Джонни удивлённо вскинул бровь, совсем как Дин. когда тот не мог уловить суть того или иного явления.  
\- Зо?  
\- Да, хороший мой, Джо.  
\- Зо! - по дому разнёсся громкий голос мальчика. Сэм проводил Джонни до комнаты. где сидела Джо и подтолкнул его в нужном направлении. Джонни засеменил в сторону сидящей девушки, подобрался к ней, положил обе ручки ей на лицо и, заглядывая ей в глаза, спросил:  
\- Зо?  
Сначала, ничего не изменилось. Только лишь Дин перевёл на брата удивлённый взгляд, а Бобби с непонятным выражением лица покачал головой. Джонни повторил свой вопрос, водя маленькими ладошками девушке по лицу, стараясь ухватить её за нос.  
\- Зо!  
И тут Джо словно прорвало, её тело задрожало от рыданий, она обхватила маленького мальчика руками и прижала его к себе.  
\- Джонни.  
Мальчик не мог понять, что происходит, но улавливал мысли девушки, лихорадочно носящиеся в её голове. Он чувствовал боль и отчаяние. Он не пытался отстраниться, только стирал пальчиками солёные слезы с лица девушки, иногда издавая приглушённо-удивлённое о. Сэм подошёл к сыну и отстранил его, передавая его Дину, а потом обнял Джо и попытался её успокоить. Девушка вцепилась Сэму в рубашку, уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и перешла на всхлипы. Потом быстро-быстро заговорила, словно боясь, что если задумается о том, что говорит, то духу и сил закончить, просто не хватит.  
\- Когда Дин ушёл тебя искать, тогда, когда ты был одержим, мне стало так мерзко на душе, так противно. Хотелось разнести всё к чёртовой матери, крушить всё, что попадается под руку. Дело в том, что многое из того, что ты или тот, кто был в тебе... всё это правда... Я действительно была влюблена в Дина, как девчонка... глупая девчонка...  
\- Джо... - Сэм попытался остановить девушку, но она словно не слышала его и продолжала говорить.  
\- Я напилась, впервые в жизни, а утром мне стало ещё хуже. Хоть вешайся. До зубного скрежета нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Мама отпадала, она бы меня не поняла. Тогда я позвонила Эшу, потому что не знала, к кому ещё могла обратиться. Он сразу приехал, стал утешать, приводить в чувство... я не знаю, как так получилось, но мы целовались. А потом... в общем, на следующее утро мы проснулись вместе. Я не знала, что натворила, посыпала голову пеплом, но Эш... Он объяснил, что давно меня любит, но никогда не питал иллюзий, особенно после того, как Дин появился в наших жизнях. Разве можно конкурировать с Винчестером? Это его слова. Он сказал, что мы можем просто забыть о том, что произошло. Я согласилась, Эш уехал, но потом... я заскучала. Эш был единственным, кто не пытался залезть ко мне в трусы с помощью бутылки пива и жаренного картофеля. Он был другим... Не скажу, что влюбилась в него без памяти, моя страсть принадлежала Дину...  
\- Джо... - теперь уже Дин попытался успокоить Джо, он не хотел, что бы она мучила себя. Но девушка только сильнее вцепилась в рубашку Сэма и затараторила ещё быстрее.  
\- С Эшем было уютно. Не нужно было думать о том, появится ли он в моей жизни на следующий день, я знала, что он любит меня. Ну, а дальше... порванный презерватив. В общем, я забеременела. Думала, Эш скажет про аборт, готовилась к тому, что буду воспитывать ребёнка сама, но всё обернулось иначе. Он был невероятно счастлив, сказал, что это божий дар. Господи, как же он был счастлив. Он сделал мне предложений, попросил руки у мамы. Та была в шоке, она не ожидала такого поворота событий. Сначала грозилась кастрировать Эша, но потом дала согласие. Мы поженились. Это было действительно замечательное время. Я привыкла к Эшу, привязалась к нему, потом родился Питер. Жизнь наладилась, чёрт возьми. Я смогла забыть Дина. Я полюбила Эша. В самом деле. Питеру исполнилось полгода, и я вернулась к охоте, Эш пытался меня отговорить, но я заупрямилась. Людям нужна помощь! Господи. Какая идиотка. Никогда себя за это не прощу.  
Тогда всё было как обычно. Питер стал делать первые шаги, мы обдумывали, как будем праздновать его первый день рождения, оставалось то всего два месяца. Но в соседнем штате объявился призрак, и мне пришлось уйти. А когда я вернулась... - голос девушки задрожал, она готова была расплакаться вновь.  
\- Кровь... Так много крови... Это первое, что я увидела, когда вошла в дом. Эш... он был мёртв, на полу... а вокруг кровь. А в детской... Питер... он... Уже позже, я увидела Гордона с ножом в руках. Он... спрашивал про Сэма. Я ринулась тогда на него, попыталась убить… но эта тварь ускользнула. Он убил Эша, потому что тот ничего не сказал про то, куда вы делись. И Питера... Он убил нашего сына. Эш не смог защитить его и себя, Эш никогда не умел драться и, тем более, убивать… Но он сделал всё, что мог, чтобы спасти сына. Кровью Эша был залит весь дом. Гордон просто его убил. Если я была там... Я перерыла все связи, стараясь узнать... я хотела отомстить и до сих пор хочу. Вызвала демона, заманила его в ловушку, мне было плевать на последствия. Узнала про сделку Гордона и заключила свою. И приехала к вам. Я здесь, чтобы это не повторилось. Гордон хочет убить Сэма, действительно убить, и Джонни тоже. Он не тронет Дина, потому что знает, что самое ужасное для него - потерять семью. Я здесь, чтобы этого не произошло. И я готова отдать за это жизнь.  
Джо замолчала, и Сэм помог ей подняться. Он передал дрожащую девушку Бобби, который вывел ей из комнаты, поддерживая за плечи:  
\- Пойдём, Джо, тебе нужно немного отдохнуть.  
Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Сэм увидел, как трясутся руки Дина, каким пустим взглядом он смотрит мимо Сэма. Джонни держится за штанину отца, не понимая, что происходит.  
\- Дин?  
\- Это мог быть ты...  
\- Дин. - Сэм подошёл к брату, поднял Джонни на руки и обнял Дина одной рукой. - Я жив.  
\- Это могли быть вы... я... охота  
Сэм вздохнул и помог брату добраться до спальни. Он уложил Джонни в детской, проверил лини соли, потом сигнализацию и вернулся к Дину, который тут же вцепился в его рубашку.  
\- Это мог быть ты...  
Сэм наклонился и поцеловал Дина, едва касаясь его губ. Потом углубил поцелуй, проникая своим языком в рот брата, лаская Дина, поглаживая его. Дин застонал в ответ и вдруг начал яростно целовать Сэма в ответ, пожирая его губы, кусая их до крови. Сэм не сопротивлялся, он знал, что Дину необходимо убедиться, что Сэм жив, что с ним всё в порядке.  
Рубашка Сэма полетела на пол вместе с футболкой Дина. Старший провёл руками по груди и плечам Сэма, пробежался ладонями и пальцами по спине, оставляя кровавые полосы. Сэм только выгнулся на встречу Дину.  
\- Сэмми...  
Дин укусил Сэма за шею, оставляя отметку у него за ухом, на ключице, груди, рядом с соком, на животе, на бёдрах, когда Дину удалось стащить с Сэма джинсы.  
Дин толкает брата в грудь, и тот падает на спину, на кровать. Дин забирается следом, оказывается сверху. Он целует каждый сантиметр кожи Сэма, до которой ему удаётся добраться. Кроме Сэма нет ничего в этом мире. Совсем. Остаётся только Сэмми.  
Дин стягивает с себя боксёры, проводит рукой по возбуждённому члену, делает несколько движений вверх-вниз. Сэм выгибается и стонет, выставляя шею. Дин не упускает шанс и снова кусает чувствительную кожу, оставляя довольно большой укус, потом проводит по нему языком, слизывая кровь, обхватывает губами,  
\- Дин. Ты собираешься поставить засос?  
\- Сэмми... - на большее Дин не способен сейчас.  
Дин избавляется от собственных джинсов и нижнего белья. Он обхватывает рукой оба их члена и начинает толкать. Трение невероятно и Сэм пытается сдержать гортанный стон. Это не так-то просто. Особенно когда Дин запрокидывает голову, закусив нижнюю губу, припухшую от поцелуя, и продолжает толкать. Их члены трутся друг об друга, замазывая кожу смазкой. Сэм чувствует, что вот-вот кончит, когда Дин вдруг жадно целует его и выстреливает спермой брату на живот. Дин тут же спускается ниже, обхватывает губами член брата, проводит языком по головке. Сэм выгибается навстречу, вскрикивает и кончает. Дин глотает сперму, всю, сколько может, а потом облизывает языком кожу на внутренней стороне бедра Сэма, прихватывает её губами и причмокивает.  
\- Боже, Дин! Ты поставишь мне засос!  
Дин словно не слышит его. Он продолжает сосать кожу Сэма, отчего та начинает покалывать. Это не самое приятное чувство. Сэм осторожно отстраняет Дина, приподняв его за лицо за подбородок. Кожа, там, где Дин отметил её, покраснела. Дин пытается выбраться, вернуться к прерванному занятию, стонет с сожалением, но Сэм притягивает его к себе и целует.  
\- Сэмми... хочу тебя.  
Сэм понимает, что Дин так до конца и не убедился, что он всё ещё глубоко ранен словами Джо, что он просто-напросто боится. Сэм раздвигает ноги и устраивает брата между ними. Он смазывает член Дина его собственной спермой, а потом направляет в себя. Дин делает резкий толчок и входит в Сэма. Младший стонет, немного от боли, но больше от наслаждения. Дин начинает двигаться, вцепившись руками брату в плечи и покрывая его лицо поцелуями, словно стараясь наградить вниманием каждую родинку на лице Сэма. Они двигаются вместе, стонут и целуются. Наконец, Сэм сдается и кончает. Дин делает ещё несколько движений, глубоких, сильных, словно хочет отметить Сэма внутри, а потом взрывается и бес сил опускается на брата. Сэм не двигается, только тяжело дышит Дину в шею.  
\- Сэмми... я... - Дин поднимает голову. Сэм дарит ему быстрый поцелуй, а потом устраивает голову Дина у себя на плече. Член Дина всё ещё у него в заднице, их кожа липкая от спермы, но это значения не имеет.  
\- Я знаю, Дин, знаю.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Шшш. Всё будет хорошо.  
Сэм целует брата в макушку и прижимает его к себе. Дин уже сонен, он мягко дышит, щекоча кожу Сэма. Сэм знает, что завтра утром его задница будет гореть огнём, что он пожалеет о том, что провёл ночь с широко разведёнными ногами и членом брата у себя в заднице. Знает, но ему плевать на это. Здесь и сейчас его брат нуждается в нём. Всё остальное не стоит того, чтобы даже думать об этом.  
3.9 Всевидящее око.

Услышав звонок, Сэм снял телефонную трубку. Дин и Бобби возились в мастерской, а Джо спала в комнате Джонни, просто на всякий случай.  
\- Да?  
\- Сэм Винчестер?  
\- Я вас слушаю.  
\- Тебе лучше действительно меня послушать.  
Сэм удивлённо поднял бровь.  
\- Вы кто?  
\- Тот, кто видел, что ты сделал с тем парнем, пташка.  
Сердце Сэма забилось с бешеной силой. Он помнил, как убил избранного, помнил чувство отвращения к самому себе.  
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Хочу тебя увидеть. Крылышки, говорят, отпали. Это правда?  
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Не так уж много. Но если ты откажешься от встречи, завтра весь штат узнает о тебе. Ты же этого не хочешь, верно?  
Голос был смутно знаком Сэму, он где-то его уже слышал, но вот вспомнить, где, никак не получалось.  
\- Где и когда?  
\- Люблю деловых людей. Сегодня в десять на местном кладбище. И не опаздывай, пташка.  
Сэм положил трубку и почувствовал головокружение. Кто-то видел, что он убил человека, кто-то видел его с крыльями. Это, чёрт возьми, был худший поворот сюжета.  
Весь день Сэм ходил как в тумане, обдумывая утренний разговор. Дин пытался выяснить, что происходит, но Сэм лишь отмахивался от расспросов или затыкал брата поцелуем. Дин понимал, что в голове у Сэма идёт напряжённая работа, вот только достучатся до младшего никак не поучалось. Джонни чувствовал, что что-то происходит, и перестал сменяться. Мальчик сосредоточено катал по полу машинку, не обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг. Это угнетало даже Бобби.  
\- Что происходит?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Брось, Сэм. Я хорошо тебя знаю. В чём дело?  
\- Ни в чём.  
Дин открыл ещё одну бутылку пива и сел на диван.  
\- Мне он говорит тоже самое.  
Сэм вдруг встал, подошёл к Дину и, притянув его за воротник рубашки, жадно поцеловал прямо на глазах у Бобби.  
\- Ей! Я всё ещё здесь. - возмутился старый охотник.  
\- Ничего себе. - удивился Дин, выронив от неожиданности пиво, которое пролилось на пол.  
Сэм улыбнулся обоим.  
\- Пойду, прогуляюсь.  
\- Я с тобой. - вскочил на ноги Дин.  
Сэм его остановил:  
\- Не стоит. Лучше убери беспорядок, который ты устроил, урод.  
\- Это всё - твоя вина, маленькая сучка! - возмутился Дин, смешно дуясь.  
Сэм рассмеялся и вышел из комнаты. Он прошёл через кухню, поднялся по лестнице в детскую, поцеловал в лоб уже заснувшего Джонни, и вышел из дома. Он не увидел, как серой тенью за ним двинулась Джо.  
На кладбище было тихо и спокойно. Даже представить себе было нельзя, что где-то здесь притаился враг.  
Сэм сделал несколько шагов и остановился в лунном свете. Вскоре, из-за одной могильной плиты показалась знакомая фигура.  
\- Фрэнк!  
\- А ты кого ожидал увидеть? Господа Бога!  
\- Я убью тебя, ублюдок.  
\- Не спеши. - Фрэнк предупреждающе поднял руку. - Я установил камеру. Скрытую. Сам ты её найти не сможешь, а вот в случае, если со мной что случиться, надёжный человек унесёт её в полицию. И тогда тебе конец. И Джонни отправится в приют.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- И не подумаю. Ты будешь делать то, что я скажу.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Я знаю ещё кое-что.  
\- Кое-что?  
\- Кое-что важное.  
Сэм решил тянуть время.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- А как ты думаешь?  
\- Месть?  
\- Сообразительный мальчик. Дин испоганил мою жизнь. Я хочу отыграться.  
\- И как? Убив меня?  
\- Нет. Совсем нет. Просто заманить тебя сюда, этого будет достаточно.  
Сэм задумался. Кто-то не сходилось, пасьянс не складывался. Одной карты не хватало.  
\- Как ты узнал?  
\- Про крылышки? Просто оказался в нужное время в нужном месте.  
\- Так просто?  
\- Да. Так же просто, как и то, что ты спишь со своим братом.  
Глаза Сэма расширились от удивления и страха.  
\- Как ты... - договорить он не успел. За спиной раздалось:  
\- Здравствуй, Сэмми. - и что-то тяжелое ударило по затылку. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, Сэм успел разглядеть усмехающееся лицо Гордона.  
Джо видела из своего укрытия за деревом, что Сэм разговаривает с каким-то парнем, потом Сэм вдруг упал. Гордон! Джо достала телефон.  
\- Алло?  
\- Дин!  
\- Джо? Что случилось?  
\- Сэм вляпался в дерьмовую ситуацию. Ты должен приехать...  
Её речь оборвалась, когда Гордон сдавил её шею и швырнул девушку в дерево. Он поднял упавший телефон и засмеялся.  
\- Да, Дин, ты должен приехать. Или я пришлю тебе кишки твоего братца в пакете для мусора.  
3.10 Скарабеи.

Дин был в гневе, он не мог поверить, что Сэм так глупо попался на уловку охотника - психопата. Смутное желание придушить Гордона сформировалось в совершенно твёрдую уверенность в том, что Волкеру не жить. Они с Бобби собирались, грузили в Импалу оружие, когда на пороге возникла знакомая демоница.  
\- Не спешите.  
\- Отвали. - Дин прошёл мимо неё, толкнув девушку плечом, сейчас ему было не до телячьих нежностей. Возникал ещё вопрос, ч кем оставить Джонни.  
\- Я могу помочь.  
\- Как? - Бобби закрыл багажник Импалы, убрав в него последний ствол.  
\- Держи. - Биа засунула Дину в руки чёрную коробку. - Только, не в коем случае, её не открывай. Пусть это сделает Горди.  
\- Иначе? - Дин засунул коробку на заднее сиденье.  
\- Джон может остаться сиротой. И ещё. Я могу посидеть с Джонни.  
\- Нет. - Дин даже слышать об этом не хотел.  
\- Я дала Сэму клятву, Дин. Что не причиню вред его семье. Тебе не о чем волноваться.  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить?  
Демоница подняла руку, на её запястье Дин увидел тонкий шрам в виде двух пересечённых звезд.  
\- Если я её нарушу - я умру.  
\- Хорошо. - Дин поцеловал сына, прижимая его к себе, а потом передал демонице. - Но если с ним что-нибудь случится, я тебя из-под земли достану.  
\- Поверь, Винчестер, я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
Дин оглянулся на сына последний раз и завёл мотор, Бобби сидел рядом. Это было непривычно, обычно, это место занимал Сэм. Но теперь нужно было сделать всё, что бы вернуть Сэмми... и Джо.  
Они ехали молча. Говорить совершенно не хотелось. Дин перебирал в голове всё подходящие варианты неожиданного нападения, а Бобби просто сжимал в руках лом.  
Кладбище встретило их абсолютной тишиной, лишь изредка слышались какие-то шорохи. Дин вышел из машины и поднял воротник куртки. Бобби пожал плечами, словно разминаясь перед тяжёлым и сложным боем.  
Они добрались до главного склепа и огляделись. Никаких признаков Гордона. Вдруг Дин почувствовал, что кто-то движется среди деревьев. Раздался щелчок. Дин и Бобби одновременно оглянулись.  
\- Фрэнк.  
\- Здравствуй, Дин. Рад тебя видеть.  
\- Ты не представляешь, с какой радостью, я проломлю тебе череп.  
\- Дин. Попридержи коней, ты не в том положении, чтобы угрожать.  
Пистолет в руках Фрэнка дрожал мелкой дрожью. Было видно, что он боится сделать что-нибудь не те. Дин и Бобби прекрасно понимали, что Фрэнк всего лишь пешка в большой игре, ширма, за которой прячется настоящий враг. Дин помнил, как вытолкнул обезумевшего от страха Фрэнка из своей машины. Помнил, с каким видом тот улепётывал подальше от него. Теперь Фрэнк решил мстить. Хорошая работа, Горди! Ты не плохо провёл время, роясь в событиях и фактах нашей с Сэмом жизни.  
\- Ты уверен, что знаешь, как спустить курок? Или тебе помочь? - Дин отвлекал горе-убийцу, в то время. как Бобби начал медленно двигаться ему в тыл.  
\- Не вынуждай меня!  
\- Нет. Что ты. Я вовсе тебя не вынуждаю. Ты только сними оружие с предохранителя и можешь стрелять. Вон ту штуку опусти. - великодушно улыбнулся Дин, указывая на пистолет.  
\- Что?! - в голосе Фрэнка послышались истеричные нотки.  
\- Таким олухам оружие давать нельзя. - наставительно заявил Бобби, опуская приклад собственного пистолета Фрэнку на затылок. Парень рухнул, словно мешок с песком.  
\- Отличная работа, Бобби. - похвалил Дин.  
\- Да, и правда отличная. - голос Гордона звучал отвратительно. Дин увидел, как Волкер медленно приближается к ним, ведя перед собой Джо, приставив нож к её горлу.  
\- Где Сэм?  
\- Боюсь, он сейчас немного занят. Но ты не расстраивайся, вы обязательно встретитесь на том свете. - Гордон сверкнул своими белыми зубами, чем вызвал у Дина новый приступ ярости.  
Джо дёрнулась в руках Гордона, на её коже выступила кровь, которая алыми каплями стекала из-под ножа.  
\- Дин! Он в склепе! Этот ублюдок закрыл его в склепе! Там вода!  
\- Не порти мне удовольствие, маленькая сучка.  
Гордон ударил Джо по лицу, и та упала на траву. Дин вспомнил, что в Импале осталась подаренная Бией коробка.  
\- Бобби!  
\- Сейчас. - старый охотник бегом помчался к выходу с кладбища.  
\- Он нас покидает? - удивился Гордон.  
\- Да, ему надоела твоя мерзкая рожа.  
\- Печально. Но у меня так мало времени. Жаль. очень жаль. Нужно еще понаблюдать, как медленно умирает Сэм, как заканчивается воздух в его тюрьме, как всё выше пробирается вода. Очень весело.  
\- Ублюдок! - Дин ринулся на Гордона, но замер в нескольких шагах. Гордон достал пистолет и направил его на Дина.  
\- Не так быстро.  
В это время Джо пришла в себя и заметила происходящее, она кое-как поднялась на ноги. Гордон ухмылялся, глядя на Дина.  
\- Смотри, наша Спящая Красавица к нам вернулась. Каково тебе было, когда ты увидела, во что превратился твой дом? Больно? А Эш... Он даже не кричал. Совсем. Сдох молча. Благородно. А вот мальчишка. Он так ревел. Как будто я резал поросёнка.  
Джо зарычала, но Гордон рассмеялся и направил пистолет на неё.  
\- Хочешь присоединиться к своему семейству?  
Дин готов был вмешаться, он уже приготовился закрыть Джо собой, но в последний момент Гордон передумал, раздался оглушительный выстрел. Дин почувствовал острую боль в бедре и упал на одно колено.  
\- Жаль, но тебе придётся подождать. Сначала, я покончу с Дином.  
Гордон выстрелил во второй раз, целясь Дину в голову. Но Джо успела раньше. Пуля вошла в грудную клетку. Девушка упала на траву, лицо её стало смертельно белым, а на губах выступила кровь.  
\- Нет! - Дин попытался доползти до девушки.  
\- Упс. Какая жалость! - Гордон засмеялся ещё сильнее.  
В это время на кладбище вернулся Бобби с коробкой в руках. Он увидел лежащую без движения Джо и Дина, склонившегося над ней. И много-много крови. Бобби не задумываясь, швырнул коробку Гордону:  
\- Лови.  
\- Это что ещё за чёрт? - Гордон выронил коробку, и та со стуком упала на пол. Крышка открылась, и изнутри поползли огромные жури. Скарабей! Гордон закричал, попробовал от них убежать, даже застрелить, но всё было напрасно. Скарабеи догнали его, повалили на землю, впиваясь в плоть. Несколько забрались в рот, пожирая Волкера изнутри. Гордон корчился от боли, хрипел, но ничего не мог сделать. Он умирал мучительно и долго.  
Когда Гордон был обглодан основательно, скарабеи вернулись в коробку. Крышка захлопнулась со щелчком.  
Бобби приподнял Джо.  
\- Потерпи. Сейчас.  
Но девушка его не слушала. Она улыбалась.  
\- Не надо...  
\- Джо...  
\- Они здесь...  
Бобби и Дин подняли головы и увидели две прозрачные фигуры. Эш держал на руках маленького ребёнка, который протягивал к Джо ручки.  
\- Питер... Эш...  
Её голос затих. Джо умерла. Бобби, поняв это, утёр скатившуюся по щеке слезу. Потом они увидели, как отделяется от тела Джо светящаяся материя. Рядом с фигурой Эша появилась ещё одна. Джо. Она взяла ребёнка на руки, Эш обнял её. Девушка улыбнулась охотнику и Дину. Потом всё трое растаяли в облаке света.  
\- По крайней мере, теперь она счастлива. - Дин попытался приподняться.  
\- Вам стоит поспешить. - рядом с коробкой появилась Биа. - У Сэма очень мало времени.  
\- Оставайся здесь. - Бобби встал на ноги и двинулся в сторону склепа. - Я его приведу.  
\- Я с тобой.  
\- Нет, Дин. Из-за тебя я только потеряю время.  
\- Держи. - демоница протянула охотнику нож. - Воткнёшь в дверь. Только прячься, прежде чем швыряться им.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Узнаешь.  
Бобби помчался в склеп. Там было темно и сыро. Он позвал  
\- Сэм!  
Из-за массивной двери раздался слабый шум. Бобби спрятался за колонной, и, выглянув, со всей силы швырнул нож. Когда сталь вошла в камень, что-то грохнула, дверь вылетела под напором огромной стены воды. Она растеклась по склепу, вынося с собой мокрого с головы до ног и задыхающегося Сэма.  
\- Вот чёрт!  
Бобби добрёл до младшего и помог ему встать на ноги.  
\- Ты как?  
Сэм с шумом хватал ртом воздух. С его волос стекала вода.  
\- Я думал, что вы не придёте.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Гордон... он забрал Джо...  
\- Мы знаем. - грустно сказал Бобби.  
Когда они вышли из склепа, Дин с гримасой боли двигался им на встречу.  
\- Сэм!  
Сэм, увидев брата, ринулся к нему. Дин вцепился ему в мокрую рубашку, прижимая к себе. Они без сил опустились на землю.  
\- Сэм... Сэмми.  
Потом Сэм увидел тело Джо и то, что осталось от Гордона.  
\- О Господи.  
\- Она спасла мне жизнь.  
\- Я... мне жаль...  
\- Это не твоя вина.  
\- Если бы я не... Дин, ты ранен!  
\- Царапина.  
\- Давайте уходить отсюда. - Бобби взял тело Джо на руки. - Сэм, тебе придётся тащить Дина на своём горбу.  
\- Ей!  
\- Это не проблема.  
В это время Фрэнк, который до этого валялся в отключке, пришёл в себя. Он увидел остатки Гордона, закатил глаза и снова свалился в обморок.  
Демоница усмехнулась:  
\- Я поработаю над его памятью.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Скажем так. Он многое забудет. Совсем.  
Дин с ворчанием устроился у брата на спине, свесив ноги так, чтобы не мучить раненое бедро, и компания двинулась в сторону Импалы, оставляя на кладбище труб своего врага, демоницу и жалкого человека, которому придётся выслушивать издёвки полиции, в ответ на его заявления о демонах и ангелах.  
3.11 Концы и начала. (Последняя глава)

Сэм вытащил Дина из машины и донес до дома. Дин при этом сладко посапывал у него на плече. Бобби улыбался, глядя на это. Еще в машине Дин успел извести всех своим поскуливанием. Бобби обработал рану в то время, как Сэм старался вести машину так, чтобы Дин был доволен. В нынешнем его состоянии, это, естественно, было невозможно.  
Когда они добрались до дома, Дин, наконец, заснул. Сэм, с помощью Бобби, водрузил его к себе на спину. Нос Дина тут же уткнулся Сэму в шею. Когда младший поднимался по лестнице, он проклинал все пончики на свете, которые Дину удалось съесть. Войдя в комнату, Сэм упал на кровать и попытался сдвинуть Дина с себя. Ничего не вышло - старший поерзал немного и снова замер.  
\- Дин. - позвал Сэм.  
Никакого ответа.  
\- Дин! Слезь с меня.  
Тишина.  
Сэм вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Дина было бесполезно будить, старшего сейчас и танком не разбудишь. Дин раскинулся на спине Сэма, обхватил брата руками и ногами, уткнулся носом в шею и засопел. Через некоторое время, Сэм последовал за ним.  
Сэм проснулся оттого, что что-то мягкое едва уловимо касается его кожи. Сэм попытался повернуть голову, и обнаружил, что плечи и спина жутко затекли, и каждое движение неприятно отдается во всем теле.  
\- Проснулась, Спящая красавица? - раздался над ухом голос Дина.  
\- Слезь с меня, ты весишь тонну.  
\- Ты намекаешь на то, что я толстый? - изобразил возмущение Дин, прикусывая кожу на шее брата.  
\- Я намекаю на то, что ты меня сейчас раздавишь. Я и так уже спины не чувствую, слезай!  
\- Как хочешь. - Дин перекатился на кровать и отвернулся от Сэма.  
\- Не дуйся.  
\- Я не дуюсь.  
\- Дуешься.  
\- Нет, не дуюсь.  
\- Нет, дуешься.  
Дину этот спор надоел первым. Ночью он проснулся оттого, что кровать под ним размеренно вздымалась и опускалась. Совсем чуть-чуть, но для Дина, который выпил обезболивающее, это оказалось настоящим испытанием. Словно в шторм на корабле, он вцепился в свой матрас и обнаружил, что... это Сэм! Удивлению не было конца. Лежать, вдруг, стало гораздо удобнее. А потом Дин решил использовать открытие в своих интересах. Старший стал покрывать шею брата поцелуями, слегка покусывать ее. И тут Сэм проснулся и завёл разговор про то, что Дин слишком тяжелый, сбив тем самым настроение. Дин решил, что стоит смертельно обидеться.  
\- Может хватит?  
Ответа нет.  
\- Я серьезно.  
Дин только мирно сопит.  
\- Дин. - Сэм легко толкнул брата в плечо.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты ведешь себя как ребенок.  
\- Разве? - хитра улыбка. - Я могу доказать обратное.  
Осторожный поцелуй в уголок губ, кончик носа, ресницы. Сэм улыбнулся, чуть приоткрыл губы, Дин не упустил возможность воспользоваться ситуацией. Он осторожно провел языком по нижней губе брата, а потом скользнул внутрь. Их языки встретились, и Дин застонал от удовольствия. Он мечтал сделать это с тех пор как проснулся.  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Я не хочу, чтобы швы разошлись.  
\- Не будь занудой, Сэмми.  
\- Отлично. Но тебе придется делать всё, что я скажу.  
\- Это почему7  
\- Иначе я уйду спать на пол.  
\- Ты не посмеешь!  
\- Рискнёшь?  
Дин выглядит так, словно готовится к решающей битве в своей жизни, но потом расслабляется и кивает головой.  
\- Согласен. Но ты не ведёшь себя как девчонка.  
\- Я уверен, что скоро ты будешь абсолютно уверен в том, что я очень даже не девчонка.  
Дин ложится на спину, а Сэм устраивается сверху, стараясь не задеть больное плечо. Но Дин всё равно морщится от боли. Сэм стирает эту гримасу страстным поцелуем. Он перемещается от губ к подбородку, потом переходит к шее, стараясь ничего не пропустить.  
Дин выгибается ему на встречу, но Сэм возвращает его на место.  
\- Тише, мы так не договаривались.  
\- Поганец. - шепчет Дин, закусив губу, Сэм лишь улыбается в ответ. Потом он проводит языком по груди брата, прикусывает один сосок, проводит влажную дорожку до другого и берёт его в рот. Дин блаженно стонет. Сэм улыбается и целует кожу на животе брата, проводит языком по каждому шраму, который встречается на его пути. Кожа Дина очень мягкая и гладкая, она тёплая под языком Сэма. Младший упивается этим чувством, ему кажется, что он пьян. Он проводит ладонями по груди и плечам брата, качается его рук.  
\- Сэмми...  
\- Ещё чуть-чуть.  
Сэм встаёт с кровати, находит смазку и возвращается к кровати. Дин слегка приподнимается на локтях и с выражением смотрит на него.  
\- Я только сейчас понял... Как мы собираемся сделать это?  
\- У нас получится.  
Сэм присаживается рядом с братом, потом забирается на Дина сверху.  
\- Тебе будет хуже всего.  
\- Ха?  
\- Не смей двигаться. Совсем.  
Дин нахально улыбается, он уверен, что справиться со своей задачей, только вот уверенность испаряется, когда он видит как Сэм готовит себя. Дину кажется. что его кровь сейчас вскипит.  
\- Поторопись.  
Сэм медленно опускается на член брата, стараясь не прикасаться к ране на бедре Дина, одной рукой уперевшись Дину в грудь, чтобы помешать ему двигаться. Дин стонет и пытается приподнять бёдра навстречу Сэму.  
\- Замри!  
\- Ублюдок. - Дин готов оживить Гордона, чтобы снова прибить его за то, что тот сделал.  
Сэм движется размеренно, полностью опускаясь на член брата. Братья оба стонут в унисон. Дин готов взорваться, потому что не может пошевелиться. Сэм ему запретил, если он ослушается младшего, всё закончится в тот же миг. Сэм слишком волнуется за своего дорогого братца.  
Движения Сэма становятся резкими. Дин протягивает руку и обхватывает член брата. Пара сильных движений, и Сэм кончает Дину в ладонь, на его лице появляется блаженная улыбка. Этого достаточно, чтобы Дин кончил.  
Сэм опускается на кровать рядом с Дином, целует его в губы и проводит ладонью брату по щеке.  
\- Я должен проверить швы.  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- Да.  
\- Сучка.  
\- Урод. - довольно улыбается Сэм.  
\- Между прочим, это значит, что у тебя плохой вкус. Я всегда знал это.  
Сэм удивлённо приподнимает бровь.  
\- Только ты мог остаться довольным после секса с уродом, Сэмми.  
\- Ты!  
\- Не переживай, Я никому не расскажу об этом.  
Сэм не знает, чего ему хочется больше - ударить Дина или зацеловать его до смерти. Только Дин Винчестер мог, признав себя уродом, обвинить кого-то другого.  
\- Показывай.  
\- Не терпится увидеть меня голым?  
\- Я серьёзно, Дин.  
\- Я тоже.  
Дин хочет немного по сопротивляться, но сил на это уже нет. Только Сэм может вымотать его на столько, что после страстного секса хочется прижаться к теплому боку брата и уснуть.  
Сэм осторожно разматывает повязку и видит выступившую кровь.  
\- Чёрт, Дин.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы повредили швы. Я вниз за аптечкой.  
Дин улыбается.  
\- ты хоть помнишь, где она? Последний раз мы использовали этот набор ещё в доме Хельги.  
\- Я найду. - Сэм упрямо качает головой.  
Он выходит из комнаты и направляется к Импале. В багажнике полно всякого хлама, и Сэм теряет очень много времени на поиски. Он сам не знает, зачем ищет именно эту аптечку. Можно было воспользоваться той. что есть в доме Бобби или той. что они всегда возят в бардачке. Просто что-то ему подсказывает, что так надо.  
Наконец, она находится. Сэм тащит её в дом и открывает. Перебирает пузырьки и бинты, и вдруг, его взгляд натыкается на что-то необычное. Знакомый пузырёк. Сэм берёт его в руки, и на его лице расползается улыбка. На этикетке рукой хельги написано: ДЛЯ СЭМА. Я знаю, вы хотите иметь много детей.  
Сэм сжимает пузырёк в руке и направляется в комнату к брату.

ПИЛОГ.

На полу в гостиной сидели три карапуза. Маленькая пятилетняя девочка пыталась усадить к себе на колени двухлетнего малыша, который отчаянной вырывался.  
\- Ну, Крис.  
Малышу было плевать. Он протягивал ручки в сторону второго мальчика, который со скучающим видом возил по полу машинки. Наконец, Крис не выдержал и заплакал. Это привлекло внимание мальчика.  
\- Саманта! Пусти его.  
Девочка обиженно надула губки и оттолкнула карапуза от себя. Тот сразу встал на ножки и смешно ими перебирая потрусил в сторону брата. Он упал на ковёр рядом с Джоном, а тот погладил его по голове.  
\- Это мой брат.  
\- Жадина. - Саманта высунула язык.  
Джон усадил Криса рядом с собой, отдал ему одну из машинок и они стали играть вместе. Саманта посидела немного, посмотрела на них и ушла в кухню, где были её родители. Крис смотрел на брата с улыбкой. повторял все его движения. смеялся. С лестницы за ними наблюдали Сэм и Дин.  
\- Кого-то мне Джонни напоминает. - Улыбнулся Сэм, притягивая Дина поближе к себе.  
\- Да? Мне тоже.  
Дин поцеловал брата в губы. Теперь их жизнь, наконец, наладилась. Сэм работал социальным работником. помогла людям, решал их проблемы, а Дин открыл свою мастерскую, набрал учеников. Его мастерская стала самой известной в Калифорнии. Да, именно так. Они переехали в Калифорнию, купили дом. Хлоя и Габриель часто заезжали к ним в гости. Вот и теперь, они заглянули вместе с Самантой, которая очень хотела поиграть с маленьким братом Джона, только мальчик оказался собственником, как и его отец, и делиться не желал.  
Наконец, в доме Винчестеров наступил мир. Они не охотились, не получали ранения, не теряли тех, кто им дорого. Они просто были счастливы.

И я за них рада:)

Конец.


End file.
